History in the making
by writertina
Summary: Rory is back in town for Christmas while on the campaign trail when she runs into Jess, in town on some secret mission with Luke. Can history finally have something good in store for these two? Post-series Lit and Java Junkie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a couple of days before Christmas and Rory was in Stars Hollow for the holidays. It has been several months since she had gotten to spend more than a day or so in the small Connecticut town she knew as home and she was loving every minute of it. Her mom was at the Dragonfly so Rory took the opportunity to go into Andrew's bookstore and see if there was anything new or exciting to see. As she walked into the shop she stared browsing the front section of "suggested reads". She saw "The Subsect" laying there and picked it up. She already had a copy that had notes written all over the margin but she couldn't help but pick it up and flip through the pages. "I hear the author of that book lived in this hell hole for awhile" she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Jess! What are you doing here?"

"Finding new books to read, you?"

"You know what I mean, what are you doing in Stars Hollow? You hate it here"

"I don't hate it here. I'm here to spend Christmas with Luke and my mom and Doula."

"Wow, Luke got you to Stars Hollow, I'm impressed. I can't believe Mom didn't tell me."

"She doesn't know, Luke needed my help with something and she doesn't know about it"

"Ooo, secrets, I love secrets, tell me!"

"I can't Rory. So what have you been up to since I last you? I heard something about following the next president of the United States?"

"Well, he hopes so anyway, but yeah, I got this job with this online magazine to cover Barak Obama's campaign. It pays next to nothing and I have to live out of a suitcase from hotel room to hotel room,"

"But you love every second of it."

"I do, I mean, its not foreign corresponding, but its so thrilling and I have real press credentials which is cool and I mean I miss my mom like crazy, but I really do love it."

"Man I forgot how much you could talk"

"It's a gift. So how have you been? Are you still in Philly, still working at Truncheon?"

"Yeah, the guys are great and I get to write while I work there too so that's nice."

"Good, I'm glad you're doing well, Jess, I really am."

"So how's, what was his name, Logan?"

"Oh, I don't know, actually. He um, asked me to marry him and I told him I wasn't ready to get married and move to California with him just yet and he said he didn't want to do long distance again so it was marriage or break up and well, here I am."

"He's an idiot. Most people don't get married right out of college. And would he have wanted you to give up this great job opportunity?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't have worked anyway. When he asked, I hesitated, I didn't answer him for a couple of days. You shouldn't have to hesitate right?"

"Hell, what I know about love and marriage, Matt's poet never did get back to me about love." Rory smiled at the joke, yet felt bad about the night that this original conversation took place.

"Look, Jess, about that night in Philadelphia."

"Don't Rory, its fine. Like I said, its us, its what it is."

"Yeah. So seriously, why are in town? What are you and Luke planning?"

"I told you, I can't tell you. Luke would kill me, and your mom wouldn't be happy if her boyfriend ended up in jail on Christmas."

"Fine, but I'm going to find out mister!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. Hey, if you tell your mom you saw me, which I'm sure you will, just tell her my mom begged me to come, ok? I don't want her to get mad at Luke for not telling her I'm in town."

"Sure. Oh wow, its almost noon, I gotta meet mom at the Dragonfly for lunch, I'm surprised Andrew hasn't kicked us out of here yet, we've been talking for almost an hour."

"Ah, he wouldn't kick out the girl who spends more money in here than the rest of the town combined"

"And he wouldn't kick out one of his best selling authors either, so I guess you're safe too."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later, it was good talking to you Rory."

"You too Jess, I'm sure I'll see you later, I'm pretty sure we're going to your mom's for part of Christmas."

"Good luck with TJ, a word to the wise, don't mention tights."

"I don't even want to know. See you Jess, bye Andrew!"

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dragon Fly Inn_

"Loin fruit!" Loreali exclaimed as her daughter came into the kitchen. "You're late, Mommy's starving you made her wait so long!"

"Chill out Mom, I'm like 15 minutes late. Geez."

"Well I'm sorry but my only daughter is only in town for a couple of weeks and I must spend all the time possible with her. Why were you late anyway, you're never late, its very annoying usually."

"Oh well, I was at Andrew's looking at books and I ran into someone and we lost track of time talking."

"Who did you run into?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you've got that 'I just met a hot guy' look on your face. Who'd you run into?"

"Well, miss nosy, if you must know, I ran into Jess."

"Jess!" Loreali spat while choking on her coffee. "As in Jess 'I'm this close to jail' hoodlum Mariano?"

"Yes Jess. He's in town visiting his mom for Christmas. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal is the last time you saw him, he asked you to run away with him!"

"That's not actually true. I've seen him since then. Twice actually."

"What? When? And why am I just now finding this out?"

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But do you remember, back a couple of years ago when I dropped out of Yale and we weren't talking and I was living with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"The dark days? Yes, I keep trying to forget but yes I remember, what about them?"

"Well, I never told you this, because I thought you'd freak out or wouldn't understand, or whatever, but Jess is sort of the reason I went back to school."

"Ok? Still lost her babe, how did that happen?"

"Well, I was living in the main house at that point and Logan had just left for Omaha and Jess came to visit me, to show me the book he wrote."

"That one Luke keeps, the only one I've actually ever seen Luke read?"

"Yes. Anyway we talked and agreed to meet up the next day to catch up. Then Logan shows up early back in town and so we all went and he was a jerk and Jess called him on it and then he left and I followed him and, well, he yelled at me."

"He yelled at you? How did this get you back to Yale?"

"He asked me what I was doing, why I dropped out of Yale and joined the DAR. He told me he knew me better than anyone and that I was more than that and well, it got me to thinking and then I fought with Logan and woke up and realized that Jess was right, I was throwing my life away."

"Wow, I can't believe it. Here I am thinking you just had an ephipahany, but it was because of the hoodlum. Ok, but wait you said twice?"

"Yeah so then a little while later, right after Logan slept with all the bridesmaids, you know? Well I went to Jess's publishing house's open house. And he asked me if everything was fixed and I told him yes and then we kissed and then I told him I was still with Logan, and I couldn't cheat on him even though he cheated on me and he got mad because I led him on and he said I wasn't fair to him, which was true, but then he told me if it would make me feel better I could tell Logan we did something."

"Wow. So was that the last time you talked to him?"

"Before today? Yeah, but today wasn't awkward, I mean not after awhile. It felt really good, he's doing really well and I think we can actually be friends now."

"Rory can I be honest here?" Rory nodded and Lorelai kept going "Look, maybe you think that, but you came in here with this doppy, I just met the love of my life look. It was the look you used to get when you were with him before, and when you were with Dean but really liked Jess. I don't think this is just friends, I think history is trying to repeat itself, only hopefully with a better outcome."

"But, Mom, I hurt him so much last time, there's no way this would work."

"And he hurt you before that. Maybe its time you let history have a second chance. You know, he always was like his uncle, can't resist the Gilmore girls!"

"If you say so, Mom" Rory rolled her eyes.

_Luke's Diner_

"Uncle Luke, I'm back."

"Geez, nice of you to join me," Luke quipped sarcastically. "What took you so long? Decide to write another book while you were there?"

"No. I ran into Rory."

"Rory? You didn't tell her why you were town did you?"

"Relax. I just told her that I was in town for Christmas, that you and mom begged me to come. But I told her to tell Loreali it was just my mom, you won't get in trouble."

"Ok. This just has to be perfect, you know?"

"Yes, I know, don't worry, it'll be great."

"So, you were gone an awful long time, how long did you and Rory talk anyway, I assume it was just talking?"

"Gross, Uncle Luke, yes all we did was talk. We had a lot of catching up to do. Its no big deal."

"Yeah, right. Just do yourself a favor? Don't wait 6 years like I did?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's change the subject, have you checked the weather?"

"Yeah, first snow is supposed to start tomorrow night around midnight. You know the plan right?"

"Yup, its not that difficult."

"Good. Now we wait for the snow"

"Yup, now we wait. You so owe me."

"Noted. Now help me bus some of these tables."

Jess went to bus some of the tables while thinking about what Luke said. It sure was going to be an interesting Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Jess went upstairs to the apartment above Luke's where he was staying. It made the most sense, there wasn't much room at his mom's place and Luke rarely used it anymore since he was always at Lorelai's anyway. He finally fell asleep around 12:15 but by 12:30, his phone was going off. "Luke, this better be important."

"It just started snowing, you know what to do right?"

"Yup, want to me to leave in about ten minutes?"

"Sounds great, I'll leave the door unlocked, Rory's staying in her old room, just knock or go in, I doubt she's been asleep very long."

"Again, you so owe me"

"Lorelai, wake up."

"hmm?" Lorelai answered sleepily.

"Its snowing. It's the first snow of the year, it came late this year, but its here."

"I'm confused, aren't I supposed to wake you up at the first snow of the year? You hate this stuff"

"Come on, I have an idea. Come with me"

Luke got her out of bed and started toward the town square, stopping at the diner to give Jess a chance to catch up and get Lorelai coffee. "Coffee first, ok?"

"When have you ever known me to turn down coffee? Yes please."

Meanwhile, Jess carefully let himself into the Crap Shack and headed towards Rory's room. He knocked softly while saying "Rory, Rory wake up."

"Jess! What are you doing here? Its like almost 1:00, you're going to wake up my mom."

"She's not here, she and Luke are at the diner. I need you to get up and go with me to Sookie's."

"Jess have you lost your mind?"

"No, this is all part of the secretive plan Luke has. We have to get to Sookie's and then the gazebo in the town square in like 10 minutes."

"I still think you're crazy but ok let me grab a coat. Oh its snowing! It's the first snow of the year!"

"I know, that was part of the plan, now come on."

After having a similar conversation with Sookie, and being amazed that Jackson slept through it all, Jess, Rory and Sookie made it to the gazebo.

"Ok, I'll text Luke and tell him we're here."

"What exactly is going on? My husband and kids are still at home why am I up at 1:00 am in the gazebo?" Sookie asked again.

"You'll see. Now this part is going to seem even crazier but I need you both to duck behind the gazebo. While we're down there, open this champagne and pour out five glasses, here they come, duck now"

"Luke, you got me out to see the first snow? That's so sweet. No one expect Rory has ever gotten me up for the first snow before."

"Well, I know how much you love snow. Here sit down at the gazebo. Do you remember a few years ago? We were talking about the snow and you said it was just like this friendship you had, that most big events in your life happened while it was snowing? Rory's first steps, that kind of thing?"

"Briefly, I'm surprised you remember it though"

"Well, I wanted one more special even to happen while it was snowing"

"Get ready" Jess whispered from behind them.

"He's not, oh my gosh, he is!" Rory whispered excitedly. Sookie caught on and could barely contain her excitement.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Loreali asked confused.

"Lorelai, I know we've had our ups and downs. And last time, well, it was mostly my fault, and it was bad, but I want it to work this time, I know it will work this time. And I know we haven't been back together but a few months, but I feel like we've kinda always been together, you know? So what I'm saying is," He paused as he got down on one knee and got a velvet box out of his pocket "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes, Luke, yes, I'll marry you."

"AHHHH!!! You're getting married!" Sookie couldn't contain her excitement anymore and she and Rory and Jess popped out from behind the gazebo, champagne in hand.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed

"I thought you'd want your two best friends here, so I had Jess arrange it. Along with the rest of this, Jess is actually a romantic if you push him hard enough." Luke replied. Jess just groaned in reply.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you! Here's some champagne, lets toast!" Rory stated with elation in her voice.

"To Luke and Lorelai, finally" Jess half grunted half exclaimed.

"To Luke and Lorelai!"

After the excitement wore down, Sookie went back home knowing if she stayed much longer Jackson would wake up worried she wasn't there.

"Mom, why don't you and Luke go on home, I'm sure you want some privacy. Luke, is it ok if I stay on the extra bed in the apartment above the dinner?"

"Sure, as long as Jess doesn't mind, he's staying up there right now"

"Oh, well I'm sure I can figure something else out"

"No, Rory its fine, there are two beds, that would be stupid." Jess replied.

"Ok, good night Mom, congratulations, make it work this time ok?"

"Night sweets, I will, it will."

"So, I guess we should get to the diner, customers will get there in a few hours and I don't know about you, but I need some sleep." Rory said to Jess.

"Agreed. Come on."

They walked back to the diner and Rory kept going on and on about the proposal. "I mean, I can't believe you guys pulled this off and no one found about it. Luke isn't usually able to keep a secret. So this is the reason Luke wanted you to come?"

"Yeah, he needed some ideas and basically just someone to tell him to stop being such a coward and just do it."

"Well I'm glad you helped. Plus, I had been feeling bad about the night in Philly for almost 2 years, so I'm glad we got to clear the air, you know, be friends again. We are friends again?"

"Yeah, we're good. Come on lets go upstairs and get to bed, we can talk more later, I'm here for a couple of weeks, we've got time." They headed upstairs and started making their beds.

"Ok, good night Jess."

"Good night Rory." Yup, he thought, a very interesting time in Stars Hollow indeed.

Author's note: Don't expect me to update this often all the time, I've just been a roll with the story just starting. Thanks for the reviews so far, hope you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Christmas Eve. Not only was Rory excited about the holiday but now she had her mom's engagement to be excited about too. She woke up and glanced over as Jess was pulling his shirt over his head. "Oh sorry!" Rory exclaimed as she looked away.

"Its fine, I'm dressed now. Wow I've never seen you turn that shade of red before, its nice on you." Jess quipped with a smirk on his face.

"Haha. This is just a little weird you know? You and I in the same room? Not what I expected to wake up to on Christmas Eve."

"Rory, its no big deal, you've seen me swimming, I didn't have a shirt then."

"I know, this is just, its weird you know? I want to be friends, I really do, but you can't deny we've always had feelings for each other. I'm just trying to balance this friendship thing, not ruin it again."

"Look, the way I see it, you and I always fail at the friendship part, or any relationship really, when we try too hard to define it and live by rules. I mean look at the first time, yeah the first couple of months were ok but we were almost better off when you were dating Dean. We were better friends. So let's not push anything. How about we just keep going like we were and see what happens ok? I mean we can't do anything real serious while you're all over the country anyway. Let's work on the friends part and see what happens ok?"

"Ok. Sounds good. Now you better go downstairs, I'll wait awhile so it doesn't look like we were up here, you know, together, I think even mom and Luke's engagement wouldn't overshadow that piece of gossip."

An hour or so later, Rory carefully came downstairs. Luckily for her, no one who saw Jess came down was still there so nobody made any assumptions. She was right in assuming however that news of the Luke Lorelai engagement part two was already making its way all over town. She spotted Miss Patty and Babette and unfortunately for her, they spotted her as well.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Miss Patty waved Rory over as soon as she saw her.

"Yeah sugah, give us the dirt." Babette chimed in.

"Hey guys, the dirt on what?"

"On the engagement darling, we heard you were there is that true?"

"Yeah, Luke arranged for me and Sookie to both be there."

"Do they have a date set yet?" Babette aksed.

"Ooh is it in the summer? I always pictured Lorelai for a summer wedding gal" Patty continued.

"Ladies, they just got engaged last night, this morning really, I have no idea what they're planning. Oh excuse me ladies, I see Lane and those adorable twins I haven't gotten near enough time to see. I'll catch up with you later."

"Rory!"

"Lane! Steve, Kwan, you're getting so big!"

"I know I can hardly handle them anymore they're getting into everything. But enough about the twin terrors here, how are you? I heard your mom and Luke got engaged?"

"Yeah, last night, it was great. I wake up at like a quarter to one to Jess in my bedroom."

"Wait, Jess, Jess? In your room?"

"Yes, Luke sent him to wake me and Sookie up and get to the gazebo, since last night was the first snow."

"Oh the first snow, your mom loves the first snow!"

"I know, it was perfect. So anyway, we go to Sookie's and then hide behind the gazebo and Jess hands us champagne and glasses and we listen to Luke tell Mom about how he knows how much she loves the snow, like its a friend or something, and how once she told him about how my first steps were when it was snowing and a lot of other important moments and he wanted another important moment to be while it was snowing."

"Aww, that's so romantic."

"I know and then he went on about how he knows that he messed up things before and that they haven't been back together very long but it felt like they were always together and then he asked her to marry him!"

"Oh it sounds so sweet!" Lane gushed.

"It was and then Sookie and Jess and I jumped out and we drank champagne and celebrated and it was great."

"So you're ok with this? I mean, I know you're in your twenties now, but Luke is going to be your step-dad are you ok with that?"

"You know, I really am. I mean, Luke has kinda always been a father figure to me. I mean I love my dad and he's been a lot better in the past few years, but its Luke. And you know when my mom and dad got married they didn't even tell me. Luke made sure I was in on the proposal! I mean, he really cares. And he makes my mom so happy. So yeah, I'm totally good with this."

"Well, that's good. Ok so onto other news, what's the status on Jess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems like anytime you see Jess, something big happens. He comes and tells you he loves you and then drives off, he asks you to run away with him, then he comes and visits you at your grandparents and the next thing I know, you're moved out and living with me and then you go to his open house and kiss him and practically break his heart. You can't tell me that nothing's going on between you guys this time."

"Ok, so maybe you have a point, but seriously, its nothing. We talked this morning when we woke up"

"Wait, did you sleep together?!?"

"NO! Lane, we just both stayed at Luke's last night, I thought mom and Luke needed their privacy. Anyway, we talked and decided that for now, we're just going to be friends, see what happens. Things get complicated when we try to label things too quickly. Plus with me traveling all over the country for possibly the next year if Obama gets the nomination, its kind of a moot point. Trying out such a complicated relationship long distance from the get go isn't intelligent. We have almost two weeks together now, so we'll see what happens and if the friendship continues maybe something more will come of it. If not, that's ok too. I miss having Jess as a friend. He has such a good mind and is one of the few people, especially guys, that I know that truly appreciates books and reading and he's even written his own. He's sweet and caring but he doesn't coddle me like Dean did. And he's not cocky about his intelligence or think he's entitled to something like Logan was. With Jess, I'm the most myself. So even if all we are is friends, he's a friend I want to have."

"Ok, but if you get married I'm fighting your mom for maid of honor."

"Yeah, ok whatever."

"Come on, let's see if we can find your mom, I want to see the ring and hear her side of the story. Can you take Steve?"

"Sounds great, and hey, do me a favor? Don't say anything about this Jess stuff to Mom, I want there to actually be something to tell before I say anything. Plus this Christmas should be about her and Luke." Rory and Lane went to look for Loreali and Rory couldn't help thinking about what Lane said and the feelings she herself admitted she had. It sure was going to be an interesting two weeks, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai spent her Christmas eve telling the entire town about the engagement. Normally she would be sick of having to repeat the same story over and over again but she was so happy she didn't care. The one thing she was a little nervous about was Christmas Eve dinner with her parents. Her mother had originally told her that Luke didn't have to come but now seeing as this announcement was going to happen, she knew he needed to be there. And her mother insisted that since Rory was only in town for a couple of weeks that they would forgo the usual Christmas Eve party and just invite family which meant no distractions from her and Luke.

"Luke. I know I told you that you didn't have to go to Christmas Eve dinner at my parents, but"

"Oh no. You want to tell them tonight don't you?"

"Luke, if we don't my mother will find out we kept this from her and all hell will break loose. I'm finally comfortable with where my relationship with my parents is and I don't want one of the happiest moments of my life to ruin it."

"Ok fine. Will anyone else be there?"

"I don't think so. They said just family."

"Can we make Jess tag along then? I do not want to be the only non Gilmore there, I need a buffer."

"Jess? You actually think you can get him to go?"

"No, but I bet Rory could. Jess is like me, can't resist when a Gilmore girl bats her lashes and gives him the puppy dog look even though he knows its against his better judgment."

"Well, you'll have to ask her. And even if Jess doesn't come, you're coming mister."

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm still going to try and convince Jess to come, maybe Rory can tell him it will make her feel less awkward being the third wheel."

"Right, ok, try that and see how it works."

_Later in the Diner_

"Come on Jess, it won't be that bad."

"Won't be that bad? Do you remember the last time I had dinner at your grandparents?"

"Yes but hopefully you won't show up with a black eye this time. And this isn't about you, its about Mom and Luke. Plus you've never met my grandpa I think you'd actually really get along with him. He has this great library and I bet he'd love your book. Oh we should bring him a signed copy, he'd love that!"

"You're acting like I agreed to go." Jess said then looked over at Rory's famous pouty eyes "Fine. I'll go. But you and Luke both owe me so big right now."

"I know and we'll pay you back, promise."

That night the four of them showed up at the door of the Gilmore mansion. "How did I end up here again?" Jess muttered to Rory.

"Shush it will be over before you know it"

Lorelai pressed the doorbell and Emily came to open it.

"Well, hello, Merry Christmas. I didn't know if you'd be joining us or not Luke welcome, and who's this with you?"

"Oh, grandma this is my friend Jess. He's Luke's nephew and he's in town for Christmas."

"Oh, yes I remember, you're the one that showed up with a black eye and wrecked Rory's car right?"

"Yes ma'am though the car was an accident."

"Yes of course. So are you tow together now?"

"No grandma, we're just friends."

"Actually Mom," Lorelai piped up seeing her daughter's pleading look, "Luke and I have a bit or an announcement and since Luke practically raised Jess for while, he wanted him here."

"Well, yes of course. Let's join your father in the study for drinks shall we?"

Luke and Lorelai followed Emily into the living room, Rory and Jess falling slightly behind.

"Big. You owe me so big." Jess whispered to Rory.

"Ah, Luke glad you could join us." Richard greeted warmly. "And who is this young man."

"Jess Mariano, sir. I'm Luke's nephew and a friend of Rory's."

"Oh nice to meet you. Merry Christmas everyone. We'll exchange gifts after dinner, but while its being prepared can I get you drinks? Girls martinis?"

"Yes, Dad thanks."

"Thanks Grandpa that would be great."

"Alright and what about the guys?"

"Whiskey is fine Richard" Luke spoke up.

"Yeah the same for me" Jess piped up.

"There we are. So Jess, what is it that you do for a living? Or are you still in school?"

"No, sir, I didn't end up going to college actually. I work at a small publishing house in Philadelphia."

"Oh now that sounds nice, what's the name of this publishing house, would I have heard of them?"

"Probably not, its real small, its called Truncheon Books. We publish mostly independent type of stuff. We also just opened up a coffee house and we showcase local art and occasionally have live music played as well."

"Well that sounds great, who are some of the independent author's you've published. I've know a few independent names, maybe somebody I would recognize?"

"Actually, Grandpa, Jess has a book published with them. Its called _The Subsect_." Rory piped up, knowing Jess wouldn't volunteer that information himself.

"Really? Now that's fascinating. I would love a copy of it Jess."

"Well, Rory thought you might, so I actually brought one, signed it too, I don't know what the big deal is but Rory insisted so here it is."

"Lovely, I'll be sure to start on it after the holidays."

Emily walked back in from checking on dinner and announced "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. While we wait, Lorelai, didn't you say you and Luke had an announcement? Isn't that why Jake, here joined us?"

"Its Jess, Mom and yes we do. Now Mom, Dad, I know Luke and I have only been back together for just over six months, but you know that we've really loved each other for a long time now"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?" Emily said with disdain.

"No mom. Geez. Luke and I are getting married!"

"Oh is that all?" Emily said with boredom.

"Is that all? I thought it was a pretty big deal Mom."

"Well, you've been here before Lorelai, with Luke in fact. What makes this different."

"Well, for one thing, we've learned from our past. And for another, and this is part of why we wanted Jess here because even he and Rory haven't heard this yet, we've already set a date."

"What? You have?" Rory shrieked.

"Yes, we checked Barack Obama's touring schedule and I called your boss to confirm the dates you could take off and we've set it for March 18. I know its only like two months away but Luke and I don't want to wait, we don't want the stress of planning a big wedding. And we called April and she can be here then because she'll be on spring break and the Inn doesn't have anything going on that weekend so we can get married there."

"Wow, you're really serious about this aren't you Lorelai?" Emily asked genuinely.

"Yeah Mom I am, we are."

"Well good, let's toast with some champagne at the table, dinner should be ready any minute."

Dinner surprisingly went very well and Jess actually felt very welcomed, even by Emily. Rory was right, he and Richard got along very well and Richard even showed him is study with all his books, putting his on his desk so he could begin to read it as soon as the holidays slowed down. As they all got ready to leave Emily called out "Oh and Rory, since you're only in town a couple of weeks, you all are coming to Friday night dinner right? You're all welcome to come, you too Jess if you're in town."

"Yeah, Grandma, Mom and I will be there. I'll call to let you know if Jess and Luke are coming ok?"

"Ok, Merry Christmas, good bye, and congrats again Lorelai and Luke."

They got back to Stars Hollow and Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all headed to the Crap shack while Jess headed to his mom's house. He figured he should wake up on Christmas with his mom and sister.

Luke went on up to bed and Lorelai and Rory fi"nally had a chance to talk just the two of them since the engagement. "So tell me what you're thinking kid? Are you sure you're ok with me and Luke getting married?"

"Oh Mom of course. Its you and Luke. I mean, honestly, it makes more sense than you and Dad even. And as much as I love Dad, he didn't include me, he didn't understand why I was upset that you got married without me. Luke included me in the engagement and mom, its Luke. I'm perfectly fine with this, I think its great."

"So I guess that means you're over Jess right? I mean he will be your cousin so dating is kind of out of the question now right?"

"Haha, you're so funny. We'd only be related by marriage and I honestly don't know how I feel about dating Jess. We agreed to be friends, anything else is too complicated now. We'll see what happens."

"How very mature of you. Ok, so we haven't really had a chance to really talk. How is the campaign going? Any friends, ooh or better any enemies?"

"Haha not yet. But you wouldn't believe the way some of these hot shot reporters are." They continued their conversation late into the night. Even though there were changes abounding for the Gilmore girls, it was nice to know that some things would never change.

Author's note: Just when I said I wouldn't update as often, here I go again. I'm not sure I like the flow of this chapter but here it is. Let me know what you think, I'll try and post more soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even though they got to sleep very late the night before, on Christmas morning Lorelai woke up early, and run into Rory's room jumping on the bed. "Loin Fruit! Get up its Christmas!!"

"God Mom isn't this backwards? Isn't the kid supposed the wake the parent up to protests? I want to sleep more"

"Can't sleep, its present time! And you know how Mommy loves presents."

"You're worse than a two year old."

"Come on, Luke's on his way over from stopping at the diner and then we're going to Liz and TJ's."

"Fine, fine."

Luke arrived, armed with coffee and Danishes. "Fiancé!" Lorelai squealed. "Oh look, Rory my diner guy brought coffee _and_ Danishes! He sooo likes me!"

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Come on into the living room, we have presents to open apparently."

Lorelai started with one from Rory.

"Ooh, my very own Barack Obama fuzzy pen! You know mommy so well!"

"Well I figured I couldn't go wrong with fuzzy."

"You thought right. Open your first one!"

"Ooh a new laptop case, but my laptop is too big for this case."

"Oh well maybe you should open the one from me and Luke next then. We can take that one back." Lorelai responded handing Rory a rather large box.

"Ok." Rory responded confused as to why her mom wasn't more upset that the present she got her wouldn't work. She opened the big box and let out a gasp "You got me the new Mac book Pro? Mom these things are amazing!"

"I know, we figured a top reporter needed a top computer. That one you have is from your freshman year of college. We figured you needed something new."

"Oh mom I love it. And it will fit perfectly in my new case, its so professional looking too, like a briefcase, I feel so adult."

"I know, isn't it great? It was Luke's idea, actually."

"Well, I love it, thank you."

They continued opening gifts. Luke got a Barack Obama flannel shirt from Rory and a weekend boating trip package from Lorelai. Loreali got several more trinkets from Rory and vice versa.

"Ok, last gift." Luke announced.

"Ooh is it for me?" Loreali exclaimed like a small child. Luke nodded. "Its for me! See I told you he liked me!" She said to Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a 13 year old and open it already!"

Lorelai took the last box and opened slowly. She pulled out a small silver chain with a solitaire diamond drop hanging from it.

"I, I, its, its beautiful." Lorelai could barely get the words out.

"Congratulations Luke, you've done the impossible, you made my mother speechless." Rory joked.

"Well, I thought you needed something to match that ring of yours. And while I love my sister's jewelry, I knew you needed something a little fancier for a wedding that your mother was going to help plan." Luke said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I love it" Loreali responded planting a soft kiss on his lips. Luke helped her put the necklace around her neck and they both helped Rory pick up the living room before heading over to Liz's.

_Later at Liz and TJ's_

Liz opened the door excitedly. "Big brother, Gilmores! Although, you're "soon-to-be-Danes, again, I'm just so happy for you guys! And I hear you already have the date set? This is just so exciting. Oh, Doula, say hi to Uncle Luke and Aunt Loreali."

"Oh, I get to be Aunt Lorelai, I've never been an aunt before!" Loreali said excitedly.

"I can call you Aunt Lorelai too if you want" Jess quipped walking up to the group.

"Eww, you dated my daughter, that's gross. We'll stick to Doula saying it ok?"

"Whatever you say Aunt Loreali." Jess said and then lowered his voice "Rory, come back here a minute, I have something for you".

Rory followed Jess back to the guest room which was his on the rare occasion that he visited. "Here, I have something for you too." She said, pulling a small, simply wrapped package from her bag. Jess opened the bag and a rare, genuine smile crossed his face.

"A leather bound journal with my name on it? Nice Gilmore."

"Its no big deal, Kirk apparently does monogramming now."

"Ok, well, I hope you like mine just as well, its not a big deal or anything" He replied while handing her a simple, yet carefully wrapped package. Rory opened it up and examined it closely.

"_Downfall by: Jess Marino_ your second book? Is it even published yet?" Rory squealed in shock.

"No, but I wanted you to have one of the first copies. The first printed copy actually. Its already been edited and officially goes to press in a couple of months so it will be on sale around March or so."

"Jess, this is so exciting. I can't wait to read it and make notes in the margins and read it again, and oh, you're going to give some copies to Andrew to sell at the bookstore here right?"

"Yeah, his sales have done pretty well with _The Subsect_, I think even Taylor bought a copy, wanted to see if the hoodlum could actually do any good."

"Wow, Jess, this is just, wow, I'm so happy for you, so glad that you're still doing well and getting to do what you love."

"Yeah its nice. And look at you, I've read some of your pieces on the internet, you're doing a great job. So see, we've still gotten somewhere, gotten someplace good, even with all the hurt we've caused each other."

"Good point. Look, if we stay back here much longer, my mom's gonna start making jokes you don't want her to make. Let's continue this later, ok?"

"Sounds good, lets go get this over with."

They walked back into the living room where Lorelai gave Rory a questioning look, but Rory just shook her head. She walked over to sit by her mom and Luke and Doula came up to her holding a book. "Vead." The little girl handed the book to Rory. Rory picked it up and put the small girl on her lap reading _Where the Wild Things Are_.

"Her brother's rubbing off on her. I think he'll have her reading his book by the time she starts kindergarten!" Liz explained to Lorelai.

"Hey, reading is good for child development." Jess retorted.

"I know I just don't how I got two smart kids, I know it wasn't my genes." Liz responded. "But enough of that, big brother you got food ready for us at the diner right? Cuz I gotta tell you, I tried the whole cooking a big meal thing and it didn't turn out so well. I think I'm cursed really."

"I got it taken care of Liz, the turkey just needs about another hour to cook, actually I should probably head on over there to check on things."

"I'll go with you Uncle Luke."

"Girls why don't you head on over too, TJ and I will get Doula ready and meet you over there in a minute."

The foursome walked to Luke's with Luke and Lorelai walking slightly ahead of Rory and Jess.

"So, overall its going pretty well. You and TJ are even getting along so far." Rory said quietly to Jess.

"Ah, we get along ok when he's not bugging me about reading too much. He's completely crazy but for some reason my mom likes him and I've been trying to understand her so I try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Doula's cool though, never thought I'd like a little kid so much."

"She's like a mini girl you, only she smiles."

"Haha. So. We still need to talk don't we? I mean, I think if we don't it will be harder to stay friends you know? As much as we want to forget all the stuff that's happened we can't, it'll just come up later if we don't talk about it now."

"Agreed. How about tomorrow? I'll meet you at Luke's and we can go someplace and really talk. Mom will be at the Dragonfly most of the day and Lane's supposed to work so Luke won't need you to help at the diner."

"Ok, tomorrow it is."

They got to the diner and Rory and Lorelai pushed some tables together and put a nice table cloth on while Jess helped Luke in the kitchen. Liz and TJ got there with Doula and they started with dinner. Overall it was nice, like a real family. Even Jess was enjoying himself, right up until the end.

"Oh, I forgot." TJ exclaimed excitedly. "I got presents for you" he said to Luke and Jess. "Sorry Lorelai, Rory I don't know what to get chicks other than Liz and Doula and Liz had to help with Doula."

"Well that was thoughtful TJ" Luke replied while Jess was giving a skeptical look. The TJ handed them both small flat packages.

"Oh and you can use yours for your wedding if you want!" TJ exclaimed to Luke.

"No way." Jess thought out loud before he opened his package, "he wouldn't." He ripped the paper off. "Oh jeez," he continued "tights." Rory and Loreali looked at each other and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Yes, overall a great Christmas day.

Author's note: Ok, so maybe I will update every couple of days, but we'll see. I'm not sure I like this chapter as well either. These darn transtion chapters are driving me crazy, but don't worry the important stuff is coming. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Rory met Jess at the diner as planned. "Uncle Luke, I'm going with Rory, you got it covered here?"

"We got it Jess, just go." Lane answered for Luke.

They walked outside and Jess took Rory's hand and led her to the bridge. "I know it's a little cold but I figured this was as good a place as any, we do seem to do a lot of important talking here. But if you get too cold let me know."

"No, this seems perfect. There are a lot of memories here aren't there."

"Yeah. I never did tell you about the swan that attacked me here did I?"

"The what?!?"

"Ok, you remember the night that I was supposed to have dinner with your grandma and showed up with that black eye?"

"Yeah, I know you didn't get it from Dean now, so what does this have to do with a swan?"

"Ok, so I was out here and this swan beaked me right in the eye." Rory burst out laughing. "See this is why I lied and said it was a football. Anyway, later that night after I told Luke and after he stopped laughing we came out here to try and find it and it tried to attack us again. I'm telling you the birds are evil."

"Wait," Rory said still laughing "you're telling me that the reason you showed up to my grandmother's dinner with a black eye was because a swan beaked you in the eye?" She could barely get it out this she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah, well at least now you know."

"Oh my. Jess, you do know I'm going to have to tell my mom about this and we're going to mock you for life right?"

"Yeah, I figured when I told you it was only a matter of time before Lorelai found out." Jess groaned.

"Well, thank you for being honest." Rory said still giggling a little. "Ok, I guess that's as good a place as any to start. Why did you feel you needed to lie about that Jess? Sure I would have mocked you, but it would have been better than getting into that huge fight."

"I didn't think you'd believe me. And the entire time we were together, and part of this was my own fault, but I felt like I had to prove myself to everyone. Prove that I was good enough to be your boyfriend. Everybody loved Dean so much and you were the town princess dating the golden boy. Then I came along, the town hoodlum and everybody just expected me to hurt you, expected me to not be good enough for you. I hate that they ended up being right."

"I think sometimes when all we expect from people is failure, they can't help but comply."

"Yeah but it still wasn't right. And I didn't handle things right. I cared about you so much, I loved you even, but it always just been me to deal with my problems, I didn't rely on anyone else. So when I failed out of school and then Jimmy came, I just panicked and did what I do best, ran away. That stupid fight we had at that party didn't help either. Though that was mostly my fault too. I shouldn't have pushed you and you were right to get mad. And I shouldn't have punched Dean."

"Well, he wasn't exactly Mr. innocent either."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have left without saying anything. And I shouldn't have kept calling but saying not anything, but I didn't know what to say. Then when I came back and blurted out that I loved you? That was so stupid. Even though I meant it, I couldn't spring that on you, and after all that asking you to run away with me, I was an idiot. Nothing about how I handled us was right Rory, nothing."

"You're right. Well, mostly. I knew you had emotional baggage, I knew you had problems trusting people, yet I expected you to be able to treat me like a normal boyfriend. Sure I wanted you to let me in and tell me what was going on, and you should have, but I shouldn't have expected too much. And then just when we started to be able to move past all that, just when were approaching friends again, I go and screw it up myself. Whether you had hurt me in the past or not, you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve me using you against Logan, especially when you couldn't stand him, it wasn't fair to you."

"Rory can I ask you something? Why did you get back together with Dean? Why did you sleep with him when he was married? That doesn't sound like you."

"I think I was confused. I was just getting to where I was completely over you and then you show up again and ask me to leave with you. And I remember having this conversation with Lane about how it was exciting and unpredictable and part of that was thrilling and I wanted to do but it was also scary. I had no idea if you would mean it later or if you would just leave again. And then we started talking about Dean and how he treated me so well and how I screwed that up. Then Dean and I met up again and he said his marriage to Lindsey wasn't working and I just, I think looking back that it was like I was trying to get back at you and prove to myself that Dean was a better choice. I tried to see through the infidelity and my true feelings and convince myself that he was right for me. So I forgave the fact that he used me to end his marriage and the fact that he told me that it was a mistake and that he didn't even know if I would stay with him because I had dumped him before and tried to make it work. But he wasn't willing to fight for me. He came to my grandparents house where they were throwing me this party, trying to introduce me to eligible guys they thought were suitable for me and he freaked out and broke up with me saying he would never fit into my life. I gave him no indication of that, he just broke up with me. Logan was there and he and his friends helped me get over it by drinking and being ridiculous. I think that's when I started to really like Logan. Does that make sense? Does that answer your question?"

"I think so. It was like Dean was what I wasn't, but he still wasn't the one for you?"

"I guess so."

"Ok, so Logan, what's the story there? I'm sorry, but he doesn't really seem your type. We used to make fun of guys like him".

"I didn't know this was going to be talk about all of Rory's exes day, but ok. When I first met Logan I thought he was self entitled and spoke to people like they were beneath him. Like he did that dinner when you met him. That was the Logan I first met. But then I was doing this article for the Daily News that involved this secret society that he was in called the Life and Death Brigade. He showed me how to just have fun with life. How to not stress out so much and at first, how to just date. We weren't exclusive at first but then I couldn't handle it so I told him I was out. He decided instead to be exclusive. That's when things got tricky. He took me to his parents house when his sister was announcing his engagement and his mom and grandfather attacked me and said that I wasn't good enough for him. Then his dad tried to smooth things over by offering me an intern position at his paper but then during my review told me I didn't have it. I went to a party with Logan to celebrate his sister's engagement and I couldn't handle it so we stole a yacht, and got arrested."

"You got arrested! Wow Gilmore, you managed to get arrested before I did, bet this town didn't see that one coming".

"The town doesn't know. It happened in Hartford and Mom and I kept it a secret, well except from Luke. Anyway that's when I decided to not go back to Yale. I figured if Mitchum Huntzberger didn't think I "had it" then what was the point of being a journalist. Logan didn't really know any of this but when I told him, I don't know he tried to talk me out of it but not really. Logan's life was all parties and drinking and life and death stunts. It was thrilling but somewhere down the road I lost myself. That was about the time you showed up, doing more with your life than I was. It woke me up. Here's this guy no one but me and Luke thought would amount to anything and here I am, the town princess supposed to conquer the world and I dropped out of school, moved in with my grandparents and joined and worked at the Daughters of the American Revolution. So after you left Logan and I got into a huge fight in the middle of that bar. So we took time off which apparently Logan saw as a break up which I didn't even realize until his sister called to say she was sorry about it. Then he weaseled his way back into my life, apologized and I took him back. Why? I really don't know I guess his thrill was still appealing to me. And then I go to his sister's wedding and I found out that he slept with almost the entire wedding party during the time we were apart. And he justified it by saying that he thought we were broken up and I bought it and we were together again until he asked me to marry him. Logan was good to me at times. He bought me nice things and took me nice places. But I think I let that overshadow that he didn't appreciate me. And he wasn't willing to fight for me either, not in the end anyway. He did at first but then it was, get married or that's it. It had to be under his time and rules."

"So, why did you give both of them, Dean who didn't fight for you used you and Logan who cheated on you and thought you could be bought with expensive gifts, why did you give them a second chance but not me? I know I left and I know I was stupid, but I did fight for you Rory. Maybe it was too little too late, but I fought for you. Not only to be with you but when you weren't at Yale, I fought you yourself for what was best for you. And it got you to go back didn't it? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. But you weren't happy being smothered by Dean and you weren't happy being toted around like arm candy with Logan. And I guess that's what hurt the most. When you told me that you loved this jerk that cheated on you and treated you like something he owned, it really hurt. I thought she'll love this jerk and give him chance after chance but she still won't forgive me for hurting her all those years ago. I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too Rory. And that's why I thought we needed to talk. If anything happens between us, even if we just become good friends, I don't want all of this to come up later in a fight or because it burrowing deep inside of us. So I guess that's my last question, why didn't I get a second chance like they did?"

"Jess, I know I hurt you before. And I felt like a jerk afterwards. That's why I never called you afterwards. As for why I never gave you a second chance, I don't honestly know. I think because you hurt me deeper than either Dean or Logan did. And not because what you did was worse, but because I felt more for you. You were the unexplainable love to everyone else. Dean made sense, he was as you said, the golden boy. He was good to me and made me a bracelet and a car. And Logan was the nice rich boy who was misunderstood and really a good person. But you were the hoodlum who just wanted to corrupt me in everyone else's eyes. You had to really know me, and really know you to understand us. You loved books and were so smart and you didn't care that I was the town princess or that I would go to Yale and make you feel dumb, you wanted me to have everything I wanted. So I think I knew that if I let myself, I would fall harder for you then Dean or Logan and that was scary. I let myself listen to the town, even to my mom and Lane because while they knew me, they didn't know you, not at the time. I think the only person outside of us who got it was Luke, which is funny since it took him so long to get that he and my mom belonged together, but us he got right away. So, I guess that's it, I knew a second chance was a risk for me getting hurt more than ever, not because you were worse than the other two, but because I loved you more."

"I guess I can accept that. So, now that I grilled you, do you have anything you need to ask me, or did we cover all that before?"

"Just one thing. If I wasn't with Logan that night in Philadelphia, or if I didn't tell you I was, what did you want to happen? Was it just going to be a physical, one time thing? Or did you want more?"

"Rory, I've always wanted more with you. Yeah, the physical is nice, we were always good at the kissing part, we said that from the beginning, but it was more than that, it always was. I'm glad you told me you were with Logan. I hated that you were with him, but I wouldn't have wanted to do something with you and then find out later it would have just been a one time thing. I think that's why I got so mad, why it hurt so much, I let myself think we could try again."

"Ok, so now that we've gone through six years worth of our past and how we screwed it up, where do we go from here?"

"I meant what I said before, I think if we rush trying to label it too quickly, trying to define it and put a set of rules down for it, it will fail. And trying to be us again when we won't, we can't see each other very often? Its stupid and asking for failure. So lets just see what happens. But we have to be honest with each other. We have to communicate and really try. Because eventually, yeah, I hope this goes somewhere beyond friendship. But that can't happen if we don't keep talking and emailing and writing letters."

"I think I would like that. I need someone to write too besides my mom and grandparents and Lane. And it will make things easier in March when Mom and Luke get married. Hey, the fact that we're going to be step cousins doesn't bother you does it?"

"Oh geez, can we not think about or talk about that please?"

"Haha. Ok. Jess, I'm glad we had this conversation. And I hope this goes somewhere else too. So as my friend, will you go to Friday night dinner with me, Grandma is planning this celebration of my being in town that she didn't want to interfere with Christmas and she said to invite you."

"Oh geez. You want me to go again? You're grandparents are going to think we're together, and I know your grandmother invited me this time, but I think she was just excited about the wedding, no way that woman wants me in her house, around you again."

"Look at it this way, if my grandparents get to know you now, as one of my friends, then they'll like you more if this does ever go anywhere else. And she'll get suspicious if I don't invite you and mad if you turn it down. I know, since its in my honor what if I invite Lane and Zach to come? Then its not like we're together just that my three friends from Stars Hollow are there."

"Fine. You know how hard it is for me to say no to you. Geez we've been here for like three hours. We better get back before I get accused of kidnapping you."

He held out his hand to help her get up and they walked back towards town, both with slight smiles on their faces.

Author's note: I know this one was a lot longer than the others, but I felt it was needed. I always thought that if Rory and Jess talked about stuff things would have gone differently. I hope it wasn't too deep ;) Hope to update soon and hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the week went on and Rory balanced her time between hanging out with her mom and helping her with wedding plans, hanging out with Lane, Zach and the boys and spending time with Jess. That added to hanging out with Luke and April who was in town visiting and Rory was keeping pretty busy. She called her grandmother and asked if since it was a dinner to celebrate her being home, if she could invite Lane and Zach as well. Loreali was making Luke go as and Emily insisted he bring April with them as well. Rory liked April so this was fine, she just hoped the elder Gilmores didn't scare her off.

Rory told her both her mom and Lane about the long conversation she had with Jess. She didn't go into everything they talked about, some thing just needed to stay between her and Jess. She did tell them both about how Jess pointed out that she gave both Dean and Logan second, and third really, chances but he never got that. She also told them what she told him, that she thought she could have loved him more than either of them and that scared her. To her surprise, neither Lorelai nor Lane disagreed or told her that she was crazy when she told them that she could see their friendship becoming more, that she hoped it became more. It seemed that not only had Jess grown up but they had grown to see he wasn't all bad too. She was glad to have her two best friends on her side.

Jess and Rory spent as much time as they could together. It was like old times, but better. The talked about books and movies and spent a lot of time talking about their jobs and lives at work. Jess really enjoyed writing and publishing as well and actually really got along with the guys he worked with, especially Matt and Chris, the two guys he lived with. Rory told him all about life on the road and getting to write about such a charismatic speaker as Barack Obama. She even had a couple of personal interviews with him and loved getting to meet such exciting, influential people. They enjoyed hearing about each other's lives and just overall enjoyed each other's company. They came to kissing on more than one occasion but both stopped, knowing it could derail the way things were going.

Friday night came and with it brought nerves and complaints from both Jess and Lorelai.

"Rory honey, would you hate it terribly if I decided not to go?" Lorelai asked her right as they were getting ready to leave Friday night.

"Mom, they're your parents, you have to go."

"But twice in one week, this is torture, cruel and unusual punishment I tell you!" Lorelai said dramatically.

"I think for once I agree with Lorelai" Jess piped up.

"See, even hoodlum's on my side!"

"I don't get it, are your grandparents really that bad?" April asked.

"No, mom just likes to be dramatic and Jess, well my grandmother can be hard to get along with if you aren't, bred well, I guess is the way to say it. Don't worry they'll love you though, especially my grandpa."

Luke and Rory pushed Loreali to the jeep and then Rory grabbed Jess's arm and led him towards Lane and Zach's car which was just pulling up behind the jeep, ready to go. April hopped in the jeep and Rory and Jess climbed into the car with Zach and Lane moving the car seats out of the way since Steve and Kwan were staying with Mrs. Kim and Brian and the group headed on their way. They got to the house and rang the doorbell. To their surprise Emily answered the door herself. "Welcome. Hello Lorelai, Rory. Luke, Jess, its nice to see you both again."

"Grandma, you remember my friend Lane? And this is her husband Zach. And this is Luke's daughter April."

"How nice to see you again Lane and you too Zach and nice to meet you April. If you will all follow me into the living room for drinks, we'll meet your grandfather and the rest of the guests in there, we're just waiting on one more arrival."

"Rest of the guests, Mom?" Lorelai piped up. "I thought this was just a thing for Rory, who else did you invite?"

"It is for Rory, Lorelai, that's why I invited a couple of her friends from Yale, I thought she'd want to see them while she was in town also."

"Great, thanks for letting us know Mom."

"Honestly, Loreali, its not that big a deal. Now come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

They walked towards the living room and Rory was nervous about who would be there. They got to the room and saw her grandfather sitting in his chair talking to a blond girl and a young gentleman. "Paris, Doyle! I didn't know you guys were in town!" Rory greeted the couple. Paris and Doyle she could handle.

"Yeah we came in from Boston a few days ago, to visit Doyle's family for Christmas since mine still aren't in the country." Paris answered. "Your grandmother called me and said you'd be here tonight and asked if we were busy so we figured we should come. Who are you? Don't I know you?" She asked Jess.

"I'm Jess. We met once in high school when you were studying at Rory's."

"Oh that's right, you're the guy who actually likes Hemingway and has other crazy ideas."

"Nice to see you too Paris." Jess answered.

"Paris, Doyle," Rory started hoping to stop the argument, "these are my friends Lane, you've met Lane, Paris, and her husband Zach and Doyle, this is my friend and Luke's nephew Jess Mariano."

"Jess Mariano? Why do I know that name?" Doyle asked. "Oh, did you write a book? A small independent thing?"

"_The Subsect_, yeah, how did you know?"

"I work at a small newspaper in the Boston area and I do an art beat. I try to find somewhat local, unknown yet great pieces of artwork, independent films and music and books to review. Yours was suggested to me by a guy who's from Philly in my department and had read it. It was good, I can get you a copy of the review if you'd like?"

"Sure sounds great." Jess said, slightly embarrassed. Everyone sat down and got drinks while Richard and Emily got to know April as well as Lane and Zach. They were about to go to the dinning room for dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll get that, our last guest must be here," Emily stated. She left to go get the door and an all too familiar voice rang through the entry hall as Emily greeted the late comer.

"No, she wouldn't." Rory stated in disbelief.

"Is that," Paris started but was interrupted as Emily came in to announce that now that there last guest had arrived, they could start dinner and behind her came the late guest. Loreali let out a tiny gasp and Paris was for once, speechless. Everyone else looked down at their feet, unsure of how they should react except for April who was thoroughly confused, and Jess who was trying really hard not to ball up his fists.

"Hey, Ace, how's it going?" The guest asked Rory.

"Uh, hi, Logan." Rory replied shocked. This was definitely not what she expected.

AN: Had to do a slight cliff hanger at some point! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on in Logan, Rory, why don't you introduce Logan to the rest of your guests." Emily spoke up.

"Yeah, ok. Um Logan, you know Paris and Doyle and my Mom and Luke. And then you remember my friend Lane? And this is her husband Zach. And this is Luke's daughter and my future step-sister April. And you've met my friend Jess."

"Nice to see you all again," Logan said to Lorelai and Luke and Paris and Doyle, and also nodding towards Lane and Jess. "And nice to meet you," he said to April and Zach. "So, future step-sister, I guess that means congratulations are in order? You two finally gonnna make it work this time? That's great."

"Logan!" Rory said in disdain.

"No, I really mean that, I think its great that they are willing to give each other a second chance, we could all learn something from that" He said with a strange tone in his voice and then turned to Luke and Lorelai, "Congratulations, really, I wish you nothing but the best."

"Well, thank you Logan." Loreali responded, unsure what to make of this bizarre situation.

"Ok, dinner's ready everybody, if you'll all follow me into the dinning room" Emily stated. They all made their way to the table and once salads were severed, Rory decided it was the time to start conversation.

"So, grandma, you didn't tell me you were inviting Logan. I didn't even know he was in town" Rory started.

"Well, I ran into Shiarra at the club the other day and she mentioned that Logan was in town for Christmas and that she saw Paris and Doyle here also so since you were inviting your friends from Stars Hollow, I thought it would be nice if you could see your Yale friends as well."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Mom, but next time maybe a little notice." Lorelai spoke up to Rory's defense.

"Fine, Lorelai, next time I'll give you notice, now can we enjoy dinner? Logan how is life in California?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, not lost on the fact the Emily immediately jumped to talking to Logan, ignoring the rest of them there.

"Things are going well Emily. I enjoy the west coast and I like working for my dad's company."

"Well that's great Logan. So have you met many new friends out there? Any new girlfriends?"

"A few new friends. No girlfriends yet, but I haven't been there very long so there's always hope."

"April, where is that you go to school now?" Richard took over the conversation.

"A small school in New Mexico. I live with my mom there, but I try and come visit my dad as often as I can."

"That's good and what grade are you in now?" Richard asked.

"I'm in ninth grade, my first year of high school. I've liked it so far though. I'm in the science club, and on the swim team. I'd like to go to an Ivy League school for college, like Yale or Harvard, so I try to stay well rounded."

"Well, I graduated from Yale as did Rory, so if you need someone to put in a good word, let us know."

"Thanks Richard. I've still got over three years but I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of the dinner was mostly spent with Emily trying to get the conversation around to Logan as often as possible and Luke, Lorelai and Richard trying to get it to anyone but him, while Jess stared at his plate and Rory didn't know what to do. It was bad enough that this was the first time she'd seen Logan since she turned down his proposal, but everything was going so well in her friendship with Jess, she didn't want this to screw it up. Everyone was finally done eating and Emily suggested drinks and dessert back in the living room so they could talk more causally. Rory was standing talking to Paris and Doyle and Lane and Zach with Jess and April when Logan came up to her. "Hey Ace, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Uh," she stammered and looked at Jess who just gave a "do whatever you want to" look and said "Sure. Guys, I'll be right back." They walked over by the drink cart Rory wanted something to do with her hands so she refilled her glass. She didn't really need a third drink but she wasn't driving and if any night deserved a little bit too much to drink it was tonight. "So what's up Logan? Why did you come here tonight? I haven't heard from you since my graduation."

"You mean since you turned down my marriage proposal? Yes I do believe that was the last time we spoke. Look I came here because your grandmother invited me and I didn't want to be rude. I didn't know you'd be here with your new old boyfriend."

"Jess isn't my boyfriend. Not yet anyway. But that's besides the point. You could have called me to tell me that my grandmother invited you to dinner so I'd be seeing you. Even if Jess wasn't here, this would be awkward Logan. The last time we saw each other, spoke to each other even, I told you I didn't want to marry you and you told me that if we didn't get married then it was over and that was it. You left and didn't even email me or send me a facebook message, this was going to be awkward Logan. And you had to know that. So why did you come and not tell me before hand? And don't give me some Logan Huntzburger turning on the charm bullshit that you're so good at. I want the real answer and I report on politicians so I can spot a lie a mile away."

"I thought if I called you, you'd tell me it'd be too weird and awkward and that maybe I shouldn't come. I thought maybe we could talk, maybe try again, or at least be friends. I know I messed up last time, I know I basically gave you an ultimatum and that was dumb. But I miss you Ace. I want a fresh start, a second chance. That is if you aren't with that pathetic Hemingway wannabe."

"Ok that's enough. First off, its not Ace, my name is Rory. You lost the right to call me any nickname a long time ago and I was never a big fan of it anyway. Second of all, a second chance? This would be like you're fifth chance!" Rory started, not realizing how loud her voice was getting and that the rest of the room was starting to notice the conversation. "And don't you dare insult Jess! This has nothing to do with him. He's doing something with his life and when I was sitting around, partying with you and your friends and doing nothing with my life, he's the one who showed me how ridiculous I was being. And his book is great which you would know if you weren't too stubborn to read it. You and I wouldn't have ever worked. You wanted what your family wanted for you, a wife who you could tote around and not have a life or career of her own. And it was completely stupid and rude of you to come here, under the pretense of duty to my grandmother to shanghai me."

"Well look who got all high and mighty when she went off traipsing all over the country following a hot shot politician" Logan shouted back. By this point the entire room was watching them.

"Logan," Emily stated sternly. "I think its time you leave. Thank you for coming and tell your family to have a good new year."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore, but I'm not leaving, Rory and I haven't finished this." Logan stated a little hostilely.

"Yes, we are finished, I have nothing more to say to you Logan, nothing I can say in my grandparents house anyway." Rory said, still fuming.

"But Rory."

"Logan, its time you leave. And if you don't I have no problem calling the police, I'm sure you're record doesn't need any more blemishes either." Richard threatened.

With an angry look on his face, Logan stormed out of the house.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I'm so sorry." Rory started.

"Don't be." Emily said, "This is all my fault. I ran into Shiarra and I don't know, this little part of me thought that maybe you two could get back together, I just thought he was so perfect for you. But I saw a completely different side of him tonight; he was controlling and demanding, he was like Mitchum. And a man like that either turns into a cheater or a wife-beater. So I truly am sorry, Rory, you have every right to be mad at me."

"Its ok, Grandma, your intentions were good, but Mom was right, next time let us know ahead of time ok? But you kicked him out in the end and he still should have known better than to come here without telling me, we haven't talked since my graduation."

"You mean he never called you afterwards? That's preposterous. He is not the boy I thought he was."  
"Its ok Grandma, really. But if it's ok with everyone else, I think I'd like to go home. Jess, Lane, Zach, are you all ready to leave?"

"Sure, Rory, we should get home to the boys anyway." Lane answered. Zach agreed and Jess nodded silently, having said nothing since the big blow up.

"We should leave too Mom" Lorelai spoke up.

"Thanks so much for dinner Grandma. Grandpa, thanks for threatening to call the cops, I think that's the only thing that could scare Logan off. Paris, Doyle it was great to see you, I'm sorry we're cutting out early."

"Don't sweat it. If you come to Boston on the campaign trail look us up, ok?" Paris responded.

They all headed for the door, not really saying much.

"We'll meet you at the house ok sweets?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"Yeah that's fine mom."

They rode home in silence. Rory was still seething but she was also concerned. Jess hadn't said anything and that concerned her. She felt like they were finally in a good place, friends with room to develop if that's what they both still wanted. She would hate if stupid Logan derailed that.

They pulled up to Zach and Lane's house, "We can walk the rest of the way, thanks guys. Sorry you had to see the drama." Rory said to them.

"Are you kidding? That was the best time I've had around those crazy stiffs!" Zach said.

"Zach!" Lane scolded. "Good night Rory, call if you need anything ok?"

They departed and that left Rory and Jess alone to walk back to the Diner and the Crapshack.

"Jess?" Rory asked, "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I'm just trying to process it all," Jess replied honestly.

"Look I am so sorry. I had no idea that he would be there. And it was so awkward. And I know maybe I shouldn't have gone with him to talk alone, but I felt like maybe I needed some closure. I needed to know what he was going to say. But its really over, I don't even want to see him ever again."

"I get that, I just, I don't know. I keep wondering what's different. I asked for a second chance, I asked to be back in your life. I saw first hand tonight how much of jerk he was to ask you those things and I kept thinking 'was that what I did too? Have I been fair to Rory?' And I don't know how to answer that. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I was being selfish."

"Jess, that's sweet but what you did was nothing like what Logan did. Nothing. For starters, the last time we had seen each other, I had hurt you, not by turning down a marriage proposal but by being a jerk myself. And you and I both wanted to talk, to work things out, it wasn't you forcing it on me, it was mutual. And you made sure it was just the two of us, you even made sure it wasn't in public at all by being at the bridge. Logan started it in front of my mother, my grandparents, my future step-dad and step-sister and five of my closest friends. He humiliated me in front of them and caused a scene. And he was forceful and mean. He scared me Jess, I really thought he might hurt me if I didn't give him what he wanted. While you had anger issues in high school and got into a couple too many fights, I never thought you would hurt me, not once."

"So you really want this? You really want to be friends and keep seeing where this relationship goes?"

"Yes Jess. The only good thing from tonight was that it affirmed that. And I want to take it a little farther, if its ok with you. I'm not going to see or really talk to any other guys while I'm on the campaign trail. Not unless I tell you about it first, anyway. And I probably won't even do that. I'm not saying you have to do the same, but I don't think I want to date anyone until I see where exactly this is headed."

"I agree. I don't want to see anyone else either. So its agreed, we won't see other people, unless we talk about it first."

"Right. And we're still just friends, but we're agreeing to see what happens right? Tonight didn't change that?"

"No, tonight didn't change that."

"Good. Oh we're almost to the Diner. I guess we better say goodnight."

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, Stars Hollow is pretty safe."

"I want to, that's what friends do, right?"

She agreed and the walked the rest of the way to the Crapshack.

"Goodnight Jess. Thanks for being cool about tonight, again I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, really. But for the record, I still really hate that guy. I think he goes beyond Dean in that category."

Rory laughed. "Its ok, I completely understand. Be careful walking back."

"Yeah don't want to get attacked by crazy killers or anything." He deadpanned.

"Good night Jess."

"Good night Rory."

Rory walked inside. Luke was already in bed and April was getting ready for bed on the trundle in Rory's room. Lorelai was in the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks Mom, but I think I'm going to go to bed soon."

"Everything ok with you and Jess? He seemed awful quiet tonight."

"Yeah, he was actually feeling bad, like he did the same thing as Logan, trying to convince me to give him a second chance. We talked though and I convinced him that it was completely different."

"Ok, so I know you're tired, its been a long, crazy night, but I have to know one thing. Where do you stand with Jess? Are you back together?"

"No. We're friends. But we agreed to see where it heads. And tonight we agreed that we wouldn't see other people without at least telling the other person. So I guess its safe to say we're headed somewhere, or at least we both want to be. We just want to take it slowly this time around, not rush things, especially with me traveling all the time."

"Wow. That's still pretty big. I'm happy for you kid, really."

"Thanks Mom, now I really need some sleep. This Friday night dinner was one for the books!" Rory headed off to bed, thinking before she could go to sleep. Even after the eventful night, she couldn't help but think that things were different this time. The old Jess would have gotten mad at Rory for even talking to Logan and the old Rory wouldn't have known how to handle the situation at all. But here Jess was feeling bad like he somehow contributed and Rory was able to tell off Logan and convince Jess he wasn't at fault. They really had grown up. And as she laid her head on her pillow and was about to fall asleep she thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, this time it would work out in their favor.

AN: A little angsty, but it ended somewhat happy right? Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, and I'll try to update again soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Rory woke up to a mostly empty house except for April who was sitting in the kitchen reading Rory's copy of _The Subsect_.

"Is this your first time to read that?" Rory asked.

"Oh! Sorry, you startled me. Yeah, I've never read it but Dad insists its great and you have markings all over it so I figured I should read it. Its really great so far, I can't stop reading."

"Yeah, its one of my favorites, I can't believe Jess wrote it. His mind is just so brilliant."

"Yeah. So Rory, I know we're not like close or anything but I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Sure April, we are going to be step-sisters soon and even though I'm all over the country and you live in New Mexico most of the time, I want us to be friends."

"Ok. And I know you may not want to talk about it, but you can explain to me exactly what happened last night? Nobody would tell me what was going on. Who was that guy and what happened that caused him to get so angry?"

"Oh. That guy was Logan, a guy I dated while I was at Yale. We had a crazy history, broke up a couple of times, but I always let him back into my life. Then when I graduated, he was going to be moving to California to work for his Dad's newspaper company, while I was still trying to find a job working for a newspaper. We had talked about factoring each other into our decisions but not letting the other make our decisions for us. Then at my graduation party held by my grandparents, he asked me to marry him and I told him I'd think about it. Then I realized I didn't want to get married right away, I wanted to see where my career took me. Logan told me that he didn't want to do a long distance relationship like we had before so it was get married or break up, so we broke up and that was the last time I saw him before last night."

"Wow, talk about awkward. Has he changed a lot since then? Cuz, I don't really see you dating someone like him."

"Yeah, I wasn't really myself when we were together. But you live and learn right?"

"I guess so, what do I know, I'm in the ninth grade and still haven't even had a real date yet. So are you and Jess back together? I know he's my cousin, but if he wasn't, man, he's good looking."

"April!"

"What? I'm just saying that I think you two would be good together. And I mean, I don't him very well but the way Dad talks about him, it sounds like he's a really good guy and he can sure write, I just can't put this book down."

"Yeah. To answer your question, we're friends but we've agreed to see what happens."

"Its official, I'm going to end up on one of those reality shows about crazy families."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, I meet my dad doing a science experiment, form a relationship with him, he fights a custody battle with my mom and wins visitation to see me, then to top it all off, my new step-sister is going to marry my cousin. I don't think you could script something this crazy."

"Haha, well at least reality stars make a ton of money."

"Well thanks for explaining things to me, I want to feel like I'm in the loop but hate to interfere. Anyway, so what are the plans for New Year's?"

"Oh. Mom and I thought we'd do it classic Lorelai style. We watch a ton of fantastically terrible movies, complete with more junk food then any human being should ever consume times two and then five minutes before midnight we turn the TV to the broadcast of Times Square so that we can watch the ball drop."

"Sound fabulous, Mom never lets me eat tons of Junk food, and you know how my dad is."

"Oh yes, but trust me, we con Luke into splurging with us on movie night or at least being ok with us splurging."

Rory and April spent several more hours hanging out just the two of them. Rory found that she really liked April, she reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger and she was glad she was getting to know her dad really well like Rory never really got a chance to know hers. The rest of the week was spent hanging out a lot more with April as well as with Jess and of course, her mom. Rory was really enjoying being home and while she missed being on the campaign, she was going to be sad to leave.

New Years Eve came and the girls decided to get started early on in the day. At noon, the group stood in the town square ready for the day to begin. "Ok, so here's the plan, and listen very closely because time is of the essence! We have to make sure we all get to watch our favorite movie with time to watch the ball drop!" Lorelai started. "Ok, Jess and Luke will go get the movies, each one of us gets to watch our favorite guilty pleasure, boys do you have the list?"

"_Showgirls_ for Lorelai, _Casablanca _for Luke, Miss_ Congeniality part 2_ for April, _Willywonka _for Rory and _Almost Famous_ for me." Jess responded.

"Good job, and if we weren't on such a tight schedule I would totally mock you for _Almost Famous_. Ok while the boys are getting the movies, girls, to Doosies for junk food!" Lorelai handed Rory and April each a basket, "Ok April, you're new to this. Fill up the basket with as much junk food as possible, marshmallows, chocolate, Redvines, whatever and meet back at the register in five minutes. The only rule is nothing healthy!" They broke up and each filled their basket with more junk food then imaginable.

"This is so much fun!" April exclaimed excitedly. "You guys do this all the time, not just for holidays?"

"Oh yes April, movie nights are a long standing Gilmore girl tradition. And while it has taken years to get to pro status like Rory and me here, you look like a promising rookie, you've got quite the impressive basket of junk food there. I'd say after just two or three movie nights you'd be pretty close to our level. And since today is a marathon event and not just one or two movies, you get extra practice, we'll evaluate at the end of the night, but I'd say you're honorary Gilmore material."

"Well thanks Lorelai." April responded "Oh there's Dad and Jess."

"Come on guys, ondale! We've got five movies to watch before 11:55! Back to the Crapshack!"

When they got back to the house Lorelai grabbed the movies while Rory and April put all the junk food on the coffee table.

"Good grief, This is a lot even for you guys!" Jess exclaimed.

"Hush it hoodlum, for that you forfeit newcomer first movie rights over to April. Ok first movie, _Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous._" They watched the first movie and all laughed hysterically. Next was _Almost Famous_ and then they stopped for a brief bit to order Chinese food.

"All this junk food and you want to order Chinese?" Luke asked slightly shocked.

"Come on Dad, we can't very eat marshmallows, Redvines and chocolate chips for dinner. Oh, Lorelai can we order pizza and Chinese? That way we have a lot of variety."

"I think I'm going to cry, Luke, you're daughter may be moving to pro status of Gilmore movie night faster than even Rory and I did. I'm proud, very proud. April, of course we can order, a fabulous idea!"

They ordered the food while Luke and Jess just rolled their eyes. After the food got there they started _Casablanca_ and moved immediately into _Willywonka_. They then started _Showgirls _and it ended at 11:53pm. "Two minutes to spare ladies and gentlemen! That's why they call us pros!" Lorelai announced. "Oh and that gives us two minutes to get the wine and sparkling grape juice for April. Ok here's the good stuff for us over twenty-one and the ok stuff for the lone teen, sorry April. Ok hoodlum, off the couch I have to be next to my fiancé so I can kiss him into the New Year!"

Jess moved off the couch and next to Rory on floor while April moved up to the chair. They watched as the city of New York got ready for the count down "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Jess and Rory turned to each other "Happy New Year, Jess."

"Happy New Year, Rory." And they moved close to each other and before they knew it, were kissing in the New Year just like the couple on the couch above them.

AN: I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but I thought you all would like the end, another little cliff hanger for you! Will update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jess and Rory broke apart and Jess looked at Rory who nodded. "Um, we'll be back, we're going to go take a walk around town." Rory told the rest of the group who had stunned looks on their faces. Jess helped Rory up from sitting on the floor and they silently walked outside and started walking toward the town square. "So," Rory began. "I guess we should talk about what just happened."

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry. Just when we agreed to be friends, when we agreed to take it slowly, when I insisted we take it slowly, I go and screw up again." Jess said with a sigh.

"Look. I kissed you too. And while it was a great kiss and I wouldn't mind more of them, it doesn't have to derail everything. We've come close to this several times in the last two weeks, it was bound to happen. And stop beating yourself up. I want this to happen, yes I still want to move slowly and yes I think defining it would be stupid but you aren't pushing me. And maybe us trying so hard to keep inside the friends zone is just as disastrous as trying to push it toward something else. So let's stop with the rules and the definitions and just let it be. So we kissed. I liked it and it doesn't mean that it has to complicate things. Yeah, I'm leaving in three days but that was happening anyway. And yes, I'm going to miss you but I knew that before we kissed too. So does it have to be a big deal?

"I guess you're right. Trying so hard not to force something is just as bad as forcing it. We can't let the pendulum swing too far the other direction; you're liberal arts schooling at Yale should have taught you about balance in life right? You had to take Philosophy its all that crap."

"Well I wouldn't call it crap, but yes. So we're agreed just let what happens, happens. No over analyzing."

"Yes and no pro/con lists."

"Don't mock the pro/con list! Now, since we're just letting things happen" She trailed off and gave him another short kiss.

"I think I could use to this." Jess said with a smile.

"Come on let's get back before they start to get worried about us."

They walked back to the Crapshack and saw the knowing looks of April, Lorelai, and even usually clueless Luke.

"What you've never seen two people kiss before?" Jess asked them sarcastically. "Goodnight Rory, I think I'm going to head back to the diner. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, goodnight Jess, see you tomorrow." Rory said walking him to the door and giving him a hug as he left.

"Ok, well, I think I see a night full of girl talk coming, so I'm going on upstairs to go to bed. I see you three tomorrow." Luke said.

"Ok now that the boys are gone, spill. Mommy's dying to know what happened between you and hoodlum." Loreali spoke first.

"Mom must you keep calling him hoodlum?"

"Its my cute, endearing nickname for him. Now enough stalling, what did you two do when you left, cuz that was one hell of a kiss!"

"You know, Rory, I must agree with your mom on this one, that definitely didn't look like a kiss just between friends!" April piped up.

"Fine so we kissed, and it was a nice kiss, a very nice kiss. But we've decided to just let things happen. No freaking out if it gets a little more then just friends but no pushing it to go there either. Just see what happens and go from there. Because I'm leaving in three days and Jess is going back to Philadelphia and there is no use in complicating things right now. But we're going to write and talk on the phone and email so hopefully we can just see what happens and go from there. No over analyzing and freaking out and running away and no pro/con lists just seeing what happens." Rory tried to assure her mother and soon to be step-sister.

"No pro/con list! Hoodlum has changed you loin fruit!" Lorelai declared.

Rory just rolled her eyes. "Good luck with her April, she's crazy sometimes. Actually make that most of the time."

"Oww, you've hurt Mommy. April, be my new favorite Rory doesn't love me anymore." Lorelai whined.

"You all are both crazy" April said laughing. "I'm so excited to be joining such a crazy fun family."

"Ok, it's agreed we're all crazy. Now if that's all, I'm going to bed."

"Wait, I have one more question."

"Yes April?"

"How was the kiss? Cuz from my point of view it looked pretty hot!"

"April!"

"I'm corrupting her already!" Lorelai stated excitedly. Rory just rolled her eyes and went to bed.

The next three days Rory spent her time once again balancing spending time with her mom and Luke, Lane, April and Jess. April left the day before Rory so Rory's last day she had a little more time with everyone else, but balancing it was still hard. Her mom took the day off and so had Lane so the three girls and Sookie were going to go bridesmaid dress shopping. Lorelai had kept her wedding gown from before and it was still the perfect dress so she was going to use it. The four girls went to Hartford where the met Emily because Lorelai knew she couldn't keep her mother out of helping. Luke and Lorelai had finalized the wedding party and Rory was going to serve as maid of honor with Sookie, Lane and April as bridesmaids. Luke was having Jess as his best man with Jackson, Zach and much to his disdain, TJ as his groomsman. They were going to use green for the dresses and today the bridesmaids, minus April since she had to get back home, were going to pick out the dress. The shopped for several hours before finding a style that fit each girl wonderfully. They arranged for a dress in April's size to be picked up the same store in New Mexico. When they left the store, Lane and Sookie headed back to Stars Hollow while Emily insisted on doing lunch with Lorelai and Rory.

"So, Rory, are you excited about going back to work on the campaign?" Emily asked while they were waiting on lunch.

"Yeah I am, it's so exciting, and I love it. It's been nice being home though, I'm going to miss it."

"Well yes I'm sure it will be hard being away from your mom and Luke and also that boy, what was his name Jess?"

"Grandma, Jess and I are just friends. I'll miss him but just like I miss Lane or Paris."

"I highly doubt that Rory, you two are about as obvious as Luke and Lorelai were all those years ago. Do yourself a favor and don't wait as long as those two."

"Ok, grandma if you say so." They finished their lunch and Rory said goodbye to her grandmother and promised to keep writing and calling often.

Rory and Lorelai spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out just the two of them as they knew it was their last day to really spend together and neither one were looking forward to the goodbye the next day. It felt like old times and both tried very hard to ignore the fact that the next day they would be separating.

The evening Rory spent with Jess. They hung out mostly in the apartment above the diner and talked about books and everything. They even talked about what it would mean to be apart. Rory brought it up first. "We agreed to just see how things happen right? But what does that mean when we're apart. I'm scared Jess. I'm scared that this will get hard and we'll stop writing I'm scared that we'll stop talking and this won't go anywhere. Jess, you have to promise me that you won't run scared, that you'll write at least once a week and we'll talk every couple of days."

"I promise Rory. I meant it when I said that I wanted us to work this time. I will write to you at least once a week and call every couple of days and email all the time. We will make it work this time I promise."

They talked until around midnight when Rory decided she really did need to get home, she had to leave to catch her flight early in the morning. Jess walked her home and promised that he'd by the next morning to say goodbye.

The next morning Rory got up to ready for her mom to take her to the airport. She stopped by Sookie and Lane's and said goodbye before heading back home to pack all her stuff into the jeep. Luke had Caesar run the diner so that he and Lorelai could take Rory to the Airport, he knew Lorelai wouldn't be able to drive on the way home after having to say goodbye again.

As promised Jess met them at the house right before they left. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" Rory said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Two actually. The first," he pulled out a book, "is that I stole this from your bag yesterday while you were gone, I needed to add something to it, but here you can have it back," he said as he handed her his new book he had given her for Christmas. "Just promise me you won't read it until you get on the plane."

"Ok. And the second surprise?"

"I'm going with you to the airport. This way we can prolong the goodbye at least by a 20 minute car ride and probably close to thirty while you get checked in and everything, I figure it gives us close to another hour together."

Rory threw her arms around him in a huge hug as Jess grabbed the last of her bags and put them in the back of the Jeep and then held her door open while she got in.

"Look, hoodlum's a gentleman now!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Shh. Not so loud, you're going to ruin my street creed." Jess replied with sarcasm. They rode to the airport with Jess and Rory whispering in the back and Luke and Lorelai arguing over wedding plans in the front.

"We are not inviting the entire town Lorelai, they're all a bunch of nut jobs."

"Agreed Uncle Luke." Jess piped up and then went back to his conversation with Rory.

"But Luke, they have to come. It won't seem the same if everyone isn't there." Lorelai whined.

"Fine, fine. I don't know why I bother arguing with you, I can't say no."

"That's what I count on diner man!"

This continued and before they knew it, they were at the airport. Luke dropped Lorelai, Rory and Jess who grabbed Rory's suitcases off while he went to find a parking spot. They stood in the line to get checked in. As they made their way to security Jess grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her towards him, "Here, we can say goodbye now, that way you have a few minutes with your mom".

Rory smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked up at him, willing herself not to cry but failing pretty miserably. "I'm going to miss you Jess. But, we'll see each other in two months for the wedding, where I better get the customary Best Man, Maid of Honor dance."

"You will. Don't worry."

"Then in May we'll be in Philadelphia for a couple of days. Think you can spare an afternoon for lunch?"

"Bet on it. We'll make it work; we're seeing what happens remember?"

"Yeah, I just don't want either of us to get hurt this time, you know?"

"We won't. Now you need to go." He gave her a long hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Call me when you get there, ok?"

"I will," she responded and then headed over to security where her mom was waiting. The girls had a tearful goodbye as well and Rory went through security and boarded her plane. When she got on she found her seat and quickly got out _Downfall._ She opened it up and saw that on the inside cover, Jess had written a long inscription.

_Rory,_

_I wanted you to know how much I enjoyed spending Christmas break with you. This book is all about second chances, and I wrote it thinking about us, hoping that some day it could be our story. I had no way of knowing it could be happening before this was even published. You were my inspiration for writing this, for everything I write. I want you to know that. I hope you don't hate it and that someday soon, our second chance will come. _

_Jess._

She finished the inscription and it was a lost battle, the tears started streaming down her face. Yup, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was a lot in one chapter but I felt it was best this way. Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory read _Downfall_ most of her trip. She got through about a fourth of the book. So far she was so impressed. It was like _The Subsect_ in that it was unlike anything she had ever read. It was about second chances, but it wasn't a sappy love story or anything like that. Jess put so much of himself into it, yet it was also written so professionally that if you didn't know him as well as Rory did, you might not guess he wrote it. Her plane landed in Washington D.C. and Rory took a cab to her hotel. She got there and checked in and found out that Amber, the girl that she usually shared a room with, was already checked in. She walked up to the room and saw that Amber's stuff was already on the first bed, but Amber wasn't in the room. Rory put her stuff on the available bed and got out her phone to call Jess. "Hey I'm here."

"Good flight?" Jess asked on the other end.

"Mostly, but were you trying to get me to cry with that inscription? Cuz it worked."

"I wasn't trying to make you cry, it just needed to be said."

"Well, thank you. I'm about a quarter of the way through _Downfall_, I like it so far, I can't believe you wrote it."

"Thanks a lot." Jess said sarcastically.

"No, I just mean I can't believe I know the person who came up with this stuff."

"Yeah whatever. So do you have the same roommate as usual, that internet radio girl?"

"Yeah, Amber's here somewhere, her stuff's here but she's not so I'm enjoying the alone time for now." The door opened. "Oh there is she now. Well, I promised my mom I'd call her too."

"Its fine, busy day tomorrow?"

"Just the morning, we'll be done by around 3:00 and then we have the evening free before leaving early the next morning for Columbus. I'll try to call sometime during our free time, sound good?"

"Yeah, I get off at 5:00 how about I call you when I get off."

"Sounds great, bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

Rory got off the phone and called her mom quickly to tell her she got there. She was with Sookie trying to plan the wedding cake so the conversation was quick. When she got off the phone, Amber gave her a knowing look.

"Hey Rory how was break?"

"Good, Amber and yours?"

"Mine was fine but are you sure yours was just good? Who was that on the phone?"

"My mom." Rory answered confused by the question. Amber knew how close Rory and her mom were.

"No the call before hand," Amber asked in her southern drawl, making it obvious she had been home in Mississippi for Christmas. "The one that gave you that ridiculous look on your face."

"Oh. I was talking to my old friend Jess. We met up over break, his uncle is marrying my mom and we sort of reconnected."

"Wait, your mom and Luke are getting married!" Amber squealed with delight. "I want details on that, but first more about this 'old friend'. You do mean old boyfriend right?"

Rory sighed. "Yes old boyfriend."

"I knew it! Ok, so did you hook up?"

"No! We just reconnected and are seeing what happens. Right now we're just friends, but who knows maybe something else will happen. Neither one of us wanted to complicate things with me traveling all over the country for the next almost year."

"Oh. But you want it to right? And are you sure you didn't hook up? Not even a little?  
"If I'm honest, yes I want it to, and I pretty sure Jess does too, actually I know he does. And there was no hooking up, just a couple of kisses."

"Still this is way more exciting than anything that happened in Hicksville, Mississippi." Amber said purposefully drawing out her accent. Rory laughed. Amber was the oldest of three from a small, very southern town in Mississippi and while she loved her family, definitely stuck out. Amber was earthy and artsy. She had brown hair that she once wore in dreadlocks. It was now in a shorter style with edgy bangs. She was on the campaign working for the same online journal that Rory worked for only she did a podcast. Because they worked for the same company they usually roomed together and Rory was quickly becoming friends with Amber. She reminded her a little of Lucy and Olivia that she met at Yale but with a hippie side. They had grown close fairly quickly.

"Yeah, well Mom's engagement was way more exciting, I promise."

"Oh, you must tell me about that." Amber once again squealed. Rory proceeded to tell her all about the first snow and the proposal in the gazebo as well as the upcoming wedding. They spent most of the rest of the night talking and then each girl decided it was time to get ready for the next day of reporting. After being gone for a couple of weeks they knew they had a lot of preparing to do to get back into the right frame of mind.

_Meanwhile in Philadelphia_

Jess arrived back at Truncheon later that same evening. He went upstairs to the apartment he shared with Matt and Chris.

"Geez, you guys ever heard of cleaning up?" Jess groaned as he walked in the door.

"Nice to see you too." Chris says sarcastically.

"Jess, you're back! Finally, Chris is a terrible cook." Matt chimed in.

"Glad to know you only use me for my cooking. So seriously, how was Christmas?"

"Eh, not bad. I met Sarah's parents, that was a little intimidating, but actually they're pretty cool, her dad actually liked me, a total plus." Matt answered him.

"Yeah, I hung out with my old buddies, met a girl, but it didn't last, oh well, you win some you loose some right? How about your Christmas?" Chris asked.

"It was good, hung out with my little sister, she's actually pretty cool for a toddler. And my Uncle Luke finally got up the nerve to propose to Lorelai so they're getting married in March. Hung out with an old friend too, it was nice."

"Hold up." Matt said forcefully. "What's that look on your face? Who was this 'old friend'?"

"Just a friend, its my uncle Luke's fiancé Lorelai's daughter actually."

"Wait wasn't she the girl who came to the open house two years ago? The one that kissed you and you claimed it was not big deal, but it was, we all knew it was."

"Yes, Rory. And it wasn't a big deal, it's not a big deal now."

"Yeah ok, whatever. Oh before I forget do you have the printed copy I gave you of _Downfall_? Sarah really wanted to read it, I told her I could get her and advanced copy."

"Well sorry you can't use me to try and get some with your girlfriend, but I gave to someone for Christmas. You're the publishing editor, you can go to the printer and get another one anyway."

"Who'd you give it to, Luke? That's nice of you."

"No, um, Rory actually." Jess said reluctantly knowing it would get him more crap about his feelings for her.

"Ok. That's it. What happened there? It was obviously more than hanging out a little bit. Didn't you guys used to date, didn't you think you loved her at one point?"

"Yes. And basically the jist of it is that we are seeing what happens. That's all. And Chris before you ask, nothing happened. We kissed once, well twice, but that's it. We're not defining it, we're not pushing it, but that's it, ok?"

"Look, Jess just be careful ok? You may not like it, but we care for you like a brother. And we saw how much you cared for her, so just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Things will be different this time. If anything happens at all that is." Jess cared for his friends too, but it was still hard talking with guys so openly, it wasn't something he was used to.

Rory got right back into the swing of things. She loved listening to the speeches and then racing back to her room and getting her articles done. She got done by 3:00 as expected and then she and Amber were going to check out some of Washington D.C. Amber pried into what exactly happened between Rory and Jess, though Rory insisted she told her everything. They headed back just before 5:00 and at 5:15 her phone rang. She tried really hard not to notice that her heart rate quickened when she saw that it was Jess but it was no use. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How was your day? Glad to be back in the thick of reporting?"

"You know me. How about you, how's Truncheon?"

"Oh its fine. Matt and Chris and I have been planning a release party for _Downfall_. I don't want to do it, but I will because its good for business."

"A release party? That's great Jess. It will really give you exposure. So when's the release date?"

"February 15th. They should all be printed by then and we're releasing them here and in some of the small shops that carried my last one."

"Dang. I wish I could be there. We're going to be in California that week. Its not even close to possible for me to make it."

"Its ok, it's not really my thing, its mostly Matt and Chris anyway. And then I have to go tour and do some book signings on the East Coast."

"That sounds like fun. Well, I promised Amber we'd go to dinner so I better go. Talk to you later."

They got off the phone, both trying to ignore the sadness when they hung up.

The next few weeks were much of the same. January came and went and as February began Rory couldn't help but that she wished she could be in Philadelphia. She tried to ignore that Valentine's day was coming up and swore that she only wanted to be there because of Jess's release party. She had finished the book and it truly was beautiful. He hoped Jess was right and that it could be their story someday. The release came and Jess said it went really well. He was modest of course saying that it was no big deal and that it was all for Matt and Chris anyway, but Rory could tell he was proud of himself, if even just a little bit.

A week or so before the wedding, Rory was in New York, the last stop before she got a break and got to go home again. After the last speech of the day Rory went to a local coffee shop to unwind before heading back to the hotel, writing her article, going and bed and getting up in the morning to leave. She didn't want to admit how excited she was to see Jess, but she was. As she got to the coffee shop she sat down and tried to relax.

"Rory? Is that you?" She looked up and saw two girls looking at her.

"Lucy, Olivia! Wow, I haven't seen you guys since graduation, how are you?"

"Oh, we're fabulous, how are you? We heard you were following Barack Obama around reporting on his presidential campaign. Look at you rock star reporter!" Lucy said.

They continued to talk awhile and were just getting to leave when suddenly Lucy remembered something. "Oh Rory, I forgot to tell you. I met the perfect guy. I think I'm going to hunt him down and ask him to marry me I swear. So we're at this book store looking around and we see that there is an author signing books, and we think, we've got to see what this is about. So anyway, we get in line and as we get closer, we see him and he is gorgeous. Dark, kinda broody looking, scruffy, definite starving writer type. Anyway so we get up there and have him sign our books and he is so nice, and has this adorable smile like "I don't know why I'm here but I'm supposed to be nice to you" type of smile, real sarcastic. So I'm already like convinced he's the perfect guy like ever, and then I read his book. It's fabulous. It's romantic, yet raw and real and one of the best things I've read, and I find out it's his second book so I'm in the process of reading the first one and it's great too. Olivia, you have to tell her about this book."

"It really was great Rory, and he was so cute. Oh! I think I have a copy of it, and his picture's on the back, doesn't do him justice, but he's still very attractive." She reached into her bag and Rory's heart sank as she pulled it out. _Downfall: By Jess Mariano._ She didn't know why but suddenly she wanted to punch Lucy in the face. She knew it was irrational, Lucy thought all sorts of guys were perfect and would move on once she realized she was probably never going to actually see him again. But she was totally and completely jealous. And that's when it hit her. After trying for the past three months that they were just friends and that nothing was going on yet between them, Rory realized that she was in love with Jess Mariano.

AN: This one was hard for me for some reason. Thanks so much to my college roomie for the idea at the end. Couldn't have done it without you. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jess left Philadelphia on Thursday morning to get to Stars Hollow that afternoon. He was actually excited to be going to the hell hole of a town and that was a strange feeling for him. He knew it had to do with Rory, but he still tried so hard to suppress the feeling. He knew if he let on too early what he was feeling it could ruin anything. He and Rory had finally gotten into a good rhythm talking at least every other day, and writing emails and letters often as well. He realized that he was in love with her, that he had truly ever gotten over her. But the last thing he wanted to do was let her know exactly how he was feeling, not this quickly anyway. They weren't even officially together and had only been friends again for a couple of months. No telling her he still loved her, loved her again would scare her off, and he was good with where they were. Needless to say, he was excited to see her, yet nervous he would get to close, especially at a wedding. He hated to admit it, but he did have a soft, romantic spot and seeing Luke and Lorelai, two people who had waited so long to finally be together, two people who had come against so many things that could stand in their way, actually getting their happy wedding, it was sweet. It gave Jess hope for him and Rory. He finally pulled in to Stars Hollow and went directly to the diner. He may have been looking forward to seeing Rory, and even the wedding a little bit, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to the nut jobs in this town. He walked into the dinner and saw Luke running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Hey Uncle Luke, need some help?" He asked as Luke ran out of the kitchen with four plates in his hands."

"Yes. Lane is at her last dress fitting, Zach had to watch the boys because Mrs. Kim is sick so its just me and Caesar and everyone in town decided that two days before my wedding would be a great day to come in and eat!"

"Ok, I'll take orders, you go deliver them. Then I'll help you clean up and hopefully by then Lane will be done, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Jess, I should have closed the diner today too."

"Its fine. Let's go."

Jess went to go take orders and immediately regretted his decision when he got to the table with Babette and Miss Patty.

"Oh Jess! I didn't know you were back in town. Here for the wedding dear?" Miss Patty asked him.

"Yeah, I'm the best man, figured I should show up. What can I get you ladies?"

"Oh we'll just have a burger and fries sugah." Babette said.

"So Jess, best man eh? Isn't Rory the maid of honor? Should be interesting, very interesting indeed. Don't hurt her again sweetheart. Cuz you two are meant to be together, everyone can see it."

"Ok ladies, I really need to get some more orders taken up." Jess said as he left them, not in the mood for the match making towns folk. Though when he saw who was at the next table, he thought maybe it would be better to go back to Babette and Miss Patty.

"Hi Taylor, can I take your order?" He said trying really hard to sound professional.

"You. What are you doing here? Not reeking more havoc on our great town I hope." Taylor asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm here for the wedding. You know, Luke and Lorelai's wedding, I'm the best man, now what can I get you?"

Jess continued taking orders until finally the lunch rush was over and Lane got back to help out. She walked in followed by April and Rory.

"Jess!" Rory shrieked running up to give him a hug. "I didn't know you'd be in town already. She looked around and blushed when she realized that people were looking at her.

"Yeah I got in a few hours ago, what about you, how was your flight when did you get in?"

"Oh Mom, April and Lane picked me up from the airport and we went straight to our dress fittings. I just got in about two hours ago. Actually I have to head to the Inn and take my stuff there, Mom's waiting in the jeep I was just coming in to get coffee."

"Well, I actually need to go check in too. Why don't you tell your mom we'll meet her there? You can ride with me." Jess said handing her coffee.

They got in the car and things were awkwardly silent.

"So," Rory began, "can you believe this wedding is actually here? I mean, Mom's waited like five years for this, and Luke even longer than that." She said nervously.

"Yeah, its strange. And even a cynic like me can see how romantic it is."

"Aww look who's getting all soft." Rory chuckled. They pulled up to the Dragonfly and went inside to meet Lorelai.

"Hi loinfruit, hi hoodlum." Lorelai said giddily. "Ok Rory, for tonight and tomorrow you're with me, then I'll move into the honeymoon suite! Here's your key, we're in room 6. Hoodlum, you're with Luke in room 7." Jess grabbed his duffle and Rory's suitcases and headed up the stairs, Rory following behind him.

"Thanks Jess. I should probably get my stuff unpacked and then see if Mom needs help, she's been bouncing all over the place since I got home."

"She's getting married, she should be excited. And that's fine, I need to get unpacked as well." The hugged quickly and went to their separate rooms.

Rory unpacked quickly and headed downstairs to find her mom. She could tell things were awkward with Jess and needed her mom's advice. Plus she needed to get ready for the bachelorette party. The girls had decided to do it tonight so that they wouldn't be exhausted on the day of the wedding. They were planning on lots of alcohol, except for April of course, karaoke, and topped off with a movie night. She found her mom downstairs in the kitchen eating part of the sample wedding cake. "Hey mom, can't wait for Saturday?"

"Hey sweets! I'm getting married I get to do what I want!"

"True. So I know this weekend is about you, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything, babe, what's up?"

"Well, its about Jess. Things are kinda awkward and I don't really know why but I think I might have a slight idea and it might be my fault."

"Ok, kinda lost here babe, fill me in."

"Ok, well its like we don't know how to act around each other. We got so comfortable after Christmas and its been great since then, we've talked at least every other day and email and write all the time. But its like now that we're in the same place again, its weird. And I think its kinda my fault because I don't know how to act around him."

"Honey, why don't you know how to act? You were fine at Christmas so what's different?"

"Well, I ran into Lucy and Olivia yesterday. And Lucy starts going on about this author that she met that's positive is going to be her new husband, you know how Lucy is. So anyway she's telling me about how they ran into this guy at this book signing and how he's so cute, dark hair and the broody writer type and then she reads his book and its brilliant and then Olivia realizes she has a copy of the book with the author's picture on the back so that I can see how cute he is and she pulls it out and its Jess! Its his book and all of a sudden I wanted to punch Lucy in the face and say 'NO he's mine!!' And I realized that was totally irrational because Lucy always has these guys she thinks are perfect and then she finds someone else to crush on and Jess probably doesn't even remember her and we aren't even technically together so I shouldn't be able to get jealous, but mom I realized that I'm in love with him. What am I supposed to do now, how am I supposed to act? We agreed to see what happens but I don't think that included telling the other one that we loved them after only two months!"

"Ok, Rory, calm down. First, I'm not surprised. Second, Jess loves you babe. I know you can't see it, that you don't want to believe it but I don't think he's ever really gotten over you. And he's fallen hard, its obvious to everyone but you. So talk to him, you can change this no defining it thing. Or better yet, just realize you're in love and see where it takes you, you don't have to agree to get married right now or anything. Just agree to admit how you feel. Cuz dang it, I'm not letting the best man and the maid of honor ruin my wedding!"

"Thanks Mom. You seem so excited, giddy even. This is so different than when you were going to marry Max."

"Its really right this time Rory. Can I tell you a secret? Do you remember at my first bachelorette party, with Grandma and how she told me she tried on her wedding dress every day for a week before her wedding? Well I've been doing that. And writing Mrs. Danes on scratch pieces of paper and post-its around the Inn. I'm so giddy and excited, and a little nervous but I'm not running this time. Its going to last, I can feel it. And I want that for you babe. I want you to be happy and not wait so long like me and Luke. I'm so glad we got here, but I wish it didn't take so long."

Rory left her mom awhile later so that Lorelai could get things ready around the Inn for her to be gone for a week, as well as last minute details for the wedding. Rory went upstairs and knocked on Jess's door. "Hey Jess. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." They walked outside and both wordlessly headed to the bridge.

"This is weird isn't it?" Rory asked Jess.

"Yeah a little." Jess answered softly.

"Look, Jess, I'm trying really hard not make this awkward, I am, but I realized something yesterday. And I went over and over with myself trying to decide if I was going to tell you or not, and then I talked to my mom and I just don't want to wait. I think you need to know."

"Ok?" Jess said, sounding a little worried.

"I ran into some friends yesterday and they had met you. They went to a book signing, I guess in New York and one of them was going on and on about how cute you were and how great your writing was. And I didn't even know it was you until they showed me your book but I immediately got so jealous. And I know its stupid, I know its irrational and you probably don't even know these girls but I got so jealous and I realized something. I love you Jess. I know we agreed to take it slow and see what happens, but that what happened, I fell in love with you."

Jess stood there silent for a couple of minutes before saying "Wow. And here I was convincing myself that if I told you how I felt you'd freak out and think it was too soon. I love you too Rory, I don't think I ever really stopped. But I wait for your phone calls and when you answer my heart races and I was so nervous to see you this weekend because I was afraid I would mess it up. But its more than that. Sometimes you say things and I get so mad. I get angry and want to yell at you. And then I realized that I never get truly angry, truly so mad I can't think straight at someone unless I really care about them. So that's how I know this is real and not just me getting swept up in the moment. Because I think I did that before. And hey we said we would see where our friendship led us, and while I expected it to take longer to figure that out, I'm happy with it if you are."

"I am Jess. So where does that leave us now? I'm still traveling all over the country and until at least the summer and it could be until November."

"Nothing really has to change. We will still talk every day and try to see each other. We'll make it work Rory. We can still take things slowly. We just know how we feel about each other."

"True. No over analyzing right? Just enjoying what happens. We've been working hard on our friendship, so we know we can do this." Rory said and then leaned over and gave Jess a very long, deep kiss.

"I am going to miss that when you're traveling the country though." Jess smirked.

"Oh really? I guess we'll have to make up for it now." Rory said slyly giving him another kiss. They broke apart and walked hand and hand back to the Dragonfly to get ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

"Ok is everyone here?" Rory asked the large crowd. "Ok, so the plan is to go to the bar, drink as much as we want and karaoke! The wedding party was joined by Emily, Babette, Miss Patty, Gypsy and Liz. All the ladies had a blast, even April who got her first real exposure to the wonderment that was Babette and Miss Patty on karaoke. At midnight, the bridal party of April, Sookie, Lane, Rory and Lorelai as well as Emily said goodbye to the rest of the group and headed to the Dragonfly where they would continue the night with a movie night. Half way through the movie only April, Lorelai and Rory remained awake. "See, Rory, I told you April was pro like us!" Lorelai said, still a little tipsy.

"Well, I did learn from the best." April said. "So Rory, you've had a goofy smile on your face all day, its rivaling Lorelai's and she's getting married, so what's up?"

"Oh its nothing. This is Mom's weekend, we don't need to be talking about me."

"No wait, loinfruit, she's right! You do look happy, does this have to do with the hoodlum? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. I, well, I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me too, and I don't know, I know its real this time, I know its true. And we're going to work out the distance and make it work. So yeah, I'm happy."

"YAY! We're all happy this is great!" Lorelai screamed, waking up Lane and Sookie.

"Mom!" Rory led Lane and Sookie to their rooms and then came back in. "It's a good thing you're the bride, otherwise your friends would be very mad at you."

"I know, but my daughter and her hoodlum have finally realized they love each other, I'm just so happy!" Lorelai said. Rory and April rolled their eyes and helped Lorelai into bed, knowing she needed to sleep off the alcohol.

"So," April started "You really love him?"

"I do. Is that weird? Your cousin and your step-sister?" Rory asked.

"A little, but remember I'm getting my own reality show with my crazy family! Plus you guys are so good together, I can tell and I haven't known either one of you very long. It gives me hope that true love really is out there, and no offense to my dad or your mom, but it gives me hope that you don't have to wait until you're in your thirties."

"Thanks April. Though I still think our parents finally get the fairy tale, better late than never right?"

"Definitely. I can't believe they're actually going to be married the day after tomorrow!"

"I know. Oh man, its like 3am, we better get to sleep we still have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and my grandparents are putting it together, we're going to need our rest to prepare for that!"

"You don't think you're grandmother will invite another of your ex-boyfriends do you?"

"Haha, no not even Emily Gilmore is brave enough to try that again." Rory laughed.

"Good, because I like your grandparents but that was way too much drama and I'm in high school!"

Rory laughed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her mom was finally marrying Luke, she had a great new friend and step-sister in April, and most of all, she knew Jess loved her. Yeah, overall a great break at home.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be the wedding! Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rory woke up the next day with a slight headache and knew her mother's would be far worse. She saw that April was awake getting ready and motioned for her to come help her wake Lorelai. After 20 minutes they were finally able to get the strong willed Lorelai out of bed and dressed ready to start the day.

The wedding party plus Emily and Liz went to Hartford to go to a spa to get pampered. They got manicures, pedicures, massages and the works. It was overall a fun day and even Emily seemed to be enjoying herself even among the eclectic group of women. Rory thought Liz might be a little much for her, but Emily seemed to be so excited at her daughter's impending marriage that she didn't mind the craziness that was the people of Stars Hollow. April, on the other hand loved it. She kept telling Rory how lucky she was to have lived in Stars Hollow with all these amazing people and how she wished she lived there and not in New Mexico with her mom. Rory was enjoying it all, seeing all these parts of her life colliding together.

After the girls were done being pampered they went back to the Inn to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Rory was in her room with April, helping her pick out what to wear and fix her hair nice. "Here, let me help you with that. I figured out how to look appropriate for Emily Gilmore without being too uncomfortable." Rory said as she picked out a nice outfit for her and helped her fix her hair.

"How do you do this? Go to all these functions and dress all prim and proper? Doesn't seem like you."

"Well. I don't hate it like my mom did. But it's not my favorite thing. I just learn how to balance it out. Do the things that make my grandmother happy without loosing myself. It can be hard, I almost lost myself a couple of years ago when I dropped out of Yale and threw myself into this lifestyle. It works for my grandmother but not for me."

"I guess that makes sense."

The girls went downstairs and even though it was a stiff Gilmore event, most of the wedding party enjoyed themselves. They had great food and all felt ready for the next day.

They all went to bed that night, with April staying in Jess and Luke's room this time to give the girls one last night just the two of them. They stayed up a lot of the night but decided they did need some sleep. Both girls were positively giddy and lots of giggling ensued. Lorelai seemed convinced that her wedding was the perfect place for Rory and Jess to finally hook up and Rory was just excited that her mom was finally getting her diner man.

The girls woke up the next morning in full wedding mode. Emily arranged for her hair stylist to come and do the entire bridal party's hair. Lorelai and Emily were actually getting along really well, much to the surprise and joy of Rory. Lorelai was surprisingly calm and everyone was having fun getting ready.

The guy's room was another story. Luke wasn't super nervous but quickly getting irritated by his groomsmen. Jackson and Jess were fine but Zach and TJ were fighting over which rock bands were the best. Why TJ thought he could go up against the lead singer of Hep Alien was beyond Jess but Luke was about to punch both of them. TJ was being annoying in general and Luke was already regretting the decision to make him a groomsman but knew it was too late to take back and who was he kidding, Liz and Lorelai both wanted it and he was rarely able to say no to Liz, Jess was proof of that, and he could never say no to Lorelai.

"So," TJ started. "Jess is walking with Rory, Jackson is walking with Sookie, his wife, Zach is walking with Lane, his wife and I'm walking with April? So, I'm married, and the other two guys are married and walking with their wives, so Jess I guess that leaves you the single man at the wedding. I have a cousin I could hook you up with, she's in town so she could get here in the next couple of hours if you need."

"Thanks TJ but its fine, I don't need a date."

"Sure you do. No best man wants to go without a date, it makes you look like a loser, do you want to look like a loser Jess?"

"It doesn't make you look like a loser TJ." Luke piped up. "And stop pressuring Jess about a date, if he doesn't want one, he doesn't need one, the wedding's in like three hours anyway."

"Dude, he's kinda right though, looks a little pathetic for you to show up alone." Zach mentioned.

Unsure of how this conversation got started anyway and wanting very much for it to stop, Jess piped up "Look, I don't need a date because I have a date. Ok can we stop talking about it?"

"Jess, Doula doesn't count." TJ said in his annoying pestering voice.

"It's not Doula, though she'd make a good one. Ok, can we drop it now? This is supposed to be about Luke." Jess said now irritated.

"Jess, man, just tell us who your date is, or we aren't going to believe you have one." Zach said.

"It's Rory ok? Can we please drop it now?"

"Jess, Rory doesn't count, she's the maid of honor, it's like cheating if the maid of honor and the best man escort each other." TJ said, unwilling to drop it.

"Not if she's your girlfriend. Now please, I need to finish getting ready. And stay away from my deodorant." Jess huffed and then went into the adjoining room.

"Hey Jess." Luke came in. "Ignore them, you know TJ, never knows when to shut up."

"True, it's no big deal."

"Look, I know this day's about me and Lorelai, but did you mean what you said? About Rory being your girlfriend I mean."

"Well, I mean we told each other we loved each other. So I would say, yeah its safe to say she's my girlfriend. We aren't really defining it though just letting it be what it is."

"Look I think that's great. And you're my nephew so I'm on your side, really I am, but Rory has always been like a daughter to me so if you hurt her, I'm coming after you."

"Noted Uncle Luke. Now let's go get you ready to get married."

The next few hours entailed the girls finishing getting ready and taking any pictures that didn't involve the bride and the groom seeing each other. Jess's breath caught when he saw Rory in her beautiful bridesmaid dress and Rory couldn't believe how sexy Jess looked in a tux. He looked refined and debonair while still having the brooding artist look. Guests started arriving and were seated outside, the weather was perfect for the outdoor wedding Lorelai wanted. With five minutes till the ceremony was to begin, Zach and Jackson, serving as ushers as well, seated Emily and Liz and Doula, serving as Luke's family. TJ and April made their way down the aisle, followed by Zach and Lane and Sookie and Jackson. Jess looked at Rory "You ready?"

"Yup, don't let me fall!" She joked and they headed down the aisle. Luke walked in from the side next and then the music changed. Everyone stood as Richard led Lorelai down the aisle towards Luke at the end. Rory looks at her mom with tears in her eyes, hardly believing this day is finally here.

"Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take Luke Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, in good times and bad for as long as you both live?" Reverend Skinner asked.

"I do." Lorelai responded as the sobs of Miss Patty, Babette and even Emily were heard.

"And do you Luke Danes, take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish, in sickness and health, in good times and bad for as long as you both live?"

"I do." Luke said softly.

They exchanged rings and Reverend Skinner announced "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride. Finally."

Everyone laughed as Luke and Loreali kissed and Reverend Skinner said, "Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes!" There was a large round of applause and sobs all around as the obviously happy couple walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

The rest of the wedding party headed out after them and then the rest of the guests headed inside the Dragonfly for the reception while the rest of the pictures were taken.

"Ok," the photographer said, "I think we're about done, any other pictures you want?"

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed, "We have to have a family picture, me, Luke, Rory and April."

The four got together and took the picture and Rory couldn't help thinking how perfect it felt. The pictures done, the wedding party headed into the Inn for the reception and lots of food and dancing.

Luke and Lorelai had decided on a DJ and Kirk actually ended up doing a good job. They did the couple's first dance as husband and wife and the father daughter dance where not only did Richard dance with Lorelai but Luke danced with Rory as well. "So, I know I'm not very good at this stuff, but Jess tells me you and he are sort of together now."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We're trying to be careful, not rush things, especially with my traveling and all."

"Well treat each other well, ok?"

"We will and Luke? Congratulations, I'm happy for you and Mom, you deserve each other."

The father daughter dance ended and Jess came up to Rory "Want to dance?"

Rory smiled and danced with Jess, surprised at how good he was.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Rory asked.

"Eh, it's all natural talent." Jess said embarrassed.

Rory smiled as she remember a similar conversation her mother had told her she had with Luke right before they got together the first time. The reception started to wrap up as Lorelai threw the bouquet aiming shamelessly for Rory, and the rest of the guests helping by moving out of the way so she had to catch it. The guys did the same for Jess and the garter and they both just rolled their eyes and took the customary picture.

Lorelai and Luke set off for the honeymoon suite and the guests started to disperse, save the ones staying in the Inn one last night. "So are you and April sharing a room tonight then?" Jess asked.

"Yes, unless you want a roommate." Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"Nah, April may be my cousin but I don't really feel right sharing a room with her without Luke there." Jess quipped.

"Well I guess if you don't want a roommate I'll go back and room with April then." Rory said giving him a long, passionate kiss. "But let me know if you change your mind." She said slyly and started heading for her door.

"Ok, you've convinced me. I think I do need a roommate. But are you sure about this?"

"Very." Rory said and then they headed into Jess's room.

Rory woke up the next morning in Jess's bed, happier than she had been in a long time. Things were finally seemed to be going right. Her mom and Luke finally got it right and it seemed as though she and Jess were finally on track as well.

AN: So there's the wedding! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The morning after the wedding, Jess and Rory woke up, both with smiles on their faces. "Does that count for taking things slowly?" Jess joked.

"Eh, who cares, no rules remember? And it was perfect. My mom will be so happy."

"Oh jeez. You and your mom talking about your sex lives creeps me out."

"Just don't think about it. Seriously though, I better get across to my room and get ready for the day before the town catches wind and starts talking. I'll meet you down for breakfast in half an hour?"

"Sounds great." Jess said as Rory gave him a quick kiss and left to go get ready. She got into her room and April was there, reading _Downfall._

"Moving on to his next one?"

"Yeah, you were right _The Subsect_ was brilliant and this one is even better. Did he write this about you?"

"Not exactly. He wrote it before we met up again, he said he wrote it hoping one day it could be our story, not knowing that would happen so quickly."

"So since you weren't here last night, I take it things are going well?" April said with a smirk.

"Yes they are going fine." Rory said playfully throwing a pillow at her.

"So have you guys decided to drop this 'see what happens' thing and just be together?"

"Not exactly. I mean, yes, we're together basically but we're still trying to be flexible because of my traveling. Things won't really change much from before except for we know how we feel about each other. But we'll still talk on the phone almost everyday and exchange emails and letters like we did before. We're best as friends and the fact that we can be both is great."

"Yeah, will it be hard leaving though, now that you've, you know, slept together?" April asked blushing.

"Yes, it will, but that's what love is about, sacrificing and waiting. It's not just the physical, it's so much more and I'm willing to wait for Jess. And I'm glad he's letting me. Remember Logan, my ex-boyfriend from Yale who was at that dinner? Well he wanted me to marry him and move to California, to give up what I wanted so he could do what he wanted. But Jess and I don't want that for each other. I love my job and he would never ask me to give it up. So while the distance will be hard, I know it's better because I won't resent Jess for making me give up my dream and he won't resent me for giving up my dream. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah it does. I'm so happy for you. Rory can I talk to you about something else?"

"Sure April, what's up?"

"Well. You see, my mom and I used to be really close. Not quite like you and Lorelai but still close. But ever since we moved to New Mexico I just haven't felt like I fit in. I like school, but I don't have any friends really and the classes aren't as challenging as they should be for me to get into Yale or Harvard. So I've done some researching and I think I could get into Chilton next year. I could live here with my dad and Lorelai and I think I would be really happy. I like Stars Hollow, I like the small town and I've enjoyed getting to know my dad. But I haven't talked to my mom about it. She was so mad when my dad just wanted visitation rights, I don't know how she'll react. I love my mom I really do, but I don't like it there, and I know she needs to be there for my grandma. And I really want to get to know my dad better, I think living here in high school could be what's best for me. What do you think?"

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. I can tell you that Chilton is a great school and it will prepare you for the Ivy Leagues if that's what you want. And I know Luke and mom would love having you around more permanently. I guess I would say be honest with your mom. Apply to Chilton for next semester and if you get in and can figure out if you can pay for it, because it is pricy, then go from there. Tell her that you're doing it, don't keep it from here but also let her know that it's not personal that this is about your dreams and not about being away from her."

"Thanks Rory that helps a lot."

"No problem. I'm glad we've gotten close April, I like having a sister. I'm meeting Jess downstairs for breakfast, care to join us?"

"No you guys only have one more day together I'm going to go read some more and explore around town. I leave tomorrow to go back to New Mexico so I wanted some time to see the towns people anyway."

"Ok, thanks April and let me know how everything goes with your mom." Rory said as she left to go and meet Jess downstairs in the dinning room. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late, I was talking to April."

"Ah jeez. You weren't doing the girly squealing thing were you? Cuz I don't know if I can handle that."

"Jeez, no Jess. The world doesn't completely revolve around you. We talked about you a little bit but then we mostly talked about how she doesn't know how to tell her mom that she wants to move here and go to Chilton."

"Wow, another Rory, what will the world come to?" Jess quipped.

"Haha. So what do you want to do today? I leave tomorrow so I figured we should have fun."

"Well, how about we just spend it together? We can go to the bridge and the bookstore and just hang out."

"When did you get all sentimental? Sounds perfect. Now where's breakfast, I'm starving!"

They finished breakfast and walked to the bridge. They spent a couple of hours talking and kissing occasionally while both tried to forget that by this time tomorrow they would be in separate states again.

"So where to next? On the campaign I mean." Jess asked, knowing the subject couldn't be completely avoided.

"Nebraska, and then Iowa and all over a lot of the Midwest before going to California and then back to the east coast."

"Man, no stops in Philadelphia?"

"No not for awhile. Man this good bye thing is really going to suck isn't it?"

"Let's not think about it right now, I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's go to the bookstore and then to the diner to get some lunch, ok? Just spend the rest of the day together and worry about tomorrow tomorrow."

They went to the bookstore and didn't even care that half the town saw them walking around, hand in hand. Today was about them and they didn't care who knew it. They ate lunch and then Jess had an idea. "Hey, you don't have any plans tonight right?" He asked Rory.

"Nope, just hanging out with you."

"Good. I have an idea. Let's do something we never really did before, you know the first time we dated. Let's go on a real date. You dress up and have girl time getting ready with Lane and April and we'll go to Hartford and go to a nice restaurant. Even go dancing if you want."

"A date, really? Jess that's so sweet."

"Ok good. Now go get ready, I'll pick you up at the Dragonfly at 6:00."

She gave him a quick peck and set off to Lane's to see if she could come help her get ready and called April to see if she was already in their room at the Dragonfly.

As soon as she got back to her room she went through her suitcases and found the perfect purple dress. It was nice but still comfortable and flirty. She ironed it with her travel iron, the perks of living out of a suitcase was she was always prepared, and put it on while April and Lane attacked her hair and helped her with jewelry and make up, the entire time talking about their upcoming date.

"And this was Jess's idea, Jess Mariano?" Lane asked still a little in shock.

"Yes, all him. Who knew he was a romantic at heart?" Rory cooed.

"Um, guys, have you paid attention to his books? He's a total romantic in the truest sense of the word. He's like the old writers you read in literature, Hemingway but with remnants of Thoreau and Whitman but with a modern feel. He's hard and edgy but when pressed, he's a true romantic. This makes total sense. And plus, he figures this is the best way for him to get it two nights in a row."

"April!" Rory exclaimed in great surprise.

"What can I say, your mom really is rubbing off on me!" April responded with a grin on her face.

Lane and Rory just laughed as they finished getting Rory ready for her date. At 6:05, Rory walked downstairs seeing Jess in a nice shirt and khakis waiting for her. "Only five minutes late, I'm impressed. You look great." He said pulling a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Wow, Jess thanks. And you look nice too. This might rival the tux." Rory said with a small smirk.

"Shall we?" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his car. They drove to Hartford and Jess pulled up to a small Indian restaurant.

"Indian? I thought you hated Indian food." Rory said amazed.

"I don't hate it, just the smell. And you like it and this place is actually supposed to be pretty good."

"April's right, you are a romantic at heart."

"Not too loud, I still have my street creed to consider." Jess joked. They walked inside and it was the perfect place for them. It was nice but still eclectic and not so fancy that Rory felt out of place like at so many of the places Logan used to take her. After dinner complete with wine, Jess made on his promise and took her dancing.

"I still don't understand how you know how to dance so well." Rory said as they headed back to Stars Hollow."

"I'm telling you, its just talent."

"Must be on the Danes side, that's what Luke told my Mom too."

"Luke can dance? Luke is willing to dance?"

"You and he are a lot alike. You'll do the unthinkable for a Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said with a smirk.

Jess rolled his eyes and laughed. "So have you heard from your mom at all since they left?"

"Not really, she emailed me to tell me they got to Germany but the jet lag was killing them so they were sleeping, or so she said anyway." Rory said with a knowing grin.

"Eww, we are so not going there."

Rory just laughed. "Well, we're back. Thanks so much Jess. This was perfect. Though now it's going to be harder for me to leave in the morning. You're taking me and April to the airport right?"

"Yup, and then I'm heading back to Philly. Don't worry we'll make it work." He said as they walked inside and headed upstairs. "So, what are the chances I'll get a roommate again tonight?" He asked slyly.

"April was right, you did just plan this date so you could get lucky two nights in a row!" Rory said in mock surprise.

"You caught me, so is that a yes?"

She answered by kissing him passionately and leading him into his room, straight for the bed.

The next morning Rory got up, a bundle of emotions. She was happy to be with Jess but sad she had to leave. She looked over at Jess who was already up getting ready. "Good morning. You better go get packed, we have to leave in two hours for the airport." He said as she placed a small kiss on her lips.

Rory went and packed and helped April pack. Jess helped the girls put their suitcases in the car and the three headed off to the airport. April's plane to New Mexico left first and Jess gave his cousin a quick hug and stepped back to let the new sisters say goodbye. "Have a good flight April. And let me know how it goes with your mom, ok? And let me know if you need help with the Chilton application, I know how intimidating it can be." Rory said to her new sister and friend.

"Thanks Rory. I'll call you later this week probably and we'll email tons."

"Sounds good, bye April."

April boarded the plane and Jess and Rory headed towards Rory's gate. "Now for the hard part." She said sadly.

"We knew this would come. And you'll be in New York in six weeks right? I can totally make it from Philadelphia to New York to see you. And we'll talk almost everyday."

"I know, but this still sucks."

"I know it does. Call me as soon as you land?"

"You bet. I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Rory. We can do this. It's going to work this time."

She nodded trying really hard not to cry and kissed him one more time before heading towards the gate and loading her plane. He watched her get on and felt a small drop fall from his eyes. He should have known if any girl were going to make him cry it would be Rory Gilmore.

Rory got on her plane and found her seat by the window. She pulled out _Downfall_ even though she had already finished it twice. Fighting through the tears to read, she knew that this was one of the hardest goodbyes she had ever had, but also knew that somehow it was worth it. She knew it hurt this much because she loved him that much. And she could handle that sacrifice, at least for now. As long as they got their second chance, their happy ending, she could put up with a few goodbyes. But it sure was going to be hard.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rory's plane landed in Omaha and she got a cab to the hotel. She checked in and went up to the room, seeing Amber sitting on the bed watching a movie. "Anything good on?" Rory asked her roommate.

"Oh. You're back. Not really, just _Almost Famous_. Its terrible but I can't help but love it."

Rory started laughing hysterically and Amber gave her a funny look. "I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd meet anyone else who felt that way. That's Jess's favorite guilty pleasure movie and my mom and I give him no end of crap about it. I'll have to tell him he has an ally." Rory said, still trying not to laugh.

"What can I say? Kate Hudson is so terrible she's fabulous. Maybe I will like this Jess guy after all. But enough about me and _Almost Famous._ How was the wedding?"

"It was so beautiful. My mom is so happy and I'm so happy for her. I had a great time at home too, it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah and how was Jess? Did you finally hook up?"

"Geez, you and my mom, can you only think of one thing? Things with Jess are really good. I told him I love him. He loves me too and it's not like just the giddy, school girl love, I think it's real this time."

"Aww. And then you hooked up right?"

Rory just rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Amber stated. "So does this mean you guys are officially together now? Trying the long distance thing?"

"Basically. Though I think that's basically what we were doing before so I don't think it will really be much different. Speaking of, I told him I'd call him when I got here."

"Aww, young love. So sweet, so delusional." Amber said sarcastically. Rory threw a pillow at her and went out to the hallway to call Jess.

"Hey you made it?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah. I was just starting to unload some of my stuff and catching up with Amber. She was watching _Almost Famous_. You've got an ally if you can believe it!"

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad. And you mock me."

"Oh I will continue to mock you, now I just have two people to mock."

"Whatever. So how was the flight?"

"Not bad. Kinda long though and I was thinking about the fact that it's going to be like six weeks before I see you again."

"We can do it. And just think how great of a reunion it will be when we're together again."

"You really have become a romantic!"

"Yeah well, I am a lot like Luke."

"True. So are you back in Philly yet?"

"Yeah, Matt and Chris are trying to get me to tell them what happened this weekend. Chris wants all the juicy details, Matt's the more romantic one and he's just glad someone else now has a girlfriend."

"So you're calling me your girlfriend now? You have gone soft."

"Don't hold it against me, I've still got that street creed to uphold."

"I think that street creed was gone a long time ago Mariano."

"Yeah well, at least it went to a good cause."

They talked for another half hour or so when Rory realized it was almost midnight and she should get some sleep.

"I better go. I love you."

"Night. I love you too, I'll call you tomorrow when I get off."

They hung up and Rory went back into her room, expecting Amber to be asleep.

"So you guys are really going to make this distance thing work aren't you?" She asked Rory.

"That's a little random, but yeah I think we are."

"You were on the phone for almost an hour and I could tell it was like you were talking to your best friend. You know my parents have been married for almost thirty years right? And even in the deep south, that's unusual. So I've tried to see what's different in my parents then in other couples I know that have split up. And the thing that I found almost every time was that my parents are first and foremost best friends. They tell each other everything, and they communicate very well. When they have a fight, they really fight, but they always come back to each other, just like best friends. That's how I know this will work between you and Jess. You're best friends."

"You really think so? You haven't even met him yet."

"No. But I can tell by the way you talk to him. Plus I've started reading his first book, you can tell a lot about a man by the way he writes."

"He is great, isn't he?"

"And I've lost her." Amber said rolling her eyes. "Seriously though, we have a press conference at 9:00 and its almost 1:00am we should really go to bed."

The girls went to bed and Rory couldn't help but smile at the fact that Amber compared her and Jess to her parents that had been married 30 years. While Amber may be very different from her family, she loved them all the same and looked up to her parents.

Jess got off the phone and turned off his laptop, deciding to work more on the story he was editing tomorrow. He loved writing, but was really enjoying the editing aspect of his job as well. He went up to the apartment part of the building, knowing he needed to get some sleep and not wanting to sit and dwell on things. He had to admit that he had a really nice weekend in Stars Hollow. Not only because of everything that had happened with Rory, but, and he hated to admit it, he felt almost like he was going back home. He loved being in Philly but felt kind of like Rory, like going back to Stars Hollow was going back home. He couldn't believe that the place he so wanted to escape as a teenager was where he was now considering home. He got upstairs and saw that both Matt and Chris were still up.

"Hey you're off the phone can we get the details now? Seriously, how was the wedding?" Matt asked.

"Good, I actually enjoyed myself. Surprise there." Jess answered.

"So how's Rory?" Chris asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Good, I told her I loved her." Jess answered shyly.

"What?" Matt exclaimed. "Trying to scare her off? I know you said she's your girlfriend now but you weren't even officially together and you've only been friends again for like three months!" Jess just laughed.

"Look, normally you are right about these things but it's different with me and Rory. And for the record she told me she loved me first."

"Wow. Passed on my ways to you, I have, young Jedi." Matt said in his best Yoda voice.

"So wait, did you seal the deal then?" Chris asked.

"Like I would tell you." Jess said as he rolled his eyes. It figured that's the way this conversation went. Matt was forever the guy trying to put to rest that all guys were dogs and actually knew somewhat of what women wanted when it came to relationships. While Chris on the other hand, was mostly just interested in the sex part. Jess found himself the buffer between a lot of their arguments.

"So, ignoring Chris, when are we going to get to meet this girl that you feel you can tell you love her?" Matt asked, again playing the big brother role.

"She'll be in New York in about six weeks, I'm planning on going to see her then, if you want I suppose you can tag along, but you will not be around us the entire time."

"Understood, we have business we can do in New York anyway. And for the record, I'm happy for you Jess. I hope this works out this time."

The next couple of weeks went by without much excitement. Rory really got into the swing of things, and with the primaries starting they were going through cities at a rapid pace. Rory was counting down the days until she was in New York so she could not only be on the familiar East Coast but she was going to get to see both her mom and Jess that weekend. Until then the stop she was looking forward to was Santa Fe, New Mexico. She had arranged to see April there and was really looking forward to it. She and April had really become close over the past few months and Rory wondered what it would have been like if Luke had known about her earlier, if she had been a part of his life from the beginning. She really was like the sister Rory never said. Sure, technically she had GiGi but GiGi was more like a niece since she was so much younger and beyond that, she never saw her since she spent her time going back and forth between Boston and France.

About three weeks before she was to be in New York Rory found herself in a small coffee shop in Santa Fe with Amber during their free time waiting for April.

"Rory!" The young girl exclaimed as she ran in and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey April. This is my friend and roommate while we travel, Amber. Amber, this is my step-sister April."

"Nice to meet you. Well, I really only came for the coffee and I want to go to that music store across the street so I'll leave you all some time to catch up. Come and find me when you're ready to head back to the room Rory." Amber said as she walked across to the eclectic music store across the street where Rory was sure she would spend hours and not even realize it. If anyone could rival Lane in their love of music it was Amber.

"So, April how have you been?"

"Ok. I talked to mom about moving to Connecticut and she freaked at first but she's coming around. She said if I could get in and figure out how to pay for it, because she wasn't taking out a loan for it, then I could go. I've sent in my application and should know by the end of the month if I've been accepted or not. Then I just have to figure out how I'm going to pay for it. I really want this Rory. How did you do it?"

"Oh well. My mom went to my grandparents and asked them to help. That's how Friday night dinners got started. Have you talked to your dad about this at all? I know he has a lot in savings and he had told Mom and me he wanted to help with your education."

"Not yet. I mean I told him I was applying and asked if I could live with him if I got accepted, which of course he and your mom thought was great. But I don't want him to think he has to pay for stuff, that's not why I wanted to find him three years ago. I don't want him to think that's the only reason I looked for him, because it's not."

"Oh April he knows that. And it can't hurt to ask. If can afford it, he'll want to. Do you want to deprive him of that?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. But enough about me, how have you been? How's traveling all over?"

"I like it. I miss home though. I think after the campaign is over I'm going to try to find a job somewhere I can be in the same place most of the time."

"You miss Jess don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's hard. I feel like we're just starting something and now it's on hold because we never see each other."

"When do you get to see him again?"

"About three weeks. I'll be in New York and he's coming to visit me there. Mom is going to try and come too, if things aren't too hectic at the Inn."

The girls spent the next hour or so talking when Rory's phone rang. "Oh, it's Jess. Can you hang on a minute, April, I'll tell him I can call him back."

"Sure."

"Hey, can I call you back in a little bit? I'm meeting with April in Santa Fe." Rory said into the phone.

"Um, is this Rory Gilmore?" A voice she didn't recognize said on the other end.

"Yes, who's this? Why do you have Jess's phone?"

"This is Matt; I'm one of Jess's roommates. I, uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but Jess was in an accident. He was hit by a car while crossing the street and they rushed him to the hospital."

Rory dropped the phone and fell down, luckily into her chair. April picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is April, Rory's step-sister. What's going on?"

Matt explained to her what was going on and she grabbed Rory and ran across the street to find Amber. Rory stood there shaking, unable to say anything except "He can't die, he just can't die."

April called Luke and Lorelai and her mom and then had Amber get them a cab to the airport and tell their boss what was going on, they had to get to Philadelphia.

AN: Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I will update soon, hopefully in the next day or so. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

April got Rory back to the hotel to grab her bags and then to the airport to catch the next flight. Luke had called and gotten them the next flight to Philadelphia and April, acting way beyond her fifteen years, got Rory, who was too dazed to barely function, to the airport and through security. They boarded and April let Rory have the window seat while she called her mom to tell her they were getting ready to leave. Her mom understood that her cousin meant a lot to her and she wanted to be there, evidence of the growth of their relationship in the past few weeks. It wasn't where it used to be before they moved, but it was a lot better than it had been. But she couldn't think about that now, right now, her step-sister needed her.

"Rory, do you want to talk? Try to take your mind off things?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I can. Did they say if he was in critical care? Or just that they were taking him to the hospital? I can't remember I just heard accident and hospital and I panicked. I don't remember anything else after that really."

"That's understandable. Matt said he wasn't sure, only that he had lost a lot of blood and they wanted to get him to the hospital right away. I'm sure he'll be fine, they didn't medic-flight him out which is what they do if its life or death."

"How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"I want to be a doctor, I do lots of research on things. My mom even got this hospital to let me shadow a doctor for a day."

"That's cool. Hey you got my mind of Jess's accident for almost three full minutes."

"Well, I had to try."

The flight attendants came by and April got a coke while Rory ordered a glass of wine, hoping to calm her nerves a little bit.

"Is it working?" April asked.

"Not really, but I'm not shaking as much, so maybe it's helping a little bit."

The flight continued for what felt like ages when finally they landed in Philadelphia. Rory once again started to get dazed so April took over and found their baggage claim and then got on her phone to call her dad. "Dad, we're here are you at the hospital? How's he doing?" Luke gave her an update and April grabbed Rory and went to find a cab.

"Ok, I just talked to my dad," April said as she told the cab driver where to take them. "He's in surgery; they are repairing a collapsed lung. They said he should be fine, that's the only real injury he had besides a broken leg and loosing blood but they gave him a transfusion. He'll be in ICU for a couple of days just for observation and then they'll move him to his own room. Amber called your boss to tell him what was going on but you probably want to call him to let him know an update and when you can get back on the campaign trail."

"Thanks April. Are you sure you're only fifteen?"

"What can I say, I go into organizer mode when something bad happens. I'm scared too Rory, Jess is my cousin and I know how much he means to you and to my dad. This is just how I cope with things."

The cab pulled up to the hospital and the girls grabbed their luggage and headed straight for ICU. When they got there they saw Liz and TJ as well as Luke and Lorelai. Liz was crying and Luke had a solemn look on his face. Lorelai saw her daughter come in and ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "How are you sweets?"

"Is he still in surgery? How is he?" Rory asked, not answering her mom.

"The doctor said it would be just a little while longer but he's doing really well. Come on, sit down, you look exhausted."

"Hey, you're Rory right?" A young guy she vaguely remembered seeing somewhere asked her.

"Yeah."

"I'm Matt, I work and live with Jess, I talked to you earlier. Would you like me to get you some coffee? Chris and I need a break from the waiting room and thought your family might want some space so we were going to find the cafeteria and can bring you back some."

"Coffee would be great, thanks Matt."

He and another guy Rory vaguely remembered seeing before walked towards the elevator and Rory made her way over to Liz and TJ.

"Liz? How are you holding up?"

"Oh Rory! I'm so glad you're here, he would want you here. I just hope my baby boy's ok!" She said before wailing into TJ's shoulder.

Rory left, not wanting to break down again herself and sat down next to April. Needing something to do, she got her phone out and called her boss. He completely understood and told her to take as much time as she needed. Matt and Chris got back and handed both Lorelai and Rory a coffee. "I figured that coffee addiction Jess talks about had to come from somewhere so I got one for you to." He said to Lorelai.

"Thanks Matt."

He handed Rory her coffee and she took it and looked up and asked Matt "So what exactly happened? I haven't heard the whole story, just that he was hit by a car."

"Oh, well. We were meeting a new prospective writer at Truncheon. Jess was on some business at this little book shop down the street a little ways and was meeting us back at Truncheon. So he was coming across the street, in the crosswalk by the way because it's stupid to jaywalk in downtown Philly, and this car didn't see him until too late and they slammed on their breaks but they still hit him. I could tell right away that is leg was broken and he lost a lot of blood, so we called 911 and well you know the rest." Matt answered.

"How's the driver of the car?" Rory asked, still trying to take it all in.

"Ok physically, but still really shaken up by the whole thing. He was brought here too, just as a precaution and when he was released he came to check on Jess. It really was an accident, and I think he felt really badly."

"Yeah." Rory said. She wanted to blame this guy for her being worried out of her mind about the guy that she loved but she couldn't. She kept remembering the car accident she was in and how it was a complete accident and everyone, including her mother, blamed Jess. She knew it was never his fault and she couldn't bring herself to do the same to this guy. Accidents happened all the time.

"Jess Mariano family?" A doctor came out and asked.

"Yes?" Luke asked while everyone else stood up. Rory held on to April's arm and held her breath, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"Jess is out of surgery. He's awake and doing very well, but still groggy and in some pain. His leg has not had a chance to be placed in a cast yet, but we want to wait to see how he's doing since he had pretty major surgery. It should be put on tomorrow. We want to keep him at least over night in ICU and maybe again tomorrow night but by the day after next he should be able to move to a regular room and then go home in a couple of weeks. He'll have to do physical therapy but he should be fine."

"Thanks so much, Doctor, can we see him now?" Luke asked.

"Only immediate family for now, but we'll keep you updated and let you know when the rest of you can see him. Also, keep it to two visitors at a time."

Rory let out the breath she was holding followed by a grunt of frustration. "Immediate family only? Gah. I'm never going to know if he's really alright."

"Its ok sweets, Luke and Liz can go in for now, and they can tell us how he's doing. I'm sure after he's gotten more rest they'll let you in." Lorelai answered, feeling for her daughter. She couldn't imagine how she would have felt if it were Luke in the hospital and she couldn't see him.

"Rory, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, we've been here for hours, you've got to eat something. Maybe by the time you come back you'll be able to see him." April suggested.

"Ok, fine, I am kind of hungry. Does anyone want to join us?"

"I'll come." Lorelai answered, "Matt, Chris? TJ? Any of you want to join us?"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Liz and call Lane to see how Doula is doing." TJ answered.

"Yeah, we didn't eat much before, we'll come too." Matt answered for himself and Chris.

The group walked downstairs and got their food. Rory really didn't feel like eating, but at least she Jess was going to be ok, she just wished she could see for herself. She knew she needed to eat, she was a Gilmore after all, so she loaded her tray with a hamburger and fries, pie, more coffee, a coke and some chips.

She sat down at a table with in between April and Lorelai with Matt and Chris coming up behind her and sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Good grief, have you eaten anything all day?" Chris asked Rory as he looked at her plate.

"Oh, yeah I had breakfast. I'm not really super hungry, but I know I need to eat." Rory answered confused.

"Wait, you're not very hungry and that's how much food you get? Jess was right, you are a medical marvel."

April and Rory just laughed while Lorelai spoke up, "They're calling it the Lorelai paradox, she gets it from me. But since her name is Lorelai too, I guess it works either way."

Chris just looked at Matt and decided it wasn't worth it and began eating his own food. "So, Rory," Matt started "Jess tells us you've been following Barack Obama on his presidential campaign, reporting on it, is that right?"

"Yes. I work for an online magazine, I had done some articles for them, mostly freelance and then right around the time I had graduated from Yale, the reporter the main editor had dropped out so he asked me if I would be interested. I fly mostly coach and have a roommate in my hotel rooms, and it pays next to nothing since it's such a small publication, but I love it and I still travel with the New York Times people and have press credentials. It's pretty cool."

"That is pretty cool. Do you like the travel?" Matt asked, genuinely curious.

"I do, but I won't be too sad when it's over. I miss my family and friends and the traveling is exhausting."

"Yeah. I know Jess misses getting to see you. But he is so proud of what you've accomplished, he'd never really admit it."

Rory blushed, she didn't really know these guys and it was weird how much they knew about her. "So, tell me a little more about you. How did you all start Truncheon?"

"Oh, well. Chris and I went to Penn State together. I studied journalism actually and Chris here studied literature. We both tried getting jobs out of college but decided what we both really wanted to do was edit and publish independent works. We loved the idea of helping people that might not want to go to a major publishing house or that wouldn't be picked up by one since a lot of it is politics anyway. We were close to Philadelphia and knew that the art scene there was picking up and it would be easier to start something there than someplace like New York. So we had a couple of guys help us, they still work with us, but not as much as they used to. We started with our monthly Zine and then moved to publishing a couple of books that were collections of short stories and poems from local writers. We really wanted to find a solid author though, one that could not only write our first real novel but also that could come on with our publishing house and help us find other good authors. I was really good at editing with my journalism background and Chris was really good at finding poets and artists for the art house part of our company, but we needed an author. One day we were at this coffees shop when we ran into this guy, he looked like he was kind of hardened by life but like he was trying to get back on track. He was filling out an application to work there actually, and he left his notebook on the table as he was leaving. Chris picked it up, and having no scruples, read it. It turned out to be the manuscript for _The Subsect_ and Chris was right, it was brilliant. So we asked the manager if we could get the phone number for the guy who just applied and Chris made up some story and we got it. Jess was hesitant at first, but I think he knew we were just trying to find someone like us, and he fit in really well. So we worked on _The Subsect _and then hired Jess to keep working with us at Truncheon. It's been really good. And none of us were the type of guys who thought we'd have great friends out of this. Chris and I figured we were already lucky that we got along so well and were friends; we just needed another business partner. Jess fit in better than we imagined and he's been a great roommate and friend ever since."

"Wow. He never told me how you all met. I can't believe you all tracked him down like that."

"Jess is too humble, he doesn't like to talk about it."

The group finished their food and decided it was time to go upstairs. Rory and April walked near the front talking with Matt, while Chris was in the back, talking with Lorelai.

"So, you really think Jess won't break my daughter's heart this time?" Lorelai asked Chris seriously.

"Honestly, ma'am, I think she has a better chance of breaking his."

"Ok, first, don't call me ma'am it makes me feel like my mother, call me Lorelai. And second, how do you mean?"

"Well when Rory came and visited at our open house, Jess was hurt when she left. He knew it wasn't her fault and all, but it still broke his heart that she was really gone, that it was really over. He's Jess so he didn't talk about it much, and tried to get over it, but if something happened to end their relationship, it would crush him." Chris said. "I know Matt's supposed to be the romantic and I'm supposed to be the guy who only cares about being a player and Jess is supposed to be the balance, but I think Jess is much farther gone than he would care to admit, even to himself. Even I can see that."

"Wow, hoodlum really has grown up." Lorelai said, mostly to herself.

As they got back upstairs, Rory saw that Liz and Luke were back in the waiting room. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's doing well, really tired. He asked if anyone told you and thought you shouldn't have left the campaign to come all the way out here, but is glad you came. The doctor said that if he's up to it, you can go see him now. I'll go check with them ok?" Luke said as he gave her a slight hug and went to go find the doctor. He came back a few minutes later and led Rory towards his room. He walked back towards the waiting room to fill his wife in on what was going on as Rory walked carefully inside. She held her breath slightly as she saw him looking so helpless with IVs in his arms and his leg, still not with a cast but covered with a small brace, up in a stirrup.

"Jess?"

"Hey you. I missed you so much, I devised a clever plan to make you come see me early." Jess said with a small smile, still sounding exhausted.

"If I wasn't so relieved that you're ok, I'd smack you for that! Are you really ok?" Rory asked as she started to cry, trying not to, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I'm fine. They fix collapsed lungs all the time, and now I have an excuse to make Chris wheel me around in a wheelchair for a few weeks. Don't cry, I'm fine. You didn't have to come you know."

"I wanted to. I had to see that you were ok."

"Well now that you see that, do I get a kiss?"

Rory laughed softly and went over and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you're ok, I just kept thinking that you couldn't die, I couldn't loose you."

"Shh. You're going to loose me, you're stuck with me for a long time."

Rory grinned and gave him a small hug, trying not to hurt him. "You're probably tired, and I just realized I've been up for a long time."

"Yeah the doctors said I should get some sleep. How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure, I think Luke found us a hotel to stay in, he got like three rooms, so we'll probably stay a few days at least."

"Three? Who all is here?"

"Well, your mom and TJ, Luke and my Mom and me and April. Oh and Chris and Matt are here too, they said they closed Truncheon for a couple of days."

"Wow. I didn't know people cared so much." Jess said yawning.

"You have a great group of friends, Jess. Matt and Chris seem like great guys. Now, you need sleep, I'll see you in the morning ok?" Rory said. "Oh and Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

She left and found her mom and April to tell them he was going to be ok and was sleeping. "Luke?" She asked, "Did you say you got us a hotel room?"

"Yeah I figured you and April could share a room is that ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'll head there now, I'm exhausted and Jess is sleeping so there's nothing I can do here."

"We're headed there as well. Matt, Chris, we'll see you in the morning?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup, see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you all; I wish it was under better circumstances." Matt answered.

They headed to the hotel and Rory fell asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow. He may be banged up and have a long road of recovery ahead of him, but Jess was going to be ok. He was going to be ok. And with that, she fell asleep.

AN: See, I told you it wouldn't be too long! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rory woke up the next morning, a little disoriented. She realized where she was and why she was there and looked over to see April stirring as well. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9:00. "Hey April, I was wanting to be ready to go to the hospital in a little bit, do you want to come with me or just go up there later?"

"I can be ready in ten minutes, that ok?" April asked jumping out of bed.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm going to call Mom and see what they're doing."

She left April to get ready and talked to her mom who said they would be there in an hour or so. April finished getting ready and the girls stopped by the hotel restaurant and grabbed coffee and donuts to go. They headed toward the hospital, which was in walking distance. "I can't believe I finally get to see Jess and it's in a hospital. This just figures. Nothing in our relationship has been easy. Ever." Rory said as the two girls walked to the hospital.

"Well, that's true, but think of it this way, a lot of times hard times bring people closer together. I mean think about it, have you ever been this concerned about someone in the hospital before?"

"Well, there was the time my grandfather had a heart attack and had to have surgery. That was really scary, and he just looked so helpless."

"Ok. What about with Logan? I heard your mom telling Liz that he was in the hospital once."

"Well, sure I was worried. I really cared for Logan. But a part of me was kind of mad too. I mean, he was in the hospital because he did something really stupid, something I told him was stupid, but I knew that being mad didn't help anything so I figured what was the point. But no, I wasn't as scared as I was yesterday."

"See there you go. It's proof you really care about Jess. It validates how much you love him. And you do get to see him three weeks before you planned, that's kind of a good thing."

"True. How did you get so smart April?"

"I'm not sure. I just like to look at the positive in life and not the negative. Try to find the silver lining."

"Well it's been helpful, so thanks."

The girls got to the hospital and went straight up to ICU. Rory checked with the nurse's station to see if it was ok to visit Jess and found out that he was currently being seen by the orthopedic doctor who was hoping to put a cast on his leg. They said they would let her know as soon as she could go in and see him. She went back over to fill April in and looked up to see Matt and Chris walk in.

"How's he doing this morning, can we see him yet?" Matt asked.

"They said he's doing well, the orthopedic doctor is in there now, he's hoping to put his leg in a cast." Rory answered him. "There going to tell me when it's ok for us to go in and see him.

"Ok. We'll just wait here then. So April, you're Jess's cousin right?"

"Yeah. His mom is my dad's sister."

"But you're also Rory's step sister right? Your dad is married to her mom, Lorelai."

"Yeah. I'm impressed, that's hard for even me to follow!" April told him.

"Well, my family's crazy too. My best friend growing up is my now my brother-in-law and my aunt is married to his dad for starters."

"Well I've decided my family is crazy enough to land me a reality TV show, maybe you can be on it with me!" April joked.

Rory and Chris just laughed and the two as they continued on with ideas of how they could get on TV. A few minutes later one of the nurses came up to Rory. "You're with Jess Mariano?" She asked the group.

"Yes, how is he?" Rory asked eagerly.

"He's doing very well today. The doctor just left after putting the cast on his leg. We can go ahead and let you see him, since he's doing well up to four of you can go in at a time, but no more than that and try to keep your visits to under an hour or so."

"Thank you so much." Rory said as she looked up and saw Luke and Lorelai coming in the door. "Mom. He's doing much better! They said up to four of us can go in now, do you mind if the four of us go in? None of them have gotten to see him yet and I'm going crazy!"

"Sure sweets. Keep us updated ok?"

Chris, Matt and April followed Rory as she led the way to Jess's room. They walked in and saw Jess with his leg newly in a cast, still in a stirrup, sitting up with the leather bound journal Rory gave him for Christmas and a pen, looking like he was concentrating hard.

"Well at least we know work won't be affected." Chris joked.

"Glad you've got your priorities straight." Jess answered sarcastically. "Actually, I'm already bored, this staying here for up to two weeks thing is going to be torture."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Jess." April spoke up.

"Thanks April. And thank you for coming; I heard you really took charge to get Rory here. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, it's just how I work. Things get hectic and I go into organizer mode."

"Well I'm still glad you're here. Gives someone to keep Rory company cuz I'm sure after awhile she's going to drive me crazy doting on me." He smirked.

"Hey! I can go back to New Mexico if you want!" Rory exclaimed giving him the famous Gilmore pout.

"I'm just kidding. Come here." He said giving her a hug and a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you came. And I don't want you leave but I know you have to soon. So let me get in all the jabs I can before then." He laughed.

"Ahh and just when I thought you were going to be all sweet, you go and ruin it."

"He's really good at that, never can be serious." Chris joked. Matt and April rolled their eyes. Rory took a minute and took in the scene and started cracking up laughing.

"What's your damage?" Jess asked giving her a funny look.

"Sorry," She got out while still laughing, "But look at us. We have got to be the most random group of five people and we are in a hospital room, in intensive care, talking about how sarcastic you are! It's so ridiculous it's funny!" She said still laughing.

April started laughing by this point. "She does have point, we are a completely random group of people."

The guys just looked at the two girls, who by this point were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

"Jess, your girlfriend and your cousin are crazy man." Chris said.

Jess just laughed. "Oww. That kinda hurts. I'm ready for that to stop hurting."

"Ok. Sorry." Rory said, clamed down more now. "I'm still really tired, that was way funnier than it probably should have been. Anyway, what did the doctor say Jess? How long are you looking at having to stay in ICU?"

"Actually they said I'm doing way better than they thought and they want to check me a couple more times and then I may be able to move to my own room by this afternoon. Then I'll probably be in the hospital until the end of the week, but it's not going to be near as long as they thought."

"That's great Jess!" Rory exclaimed. "You have no idea how excited that makes me!"

The group spent a few more minutes talking and making Jess feel a little better when Rory realized that they had been there almost an hour.

"Oh. I told the nurse we'd try to keep it to about an hour. Do you want to see your mom and Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but can you stay? And get your mom to come in? There's that four person rule and I'm so not in the mood to see TJ."

Rory just laughed.

"I'll go get them, and I'll try and make it look like you aren't intentionally leaving out your step-father, he's not the sharpest tool, he probably won't notice." April said as she walked out to go find them.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to Truncheon. Jess, we're glad you're doing well. We'll come back and check on you later. Rory, do you still have my cell number? Call me and let me know if he gets moved to his own room ok?"

"Yup, I've got it, will do. See you guys around."

The guys left leaving Jess and Rory a few minutes alone. "You really do look a lot better, I'm so glad you're ok, I was so scared."

"Shh. I know. It's fine. I'm fine. And really, you don't need to stay much longer, especially once I get moved to my own room. I'm sure your boss is dying for you to get back."

"Sick of me already?" Rory quipped.

"Never. Just don't want you to resent me if you get fired."

"I'm not going to get fired. My boss is awesome. But, I should get back before too long, and I know April has school to get back too. We're still in New Mexico for a couple of days, I'll probably head back the day after tomorrow and catch the tail end of stuff. That way I can go back with April too."

"That sounds good. I really am glad you came. But I really am fine, so if you need to leave sooner, you can."

"Thanks, but I came all the way out here, I want to spend a little time with you."

"Are you guys done being mushy yet? Can we come back in?" April said as she, Lorelai and Luke walked in.

"Haha. Are you sure you're Luke's daughter and not Lorelai's?" Jess quipped.

"I've been trying so hard to corrupt her, first movie night and now this? I'm proud April, very proud."

Luke and Jess rolled their eyes while Rory and April just laughed. Liz and TJ weren't quite at the hospital yet so April stayed and hung around. The group spent the next little bit talking, before a nurse came in telling them they were doing a final evaluation to see if they could move him to a regular room and that they would have to leave for a little bit. Rory gave Jess a quick hug and then followed her mom, step-dad and step-sister out to the lobby. Liz and TJ were there by this point and Luke went to fill them in. "So, babe, you doing ok?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah, I am. Jess is doing really well, and as crazy as it sounds, this sort of validated my feelings for him. I was so scared he was going to die Mom. And I didn't know what I would do if that happened. I really love him. Which is scary but exciting all at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah kid, it does. Sometimes you have to loose something, or think you do, to realize how much it means to you. That's how it was for me and Luke. And I'm happy for you. I'm sorry it took a tragedy for you to validate it but I'm happy for you kid. I want you to have your happily ever after."

"Thanks Mom. Geez when did we become such saps?"

"It's those damn diner men, they turn us to mush!"

"Well at least they have good coffee."

"Well, yes that is the real reason we keep them around."

The girls keep talking awhile longer when April's cell phone rang. "Oh, I should take this, it's my mom. Rory are we still planning on leaving day after tomorrow? I figured I'd tell her so she'd stop hassling me."

"Yeah, Luke's already got the plane reservations made." Rory said and laughed. "Sometimes I think April's the mom and not the other way around." She said to her mother.

"Well that is one driven kid. Kind of like you at that age. She reminds me a lot of you, it's no wonder she and Luke connected so easily. He told me that was part of what scared him the most when he found out about her, that they wouldn't connect, that she'd never really see him as her dad. That and being afraid that it would wreck our relationship."

"That's sweet. They do get along really well though. April told me she's really glad he's gotten to be a part of her life. I think that's part of why she and her mom have been having problems. She's a little mad and hurt that she didn't know who her dad even was until she figured it out on her own. But they're doing a lot better."

"I'm glad. I may not have been a fan of the way Anna handled everything in not telling Luke or April or how guarded she's been, but she's still April's mom. And I know they were close and I hated that they weren't that close anymore. It made me think of the dark days when we weren't talking while you were living with my parents. I hated those days and I didn't want them for Anna. So I'm glad they're doing better."

"I am too. April's happier, which is very good. No fifteen year old girl wants to be fighting with their mother over things like that. Then it's not near as fun to fight over curfews and boyfriends." Rory joked. April walked in at that time, a grin on her face. "I take it your call with your mom went well? She's not too mad that you're still here?" Rory asked her.

"No. She actually called because the mail had just come. My Chilton letter came. I got in. I got into Chilton! This is just one step closer to getting into Yale or Harvard!"

The three girls jumped up and down earning some interesting looks from those around them. Remembering they were in the intensive care waiting room and it probably wasn't the best place to be jumping up and down excitedly, the girls calmed down a little. Luke walked over wondering what had gotten into his wife, daughter and step-daughter. He knew they were all a little nutty, but this was crazy even for them.

"Are you guys ok over here? The entire room thinks you're crazy." Luke asked skeptically.

"Oh Dad, I have great news. Let's go to the cafeteria for lunch, I'm starving and then we can tell you!" April said still grinning. Liz and TJ motioned for them to go and the group of four went to go eat. After piling enough food for at least six onto their plates, the three girls sat down joining Luke who was already seated and eating his salad.

"Ok, so now that you've gotten at least enough food to last an hour, can I know why you were jumping up and down in the ICU waiting room of the hospital?"

"Well, my mom called." April started. "I thought she was just calling to check up on me, wondering when I was coming home, let me know what I missed in school, you know boring mom stuff. But she called to tell me that the mail had just come and my Chilton letter came. I got accepted! I'm going to Chilton in the fall!"

"Oh April that's great. I know Rory loved it and I know it's something you've really been wanting. So does that mean you're going to move in with me and Lorelai?"

"If that's still ok. I mean, I can figure out something else if it's not." April said, not wanting to intrude.

"Don't be silly. With Rory gone I need another girl in the house. Your dad just doesn't look the same in my nail polish and eye shadow as Rory." Loreali stated.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. But we really would love to have you. Now have you and your mom figured out how you're going to pay for it? I know it's not cheap and I have some money saved away and I want to use it for your education. It's more than enough for college so there would be enough for Chilton too."

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yes, April. I want to provide for you. And if I don't use it on you, Lorelai will just figure out how to tap into it and use it to buy shoes!"

"I would be mad right now, but he's so right. April, you have to save me from myself!" Lorelai joked.

April laughed "So you're really ok with this? With me moving in to go to Chilton and helping pay for it?"

"Yes, April. I think it's great. I've wanted to get to know you better and I think this is perfect. As long as it's ok with your mom, you're sure she's ok with it?"

"Yeah. She wasn't at first but we've talked about it a lot and she finally decided that if I got in and could figure out how to pay for it then I could go. We've both been working towards the Ivy League for most of my life so she understands this is a big deal. Of course it would probably mean spending most of my summer there instead of here, I figure that's an equal trade."

"Of course. Geez, this is, this is great April. Really I'm excited for you."

They finished lunch and head back to the waiting room joining Liz and TJ.

"Family of Jess Mariano?" A nurse came out to the group.

"Yes?" Liz asked, looking a little worried.

"We've finished our evaluation and are in the process of moving Jess to a regular room. He's doing much better than expected and will probably be able to go home in around six days or so. He'll be in the third floor in room 317."

The nurse left and the group started to head towards the elevator. Rory stayed to call Matt and Chris and tell them what was going on and April and Lorelai agreed to stay with her, give Jess some time alone with his mom, uncle, and step-dad. Rory got off the phone, telling the other two girls the guys were on their way.

"So Lorelai?" April asked.

"Yeah April?"

"I know Dad said you all are ok with my moving in next fall to go to Chilton but are you really ok with it? I know you all haven't been married very long and I would completely understand if you wanted time just the two of you."

"April I'm going to be honest with you. A lot of why your dad and I didn't work out the first time we were engaged is because he wouldn't let me in when it came to you. He was so worried about how your mom would react and how we would get along that he didn't stop to ask me if I wanted to be involved. And I did, I do. So don't worry that you moving in is going to be hard for us, if anything it will make it stronger. Ok?"

"Ok. Just as long as you're sure."

Matt and Chris got there and they all walked up to Jess's new room. Rory was so pleased to see how well he was doing.

"So, April, my mom said you got some good news?" Jess asked his cousin.

"Oh yeah. I got accepted to go to Chilton next year. I'm going to move to Stars Hollow with Luke and Loreali and take the bus to Hartford like Rory did." She answered still really excited.

"Oh geez, another nerd in the family." Jess said sarcastically.

"Says the guy who carries a book in his back pocket." Rory shot back. "Ok, so I have a practical question." She started. "Your apartment is above Truncheon right? How are you going to get up the stairs?"

"Oh we've got that all figured out." Chris said proudly.

"Yeah, that's part of why we wanted to get home. You know that spare room off the side of the shop? The one that we thought about turning into an art studio or classroom?" Matt asked Jess.

"Yeah what about it?" Jess asked confused.

"We turned it into a makeshift bedroom. We moved your bed down there and even some of your books. Though only like an eighth, there were way too many to move otherwise!"

Rory laughed. She was pleased Jess had good friends that would help take care of him. The next couple of days went by too quickly as Rory spent a lot of time at the hospital trying to spend as much time with Jess as possible before she left. "So I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." She said sadly. "Are you sure you're alright and don't need me to stay another week?"

"I would love that but you need to get back. I'm fine and I have a feeling Matt and Chris are going to drive me crazy with how much they dote on me. And you'll be in New York in two weeks right?"

"Yes. Will you still be able to make it though? I don't want you walking around New York City with a broken leg."

"I'll make one of the guys wheel me around in a wheel chair. I won't be able to walk even with crutches for a few weeks anyway."

"Ok. Man, I hate this part." Rory said trying not to cry.

"Hey we knew it was going to happen. And it's only two weeks. Don't you miss that campaign bus?"

She laughed. "Actually I do a little bit. But I'll miss you so much." She kissed him and then they sat just enjoying each other's company until the nurse kicked Rory out for the night.

"Good night Jess. I'll see you in two weeks. Call me when you can, I don't want to interrupt your therapy and all."

"I will. I love you Rory."

"I love you too, Jess." She said and walked back to the hotel. These goodbyes were getting harder and harder.

AN: Another transition chapter, which aren't my favorite usually. I enjoyed this one though, it just took a little while. I really like April's character, so you'll be seeing a lot of her. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I am so sorry it's been so long! I was really busy with my birthday and then I was out of town and then I had to work more than usual, and then to top it all off, I was stuck on where to go next with this story. I hope this flows ok, let me know what you think!

Chapter 19

Rory and April got up early the next morning to catch their flight. Rory was a little sluggish, knowing she needed to get back but wishing she could stay to help take care of Jess. April was still so excited about going to Chilton and getting to move back to Connecticut that she was practically bouncing off the walls. "Geez, April, I haven't even had any coffee yet, how are you so energetic?" Rory asked groggily.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I can't wait to go back and tell my mom that my dad is going to pay for Chilton and count down the days until I get to start there. I know it will be hard on my mom but I also think the distance may be good for us. We'll have to talk more. And I'm just so excited, Yale or Harvard could really happen now!"

"Good grief. That rant was Gilmore worthy. My mother really is corrupting you what's going to happen when you actually live with her?" Rory said laughing.

"The world may implode. Now come on let's go if we leave now we'll have time to get coffee."

"Oh coffee. Must get coffee.

April rolled her eyes and the two girls stopped by Luke and Lorelai's room to tell them goodbye and then grabbed a cab to head to the airport. After going through security and then getting Rory her much needed coffee, the girls found their gate and sat down, trying to relax. "Whew. It's been a crazy past few days." Rory said letting out a sigh. "I hope this is something I never have to go through again, it's draining."

"It has seemed like we've been gone forever, and it's only been like three days. I feel so much more connected to everyone as family though, you know? Like this brought us all a little closer together."

"True. But I'm glad it's almost over. I never thought I'd be so glad to see the campaign bus. I mean, I still miss Jess but that hospital was terrible. I was just so scared the whole time."

The girls continued their conversation and then boarded the plane. Rory, still really exhausted, took a nap on the flight while April read _Downfall._ The girls landed in New Mexico and April met her mom while Rory found a cab to the hotel. She got to her room and found Amber sitting at the desk in the room, listening to headphones. She heard the door shut and looked up. "Rory! How's Jess?" She asked. Rory looked at her funny, she still had her headphones attached. "Oh, sorry. I was listening to the final draft of my podcast before I submit it."

"Haha, it's ok. Jess is doing much better. He had to have surgery on a collapsed lung and was in ICU a couple of days and has a broken leg but he's doing much better. He may actually get to go home in a couple of days. And since he was hit by a car and it was a single car accident, the guy's car insurance will cover all the medical bills so that's good. Jess's books are good, but hospitals are expensive. So did I miss anything big while I was gone?"

"Nah, New Mexico is kind of boring. Don't tell April I said that though."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll agree. She's moving to Stars Hollow anyway. She got into Chilton so she's moving in with Mom and Luke after the summer."

"Hmm. So other than the fact that you were in a hospital was it good to see Jess?"

"Yeah. It was so scary though; Amber I never realized how much I really loved him until he was lying in the ICU. Plus I got to see my mom and I've missed her too. I don't know how much more of this traveling I can handle. Oh and I got to meet Jess's friends, they're great. I totally expect to get all the dirt on him when we see them in New York."

"Ooh, they're going to be there too? This is exciting."

The girls continued to catch up and then get ready for the long bus ride to Arkansas the next day. Rory was getting back into the swing of things and even though she missed Jess and her family terribly, she was still loving her job. She wasn't a huge fan of the constant travel but loved energetic speeches and hard hitting press conferences. Rory couldn't help but think how much her life had changed in the last year. Last year she was still in school, freaking out because she didn't know what she was going to be doing with her life. She was dating Logan, and if she was honest, it wasn't really going anywhere. Her parents had gotten married, and divorced. And now, here she was, on the campaign trail for one of the front runners for president, her mom was married to Luke and she now had a step-sister who she actually really got along with. And most of all, she had Jess. She never thought she would end up back together with the troubled teen who stole her heart in high school. She had grown in the last year. She was in a real adult job traveling all over the country with reporters who were twice her age. Her relationship with Jess was probably the most adult and grown up relationship she'd ever been in even though she and Logan had lived together. And even her relationship with her mom had evolved. Both girls were happy in most aspects of their lives and if it was possible, had gotten even closer than they were before.

The next couple of weeks went by way too slowly in Rory's opinion. They finally traveled to the East Coast and at last, Rory was in New York City. She and Amber got off the bus and checked into their hotel room. "I'm so excited to finally be here!" Amber slightly shrieked.

"You're excited?" Rory asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me? We're in New York City, which is like the complete opposite of where I grew up, which is fabulous, there are book and music stores on every corner plus an abundance of art galleries and coffee shops. Plus, I get to meet this famous Jess character and his friends. And your mom and Luke, this is like Christmas."

"You're ridiculous. You'll meet Mom and Luke tonight, Jess and the guys can't get here until tomorrow, they couldn't close Truncheon early today."

The girls got their stuff unloaded and got changed out of their traveling clothes and ready to meet Luke and Lorelai at a local restaurant. They got there and saw the couple already waiting to be seated.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed running to give her a hug.

"Offspring!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It's been way too long!"

"Mom, it's only been two weeks this time." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I know but Luke's been driving me crazy, he's cut down my caffeine intake."

"Yeah from ten cups of coffee a day to eight" Luke said rolling his eyes. "Hey Rory. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Luke. Mom, Luke, this is my friend and roommate most of the trip Amber."

"Nice to meet ya'll" Amber said.

"Oh, she's so cute, can we keep her?" Loreali asked.

"Ignore her. So did you already get us on the list?" Rory asked.

"Yeah they said for five it could take about twenty minutes."

"Unless my Yale education failed me in math, there are only four of us here."

"Oh. Yeah. That's because I have a surprise for you!"

"Great. It's not like Grandma's surprises is it? No ex-boyfriends?"

"No, you'll like this surprise, I promise. Oh look, she's here."

Rory turned around "Lane!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Who's running the diner with you and Luke gone and where are the boys?"

"Zach and my mom are taking care of Steve and Kwan and Caesar and Zach are taking care of the diner. I haven't seen my best friend since March, so when your mom offered to let me tag along, I couldn't resist."

"I'm so excited you're here. Almost all my favorite people in one weekend?

Who could ask for more. Oh Lane, this is Amber, Amber Lane. Lane, I never thought I'd meet anyone who liked music in every form as much as you until I met Amber, you two should talk, really."

"Really?" Lane asked Amber. "Do you play too?"

"No unfortunately I was born tone deaf. I make up for it by running a blog and podcast that's music related. I even interview some bands sometimes. What about you?"

"Yeah I play the drums, I'm in a band with my husband, well that's how we met actually.

We don't get to play as much as we used to though since we have almost one year old twin boys."

"What's the name of your band? I follow a lot of indie bands through the internet scene."

"Hep Alien. We don't have a record deal yet, but one's in the works."

"I've heard of you! You're lead singer is Zach Van Gerbig right? He's amazing."

"Yeah. He's my husband. Thanks, he is pretty good, especially now that he's past the writing songs with other girls names phase."

"Haha, even rockers can go soft for the woman they love."

"Its true. Our other guitar player, Gill, he's older and married and he rocks harder than anyone I've met, but he's mush around his wife and kids."

The two girls continued discussing music while they waited to be seated.

"I've lost both of them." Rory said to her Mom and Luke laughing. "So. How are you guys? How's married life? Luke are you ready to jump ship yet?" Rory joked.

"I learned to deal with crazy long ago, I can handle it." Luke joked back.

"I am so not liking where this conversation is going. Luke, you're my husband and Rory you're my only offspring, aren't you both supposed to be on my side?" Lorelai whined.

Rory and Luke exchanged glances "Nope." They both said.

"This is way more fun," Rory agreed with Luke's nodding head.

The rest of the evening went really well, Amber got along really well with Luke and Lorelai and she and Lane were already fast friends. They all went back to the hotel where Luke and Loreali and Lane had gotten rooms as well. Rory had a great day seeing three of her favorite people, but she was ready for bed. Not only was she exhausted but she couldn't wait for tomorrow where after a day of reporting in a hard district for Obama, it being Hillary Clinton's senate state, she would finally get to see Jess. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks, she had to admit she missed him a lot. It was getting harder to be away from him, but she knew it was making their relationship stronger.

The next morning she woke up, excited for the day to start. She and Amber had a morning campaign speech while Jess, Matt and Chris were meeting up with a local coffee shop/art emporium to try and market some of their books there. After their respective meetings were over Amber and Rory were going to meet Jess, Matt and Chris, as well as Lorelai, Luke and Lane a local deli for lunch before the group from Stars Hollow had to go back. Then the rest of the group was going to enjoy the city, or at least the part close by since Jess was still in the wheelchair. For once, both Rory and Amber couldn't wait for the speech to be done with, they enjoyed it but were too excited to see everyone. They finally got to the deli and realized they were the first ones there. Grabbing a table big enough for eight people, they sat and talked while trying to figure out what to order. The little bell above the door dinged and Rory looked up to see two guys pushing another guy in a wheelchair into the deli. "Jess!" She exclaimed as she ran over to give him a huge hug and a long kiss.

"Ok, break it up, we're in public here." Rory heard Lorelai's voice as she and Luke and Lane came in behind the guys. "Hey Matt, Chris nice to see you again." The group all headed to the table, Jess sitting at the end in his wheelchair, Rory sitting next to him.

"Jess, this is my friend and roommate during the campaign, Amber. Amber this is Jess."

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"Oh and this is Matt and Chris, Jess's friends from Philly, guys this is Amber and my friend Lane, she came to surprise me from Stars Hollow."

"Wow, Rory, you didn't tell me you had two beautiful friends." Chris started.

"Watch it Chris, Lane is married to a rock star, he'll kick your ass." Jess warned.

"Well ok, but what about you Amber?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Be careful or _I'll_ kick your ass." She retorted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think Chris may have met his match" Matt joked.

The rest of the lunch went well, Rory was really happy Jess was finally there but sad that her mom and Luke and Lane had to leave so quickly. They said goodbye, Lorelai and Rory trying hard not to cry again and that left the five young adults to figure out where to go next.

They headed outside while the guys told Rory and Amber how their meeting with the coffee shop went. It looked like they might pick up some of their books, including both _The Subsect_ and _Downfall_. Jess hated hearing it, but the guys confessed that he has been their biggest selling point. "This wheelchair has been good for business too man!" Chris said. "Everyone sees Jess in it and they get all sad and wanting to help the poor starving author who was in a car wreck, it's great."

"Glad my pain is helping business." Jess quipped sarcastically. Amber and Rory laughed. Amber was getting along really well with the guys and surprisingly, she and Chris really were hitting it off. Jess had never seen Chris act so well, gentlemanly towards a girl before.

"Ok, so why don't Matt and I show Amber some New York City that you can't get around in your wheelchair Jess and that way you and Rory can have some time together." Chris suggested.

"Are you ok with that Amber?" Rory asked.

"Sure, these guys are great and I do want to see the Statue of Liberty. Sorry Jess, but you lived here right? I'm sure you've seen everything, this southern girl's only been here once a couple of months ago and the trip was much shorter so I didn't get to see much."

"It's fine, I'm ready to get rid of those yahoos anyway." Jess said motioning to Matt and Chris. "You hurt Rory's friend though and I'll beat you up, wheelchair or not."

The group split up and Rory wheeled Jess to a local park. "This is kind of nice. And I think Chris and Amber have a thing for each other, who would of thought?"

"Yeah the southern bell and the punk off the streets? Though I could see her straightening him out, kind of like you do with me."

"Well, we women are good at that. But, enough of that, now that we're alone," She said as she leaned in and gave him a big kiss. "I've missed that." She said kissing him again, deeper this time. "A lot." She smiled.

"Me too, are you sure you have to keep traveling? You could find a different job right?"

"I wish. I love it though, just hate being away from you."

"You know I'm kidding. And we need to stop before we sound like a cheesy romantic comedy."

"Well, being in love does make you do crazy things, but yes let's please keep the cheese down. So what do you want to do? I saw a cute coffee shop across the street a little bit."

"You and your coffee. But that sounds perfect. Plus it's not far, I feel bad you having to wheel me around all the time."

"It's fine, let's go."

They got to the coffee shop and Rory wheeled Jess over to a section next to a couch and helped him out of the chair so he could be a little more comfortable and then went to go get their coffees. Up near the counter, she saw two familiar faces in line in front of her. "Lucy, Olivia? How big is New York City that I run into you both times I'm here?"

"Rory! This is crazy, we were just talking about you. Look over there. See that guy with the cast on his leg? That's the author we told you about! How crazy is that, he's here and so are you? Maybe I got it wrong, maybe he's not the man for me, maybe this one's yours he even looks like your type now that I think about it. Right Olivia? Weren't we just saying how his book reminded us of Rory?"

"It's true Rory, you have to meet him." Olivia said.

Rory burst out laughing. "I forgot I haven't talked to you guys since the last time I was here. I almost forgot about your author." She said still laughing, glad Lucy was apparently "over" Jess.

"Have you read his stuff then?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, actually I was going to tell you all last time but I was kind of freaked out. I actually read _Downfall_ before it was published. Jess lived in Stars Hollow for awhile. We dated in high school. And we're back together now. We were sort of together last time I saw you but nothing official and so I freaked when you were talking about it. Sorry, I meant to call you guys and tell you. I hope there's no hard feelings Lucy. If he wasn't taken, I'm sure he'd really like you."

"Rory! You're dating Jess Mariano? Who cares about me, this is huge! He's like, an amazing author, he even has a fan club, we found it online!"

"Oh jeez, he's going to love that." Rory laughed.

"Oh my god Rory can we please meet him?" Lucy asked practically jumping up and down.

"Sure, let me just grab our coffees."

The girls walked over to Jess who had a puzzled look on his face. He'd been watching Rory talk to these girls, who looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"Hey Jess, sorry it took so long. Here's your coffee." She said. "These are my friends from Yale, Lucy and Olivia. They live in New York and went to one of your book signings and wanted to meet you. Apparently you're something of a celebrity." Rory said trying to keep a straight face. She knew Jess would hate her later but this was too funny to pass up. They spent the next twenty minutes or so talking to Lucy and Olivia, Jess answering questions about his books and if he was going to write another one. They finally left and he gave Rory a look.

"You so owe me for that. I can't believe you brought them over here!"

Rory laughed. "I'm sorry, it was too good to pass up. Plus, you haven't heard the best part. Lucy told me you have a fan club on the internet! How cute is that?"

"Oh jeez. Pick on the guy in the wheel chair." He said with mock hurt.

"Oh poor baby." She turned to Jess, but suddenly he was distracted. "Jess? Hello? What are you looking at?"

"That can't be. Why would he be in New York?"

"Jess who is it?"

"It's Jimmy. My dad."

AN: Well, hopefully I made up for the long wait with a decent mini cliffhanger! I promise I'll try really hard to post quicker this time! Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Your dad?" Rory asked Jess shocked. "Doesn't he live in California? Why is he here?"

"Like I know? I mean we didn't leave on bad terms, exactly, but it's not like we talk all the time either. I have no idea what he's doing here or if he even knows I live on the East Coast again."

"Well, are you going to say something to him?"

"I don't know. I can't exactly get up and go over and talk to him can I? And I am not yelling at him across this coffee shop."

"Um, Jess. It looks like you won't have to, he's spotted you and he's coming this way!" Rory said in a whispered tone like she was afraid he could hear her.

"Hey Jess, long time." Jimmy said as he walked over.

"Yeah, long time." Jess stated, unwilling to give him anything he didn't ask for.

"Are you ok? What happened to your leg?"

"Car accident, I was crossing the street in Philly when this guy ran a light and couldn't stop in time, ran right into me."

"Oh my god, and all you have is a broken leg? Impressive."

"I had a collapsed lung too, they fixed that though."

"Good, good. So do you live here in New York again? I didn't know or I would have let you know I was coming into town."

"No, I live Philadelphia, I have for a few years now. Work for a publishing house there, published a couple of books."

"I knew that part. Found them at the local book store in Cali. Didn't know you worked there though, that's great. So is that why you're in New York, business?"

"Yes and no. I came to talk with a possible client but mostly came because Rory here was in town." Jess said, slightly irritated that Rory had been sitting there the entire time and Jimmy hadn't even noticed her.

"Oh. Rory, aren't you the girl Jess left behind when he came out to see me? Nice to meet you."

"Uh, thanks. Nice to meet you too. Yes, I dated Jess in high school." Rory said, feeling eerie about the whole situation.

"Great, so what you guys are friends with benefits now? Isn't that what it's called now?"

"She's my girlfriend Jimmy. As in we actually care about each other." Jess said with gritted teeth.

"Great, that's great. Well, I uh, wish I could stay and talk some more, you know catch up, but I really have to get on this business and then my flight leaves later on tonight. It was great to see you though, we'll catch up soon ok? I'll call you."

"Sure Jimmy. I'd walk you to the door but," Jess said motioning to his leg and the wheelchair.

"No it's fine. Nice to see you Jess. Nice to meet you Rory, hope to see you again."

"You too." Rory replied.

Jimmy left and Jess let out a sigh. "So that was Jimmy." Rory said, still a little taken aback by the whole thing.

"Yup. That was Jimmy. See the family resemblance?" Jess quipped sarcastically.

"Wow. I'm surprised you aren't more messed up. Wait, that came out wrong."

"It's ok, I know what you meant."

"I mean, I think it would have been better if he was mean. But this non committal, trying to act like he cares yet not really knowing anything about you? It's ridiculous. My dad may not have always been there and made promises he couldn't keep, but at least he knew what was going on most of the time. I just, that was, wow, I'm speechless."

"Well at least Jimmy's good for something." Jess joked.

"Hey! I outta slap you for that! But I'm glad you're able to joke about it, I was worried there for a minute. Jess, what exactly happened when you went to California?"

"I found Jimmy. I thought maybe he could explain some of why I am the way I am. So I went to his house, asked if I could crash. He didn't want to let me. I met his new girlfriend, well actually they were practically married. And she had this daughter, I found her in the closet reading. They were fun. And he actually connected to them. It was weird. And in some respects it made me feel worse. What did this girl, who wasn't even his daughter have that his own flesh and blood didn't? And I know I act like I don't care, but it kinda hurt. Anyway, he let me stay for awhile but I didn't really get the answers I was looking for. Though he is kind of a reader, so I guess I got that from him. So after a few weeks, I just decided it wasn't worth it anymore. He had a life he liked and I didn't really fit into it. And California wasn't really for me, I'm artsy but I'm Philly artsy not Cali artsy. Jimmy fit in Cali, I didn't. And I think even though he came to see me, even though he came to Stars Hollow, he didn't really want to get to know me, he just wanted to clear his conscious, make sure I wasn't a complete screw up. He felt bad but I was a part of a different life of his, a life he wanted to forget. I don't like it, but I can't change it. And if I get my hopes up that he's going to remember to call or even care then I'll just get hurt. It just threw me off that he was here."

"Wow. You've come a long way. When I first met you, you would have punched Jimmy in the face for just coming up to you, acting like nothing's happened. Look at you now, you're so mature about this."

"Well, you see, when I was seventeen, I met this girl who always thought I could be more than just a punky kid. And I decided she was worth more than my bad boy image."

"Aww, you are a softy. But seriously, I just saw what others refused to. You aren't a bad guy Jess, you never were. You just needed someone to believe in you. Someone besides your uncle who you thought was just on your case at the time. But I'm glad it got you here."

"Ok, enough talk of Jimmy and my former high school self that I would like to forget. I only have a few more hours here what should we do?"

"Well I can think of a couple of things. Feel up to heading back to the hotel?" Rory asked slyly.

"I think my leg can handle it." He replied with a smirk.

They went back to the hotel and spent a while just enjoying each other's company, among other things. They decided to watch a movie when there was a knock on the door. Rory got up and answered it. "Matt, what are you doing here? Where are Chris and Amber?"

"They basically kicked me out, decided to go get dinner early. It was getting awkward anyway, I was definitely the third wheel. What's with your friend Rory? I've never met anyone who could make Chris act like a person and not a pig."

"Don't ask me, she can hold her own though that's for sure, she's no southern belle damsel in distress that needs rescuing."

"Well I told him he had only an hour, we've got to leave if we want to get back to Philly before we have to open Truncheon tomorrow."

Jess just rolled his eyes. "In addition to being the romantic, Matt is also the 'responsible one' who makes us all remember we have to work for a living. It's useful but very annoying."

Matt just gave Jess a look. "So seriously though, is it ok if I hang out with you two? I didn't interrupt anything did I? I mean I can go to the bar if you guys want to be alone."

"No, we finished that long ago." Jess joked.

"JESS!" Rory exclaimed turning beat red.

"What? He knew, it's not like he couldn't guess that's why we were up here."

"You still don't need to tell him!"

"Ok, so maybe I will go to the bar this sounds like it could get ugly."

"No we're fine. Jess just needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Or you may not have anything to talk about anyway." Rory said starting to laugh a little.

"Noted. Sorry, I really was just joking." Jess said, hoping Rory wasn't really mad.

"No it really is ok. Actually Matt, we were just getting ready to watch a movie, you're welcome to join us."

"Ok, but then we have to leave. Chris should be back by then. I hope anyway."

"Just don't let him take Amber to a music or book store. She could spend an entire day there and not even realize it." Rory warned.

"Great, a combination of you and Lane? And this is the girl Chris decides to get all gentlemanly for? Never would have picked that."

"Hey, I could be very insulted by that comment. And you're already in hot water mister!"

"I only meant that Chris usually goes for, well, less intelligent girls. Amber's a little out of his league, plus he usually doesn't like smart girls, I don't know why."

"Maybe he sees you getting serious with Rory and he realizes that there's more than just dumb girls who will believe everything he says. Someone like Amber is better for him. I mean, me being in a relationship is one thing, I'm the boring one. But you? I think he realized he needed to grow up a little."

"Aww, look at Jess. Not just changing his own life, but someone else's."

"Ok, so movie now?" Jess asking trying desperately to change the subject.

Rory and Matt just laughed and started the movie. Halfway through they heard the door start to open and Amber and Chris came in laughing. "Oh, hi guys!" Amber said. "Matt, did we make the hour window?" Matt just gave them both a look.

"Maybe I don't like you as much as I thought I did." Matt pouted.

The group just laughed. "So, girls, what's next on the Obama docket?" Matt asked after the laughter died down.

"He's hitting it hard the next few weeks with big primaries. With things with Hilary so close, we're going a lot of places and only staying a day or so. In fact some places I think we go and then leave on the bus, we don't even stay overnight. Oh! But guess where we'll be June 9th-11th?" Rory told them suddenly getting excited.

"Hartford?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Nope. Better. We just found out yesterday. Philadelphia!"

"Really?!" Jess and Chris both exclaimed at the same time.

"Amber, I think they like that prospect." Rory joked.

"Yes, I think they do. Hopefully we can make time for them, I mean, Philly is a big place, we do have a lot to do while we're there." Amber joked back.

"It's true. Jess would you be heartbroken if I didn't see you?" Rory smirked.

"Sure, mess with the guy in the wheelchair." Jess snarled.

"Man, you sure are milking this wheelchair thing. But seriously, we can definitely make time for you."

"Ok, enough mushy talk, seriously guys, we have to go." Matt said pointing to his watch.

"Come on Chris, help me into my chair, the warden's getting anxious." Jess joked.

"I'll help you Jess." Rory said.

"Um, Matt, Chris, can you go with me to the ice machine? I don't want to go by myself." Amber asked.

"Subtle." Chris deadpanned. "But yeah, we'll give them a minute. Come on warden, you can wait five more minutes."

"Fine. But meet us in the lobby in five minutes Jess!" Matt reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks guys." Rory said as the two guys and Amber left. "So. Goodbye again." She said sadly to Jess.

"Yup. But only a few more weeks again. And I can see you for more than a day."

Rory smiled a little bit at how cute Jess was being as she helped him into his chair. "So, when I see you again do you think you'll still be in this chair?"

"The physical therapist said in a week or so I should be on crutches full time, I've already been on them some, and then in about three weeks they are hoping to move me to a walking cast."

"Jess that's great!"

"Yeah I'll be glad to get rid of this stupid chair."

"The damaged author look is kinda sexy though."

"Yeah yeah. Ok, I think we've about exhausted the alone time Matt's willing to give us."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too Rory. So much." They shared a brief kiss and then Rory reluctantly helped wheel Jess out of the room and towards the elevator to meet the guys.

"Ok Chris, let's go before Matt has a heart attack because we're leaving an hour later than scheduled."

Everyone said goodbye, Rory trying not to cry and Amber and Chris exchanging a hug and the boys left.

Rory and Amber went back up to their room, both a little sad. "Ok, no moping. Let's go out. Get a glass of wine or a martini and just have some girl time ok?" Amber said, trying to cheer Rory up.

The girls got ready and headed out to a local restaurant. "Ok, so this was a good idea." Rory said a little while later. "So spill. What's with you and Chris?"

"I wondered when this was going to come up. I like him. He's actually really smart and funny. And I know he's usually a bit of a player, but I think it's a façade. When you get to know him, get him vulnerable, he's actually quite the romantic. He just wants to find love and until he finds the right girl it's easier to act like he doesn't care."

"Wow, quite the honesty you got from him today."

"Well, some of it I figured out for myself, but yeah. He's great. He loves music and art and obviously books. And he's actually really sweet. He's really close to his mom, though he's reluctant to admit it. I don't know, we just connected."

"Well that's good Amber!"

"Really? You don't think this is weird?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't actually know Chris very well but he's one of Jess's good friends. And so I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah. I don't know though, this traveling thing makes any sort of relationship hard doesn't it?"

"You're preaching to the choir on that one. But it's possible. Sometimes I think it's better that way at first. You really get to know each other. Phone calls may not seem the best, but you can really get to know someone that way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So you excited about going to Philadelphia in a few weeks?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait."

The girls finished their drinks and decided to head back to the hotel. They went to bed, each girl thinking about the brooding book publishers on their way back to Philadelphia.

AN: See, I told you it wouldn't be long! Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rory woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She looked and saw it was her mother, and that it was 7:30 in the morning. "Mom? It's like 7:30. Can I call you back? I have 20 more minutes of sleep time."

"I'm sorry sweets but I have big news and I had to call you right away. You're the first to know, well after Luke."

"What is it Mom?"

"I'm pregnant! I just took the test and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Really? Wow, that's so exciting. Is Luke excited?"

"Yes actually, more than me I think. I thought he was going to freak out but he's been great. Now you can tell Amber and Luke is calling Jess, but don't tell anyone else ok? I'm going to wait to tell Sookie and your grandparents until after my appointment and I'm going to wait until I'm at least past my first trimester to tell anyone else. I'm older so the risk of miscarriage is a lot stronger."

"Totally understandable. This is kinda weird you know? It's always just been me and you and then you got married and I had a step-dad and step-sister and now there's going to be a baby. Our lives have changed a lot in the past year."

"Oh, Rory, I didn't even think about it like that. Are you ok with this?"

"Oh yeah. It's just weird but I'm so happy for you and so excited. And it's not just you that's changed things in the last year. I have a real job where I'm traveling all over the place and I went from dating a boy who was well bred and to whom I would have been a 'dutiful wife' to being single and then dating the town hoodlum. Things are just different, but I wouldn't change them for anything."

"Aww. Now you're going to make me cry. Damn these hormones!"

"Haha. Well, now that it's actually time for me to get up, I've got to ready. We have one more press conference before we leave again so I've got to be all packed to check out so we can load our stuff on the bus before we go to the conference."

"Ok bye my only offspring for now. Love you kid."

"Love you too Mom. Congrats, I'm happy for you really. Call me after your appointment tomorrow."

Rory hung up as Amber was getting out of bed. "Who called you this early in the morning?" She asked Rory.

"My mom. She called to tell me some news. She said I'm allowed to tell you but no one else."

"Oooh, sounds juicy."

"Yeah kind of. She's pregnant!"

"Oh exciting! I can understand not wanting to tell a lot of people right away though. I'm surprised she let you tell me."

"Oh well, it's not like you know anyone around town and I think she knew I wouldn't be able to keep it to myself."

"Well the next time you talk to her tell her congrats for me."

The girls finished getting ready and packed their things to take down to the bus before heading to the last press conference.

After the press conference and a nine hour bus ride, the girls finally arrived at their hotel in Maine. "Whew. I'm glad we're finally here." Amber said plopping down on her bed. "I think I'm going to go take a hot bath."

"That's fine. I'm going to call Jess anyway. Luke was supposed to call him today and I want to know what he thinks about all of this."

Amber went into the bathroom while Rory got her phone out and hit the speed dial. "Hey. How was your day? Was the trip to Maine ok?" Jess asked when he saw it was Rory calling.

"Yeah it was long but good. I was distracted though, so I'm sure that made it seem longer than it really was."

"Oh, distracted by what?" Jess asked coyly.

"Jess! Didn't Luke call you today?"

"Yeah. He said he had something to tell me. I just can't remember what it was. Hmm."

"You're mean. I think I'll hang up now." Rory pouted.

"I'm just kidding. Yes Luke called and told me about the baby. Though I'm not really surprised, I mean those two always seemed like they wanted kids of their own. Not that you and April aren't great, but a kid that theirs? That's something Luke has always wanted."

"I know. And mom will be glad to do it right this time I think. I mean she always told me that I was not a mistake and that she does not regret it because I'm great, but if she was going to do it again, she wanted to be married and then have a kid. Have the whole package."

"Exactly. So you're excited I take it?" Jess said laughing.

"You could say that. I know it's something they've both always wanted and even though we'll be like twenty-four years apart, I like the idea of having a baby brother or sister."

"A few years ago I would have told you that you were crazy, but, and don't let this get out cuz it will ruin my street creed, I actually like having a little sister. Even though she's the offspring of TJ, she's pretty cool."

They continued their conversation and were about to get off when Rory remembered something. "Oh. Did Chris say anything about Amber? She said they spent quite a bit of time together, she made it sound like they talked quite a bit."

"Yeah, Matt and I tried to get it out of him, we didn't get a whole lot, which actually says more than if he told us a lot. Chris is usually all about telling us what girl he's with, and how far they've gotten, he's a total pig. But not with Amber. All he would tell us is that he really likes her and that she's different than other girls. Matt's girlfriend Sarah, was shocked. It was actually pretty cute really, I've never seen him get so defense of a girl before. But he's right. I've met a couple of the girls he's 'dated' and I use that term loosely, they're complete bimbos. But Amber, I don't know, he's different with her."

"Glad to hear it. She really likes him too. And while Amber may give me a hard time about things, she's actually pretty reserved when it comes to guys. She's only had like two boyfriends and it takes a lot for her to even admit she's interested. Usually she just turns the other way, says guys get in the way. So if she was willing to admit she liked Chris, and he didn't feel the same, it would crush her, though she probably wouldn't admit it and then I'd have to kill your friend and that could get ugly."

"Well, since I don't want to have to visit you in jail, I'm glad the feelings are mutual too."

"Admit it Jess, you want Chris to find love too, you softie."

"Whatever. Ok maybe. But keep it down, street creed remember?"

Rory just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I better get going. Just a month until I get to see you in Philly!"

"I know, this is going to be a long month though. We'll make it though, we always do. Good night Rory, I love you."

"I love too Jess. Jeez we've turned into saps!"

"It was bound to happen. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They hung up right as Amber was coming out of the bathroom. "Did I hear you talking about me?" She asked giving Rory a look.

"Um, maybe?" Rory said guilty. "We were just talking about you and Chris. Apparently he's not telling the guys much, which is actually a good thing because usually he talks about girls like they're conquests or something but with you he's all protective and won't tell them much. Oh but Jess did say he really likes you."

Amber blushed. "See," Rory continued, "aren't you glad I got the details for you? Now are you finally done in the bathroom? I need to take a shower and then I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

The next day Rory and Amber went through their usual routine reporting in the morning, getting lunch, and then working on their articles before a dinner press conference. During their afternoon break, Rory's phone rang and it was Lorelai. "Hey Mom, did you already have your doctor's appointment?"

"Hey babe. Yeah we did. The said everything looks good right now, though since I'm over thirty-five I have to be very careful. They said I'm about a month along which means my due date is around January 13th."

"Oh a winter baby. That's exciting. So it's Friday. Does that mean you're going to tell Grandma and Grandpa at dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Luke is making me which I guess is payback since I insisted we tell them about the engagement right away. I told Sookie and Michele at work today but they both agreed to keep it to themselves so it doesn't get all over town. Oh and Luke told April today, she's super excited, plus he told Jess yesterday."

"Yeah I knew that. I think even he's excited."

"Well hoodlum really is growing up isn't he?"

"What can I say I'm a good influence on him."

"Anyway, yes I plan on telling the grandparents tonight so if you don't hear from me, just assume they've killed me."

"Oh Mom. I'm sure they'll be excited, they'll get to be grandparents again. And they won't have to be ashamed this time you're married and have been for a couple of months. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I know, it's just, you never know what to expect with Richard and Emily, especially my mother."

"You'll be fine Mom. I'm sorry but I have to go, I have to finish most of this article before our dinner press conference. I love you. Let me know how it goes tonight."

They hung up and Rory finished her article and then got ready for the evening.

_Later that Night in Hartford_

Lorelai and Luke pulled up to the Gilmore house and walked nervously up the walk to the front door.

"Ok. So we've agreed we'll tell them at dinner right? Wait until their both there and eating and that way if it doesn't go well, we can hopefully skip dessert and make a quick exit."

"Agreed."

"Ok, here it goes." Lorelai said as she rang the doorbell. The maid of the week answered and took their coats, telling them that Richard was waiting for them in the living room.

"Luke, Lorelai, good to see you. Your mother should be joining us in a couple of minutes, she was just checking on the food, some new sort of fish dish I believe."

Lorelai did her best to hide the disgusted look at the thought of fish. The sickness associated with pregnancy had already started and fish was the last thing she wanted, but decided she could force herself to eat a little bit if she must.

"Well then," Richard continued, "What can I get you both to drink? Whiskey Luke? Martini Lorelai?"

"A whiskey is great Richard. Luke said looking at his wife worried."

"Um, Dad I'm not feeling the greatest, my stomach is a little unsettled, so I'll just have a club soda."

"Oh. Is everything ok? If you felt badly you didn't have to come, your mother and I would have understood."

"No it's fine, just a little upset stomach and I don't think vodka is the best thing on it, club soda will be fine." Lorelai insisted. Richard handed the couple their drinks as Emily walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hello Luke, Lorelai, I was just checking on dinner, that new cook is incompetent. What are you drinking Lorelai? Are you feeling ok?"

"It's club soda, and I just have a little bit of an unsettled stomach, it's fine really."

"Well alright. But don't complain about being here, you could have called and canceled."

"So, how was your trip to New York to see Rory?" Richard asked trying to stop an argument before it started. "We so wanted to go but I couldn't miss my appointment with the cardiologist. It takes months to get in and if I cancelled I'd have to see his assistant, which of course just won't do."

"It was great. We got to meet her friend Amber, the girl she rooms with most of the time and we saw Jess and his friends again briefly."

"Oh yes." Emily chimed in "how is Jess doing? Is he getting along alright after his accident?" She asked sincerely. While Emily may not fully agree with her granddaughter's decision to date Jess, she could tell the two loved each other and even though she wouldn't openly admit it, Jess was growing on her.

"He's doing a lot better, thanks for asking Emily." Luke answered her. "He still has to use a wheelchair to go very far but the physical therapists are hoping to get him on crutches next week and then in a couple weeks after that move him to a walking cast." At that moment the maid came in, announcing dinner was ready. The group walked into the dinning room, Lorelai getting more nervous.

"Are you sure this is the best time?" She whispered to Luke.

"Yes. You have to tell them." He said as he guided her towards the table.

They sat down to eat and Lorelai dung happily into her salad.

"Did you not eat lunch, Lorelai?" Emily asked as she saw her daughter wolfing down her salad.

"Yeah I ate lunch, why?" Lorelai asked, not realizing how much salad she had consumed. Pregnancy made her like healthy food and she didn't even realize that he normally didn't touch the stuff much.

"Well, you rarely eat much of your salad at all and it's almost gone, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Well. Actually, Mom, Dad there is something Luke and I wanted to tell you. We were just waiting for the right moment, and I guess now is as good a time as any. And please, hold all comments until I'm done ok?"

"Yes fine, what is it?"

"Well, I went to the doctor today, to confirm a suspension that I had already and she confirmed it. Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Emily said sounding almost excited.

"Yes really. I know I'm a little bit older than most mothers but the doctors say that everything looks ok, I just have to be careful. My due date is January 13th."

The two elder Gilmores just sat there at first and then they both broke into smiles. "Richard, we're going to be grandparents again!"

"This calls for celebration. I'll get the champagne. Oh and sparkling cider for you Lorelai."

"Really? You guys are happy about this? On Christmas Eve you sounded terrified that I was pregnant again." Lorelai asked in shock.

"Well yes but that was before we knew that you guys were really going to last this time. It makes perfect sense that you'd want to have kids of your own. We couldn't be happier right Richard?" Emily said. Richard nodded. "See? Now I'm going to go help your father with the champagne and cider, this does call for celebration. Oh and please tell me Rory knows? I know I want I don't like being the last to know things but she really should know this right away."

"She knows Mom. So do April and Jess and I told Sookie today. But no one else does and we're hoping to keep it that way until the first trimester is over."

The older couple left to find the drinks leaving Luke and Lorelai by themselves.

"They're excited! They aren't upset!" Lorelai said shocked.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad. Though I have to admit, even I'm surprised at the reaction. I still don't think they really approve of me that much."

"They know you love me, that's all they really want. And you got their daughter pregnant after she was already married so you're already doing better than Christopher in that respect."

"Well I guess that's true. Have I told you how happy I am about this?"

"Only about a thousand times. But I'm glad. And I like hearing it. Oh they're coming back."

The elder Gilmores came back with champagne and sparkling cider in hand, followed by the maid bringing in their dinner. At the smell of the fish, Lorelai quickly excused herself to the bathroom. "Sorry!" She yelled holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"I'll go check on her," Luke said as he rushed after his wife. "Lorelai, are you ok?" He asked once he got to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just the smell of the fish. I couldn't handle it. I'm fine now."

"Ok if you're sure. Do you want to go ahead and leave? I can take you home."

"No it's fine. My parents are happy and they want to celebrate. I'll go wait in the living room for dessert, just come get me after the fish is gone, I don't think I can handle that smell."

Luke escorted her back to the living room and got her some more club soda and some crackers and then went back into the dining room to tell her parents what was going on. "Oh dear, I didn't even think about the fish. Well that makes perfect sense. If we had time, I'd have the maid fix something else, but I'm afraid that would take too long. We'll just eat quickly, are you sure you don't need to take her on home?" Emily asked.

"She insists she's ok and if I know my wife, trying to convince her she needs to go home when she feels fine is a disaster waiting to happen." Luke told the older couple.

Richard laughed. "She gets that from her mother. Rory inherited it too I'm afraid, Gilmore women are very stubborn. You should warn Jess."

Luke laughed. "Oh he already knows. The Gilmore stubbornness has already shown itself to Jess."

"Oh hush. We aren't that bad. And you are just as stubborn Richard Gilmore." Emily exclaimed. The guys just exchanged a look and the group quickly finished their meal and the maid cleared their table and sprayed air freshener while Emily went to tell Lorelai that it should be ok for her to come in. They quickly celebrated the pregnancy and had dessert, Emily insisting that they go home so Lorelai could get to bed until she was feeling better. Luke helped her to the car and they started the drive back to Stars Hollow.

"I can't believe that the one time I actually want to stay at my parents I get kicked out early."

"They're just looking out for you. Seriously, are you feeling better? I know I don't know a lot about pregnancy so are you sure this is normal? You don't seem to be very far along to be feeling sick already."

"Actually the first trimester is usually the worst as far as sickness and stuff goes. I'm fine really, but thanks for caring so much. Oh I forgot I have to call Rory to tell her how dinner went."

_Hotel room_

Rory's phone rang right as she was getting ready for bed after the press dinner. "Hey Mom, how'd dinner go? It's kinda late so you either chickened out, or it actually went ok and you don't want to kill anyone?"

"The latter actually. My parents, or the pod people who body snatched them anyway, were actually really excited. It was weird. The only bad part of the evening was that Mom decided we needed to eat fish tonight and baby doesn't like the smell of fish apparently."

"Oh poor baby. But Grandma and Grandpa were really ok with it? That's good Mom!"

The girls talked for a few more minutes and then both decided to get to bed. Rory fell asleep thinking about her future brother or sister and how happy her mom and Luke were. She couldn't help thinking that someday that could be her and Jess. And she had to admit, she liked that thought.

AN: I know there wasn't much Rory and Jess in this one and a lot more Luke and Lorelai but their lives affect Rory and Jess and so I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The weeks went by, and Rory continued on the campaign trail. Things were still really tight between Barack Obama and Hilary Clinton, and Rory had to admit that either way she would be happy. She loved touring, and had to admit that she would be happy if Obama won the race. On the other hand, being done would mean getting to spend more time at home: and hopefully with Jess until she found another job. She also wouldn't be heartbroken if Hilary won the race-after all she did look up to the incredible woman most of when she was growing up.

Rory spent the next few weeks mostly reporting and of course talking almost daily to both Jess and her mom. Her mom was still very excited about the baby, but the pregnancy was rough. With Rory she didn't have much sickness or pain in the first trimester however, with this baby it was different. She was sick all the time and even had cramps but the doctors insisted that this was normal for women over thirty-five that are pregnant. Rory was worried about her mom but she knew Luke was taking good care of her. She also talked with April quite a bit. April was getting more and more excited about being out of school and then moving to Stars Hollow and going to school at Chilton. She was getting a little nervous; starting a new school is always nerve wracking, and Lorelai had to convince her weekly that she would not get in the way when the new baby came. Quite the opposite, Luke and Lorelai were looking forward to having both a teenager and a baby around, they thought April could be a big help, plus they both liked the idea of a full house. They had already discussed adding a bedroom upstairs. There was definitely room for it and even though Luke could still buy the Twickham house, he knew Lorelai loved the crap shack, it was home. And they baby could stay in their room for the first year or so anyway therefore they wouldn't have to get it done as quickly as when they remodeled previously, which would be less stressful.

Rory was busy counting down the days until she got to see Jess in Philadelphia. She and Amber were both getting really excited even though Amber tried to down play it. She and Chris talked at least every other day on the phone and Rory could tell that Amber really liked him. Jess said he really seemed to be maturing and hadn't gone chasing after a girl at all since he met Amber, which neither he nor Matt could remember ever happening before. Needless to say, when Rory told Amber this, Amber blushed looking like an Irishman who spent all day in the sun, then shrugged it off saying it had nothing to do with her. Chris was maturing and she was just there at the right time. Rory disagreed. "Amber, do you remember me telling you about when Jess and I were together in high school? It was so similar. Once he left and realized how dumb he was being and how he couldn't run from his problems, he turned his life around. Look at him now. He's published two books, works for a publishing company, and is able to have a mature, long distance relationship. Now while I don't think that I really had anything to do with it, Jess would have found his way without me, he doesn't feel that way. He swears if it wasn't for me and Luke, he wouldn't be where he is today. And you know what I realized? It doesn't matter if I really did do anything that changed his life. It doesn't matter that he probably would have gotten there without my help. What matters is that he believes it. He used me as motivation, and if that's what got him there, then I'll take the credit because all I care about is that he got there. It's the same with Chris. Sure he probably would have matured even if you didn't come into his life. It may not have been right away but it probably would have happened. But if he wants to give credit to you, then it is partially because of you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's like, even if I don't think I'm really doing anything, even if I believe he would have gotten there anyway," she paused to catch her breath, "if he believes it that's all that really matters."

"Exactly. So give yourself a little credit. And stop being so scared. I know you treat dating differently. I know that every guy you have a relationship with could be a potential husband, but embrace that. From what Jess says, Chris is really a good guy, he just needs someone to keep him in check. And you've changed for the better since you've known him as well. You guys can be good for each other. So just take it slowly, but let it happen. And be excited that you'll actually get to see him."

"I know, but that's what I'm most scared of. We have great conversations on the phone. He has easily become one of my best friends. But what if we can't do that in person? What if it's weird? This is why I don't get close to people, it's too hard!" She said as she plopped down onto the bed in frustration.

"It was awkward for me and Jess at first when I went back for my mom and Luke's wedding. You'll work through it. Just don't make too much of it, let what is supposed to happen, happen."

The girls finished up their conversation and anxiously finished getting ready for the bus ride to Philadelphia the next day, each more excited than they cared to admit.

The next day after spending far too much time on the press bus, they finally arrived in Philadelphia. The bus stopped at the hotel where Amber and Rory hurriedly checked in and went up to their room to unload their stuff. Since they spent a large portion of the day traveling, they were able to spend the rest of the day however they chose. Rory had told Jess they would be getting into town sometime that day but weren't sure if they would get to see them until later that night. It was about 3:30 and the girls knew Truncheon wouldn't close for at least another couple of hours and so they decided to go surprise the guys. Rory remembered that the small publishing house and coffee shop wasn't far so they decided to walk. They walked in and saw Jess standing with his back turned to them re-shelving some books, standing with a walking cast on. "Can I help you?" He asked when he heard the bell above the door, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes," Rory said trying her best to disguise her voice "is this where I can find Jess Mariano the author of _Downfall_? I found him on his fanpage online and I just had to meet him!" She lost the disguise the longer she talked and tried not to bust up laughing. Amber could hardly contain herself.

"Aww jeez." Jess muttered, too focused on what he was doing to notice whom the voice belonged to. "He's not here right now, if you want to write down your name and phone number and leave it at the counter I'll be sure he gets it, I just can't really move a whole lot right now," he said pointing to the cast, still not looking up, but rolling his eyes to himself and then going back to his work, hoping Matt or Chris would be down in the next couple of minutes like they were supposed to. He didn't want to deal with crazy customers who would eventually figure out who he was.

"Ok, fine." Rory said, still disguising her voice. 'Man' she thought, 'I should go into acting.' "But will you make sure to tell him that I traveled 22.8 miles to see him?" She said aloud.

"22.8? What the… RORY!" He exclaimed turning around suddenly. Rory burst out laughing.

"Wow, either I should stop being a journalist and pursue acting or you really should pay more attention to what your girlfriend sounds like!" She said with mock hurt.

"I'm sorry, I was just so busy and that kind of thing happens all the time around here since Matt put up a sign a while back that says 'featuring the one and only Jess Mariano' that he refuses to let me take down. Now, I really can't move a ton on this leg so come here."

She walked over to him still chuckling and then gave him a big kiss. "Well at least you made it up to me." She said slyly as they broke apart.

"Ok, well this is kind of awkward." Amber interjected. "Jess, where are Chris and Matt? I'll go find them and then let you two love birds resume your making out."

"Upstairs. Matt's girlfriend Sarah is up there too. They're supposed to be down here soon, but good luck with that. Go on up, I'm sure they won't care, and I know Chris will be excited to see you."

She hurried up the stairs and Jess looked back at Rory. "So, why didn't you call me and tell me you got into town already?"

"I wanted to surprise you. At least I know you ward off all your suitors, though I didn't know you had so many. My boyfriend, the famous author." She mock swooned.

"Ah jeez. It's not that big of a deal really. People in this area just like to think they have a local celebrity, which is total crap. I'm not a celebrity, I just wrote a couple of books, not very good books if I might add."

"We will just have to agree to disagree on that topic. So where were we?" Rory asked slyly giving Jess another long kiss, deepening it slowly. They broke apart and Rory looked up at him and smiled. "So seriously how's your leg?"

"Doing better. I can walk with the walking cast about three hours or so a day and I can stand on it for about twenty minutes at a time. My physical therapists are very encouraged with the results, it could have been a lot worse I guess."

"Well, you were hit by a car. But anyway, do you have to stay down here? I wanted to say hi to Matt and Chris and I was hoping to meet Matt's girlfriend.

They went upstairs and found Matt and Sarah sitting on one couch and Chris and Amber sitting on the other, all four pairs of eyes looking at the couple that walked in the door.

"Jeez, do you have nothing better to do than stare at us?" Jess asked.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, Matt's girlfriend, you must be Rory." Sarah said ignoring Jess's comment.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Matt says great things about you. Jess too."

"Nice to know the boys don't just talk bad about me behind my back. So, Amber and I were talking and we think that the six of us should go out. There is this great little restaurant that serves all types of food and it is right next to a Jazz club with dancing. I convinced Matt, and Amber's about convinced Chris. What do you say Rory, think you can convince Jess? I know you can't dance much Jess but it won't be real crowded and at least you can enjoy some Jazz music. So what do you say?"

"I'm in if Rory goes." Jess said.

"Aww, how sweet. That sound great, I love Jazz and you know me an food. Plus a night out away from work like this sounds like fun. And Amber and I don't have a press conference until noon tomorrow so it doesn't even matter how late we're out." Rory said enthusiastically.

"Great! Ok, so I'm going to head back to my place and get changed and I assume you and Amber will want to go to the hotel to do the same. Boys, put on some semi decent clothes and we'll meet back here in two hours. Sound good?"

They all agreed and the girls left to go get ready for the triple date. As Rory and Amber were walking back to their hotel, they talked about seeing the guys, their upcoming date, and meeting Sarah. "I really like this girl already. She was cracking me up before you and Jess came in. I can see part of why Matt is the way he is, he's totally in love with her and the feeling is definitely mutual. Plus she was giving Chris a hard time the entire time, which I'm all about." Amber rambled on.

"So speaking of Chris," Rory started, "how are things there? Are they as awkward as you thought they would be?"

"No actually. He was really excited to see me but we didn't really have time for the awkward 'hello after we've talked for the past month and half but haven't seen each other' greeting since Matt and Sarah were there. Which I think was actually better. I am excited about this triple date tonight though. I think it's a great idea. It will be less awkward at first with everyone there but then when we go to the Jazz club I think we'll have time to spend together just the two of us. Best of both worlds right?"

"Yes, I think you're right. And it's nice to be able to hang out and just enjoy each other you know? No big talks or work getting in the way. I'm excited to just be a normal twenty- three year old."

The girls continued their conversation as they got to their room and started getting ready. Both finally satisfied with their appearance, Amber being more freaked out than Rory, they finally left to go meet the boys and Sarah at Truncheon. They walked in and were greeted by a young man neither of them had ever seen before. "Welcome to Truncheon Books, I'm Tyler can I help you with anything?"

"Um, hi Tyler we're looking for Jess Mariano and Chris Anderson?"

"Oh well, they're not available right now. I'm supposed to let you know that if you want to leave a phone number you can. And feel free to look at the books while you're here."

"Tyler! You idiot, that's Rory, my girlfriend! You can let her see me." Jess yelled at him as he was hobbling down the stairs. "Sorry about that girls. This is Tyler, our new hire. We called him to see if he could come in so we could get ready for tonight. I've told him to tell any fan girls that come in here looking for me that I'm not here, I guess he thought you qualified."

"Wow confused for a fan girl twice in one day, just how many fan girls do you get in here?" Rory asked with mock jealousy.

Jess just rolled his eyes. "I'm ignoring that comment. Tyler, like I said this is my girlfriend Rory, she's here following the Obama campaign. And this is her friend Amber, she's going out with us tonight as well."

"Oh, you're the girl Chris keeps talking about!" Tyler blurted out.

"Subtle Tyler." Jess grunted. "Anyway, Matt and Chris are getting ready. Don't tell him I told you this but I think he's really nervous about tonight Amber. He's changed his shirt like six times." Amber blushed at this as Jess continued. "They should be down in a few minutes and Sarah should be here any minute, oh there she is now." He said as the little bell dinged and the tall blond walked in.

"Hey guys. Hi Tyler, nice to see you again." Sarah said as she walked in. "Don't tell me that boyfriend of mine is _still_ getting ready? I swear he's worse than a girl sometimes."

Jess laughed. "He's almost done, it was taking him longer because Chris kept interrupting him to ask him if his shirt was ok and then he would go and change it anyway. They should be down in a minute."

As if on cue the other two guys came down the stairs. "Wow." Chris said. "Amber you look great." They both blushed while Matt and Jess rolled their eyes and Rory and Sarah exchanged looks. "Ok enough staring at us, I'm hungry!" Chris exclaimed.

"And that's the Chris I know." Jess joked. The group got in Sarah's SUV to head to the restaurant. They could have walked but Jess had been on his leg a lot that day, so they decided to drive instead. They got to the restaurant and Sarah was right, the food was fabulous. Rory was having a good time with the other couples as well. She enjoyed getting to hang out with just Jess but it was nice to feel like a part of a group. They finished dinner and decided to head to the club. Matt and Sarah immediately took to the dance floor. Rory was surprised at how much of a natural Matt was. "Good grief are you all great dancers?" She asked Jess.

"Nah, Sarah makes him take her like every other week. He's gotten really good at it."

"How long have they been together?"

"Oh about a year and a half. Matt's always been a softie but ever since he met Sarah he's been hopeless. But I guess I'm one to talk, I've been told I've gone soft ever since we've been together too."

"And now Chris. I guess it's true that a good woman can change any guy." Rory joked.

"Or a bad woman like in your case." Jess joked back.

"Hey jerk!" She said hitting him.

"I'm kidding. Seriously though, this has been fun. I wasn't sure if it would be, the whole group thing seemed cliché and corny, but I'm having fun." They continued talking and just enjoying each other's company when Jess's phone rang. "Weird, it's Luke. Hey Uncle Luke what's up?"

"Jess, good." Luke said sounding somewhat frantic "is Rory with you?"

"Yeah what's up? Is everything ok?"

"No. I know you have work and Rory has the campaign but you guys need to get to Stars Hollow now. It's the baby, we think something's wrong and Lorelai is freaking out and she needs Rory here."

"Ok we're on our way." Jess said hanging up. "Come on, we've got to go to Stars Hollow. We'll stop by the hotel on the way and grab your stuff."

"What? We didn't drive here. Jess, what's going on?"

"Sarah!" Jess semi-yelled calling the girl over. "Rory and I have to get to Connecticut can we borrow your car? It's an emergency."

Sarah agreed and Jess grabbed Rory as they walked toward the vehicle. "Jess, what's going on? I'm freaking out here what did Luke want?"

"Rory it's your mom, something's wrong with the baby."

Rory stood, shocked while Jess slowly guided her to the car.

AN: I know, you guys hate these cliffhangers, but I can't help myself. I will try to update soon. I am now sending all my chapters to my college roommate who is editing them (Thanks Roomie!) so update time may be delayed by a day or so, but hopefully the chapters will be better. Hope you liked it; let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: A warning, this chapter is pretty deep and contains some sensitive material. I tried to do it justice and handle the subject carefully and thoughtfully. That being said, if I inadvertently offended anyone, I do apologize, know that was not the intent.

Chapter 23

"So he didn't say anything except they think there's something wrong and we needed to get there? Nothing else? No details?" Rory asked Jess as they sped home to Stars Hollow.

"No, nothing else. He just sounded really freaked on the phone and said to get to Stars Hollow as soon as we could." Jess replied looking over at his girlfriends knuckles that were white from clutching the steering wheel so hard. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"For the last time, you know that's a bad idea with your leg, left leg or not, the doctor said you shouldn't do a lot of driving and I think this qualifies as a lot of driving." She said a little too harshly.

"Jeez, sorry just trying to help."

"Jess, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out. But seriously, I'm fine, if I don't drive I'll just be yelling at you telling you that you're not driving fast enough or safe enough or whatever. No, this is best, I need to be in control of something."

"It's ok. I know you're freaked out. But you've got to calm down a little bit. We don't know what's going on. Your mom freaks out sometimes, it could be no big deal."

"I know she does but Luke? He's usually so reasonable. I'm really scared Jess." She said with a quiver in her voice. "She was supposed to get her happily ever after, we both were. And it was finally all happening. What if it's ending? I don't know what that would do to her. And she's my best friend, I can't see her hurting like that."

"I know. But like I said, you have to calm down. Don't freak out until there is something to freak out about. Now we've got about an hour left, why don't we stop at this next exit and grab some coffee? Think that will make you feel better?"

"Well Mom always did call it a magic elixir so I guess it can't hurt."

They stopped and got coffee and it did calm Rory down a little bit. They continued the rest of the drive and when they were about twenty miles out, Jess called Luke. "Hey Luke we're almost there, where are you?" Jess asked when Luke picked up. "Hartford hospital?" He said, looking at Rory who nodded that she knew where it was. "Ok we're actually passing through Hartford now, we'll be there in just a few minutes." He got off the phone and Rory sped the rest of the way and parked in the emergency room parking garage. The couple rushed in and found Luke sitting in the waiting room with an exhausted and terrified look on his face.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed rushing up to him. "How's Mom, where is she? What happened? Do we know how the baby is?"

"Your mom's in with the doctor. She's terrified." He wasn't able to say anything else, he just sat there, stiff, not really moving. Deciding he was too freaked out to give her much information Rory headed up to the nurse's station to see what she could find out. When she got up there she saw an older woman yelling at the staff to give her some answers while her husband tried desperately to get her to calm down.

"Grandma, Grandpa. Do you know what's going on?"

"Rory. So glad you are here. I don't know anything other than what your mother told me when she called. These imbeciles won't tell me anything!" Emily practically yelled.

"Grandma. Calm down. I don't know anything so just tell me what you know and then we'll try to figure out exactly what's happening."

"All I know is your mother called me frantic because she was in a lot of pain and she was bleeding a lot. The next thing I know she's screaming and Luke grabs the phone and tells me that he's taking her to the ER and to meet him here. That was over _three_ hours ago! And since then I haven't been able to find out anything!"

"Emily, you have to calm down the doctors aren't going to tell you anything if you're hysterical. My god, Rory, was she like this when I was in the hospital?" Richard asked.

"Worse. Ok, I'm going to see what I can find out." Rory walked towards the nurse's station, Jess following behind her, wobbling a little on his casted left leg. "Hello," Rory said when she got there, "I know you all are very busy but I just got here and my family is all a little crazy right now so I don't really know what's going on and was wondering if you could give me some information?" She asked trying very hard to sound calm.

"We can try," a young red headed nurse answered her. "Who do you need to know about and what's your relationship to the patient?"

"Lorelai Gilm," she started then corrected herself, "I mean Danes. Lorelai Danes, she's my mother. I'm Rory Gilmore, well, Lorelai Gilmore actually."

"Ok here I have your mom's paperwork that her husband filled out and Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore is allowed some information." The nurse told her looking at her notes on her clipboard. Rory breathed a sigh of relief and lessened the death grip she had on Jess's hand slightly. "All I can really tell you," the nurse continued, "is that your mother is back with the doctor now. They will do an ultrasound and someone will come by to tell your family what is going on. She's fine, and is in no immediate danger; the biggest concern is for the baby."

"Ok, thanks." Rory said walking over to the rest of her family still stunned. "Grandma, they said Mom is fine, they are concerned about the baby but will let us know when they know what is going on." She told Emily calmly.

"Well, I already knew that. Luke told me that much two hours ago. But surely we should be able to get more out of them than that! This is supposed to be one of the best hospitals in Connecticut!" Emily said outraged.

"Grandma that's all they know. And I'm sure they want to run all the tests possible before telling us anything so they make sure they have the right information."

As if on cue, a middle aged woman in scrubs walked over to the group. "Lorelai Danes family?" She asked the group sitting there.

"Yes, I'm her husband and these are her parents and her daughter and my nephew." Luke said thinking if Jess was officially family it would be easier than if he was just 'the boyfriend.' "What's going on? Is my wife ok?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Dr. Wang, your wife's OBGYN. Physically your wife is fine." She answered Luke.

"Good. What about the baby? Is the baby ok?"

"Mr. Danes, I'm sorry but your wife had a miscarriage. We don't know why sometimes these things just happen and it is more common in women over thirty-five especially and most common in the first trimester like with your wife. Again, I am so sorry." She said as the rest of the family digested this information. Richard finally spoke up first.

"You said Lorelai was doing fine physically, how is she otherwise?" He asked the doctor.

"Emotionally she's not doing real well which is to be expected. She's still back in the exam room, a nurse should be by within the hour to have her sign the release paperwork. You all are free to go back there, but because of space we suggest only three at a time. Now, I must attend to other patients, but if you have any other questions feel free to give me a call." With that, Dr. Wang left and the family stood there. Rory clutched Jess hand even tighter than before while Luke stood where he was not really moving. Emily for once was completely silent. Finally Richard once again broke the silence.

"I'm sure Lorelai needs company right now. Luke, why don't you and Rory go on in. Emily if you want to be the third person I'm sure Jess is fine with that and I can stay here until one of you gets back."

"Oh, ok, thanks Richard." Emily stammered while Luke and Rory wordlessly followed the nurse into Lorelai's exam room. The three of them walked in to find Lorelai sitting with her head in her hands, a sullen look on her face.

"Oh Mom." Rory said breaking down into tears and hugging her mother.

"I guess you'll be my only offspring for a little while longer," Lorelai tried to joke, failing as a tear drop fell down her cheek. Rory looked over at Luke who looked broken himself but came over to his wife.

"Lorelai, I am so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen to us. But we can try again if you want or we don't have to. But I'm here, whatever you want, whatever you need right now, I'm here, I'm always here." Luke said, unsure what else he could say.

"I know, I just, I don't want to talk about right now. It's too soon."

"Rory, Luke, would it be alright if I have a moment alone with my daughter? Just a couple of minutes and then you can come back in."

"Sure Grandma, if that's alright with you Mom?"

"Go ahead, I'm hoping to get out of here soon anyway."

Rory and Luke left and Lorelai looked up at her mother. "Look, Mom, I know we've been on better terms lately, but I really don't want to talk about this yet, I mean it. It's just too hard right now."

"I know. I don't want to talk about this. I want to talk about something else. I want to tell you a story, is that ok? Can you give me enough time for that?" She asked in typical Emily fashion.

"Yeah, ok, what is this story you need to tell me?" She answered baffled as to what could be so important at a time like this.

"When you were two, I got pregnant again. Your father and I were so excited; we loved the idea of having another child, of giving you a brother or a sister. About nine weeks into my pregnancy I miscarried. It was one of the hardest things I've gone through Lorelai. And I shut your father out and I neglected you more than I care to admit and I just tried to deal with things on my own. In our circles you know we can't afford ruining our reputation by going to counselors or therapists, especially in those days. So I just tried to handle it myself. And I was terrible at it. Besides the time when we separated it was probably the hardest time your father's and my marriage went through." She paused, trying not to cry.

"Mom, why are you just now telling me this? Why didn't I know this before?" Lorelai asked her mother in disbelief.

"It's not the way our family does things. We aren't open about things like this, about our feelings. I don't really know why, we just don't."

"So then why now Mom?" Lorelai said almost angry. "Why be open now? Do you think it will bring us closer? That I'll turn to you now because you might understand what I'm going through?"

"No, I, I just wanted you to know. I am so glad that we had you and after the miscarriage we decided that we didn't want to try again, that having you was enough. But I think that's why I wanted so much for you to have the lifestyle I thought was best for you. We didn't get a second chance, that was it." She paused as she started to choke up a little bit. "And I regret that Lorelai, I do. And I regret that I never told you this before because if I had, I would be able to be here for you right now." She paused again to catch her breath. "I understand that our relationship isn't what it should be and that I don't deserve to be there for you right now. But if you listen to nothing else that I have to say, listen to this: I deeply regret shutting your father out. I should not have tried to deal with it by myself and you shouldn't either. Luke is a good man Lorelai, and he loves you. I know I didn't always approve but he has always been there for you, let him. Let him take some of the burden away from you and remember that he's hurting too."

"I know that Mom. It just," she paused to collect herself, "it just felt so real, so good. Like all the bad we had been through was finally going to right itself in the form of this little baby. We would finally get to be a family: Mom, Dad, baby, and two older sisters. It just doesn't seem fair. I went through all this, the morning sickness the pain, the cramps and it's all for nothing!" She was practically screaming now. "And I so wanted to give Luke a child that was mine and his. It's not fair!" She said sobbing at this point and breaking down into Emily's arms. "It's not fair."

Emily just sat there holding her broken daughter unsure of what exactly to do. After a few moments a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just need you to sign some papers Mrs. Danes and then you are free to go."

Lorelai got up trying to compose herself, signed the papers and then the two women walked out to the waiting room where they found Luke, Richard, Rory and Jess still waiting on them. "Lorelai, I think your dad and I are going to go on home. Call us if you need anything ok?" Emily said giving her daughter a quick hug.

"Thanks Mom and I will." Lorelai said with sincerity. "Rory, Jess if you want to stay with us tonight you can, that way you don't have to drive all the way back in the middle of the night."

"Sure Mom, that sounds great. I have a press conference at noon tomorrow but I can probably miss it if you want me to stay longer. Otherwise we'll get up and try to leave around 8:00 so I can get there in time." Rory answered her mother.

"I don't want you to have to have to miss another press conference and truthfully I think maybe Luke and I need some time with just us for a little while so we can figure all of this out. But let's get going it's almost one in the morning and I don't want you guys to not get any sleep at all." Lorelai said rambling as if talking incessantly would push away some of her tears.

Luke led Lorelai to his truck while Jess led Rory to Sarah's SUV. "It's only twenty minutes to Stars Hollow, let me drive ok?" He said to Rory who was still in a daze.

"Yeah, ok I guess twenty minutes can't hurt."

They got into the car and headed toward Stars Hollow. "Look, Rory, I'm really bad at this stuff, but uh, if you, you know, want to talk, I'm here." He said, not really knowing what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

"I know Jess. I just feel so badly for my mom. She was so excited, Luke too and now it's all gone. It doesn't seem fair."

Jess was silent, but put a comforting hand on her shoulder, conveying more than words could.

The conversation was similar in Luke's truck. "Lorelai, I know you're upset, and that you don't want to talk right now, but I'm here. Please don't shut me out completely." Luke said to his wife, unsure of what else he could tell her.

"I know babe. And we will talk. But tonight I just want to go home and go to bed. Then tomorrow I'm calling Sookie and telling her she and Michele are in charge of the Inn and you and I can just have the day together to talk about it or whatever. But tonight I just want to sleep."

Luke agreed and before they knew it, both couples had arrived at the Crap Sack. "Jess, there's a trundle bed in Rory's room, you can sleep in there. I'll grab you something to sleep in." Luke said as he headed upstairs and Jess headed into Rory's bedroom. The girls both headed into the kitchen.

"Mom, I really am so sorry. I know you and Luke need time so I'm going to head back to Philadelphia tomorrow but please call me if you need anything ok? I'm still here for you even if I'm far away." Rory said to her mom, crying as she spoke.

"I know sweets, I know. And I think I'm going to be ok, but I just need time." Lorelai said crying herself a little as she got a glass of water. "But right now what I need is sleep. And so do you. I'm glad you drove all the way down here, I'm sorry I ruined your night with Jess."

"Mom, it's fine. I'm glad I was here. Now go get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too kid."

With that both girls headed to bed. Rory laid her head against her pillow looking over at Jess in the trundle bed, already asleep. She thought about the day' events, and turned over, tears streaming down her face before she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

AN: I know this was a hard and emotional chapter and some of you may want to hunt me down with pitchforks right now. I promise you that I know where I am going with this and it is important to the storyline. I thought through it carefully and I hope that it was done in a sensitive manner. Again, I apologize if this offended or hit too close to home for anyone. I will try to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Sorry about the long wait! I was struggling some with this transition type of chapter and then when I did finally get it done and sent to my roommate to edit she was crazy busy and so that took awhile as well. Hope the update is worth the long wait!

Chapter 24

Rory and Jess got up the next morning and Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen talking softly, not really appearing to say a whole lot.

"Mom, I think we're going to head out." Rory said softly, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

Lorelai gave her daughter a hug and whispered "Bye sweets. I love you. Drive safe ok?"

"Always Mom." Rory replied trying not to cry. Jess and Luke exchanged an awkward goodbye hug and then Rory and Jess left to head back to Philadelphia.

They rode much of the way in silence until Rory finally spoke up.

"You know what? I was really looking forward to having a little brother or sister." She said sadly, not knowing what else to say but tired of the silence. "I know it's weird being twenty-three and being excited about having a younger sibling. But I never had that, not really. I love Gi-Gi but it's not the same. I never see her and I love my dad but it's not the same as it is with my mom." She rambled, not really knowing where she was going with this. "And I thought it was great, my mom had me when she was so young and everything was so much more complicated but she made it work. This time she got the whole package, a husband and a baby. But now it's all gone."

Jess just sat there and gave his girlfriend a comforting look, not knowing what he could say or do to make this situation better. Rory on the other hand was like her mother and just wanted to talk her way through the situation. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" He replied still unsure what he was supposed to say or do in this situation.

"Do you think they'll try again? To have kids I mean?" Rory asked him.

"I have no idea." He said, not really expecting that question.

"I just, I don't know if they'll want to try again since Mom's more of a risk with her age and it's so hard but I know they want to have kids, I think they feel like it will make them officially a family."

"Yeah. I don't know, I think they probably won't decide anything just yet."

"You're probably right." She paused as if thinking again. "Jess?"

"Yes Rory." He was getting a little annoyed but knew this was just how she was dealing with things so he tried not to let it get to him.

"Thanks for coming to the hospital with me."

He softened a little bit. "No big deal. If I didn't come for you I probably would've come for Luke anyway."

"And I'm sure he appreciated it, especially with April so far away."

Jess just gave her a half smile and she went back to driving and thinking, not saying a whole lot again. Jess did some thinking too. He was glad he came. He really did look at Luke like a father. And while he would probably never openly admit it, he was saddened by the whole thing too. Not only was he looking forward to having a little cousin, he admired how Luke and Lorelai had made it work. He looked at them as hope for the rest of the world- the crazy love story that actually worked out. And with a new baby on the way it looked like they were finally getting the complete package. He was sad for them that they had to deal with such a loss, and sad for those around them that looked at their relationship as an example of happiness, people like himself. He decided he was thinking too much, and so he decided to do what he always does when his mind won't stop racing; he got out his notebook and starting writing. Rory looked over at him and smiled, happy that some things would never change.

_Stars Hollow_

After seeing Rory and Jess off, Lorelai called Sookie, bracing herself for the conversation. She was hoping she was ready to let her friend know about the situation. She wasn't sure she could choke the words out; so far only the doctors had told anyone. Finally deciding she couldn't stall any longer since she was supposed to be at the inn in less than an hour she finally dialed the number. "Hey Sook it's me. Look, I need you to open the inn today; I'm not going to be able to come in." She started, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"Are you alright sweetie? You don't sound so good." Sookie said on the other end.

"No, I'm not. I uh, I had to go to the ER last night." Sookie gasped and Lorelai continued. "I'm ok, well physically anyway. But I, I uh," she stammered, nearly crying now. "I miscarried. I lost the baby." She said, the tears flowing by this point.

"Oh honey. Why didn't you call me?" Her friend asked, her voice betraying her tears.

"We didn't want to bother you and we didn't want the whole town finding out I was going to the ER. We called my parents, we were supposed to go to Friday night dinner anyway and then Luke called Jess and Rory in Philadelphia, so we weren't alone." She choked out.

"Do you need me to come over? Michele can run the inn and I have a kitchen staff that can run the kitchen."

"No, Sookie, it's fine. You hate leaving your kitchen. Plus I think Luke and I need some time to ourselves, time to figure this all out."

"I understand. But call me if you need anything."

"I will. And if anyone asks, tell them I have a flu bug or something and that Luke is helping to take care of me."

"My lips are sealed, Michele won't be happy but he hates getting the flu so hopefully he won't complain too much."

They got off the phone and Loreali walked into the kitchen to see Luke making pancakes. He glanced up when he saw her walk in and smiled softly. "Coffee?" He asked pouring her a mug.

"Well I guess there's one advantage, I can drink caffeine again." Lorelai tried to joke.

Luke gave her a sympathetic look. "I called Caesar already, are you still taking the day off?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Sookie. I told her what was going on but to just tell everyone I had the flu."

"Ok so do you want to talk now? Or just eat breakfast?"

"Breakfast first. Then we'll talk; I promise. I just still need to process all my thoughts a little bit more. Hopefully coffee and pancakes will help."

With Lorelai trying to stall and Luke still unsure what to say, they ate their breakfast in silence. Finally breaking it, Loreali turned to Luke, "I've been thinking and, well, I don't think I want to try again. It's too hard. I was finally ok with Rory being gone because we were married and starting a new life and then this was another blow and I just don't think I can take any more heartache. I know you wanted to have kids. But I don't think I can handle it. I'm sorry." She finished out of breath. That was a lot at once even for her.  
"Lorelai. It's ok." Luke said genuinely. "Do you remember Rory's going away party?"

"How could I forget? You planned the whole thing and stayed up all night making a tent out of tarps and raincoats when you found out it was going to rain." She paused and smiled slightly. "And that's when we finally got back together." She said fondly.

"Exactly. And do you remember what I told you that night? I just want to see you happy. And that's still true Lorelai. If you don't want to have any more kids, I understand, I just want you to be happy."

"I want kids with you Luke. I want us to have our own family. But I just, I just can't go through this pain again. It's like a part of me is gone now, and I wasn't even that far along."

"I know. I understand, I'm, I'm hurting too Lorelai." He got out, not used to showing so much emotion, even in front of Lorelai. "I thought we were finally going to have our happy ending. Like I could finally give you the middle you've always wanted. And I could watch my kid grow up this time. I missed all that with April and I so wanted it, I wanted it with you. But I understand if you don't want to try again. I do."

"I just, I don't know Luke. I want to have kids, but I, hell, I don't know anymore. I need Rory and her damn pro/con lists." She said exasperated.

"Look." He said calmly "Why don't we wait to make any decisions? We can grieve and think a little more clearly about it ok? Why don't we just spend today enjoying each other?"

"I'd like that. God, what did I do to deserve you Luke?"

He smiled and gave her a light kiss. "Whatever you did, I'm glad."

"Luke? We're gonna get through this right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get through this."

_Back in Philadelphia_

Rory and Jess got back to Philadelphia with enough time to head back to the hotel room so Rory could get ready for the press conference. They entered the room quietly incase Amber was still sleeping. She would sleep late sometimes and get ready in like ten minutes; it was really annoying she could be put together so quickly. Amber was up and putting her make up on when Rory and Jess walked in. "Hey guys. Is everything ok? We were all really worried when you didn't call to let us know what was going on."

"We're ok, Mom and Luke lost the baby. Mom's fine physically but we're all just a little shocked." Rory said, not really knowing how else to put it.

"Oh my. Rory I'm so sorry. Tell your mom I'm thinking about her ok? Seriously, that's got to be so hard."

"Thanks Amber." Rory said and then stopped when she heard something coming from the bathroom. "Um, Amber is there someone else here?"

"Well, um," Amber stuttered.

"Amber who's out there?" Chris's voice came from the bathroom.

"Oh jeez!" Jess groaned, "That's Chris isn't it? He stayed the night here didn't he?"

"Um, maybe?" Amber said turning bright red and not looking either one of them in the face.

At that moment Chris came out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a towel. "Hi Chris." Rory said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, uh, hi Jess, hi Rory. When did you guys get back?"

"About five minutes ago, guess you were busy." Jess smirked.

"Um, yeah. Look I think I'm going to head back to Truncheon, I'm sure Matt needs help. I'll see you at work Jess."

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll walk you to the lobby." Amber said and the two of them hurriedly walked out the door. Jess and Rory just looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we had to see that coming sooner or later." Rory said to Jess trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but so help me if he hurts her…" Jess grunted.

"Aww, my boyfriend the protector." Rory said giving Jess a kiss.

"I just don't want you to get mad at me because my friend hurts your friend." Jess stated trying to defend himself.

"Whatever, you care about my friend getting hurt. You have a heart, don't deny it!" Rory stated while Jess again rolled his eyes, knowing he was as good as defeated anyway. Amber walked back into the room at that moment, looking flustered still. "Um, sorry about that. So, anyway, how are your mom and Luke doing?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Nice subject change." Rory said sarcastically. "When we left, they were both going to take the day off to think and talk over everything. I think they just needed some time together to process everything. And don't think I've forgotten about Chris being here, as soon as Jess leaves, we are talking about this."

Amber blushed again and Jess looked down at his feet. "Speaking of that, I really do need to go, I should get to work, I'm sure Matt and Chris are about to kill each other so I should probably get there to make sure the store is still standing. I'll see you tonight ok Rory?" Jess said knowing the two girls needed to get ready for their press conference.

"Sounds great. We leave tomorrow morning so dinner tonight?" Rory replied not wanting to let him leave but knowing he needed to.

"Dinner tonight. Love you." He said as he gave her a kiss and headed out the door.

"Ok Amber, spill. What happened last night?" Rory asked as soon as Jess left.

"Ok, it's really not that big of a deal. We were at the jazz club, you knowing dancing and just having a good time. I really like him and it wasn't as awkward as I anticipated." Amber started, still looking embarrassed.

"Apparently not." Rory quipped.

"Anyway, after you and Jess left we weren't really sure what was going on but Sarah and Matt decided to go back to Truncheon. And we didn't want to intrude, so Chris and I decided to come back here to watch a movie and talk. And before we knew it, it was after two in the morning, and I didn't want him going back in a cab that late so he stayed on our pull out couch."

"You really expect me to believe that Chris, the self proclaimed playboy, stayed here last night and nothing happened? Either you're a good liar or he really has fallen for you!"

"All we did was kiss I swear. When we were talking I told him the truth, that I have to be really sure about a guy before we do anything more than kiss. And for whatever reason, he agreed. He said that this was on my terms."

"Wow. And I thought when I got my ex Logan to agree to be exclusive it was a big deal. This is crazy."

"Chris is really a good guy. He just uses sex as a substitute for a relationship because he didn't want to commit to someone he can't see himself with forever." She started getting a dopey look on her face. "Rory, he told me he wants to try a relationship, even though it has to be long distance."

"Aww, Amber that's so exciting! But you aren't worried about him going back to his old ways? I mean I know he's a good guy; I just don't want you to go through what I did with Logan. Some guys just can't change."

"I know. But I told him if he slept around I'd kick his ass. Plus, with Jess and Matt around, he can't get away with anything and he knows that. He actually said that they are a lot of why he feels like he can do this. He said if Jess can do a long distance relationship, then why couldn't he man up and do the same? And he wants to be happy like they are."

"Well I'm happy for you. I guess Philadelphia is a good place for guys to grow up."

The girls finished getting ready and headed to their press conference. After the conference was over, they both went back to the hotel to work on their stories before getting ready for the evening. Chris had told Amber he wanted to take her to dinner; their first official date just the two of them. When they got back to the hotel room, Rory decided to call her mom, hoping she was ready to talk a little bit. "Hey it's me." She said when Lorelai picked up.

"Hey sweets. How's Philadelphia?"

"Good, we had a press conference today. And later Jess and I are going to dinner. Amber has a date too."

"Really? With a guy she met there?" Lorelai asked, happy to be talking about somewhat normal things for now.

"Not exactly, she's going out with Chris."

"Chris, Jess's friend Chris?"

"Yup." Rory laughed "Who would've thought right? He actually wants to try a long distance thing with her, apparently Jess and I were inspiration."

"Well I did always say you were inspiring."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's true. So enough about Amber. Mom how are you?"

"I'm ok. Luke and I decided we're just going to take time to heal before we decide if we want to try again. I don't think I do, but I know Luke really wants kids. We'll see what happens."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Just Sookie. And Luke called April. I don't want the rest of the town to know. They mean well but this is something we need to work out on our own."

"I understand that. I really am sorry Mom."

"I know you are. These things just happen right?" Lorelai said though she didn't sound quite convincing. Rory knew she was trying to be the strong woman she always was but this was something that would take a long time to work through.

"Mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Let Luke take care of you ok? Don't shut him out, you guys need each other."

"I know babe. And we are, we're dealing with this together, in an odd way it's kind of nice. Tragic, but nice that we can deal with it together."

"An interesting way to look at it. But I guess it's kind of like how Jess's accident brought us a little closer together and made me realize just how much I cared for him."

"Yeah. Maybe if we weren't so damn stubborn it wouldn't take these tragedies to wake us up."

"Yes but then we wouldn't be us. I mean it would be like us not liking coffee or something."

"Perish the thought!" Lorelai exclaimed overdramatically. "Hey Rory?" She said, her voice serious this time.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Thanks for calling. You really have made me feel a little better."

"No problem. You and Luke are going to be ok, you're going to grow from this."

"You know what? I think you're right." The girls hung up and Rory finished her article on the press conference. As she was getting ready for her evening with Jess she thought about the conversation she had with her mother. She was glad her mom and Luke were doing well despite everything that had happened. She loved the relationship that she had with her mom, but was really glad that she and Luke were finally able to be happy; that even when life was hard they were able to stay strong for each other. She could only hope she and Jess would have the same fate.

AN: I was trying really hard to stay true to the characters. This is how I picture them in a tough situation, Lorelai trying to joke but its kind of forced and Luke trying really hard to open up and show his emotions even though he hates doing so. Rory and Jess are similar and both of them are trying to balance it with their everyday lives they have to get back to. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry it's been so long. This was originally much longer but I decided to break it up into two chapters. Thanks again to my roomie for editing. Oh and any One Tree Hill fans out there, look for the OTH reference.

Chapter 25

Rory was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. Since Amber was in the bathroom trying on her third outfit for the night, Rory went to answer the door, assuming it was Jess. "Oh hi Chris, I thought you were Jess." She said surprised.

"Oh, yeah he's right behind me actually, he took the elevator, you know the leg and all, but I decided to take the stairs." Chris replied appearing nervous. Rory had to stop herself from laughing; it was cute how nervous he was.

"Ok, well Amber is just finishing getting ready; I'll go check on her. When Jess gets here just let him in and tell him I'll be right out."

"Yeah, oh, ok." Chris said still incredibly nervous. Rory smiled to herself and then knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Amber it's me, I need to grab my lipstick." Rory said as the door opened and Amber pulled her inside.

"Is he out there?" She asked in a panic.

"Yes and he's so nervous, it's adorable."

"That is cute. But Rory look at me, do I look ok? I've changed my outfit six times and ended up in the very first thing I tried on." She said reminding Rory of the time Paris went on a date with Jamie in DC.

Rory chuckled, "Amber you look great. And you guys have already basically gone out and talked, don't be so nervous."

"Ok I guess you're right. You look cute by the way, good thing Jess and Chris are friends or I wouldn't stand a chance." Amber joked, still nervous.

"Whatever, you've got that hot southern belle thing going for you. Now come on, I'm sure Chris is getting more nervous as he sits out there." Rory said rolling her eyes at her friend. It really was cute how nervous they both were.

The girls finally came out of the bathroom to find both guys sitting on the bed, Jess appearing to calm down Chris. "Oh look, the girls are ready." Jess said looking relieved. He walked over to Rory and gave her a kiss. "Thanks for relieving me," he whispered, "Chris is driving me crazy. Suddenly he's all shy and nervous."

Rory just rolled her eyes as Chris and Amber looked at each other.

"Well," Chris started, "Shall we? I found this really cool eclectic Mongolian food restaurant that I thought you'd like."

Amber smiled, "Sounds great. Bye Jess, bye Rory; have a good night."

They left and Rory started laughing. "Our friends are crazy. I haven't seen anyone that nervous about a date since Paris had that date with Jamie."

"Oh man, I can only imagine a frantic Paris. You know she may be the only person in the world who truly frightens me, well besides Mrs. Kim, that lady is downright scary."

"You'll get no argument there, even my mom is scared of Mrs. Kim. So, you ready for dinner? Where are we going?"

"Well, we have two options. If you want something more fancy, we can go to this great little Italian restaurant that's just down the street a little ways. Or, I was thinking we could go downtown and just walk around and look at some the local scenery, see the Liberty Bell and the stairs from _Rocky_ and eat Philly cheese steaks."

"Ooh, option two, I've never had an authentic Philly cheese steak! Plus I really want to see the _Rocky _stairs!"

"I thought you'd pick option two. You Gilmores and your food and movies, it seemed like a win-win."

"You know me so well." She said then stopped as a thought occurred to her. "What about your leg? Can you walk around a lot?"

"We'll take a cab to get there and there are some places to sit if I get tired. Plus, I haven't been on my leg much today so I should be fine; I'm hoping to get this thing off soon anyway, this will be a good test for it."

"Ok, good, I'm excited! Let me just put on some better shoes and grab my coat and we can leave."

Rory and Jess headed downtown and Rory was thoroughly excited. "These cheese steaks are great! I can't believe how much better they are here than anywhere else, it's like buying a hot dog in New York City."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Jess said laughing at how excited she could get over food.

"My mom is going to be so jealous, one of these days I'll have to bring her here. Oh and she can bring Luke and by then your leg will be healed so we can all do the _Rocky_ run on the stairs!"

"Oh jeez. I thought showing them to you tonight would be enough and then I wouldn't have to run up them."

"Well you thought wrong. Speaking of, can we go there now?"

He agreed and went to show her the famous steps. She was so excited and kept going on about how she had to bring Lorelai here at some point. Jess smiled at how much the little things in life excited her. He thought back to the time he visited her when she lived with her grandparents and she had a lot of other priorities in her life besides enjoying the simple things. He was glad she was back to normal. On their way back they passed a book store. "Oh Jess can we please go in? Other than Truncheon I haven't been to a small local bookstore in weeks. And Truncheon doesn't really count because it's a publishing house that happens to sell some of the books it publishes."

"Yeah we can go in. I've been wanting to look for a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ anyway."

"You don't have _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Rory asked shocked.

"I did but Chris lent it to some girl he was seeing, without asking I might add, and then when it didn't work out she refused to see him again so I didn't get it back. She didn't even read the thing I don't think."

"Well at least Amber won't steal your books." Rory smirked. They walked into the bookstore. Jess went on his search for Harper's classic tale while Rory walked around looking at the staff recommendations. She found some old classics like _The Tell Tale Heart _and _Howl, _(that one made her smile) as well as some more current popular books like the sixth _Harry Potter_ book, with a sign announcing the upcoming release date of the seventh and last book in the popular series. She also found a couple of things she had never heard of like a book called _An Unkindness of Ravens _by someone named Lucas Scott. It was released by a small press but looked interesting. She decided to buy it and when she picked it up, noticed the book sitting next to it. "Jess, come here," She said waving him over. He hobbled over, holding a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. "Look what I found in the staff recommendations!" She said excitedly shoving the book towards him. He looked at the book and groaned when he realized it was _The Subsect._

"Really? The staff must not read much." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh whatever, we are not having this conversation again. Hey do you think if you tell them it's your book we'll get a discount or something?"

"Rory, I am not telling them, you know I hate all the hype, I just write because it's what makes me happy and I do the few book signings and media stunts because it gives me a paycheck that I need to pay bills. I don't like making a big deal out of it; I still don't understand why people even like it."

"Ok fine, have it your way. But I just think you need to be proud of your work."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now are you ready to go or do you want look around some more?"

"No, I'm ready. I found a new book, some independent thing, thought I'd give it a read."

"Wow, in a bookstore and only getting one book, I'm impressed."

"Well, I was going to get the other independent book in the section, but I figured I don't need four copies and if I did, I could get a better deal anyway, Matt seems to like me." She joked. They went up to the counter and Jess grabbed Rory's book from her. "We'd like these please." He told the young man at the cash register. Rory started to protest but Jess just smirked and handed his credit card to the man. He looked at the card and suddenly smiled very big.

"Mr. Mariano, nice to meet you, did you find everything you were looking for today?"

"Um, yes, thank you." Jess said realizing that he must have recognized his name on the card and hoping he didn't make a fuss.

"Good, well here you are, I've given you our standard 15% discount for those that do business in our store, please come visit us again soon."

They left the store and Rory beamed at Jess. "You didn't have to buy my book you know."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well I guess it paid off since you got a discount, 'Mr. Hot Shot Writer'." She said playfully.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he handled it professionally. That kind of treatment I can handle I guess."

Rory just shook her head. "One of these days I'm going to convince you to be proud of yourself."

They walked around a little more until Jess's leg started to hurt. "We should head back, your leg can't take much more."

"I'm fine, I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Oh, what a softie. But seriously, we should get back; we can hang out there some."

They got a cab and headed back to Truncheon and just enjoyed each other's company.

"So, how does it feel now that Obama has officially won the nomination?"

"Kind of strange actually. It was really exciting getting to report on such a crazy primary, but it's just as exciting now that he's in full swing. I'm glad I get to keep reporting and it's nice to have a definite time frame now you know?"

"Meaning?" Jess asked.

"Well when we weren't sure if he would win the nomination or not, I wasn't sure how long I'd have a job. I could be unemployed in a few days, a few weeks, or not until November. It's hard to plan for that. But now, I know it will be November because the election will be over. Whether he wins or not, I'll be done reporting on the campaign."

"Ahh, and since you are the ultimate planner, it makes you feel better that you can plan far enough in advance right?"

"Something like that. Though the uncertain can be fun too."

"You are more daring than I remember. So where to next?"

"Boston actually."

"Boston? So are you going to visit Paris then?"

"Yeah she and Doyle have an apartment there, we're all going to meet for dinner one night. And then my dad moved back there after he and my mom split up so I'll try to see him and Gigi too."

"It is weird now that he and your Mom aren't married?"

"Honestly? It was weird when they were married. My entire life my parents weren't together and every time they tried, something happened that derailed it. So I just got used to the fact that they weren't going to be together. Then when they were, it was kind of strange. My dad being around all the time, living at our house, Gigi using my bedroom, it was weird. Now things are a little more like they always were. Plus she's so much happier with Luke."

"Makes sense I guess." They continued talking breaking every so often to kiss. A couple hours later the bell on the door dinged and they both looked up to see Amber and Chris walking in.

"Hey guys. Hope we aren't interrupting, Chris was just going to get me a book, then I was going to head back to the hotel." Amber said to the couple.

"It's fine," Rory said looking at her watch. "Oh man, I didn't realize the time, we leave early in the morning; I should probably leave too." She said sadly to Jess. She hated the goodbye part of their visits. They said a tearful goodbye while Chris got the book for Amber. After the two couples finally said their last goodbyes Amber and Rory started the walk back to the hotel. "So what book did you get?" Rory asked Amber on the way home.

"_The Subsect_, I've read _Downfall_ but never got a chance to read his first one."

"You know I have like three copies of that right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to take one of yours. Plus, I didn't want Chris taking me back to the hotel. I knew if we went back I would be temped to invite him in, and I'm still not ready for that so this was a good excuse for me to drop him off rather than the other way around."

"Ahh makes sense. So I take it the date went well?"

"It did. Once we both stopped being so nervous it was really nice. The Mongolian restaurant was great and then we went to this music store that sold original records and I even found a signed copy of _Joshua Tree_ on vinyl!"

"My mom would be so jealous. I'm glad you had a good time."

The girls went to bed and got up early the next morning to get on the bus. It was weird that this bus was almost like their home the past few months. They arrived in Boston a few hours later. Rory realized that one thing she would not miss about traveling was the bus rides. They were too long and cramped and the seats were uncomfortable. After getting to the hotel and going to the press conference, Amber and Rory got ready to meet Paris and Doyle at a local restaurant. Rory tried to prepare Amber for meeting the strange couple, but knew that one didn't really understand Paris until they met her; she just hoped they all got along alright.

"Paris, Doyle, nice to see you guys again!" Rory said to the couple as she and Amber found the table. "This is my friend on the campaign, Amber. Amber this is my old college roommate Paris and her boyfriend Doyle."

"Nice to meet you both. So you all went to Yale together?"

"Yes we all worked on the Yale Daily News together. Actually we all took a turn being editor, I'd like to think I helped make these two part of who they are today." Doyle said in typical Doyle fashion.

"Yes because our hard work had nothing to do with it at all." Paris shot back. Rory just rolled her eyes at the typical Paris-Doyle fight.

"So Paris, how's school going?" Rory asked hoping to get the conversation back on track.

"It's going well, it's weird not having you to compete with, but I've found some good replacements."

"That's good. And what about you Doyle? How's your work with the local paper?"

"It's going well. Actually, I had a favor to ask of you. Your friend Jess that I met at that dinner at your grandparents, the writer, do you talk to him quite a bit?"

"Yeah, we're dating now, so I'd say we talk quite often why?"

"I'm looking for some new human interest art pieces and thought I might do a review on his latest book since I did the first one and thought I might get an interview with the guy. Interviewing inspiring artists is really big right now. I'm hoping to send some of my stuff to the Boston Globe and thought this would make a good piece. Do you think he'd do it?"

"Wow, well, I really don't know Doyle, you'd have to ask him yourself; I try not to interfere in his work. But I can give you his email address and you can ask him yourself if you'd like."

"Great. Thanks Rory. So Babe, should we tell them the other news?" He asked Paris.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." Paris answered him.

Amber just looked bewildered, still trying to take in these very interesting people while Rory asked "News? What's going on?"

"Doyle asked me to marry him!" Paris said excitedly.

"And she said yes!" Doyle said immediately.

"Really? Congratulations both of you." Rory said surprised but still genuinely happy for them.

"Yeah, I know, me Paris Geller, getting married. But I made him swear that if I make more money than him he won't resent me. And if we ever have kids I'm not giving up my career to raise them."

"Well, that's good, I'm glad you've come to an agreement." Rory said knowing this would be the only way Paris would ever agree to be married. "So have you set a date yet?"

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about that. Now, you know I don't really have very many friends. So I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor? We're thinking getting married in January, you know after Christmas but before the new term would start. So what do you say, will you do it?"

"Of course Paris. And by then I'll be done with the campaign so it's perfect timing."

"Great. Ok, so enough about us," Paris said taking a drink of her wine. "Amber what exactly do you do on the campaign, are you a reporter too?"

"Oh, well, sort of. I work for the same online publication as Rory, but I do a podcast, so it's not as formal and it's all talk instead of written." Amber answered, a little thrown off guard by the question.

"Fascinating, so did you study journalism in school then?" Paris asked in a sharp tone, leaning in on her elbows slightly, like she was interviewing her.

"No, I got a communications degree from Stanford actually."

They continued their conversation through dinner and then the group split up, Rory and Amber needing to get back to the hotel to prepare for the next day and Paris needing to go back home to study. Rory promised to keep in touch and told Paris to let her know when she needed help with the wedding.

Rory and Amber got back to the hotel and started getting ready for bed. "Whew, I'm exhausted. Rory, your friends are tiring."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Paris and Doyle can be a little overwhelming. They mean well, but they can be tough to take."

"Is everything a competition for Paris? I mean I felt like I was being interviewed and sized up the entire evening."

"Yeah, Paris is intense. She doesn't exactly know how to separate her academic competiveness from everyday life."

The girls finished up their conversation and then headed to bed. Rory was thinking about Paris and Doyle and the fact that they were getting married. It was strange; a year ago marriage seemed like such a long time off for her and her friends, well other than Lane. When Logan asked her to marry him, all she could think about was the things she would be missing out on. She knew Paris had similar fears, they had conversations about it. But now, she couldn't help thinking that marriage no longer seemed like the end of her life as she knew it- the giving up of possible opportunities. No, lately marriage didn't seem like the end but rather a beginning. And she couldn't help but hope that beginning would be with the brooding author in Philadelphia.

AN: And there you have it! Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Hopefully next chapter won't be such a long wait but no promises.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning Amber and Rory went to an informal breakfast with the senator and the other reporters and then had the afternoon free until a late press banquet around 7:00 that night. They were in their room watching a movie when a knock sounded at the door. Rory got up to answer it, "Dad!" She exclaimed giving him a hug, "I thought I was going to meet you at your apartment."

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you, see if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Lunch sounds great. Oh, Dad this is my roommate Amber. Amber this is my dad, Christopher."

"Nice to meet you Amber. You're more than welcome to come to lunch if you want." Christopher said genuinely.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for the offer but I promised a friend of mine from college who's in law school at Harvard that I'd meet her for lunch."

"Ok, well, kiddo, you ready?"

"Sure just let me grab my coat."

They left the hotel and headed for a nice sandwich shop. "So how's it going kid? Are you liking your job?"

"I really do Dad. It's crazy because I basically live on a bus and out of a suitcase but I love it. I always wanted to be a foreign correspondent and I still do, but this is great too, I could see myself being a political reporter."

"Well that's great Ror. So how's your mom doing?"

"Oh, well she and Luke are doing well, you know enjoying being married." Rory said kind of awkwardly. Even though they were civil about it, it was still kind of weird now that her parents had gotten married and divorced. She also felt bad about lying to her dad, her mom and Luke weren't doing very well right now, but she didn't feel like she could tell him about the miscarriage.

"Well, good. I want her to be happy." He said a little hesitantly. "This is a little awkward isn't it?"

"Yeah a little. But it's fine. So how have you been? How's GiGi?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"We're doing really well. GiGi just finished kindergarten in Paris. I can't believe how fast she's growing up."

"I know when I got your Christmas card I couldn't believe how big she's gotten."

"And that was six months ago, I swear that girl grows like a weed. But she's doing well and I'm actually able to keep a nanny now and she does well in school, so hopefully I'm doing something right. Sherry really likes the school in Paris so she's going to stay there at least until next year, so it's been good to have her back for the summer."

"Well good."

"So how's the rest of your life? Any new friends or life changes I should know about? I feel like I never talk to you kid, I want to know what's going on."

"Well, you met Amber. She and I have gotten pretty close and I still talk to Lane and Paris. Actually I saw Paris last night, she goes to Harvard so she lives in Boston. She's actually planning on getting married in January. And Lane's got her twins that keep her busy. It's weird how fast we're all growing up."

"Tell me about it." He said and then was interrupted by Rory's phone ringing.

"Sorry, let me answer this real quick." She said looking to see that it was Jess, she answered quickly. "Hey Jess. I'm at lunch with my dad can I call you back? Ok, real quick what is it? Really?" She exclaimed. Christopher gave her a puzzled look but she motioned she would fill him in when she got off and kept talking. "So now you just have a boot that you can take off? That's so exciting Jess. Keep me posted, hopefully by the next time I see you you'll be walking full time again! Love you too, I'll call you later tonight. Bye." She said hanging up the phone and then turned back to her dad. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok. Who's Jess?" He asked knowingly.

"Oh. Jess is my boyfriend. We've been dating for a few months now. It's kind of complicated since I travel all the time and he works in Philadelphia but we see each other fairly often."

"So tell me about him, did you meet at Yale?"

"No. He's uh, Luke's nephew actually. We dated in high school but then he moved and long story short, we met back up in Stars Hollow at Christmas and started talking again and then got back together at Mom and Luke's wedding."

"So aren't you guys technically like cousins?" He asked jokingly.

"Only by marriage and we try not to think about that." Rory said laughing.

"I bet not. So what was that I heard about a boot and walking again?"

"Oh. A couple of months ago Jess was hit by a car, guy didn't seem him in the crosswalk soon enough."

"Oh my god. He's ok though?"

"Yeah, he had to have surgery on a collapsed lung but he recovered from that pretty quickly. But he also broke his leg pretty badly, so they had him in a cast and he had to use a wheelchair and crutches for awhile. Then about a month ago they put him in a walking cast and he was able to walk without aid for about three hours a day. He was just calling me to tell me his physical therapist said he was ready to try walking without a cast so they have him in one of those boot things."

"That's good. So what does this Jess do? Is he working, still in school?"

"He's a writer actually. He's published a couple of books and works at a small publishing house in Philly."

"Really? That's cool. Get me one of his books, I'll read it. So what does your mom think of him?"

"She likes him now. She didn't in high school but he's growing on her."

They continued talking after ordering dessert and then decided to head to Christopher's house so he could relieve the nanny and Rory could go see her little sister. They got to the house and the nanny answered the door, GiGi following close behind. "Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed running and giving Christopher a hug.

"Hi baby girl!" Chris said putting the girl down. "I want you to meet someone. Do you remember Rory, your big sister?" GiGi shook her head and shyly hid behind Chris's legs.

"Hi GiGi. Your daddy is my daddy too. It's very nice to see you, do you think we could be friends?" Rory asked the little girl. GiGi nodded and led Rory to her room to play. The girls played while Christopher watched happily at his two girls getting along so well. After about the hour Rory decided she should head back to the hotel to get ready for the evening press dinner. As she was getting ready, she reflected on her day with her dad and half-sister. It was weird telling her dad about Jess and playing with GiGi. She loved both of them, but wished she was closer to them; it was completely different than the relationship she had with her mom. She was ok with that, but it made her think about her mom and Luke and how much they were hurting over the loss of the baby. It saddened Rory; she really did want her Mom and Luke to be happy and she knew that kids were always in their plans. She was almost ready for the press dinner when Amber came back from lunch with her friend. "Hey Rory, how was lunch with your dad?"

"Oh, hi Amber. It was good. My dad may not have been around a lot when I was younger but he's been doing a lot better and so it's always nice to see him. I got to hang out with my half-sister GiGi too, it was kind of weird, but good. How was meeting with your old college roommate?"

"It was good. We were really close so it's nice to catch up. Man, I've got to get ready we've only got like an hour and I still need a shower!" She exclaimed rushing into the bathroom. Rory rolled her eyes knowing she would still get done with time to spare. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and decided to turn on the television when her phone rang. Seeing it was her step-sister she decided she could flip channels while talking and answered. "Hey April!" She said as she plopped down on the bed, deciding on an old rerun of the _Golden Girls_.

"Hi Rory. It's been awhile so I thought I'd give you a call. How's it been going?"

"Oh it's been going fairly well. We just got back from spending a couple of days in Philadelphia so that was nice. Now we're in Boston so I've gotten to see my friend Paris and my dad and half-sister. How have you been? Enjoying the summer?" She said while trying not to laugh out loud at the ridiculous story Rose was telling on the show. She really did miss watching television, she barely had time for it while traveling.

"Yeah I am. I'm getting excited to move back to Connecticut though. So have you talked to your mom or my dad lately? How are they doing?"

"I talked to Mom yesterday. They're doing ok, as good as can be expected I think. Right now I think they're just trying to figure out their next step. Do they try again, explore other options, that kind of thing."

"That makes sense. I know I'm not super close to my dad but I know he always wanted kids, and he sounded terrible when he called me to tell me what had happened. Like he just lost his best friend or something."

"Yeah. I know they're both taking it pretty hard. I think it's good you'll be around all the time once school starts. They need life around the house again."

The girls continued talking until Rory needed to go. She really was glad April was in her life and thought that maybe she would bring some relief to her Mom and Luke after everything they had gone through.

Rory and Amber went down to the ballroom of the hotel for the press dinner. It was an elegant affair, but Rory was getting used to these things. She decided maybe some of her dealings with her grandmother and the DAR really did have some professional benefit. This being one of the first big press dinners since Barack Obama had officially been named the Democratic candidate, there were a lot of people there. Rory recognized some of them as those that she had been traveling with throughout the campaign but there were several unfamiliar faces as well. Rory and Amber searched around the room trying to find their names on place cards at one of the tables. They knew that most of the best known reporters, and those from big time publications like the _Times_ would be near the front. People from the smaller publications, at least those that weren't a part of the overall campaign, and people like student reporters would be at the back. Since they were a part of the campaign press tour but were from a smaller publication, they were seated at a table of six in the middle of the room. Two of the other people at their table were already there, a young intern for the _Boston Globe_, and a reporter from a daily paper in Kansas City, both male. Amber and Rory took their seats and made small talk with the two reporters. The event was about to officially start, when the last two people finally made their way to the table. Rory gasped as she saw none other than Logan Huntzberger and a leggy blonde walking toward their table and sitting down. She quickly grabbed the place card in front of Logan and sure enough, it said "Logan Huntzberger, Stamford Eagle Gazette". "Hi Rory, long time no see, this is my co-worker Amy." He said and then turned to the other two guys and Amber, "Hi, I'm Logan Hutzberger."

The guys exchanged pleasantries and Amber muttered out a "Nice to meet you, I'm Amber" and then leaned over and whispered to Rory "Logan? Like your ex-boyfriend Logan?" Rory just nodded her head and fortunately the meeting officially started with David Plouf, the senator's campaign manager, giving a speech and then finally introducing the senator himself. Rory was once again enthralled with his speech and ability to motivate a crowd that she forgot all about Logan sitting at the same table. The presidential candidate finished his speech and then invited everyone to finish their meals as dessert was served and he made his way around the crowd, introducing himself. Rory turned back to her food and remembered who was sitting there with her. Amber picked up on the awkwardness and steered the conversation towards the others sitting at the table. Amber had a natural way of carrying on a conversation so she was successful in this. Finally the crown started dispersing. Just as Rory and Amber were leaving the ballroom to head up to their hotel room she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Oh. Hello Logan. Did you need something?" She asked trying to be polite but show in her tone of voice that she was not happy to see him.

"No, just didn't want to leave before saying goodbye and seeing how you were doing." He answered, acting as though Rory was just an old friend and not as though they had last parted on less than friendly terms. Rory knew she shouldn't be surprised by this, but it was always amazing to her how much Logan could pretend like nothing was wrong. Amber gave her a questioning look and she just nodded that she could handle it, letting Amber leave to let the two of them talk.

"Well I'm doing great. Enjoying the campaign but ready to be in just one place." She answered hoping this would be enough and she could leave.

"Great, that's good. Do you have any idea where you'll go after it's all over?" He asked in a very convincing interested tone, which Rory knew from experience was actually expressing great disinterest.

"Probably either somewhere that's close to home, or Philadelphia. Now what about you? What are you doing in Boston? I thought you were still in California."

"Yes, well that's hit a bit of a snag, trying to get everything worked out there and so in the mean time my dad needed some help at the Stamford paper. Thought I'd give him a hand. So I understand moving closer to home but why the possibility of Philly? Thinking of becoming a pro boxer and channeling your inner Rocky?"

"No, my boyfriend lives in Philadelphia actually." She said as the leggy blonde from their table came up and linked her arm with Logan's.

"Oh, Rory I want you to meet Amy, she's one of the reporters at the paper, does the religion beat usually."

"Nice to meet you Amy." Rory said thinking this girl was probably perfect for Logan. She was cute but very polished and sophisticated meaning his family would probably approve as well. Even though he would deny it, Rory always suspected that was very important to Logan. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked trying to sound genuinely interested but not jealous, she was happy Logan had found somebody.

"Oh, about four months, he took me out for Valentine's day, it was so sweet." Amy gushed.

"What about you Rory? You said your boyfriend lived in Philly? Who's the lucky guy, have you two been together long?"

"Uh yeah, his name is Jess. We've been together a few months."

"Oh right, the writer, your 'old friend'." He said a hint of hurt and sarcasm in his voice. "That's great and so poetic the journalist and the novelist." Logan replied with sarcasm only detected by those who knew him well, like Rory. She tried not to roll her eyes and took a breath, about to respond when she was saved by her phone ringing. She noticed it was Amber who was standing just outside the doorway. Smiling she looked back at Logan "Sorry, I really need to take this. Hello? Oh hi Mom. What? Ok, hang on, let me call you back." She hung up and looked at Logan. "Sorry, I really do have to go. It was great seeing you, nice to meet you Amy." She said as she walked away. She met Amber in the hallway. "That was brilliant, thank you. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to cause a scene but I wanted so badly to get out of there!"

"No problem. Ex-boyfriends are tricky. Has he always been that fake? I can't picture you with him." Amber replied in her ever-honest tone.

"Yeah, well neither can anyone else apparently." Rory laughed. "Well except my grandparents, they thought the match was just wonderful, we were such a nice, well bred couple." She mocked.

Amber just laughed and rolled her eyes, she had heard plenty about the elder Gilmores. Rory followed her up the stairs, smiling to herself, pleased at how the encounter had gone. While she certainly would have preferred to not have seen Logan at all, she was glad that things could be handled more maturely than they had been at Christmas, that Logan couldn't get to her like he had in the past. Amber's comment about him not seeming like her type came back to her, it was very similar to what April had said, and also what Lane had observed after really getting to know Logan. She looked back on the relationship; it wasn't that Logan was a jerk, per se, or that he didn't treat her right. No, the biggest problem with Logan was she wasn't really herself when they were together. True, he brought out her adventurous side and showed her how to enjoy life, but she let herself change around him. She smiled when she thought about how Jess was who first pointed that out to her when she was on the ridiculous hiatus from Yale. She should have known then that Jess was truly who she was most herself around. All things really did come full circle.

AN: There you go! Let me know what you think. I know this took longer to update than I anticipated, hopefully it was worth the wait. I hope to have the next chapter up a little sooner. Thanks again to my awesome editor!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of speeches and debates as the entire country was gearing up for the upcoming election. The weeks went by quickly with Rory in a different city every couple of days and not even having as much phone and email contact as she would like with either her mom or Jess. She talked to them both usually once a day but a lot of times the calls were short. She did know that Jess was doing great with out a full cast and was even able to take the boot off to walk without any support during some of his physical therapy sessions. She also knew that her mom was doing better though she still didn't talk about the miscarriage much. She talked to April a couple of times as well. The summer was coming near an end and she was getting really excited about moving back and starting school at Chilton, but she was nervous as well. She had a million questions for Rory and came up with a new fear every time they talked. Rory just humored the girl, smiling to herself knowing that April would do just fine at the prestigious school.

There was a break in the campaign schedule so Rory was able to make a weekend trip to Stars Hollow to help April move in to the house. Much of Rory's stuff was still in her old room; she wanted it to feel like April's room, so they were going to move Rory's stuff into storage. Amber decided to go with her to see the famous Stars Hollow and Rory was really excited to see the town and her family. The only downside was that Truncheon was doing a big art show so Matt wouldn't let either Jess or Chris get away to go see the girls. Rory and Amber were sad but decided to have fun with a girls' weekend.

They got to the Crap Shack and Lorelai greeted the girls with a big hug and grabbed their luggage. "Ok, so since Amber is moving into your room Rory, I've made up the pull out couch for tonight so we can do an all night movie night. Then after tonight you all can stay at the apartment above the diner because sleeping on that couch more than one night is suicide. Now I'm starving who wants Luke's?" Loreali said as they left the house and walked across town to get to the diner.

They made small talk as they walked there; Loreali was interested in how things were going with Paris and Christopher. "You told him about Jess? How did he react to the fact that you are dating the guy that got you in a car crash in high school?" She asked.

"Oh you know Dad, he didn't make the connection, thank goodness." Rory answered and then told her about Paris getting married, to which Lorelai made several jokes and also about running into Logan. Amber was distracted as she was enthralled with all the quaint little shops and couldn't wait to meet some of the people she had heard Rory talk about.

They got to the diner and Amber got her wish. Taylor, Miss Patty and Babette were all there and immediately started talking to Rory as she walked in the door.

"Good morning ladies, Taylor. This is my friend Amber from the campaign. Amber this is Babette, our neighbor, and Miss Patty who owns the dance studio. And this is Taylor, the town selectman."

"Nice to meet ya'll, Rory has told me all about you." They talked for a little bit while Loreali found them seats and ordered coffee and pancakes. Rory and Amber sat down as April came down from the upstairs apartment to join them.

"April!" Rory genuinely exclaimed excited to see her step-sister.

"Hey guys. I was just making sure I didn't leave anything upstairs since I'm officially moving in today. Rory you sure you're ok with me taking your room?"

"It's fine, I never use it, I may keep some of my books in there though if that's alright, I don't really have a home for the ones I couldn't take with me, you're welcome to read them."

"Sounds like a plan. Can we hurry and eat? I'm really excited to get moved in!" Amber asked the group and Rory just laughed and agreed. Back at the house the four ladies started with getting all of Rory's things off the walls and shelves. She grabbed several pictures to take back with her and folded the rest to be put in boxes in storage. They decided to tackle the closet next. After about an hour of sorting through clothes and shoes April stumbled upon three medium sized boxes at the back of Rory's closet. They didn't have clothes in them, but rather looked like just a bunch of junk. "Rory?" April asked as Rory came into the room. "What are these boxes?" Rory looked down at them and smiled.

"Mom!" She yelled at Lorelai who had gone to the garage to take the extra shoes and clothes. "Look," she said when Lorelai got into the room followed by a curious looking Amber. "They're my boyfriend boxes." She said and then looked at her confused step-sister and friend. "After I broke up with a guy Mom insisted I have a box of things that reminded me of him. That way I wouldn't have to have a constant reminder of him but I wouldn't have to get rid of the items right away."

"Really?" Amber asked sounding excited. "Can we please look at them? This has got to be good."

Rory rolled her eyes but agreed as they opened up the first box, the Dean box. Amber pulled out the box of corn starch while April pulled out the bracelet Dean had made her and Lorelai grabbed a sweater and accusingly said "Hey! This is my sweater! I've been looking for this for like three years, thief."

"Whatever, you stopped looking after two days. And I forgot, I wore that on the date Dean and I had in the Dosey's storeroom the second, well I guess technically the third, time we dated."

"Ok, so explain the rest of these items Rory, corn starch really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, the first time we kissed was in the supermarket because he worked there and I accidently stole that." April laughed and held up the bracelet. "And he made me that." Rory answered the unspoken question.

"Ok, I want to see the Logan box, now that I've met him I have to see what could possibly be in this box!" Amber exclaimed. They opened the box and found the rocket from when Logan moved to Europe, the pink Berkin bag and the parasol and blue gown from the Life and Death Brigade stunt.

Rory explained each of these items and then Lorelai dramatically announced "and now ladies, the moment we've all been waiting for, the Jess box!" She said using fake drum roll noises.

"Now this should be good." April smirked.

They opened the box and pulled out the copy of _Howl_ that Jess stole and made notes in, the dress from the dance marathon when Dean broke up with Rory and they officially got together, ear plugs and the ticket stub from the Distillers concert, the prom dress she never got to wear, and the copy of _The Subsect_ he had given her that night at her grandparents. "Wait a minute." Loreali said after they looked through the box. "Two things. One, do you realize that even though the first time you and Jess dated it was your shortest relationship yet you have the most stuff in this box?" Rory just shrugged and blushed. "Ok, we'll come back to that. Second, didn't Jess write _The Subsect_ **after** you two broke up?"

"Well," Rory started guilty, "I put that in there after that horrible night in Philadelphia at the Truncheon open house."

"You put that in here almost three years after you had broken up?" Loreali exclaimed. Rory just turned away unable to look her in the eyes. "Wow, you really never got over him did you? I mean even when you were with Logan." Lorelai quizzed, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Well, I mean I guess not," Rory started hesitantly, "but I didn't realize it. I convinced myself that I was in love with Logan. After that night in Philadelphia I convinced myself that I was only upset because I made Jess so mad. But I think deep down I knew it wasn't really over, Jess and I would always be more than friends." Rory said blushing. "That doesn't really make sense does it? How could I think I loved Logan and still have feelings for Jess? Maybe I am a jerk" she finished putting her head down and covering her face with her hands.

"No sweets trust me I get it. I married your father after just breaking off an engagement to Luke remember? I had myself convinced I loved him still or again or whatever but it was always Luke. Jess is your Luke."

Amber rolled her eyes and started making gagging noises at this point while April just sighed. "This is sweet. It's like watching a sappy romance movie or something." She said and Rory and Loreali laughed. They decided to put the boyfriend boxes in the garage with several of Rory's other boxes, except the Jess box, that one Rory decided to empty. She put the prom dress and the dress from the dance marathon with some of her other clothes while the ear plugs and the ticket stub went into her keepsakes box along with things like the programs from her graduations. She decided to take the copies of _Howl_ and _The Subsect_ with her. Amber pointed out that this meant she actually owned four copies of the book and did she really need to take them all with her? Rory just hit her playfully and insisted that this edition was different; it was one of the first copies printed. Plus if these were things Chris wrote she would do the same thing. By late afternoon they had all of Rory's stuff out of the room and were ready to start moving April's stuff in. They had gotten her dresser moved in and had started putting clothes in the drawers when Lane joined then bringing Chinese food. They decided they had done enough packing and unpacking for the day so started they movie night. After watching _Speed_ they decided to call it a night and Lane went home. They got out the make-shift bed putting on Lorelai's old Bangles sheets.

The next morning the girls got up and decided to do breakfast at Luke's and then head to the Dragonfly; Loreali needed to do a few things before taking off to help finish getting April moved in plus Amber really wanted to see the famous inn Rory had told her so much about. They arrived at the small country inn where Amber met Sookie and ttoured around the inn. She absolutely loved it, saying it was quaint and perfect for the small town. They went back to the Crap Shack and got almost all of April's stuff moved in by lunchtime. By 2:00 they were completely done. The room was now officially April's sans a few of Rory's leftover books. Lorelai decided she really should get back to the inn so that Michele didn't get too snippy at her and more importantly at the guests plus April had told Luke she would help out at the diner that afternoon. That left Amber and Rory to explore the town. Rory showed her around some and had introduced her to Kirk and Lulu when they ran into Lane. "Hey guys. Amber, I was hoping you were coming home with Rory this time. I have to show you Sophie's music store, you'll absolutely love it!" Lane said.

"That sounds great! Isn't that where your band started?" Lane nodded and she continued. "I'd love to see that plus I'm sure she has some great old records and amazing instruments. Is that ok with you Rory?"

"I've been replaced!" She answered dramatically. "Seriously though, it's fine. It gives me an excuse to go to Andrew's and see if he's stocked up on anymore books." She said with a gleam in her eye. Amber and Lane just looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing how much time she could spend in the tiny bookstore. The friends parted agreeing to get back together for dinner at Luke's that night.

Rory got to the bookshop and it looked almost the same as always. The only noticeable difference was a small section at the front of the store labeled "Star's Hollow's Own" which had both _The Subsect _and _Downfall _displayed. Rory smiled knowing how much this would mean to Luke and how even though he wouldn't admit it, Jess would appreciate it deep down as well. It would make him embarrassed but it would also make him proud that the town that wrote him off as a no good hoodlum actually celebrated his successes. She went over to the classics section and found a copy of _Atlas Shrugged_. It had been awhile since she had read anything by Ayn Rand so she decided to sit and read a little bit of it for awhile. She had gotten through about the first chapter when suddenly a voice came from behind her. "See you reading that nut case is exactly why I don't take your word for it that my books are any good," came the sarcastic snarky voice.

"JESS?" She exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get away from the art show?" She said jumping up to give him a big hug.

"Well it's nice to see you too. Chris and I convinced Matt to let us have one day off to come and see you and Amber."

"Really? When do you have to be back?" Rory asked still in shock. "And wait, did you say Chris is here?"

"We have to be back tomorrow morning. And yes Chris is here. We went to the diner first and April told us you were going to do stuff around town and she thought you may have gone to the bookshop or the music store. I figured you'd be here and Amber would be there, am I right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. She's there with Lane. Now can I give you a proper hello?" She asked and he just nodded as she gave him a deep kiss. "Ok, so what I really want to know is how you convinced Matt to let you leave the show early to come here?"

"I agreed to do an interview with that Doyle guy, Paris's fiancé, you owe me so big." He said rolling his eyes. Rory just laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you have got to get me exclusive video tape of that interview. I so wish I could be there."

"The things I do for you. Now I know we could spend all day in this book store but I'm hungry."

"You would make my mother proud, ignoring books for food." She said as she looked at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet Lane and Amber at Luke's in a few minutes anyway." She said as Jess helped her up and they started out the door to the diner. "Wait a minute. Jess, you aren't wearing your boot!"

"I wondered when you would notice. I use a cane a lot of the time but I'm able to walk more and more without it and I don't need the boot anymore at all. I'm almost completely recovered."

"That's so exciting. So do you have any other surprises?"

"Nah, I think that about covers it." He said smirking.

The young couple made their way to the diner and found Amber, Chris and Lane already sitting at a table. "So I see you've seen our nice surprise from Philadelphia?" Rory asked Amber smiling.

"Who knew these two boneheads could be so sweet?" Amber replied.

Chris started to protest but Jess stopped him, "There's no use arguing. It's three against two and she's kinda got a point, you are a bonehead most of the time." Jess said as Chris glared at him. Lorelai joined them and Luke and April came over when the dinner rush died down some.

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Lorelai said to the large group. "There's a town meeting tonight! Luke get some fries ready to-go we have to show Amber the town meeting."

Rory squealed in excitement and started telling Amber about the crazy town meetings as Jess and Luke just groaned. "Come on Lorelai do we really have to go? Chris and I drove three hours to surprise our girlfriends and this is how we're appreciated?"

"Oh come on Jess, we can sit in the back and make fun of Taylor the whole time, it will be great fun."

"I'm not winning this argument am I?" Jess asked dejectedly.

"Nope, come on let's get some pie to add to the fries, nothing makes Taylor more on edge than us bringing in contraband food, it'll be great." Rory said. April and Amber helped her get the food together while Luke complained to Lorelai about closing the diner for the stupid meeting. Chris was just trying to figure out what was going on. The girls finished bagging everything up and Lorelai convinced Luke that seeing as everyone would be at the town meeting, he could close for an hour so they were off across the square to Patty's studio for the meeting. They arrived, a little late as is the Gilmore way, and of course interrupted Taylor in the process.

"Ok now Lorelai, I know it's your custom to be late and unfortunately you've passed that along to your daughter but you know guests are not allowed to town meetings, they are a private affair." Taylor said in his typical annoyed voice.

"Dirty." Lorelai said to Rory and Amber who suppressed laughs. "Taylor these aren't guests. Jess is Luke's nephew, and April is Luke's daughter."

"Lorelai I am talking about your other guests." Taylor responded clearly irritated.

"Other guests? I don't know who you're talking about." Lorelai said in mock innocence while motioning for everyone to find seats.

"Lorelai," Taylor started but was interrupted by Miss Patty.

"Taylor, we really need to continue the meeting, I have a late night class in here tonight."

Taylor quickly went into business mode and Lorelai mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Miss Patty.

"Ok, well now that _everyone_ is here," he began giving Lorelai and company a pointed look, "we do have one urgent matter to take care of. It has come to my attention that one of the daughters of Stars Hollow, has been seen around town with none other than the town hoodlum. Now people, do we really want to see this town's closest thing to a 'golden child' with this miscreant?" Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, are they talking about us?" Rory said shocked. "We started dating months ago."

"Well you know Taylor, always a little out of the loop. You are just like me and Luke though! We had to convince him we could date too."

"Oh jeez," Jess and Luke sighed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing." Amber said excitedly. "You actually have to get town approval to date Jess. I'm so glad I'm not missing this." Rory just glared at her friend and looked to April who was also suppressing a laugh.

Rory turned around furious by this point, "Taylor, Jess and I have been dating several months. And who I date is nobody's business but mine." She practically screamed at him.

"But Rory we're are just looking out for you, as a vulnerable young daughter of this town."

"Stop! Jess is not a hoodlum anymore. Look at Andrew's bookstore; he's published not one, but two great novels. And furthermore, I am sick of being the town princess! I will decide who I date and if they are the right choice for me!" Rory finished but looked like she was ready to go again if anyone pressed. The entire crowd shifted their glances between Taylor and Rory, except Lorelai who just beamed with pride at her daughter's outburst.

Finally Rory heard a raspy voice speak up "Jeez Taylor just let the couple be. If it's what they want it's what they want." Babette said.

"Yeah," spoke up Miss Patty. "Plus think of what pretty babies they could make." Rory blushed slightly and rolled her eyes at Amber's pure delight in the whole situation but was actually ok with the town gossips' butting in this time if it got Taylor off her back.

Maybe Jess was right, this town _was_ crazy. She looked over at him and he was smiling. "What, I'm sick of them giving you a hard time, you haven't pulled those pranks in like six years, I mean really." She said trying to justify herself.

"No, it's not that. I just never realized how feisty you get Ms. Gilmore. I kinda like it."

"Whatever." She said playfully. The meeting ended and the group dispersed talking about the great speech Rory gave.

As it got later the group split up with Jess and Chris staying at the apartment above Luke's and Amber and Rory going back to the Crap Shack to face the unbearable pull out couch one more night. Rory would have loved to spend the night with Jess, but that would leave Amber with Chris and she knew Amber wasn't ready for that. As she started to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think about how her mom had compared her and Jess to herself and Luke on more the once occasion the past couple of days. She always hoped she would have what they had and had hoped it would be with Jess, but to hear her mom voice it- well that made it even more real. Rory felt like that should freak her out. When Dean told her he loved her and when Logan proposed, it freaked her out, she was her mother's daughter, scared of commitment. But the idea that she and Jess could be forever, that surprisingly didn't freak her out at all. No, quite the opposite, it made her feel happy, happy and safe. And it was great feeling.

AN: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, I always thought Amber in Stars Hollow would be interesting. Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few days later, the girls were back on the campaign trail. Things were really getting intense as the election inched closer and closer. August turned to September and April had told Rory she was getting along really well at Chilton. With the election only two months away, the girls had no more breaks in the schedule and instead were traveling like crazy. Rory loved the excitement but was really missing everyone. She tried not to think about the fact that she wouldn't get to spend October 8th with her mom or Jess. She never really got to spend a birthday with Jess and besides that stupid fight and separation they had when she turned 21, Lorelai and Rory had spent every birthday together. Amber promised her she would make 24 something special but it still just wasn't the same.

Both girls were trying to balance their time reporting on the campaign, talking to their family, and of course their boys in Philly plus sending out job applications for after the election was over. Rory felt like she did her senior year of college- excited but stressed out.

About a week before her birthday, Rory got a phone call from her mother. "Hey Mom, how's it going." She said into the phone after checking the caller id.

"Ok sweets, I'm going to need you to sit down for this." Lorelai responded in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Oh my gosh are you pregnant again?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No, but you're close. I got a call from Sookie today and"

"She's pregnant again? I thought Jackson took care of that finally!" Rory interrupted.

"No, listen sweets. Sookie called to tell me that one of her roommates from culinary school and her husband had just died in a car accident."

"Oh my god, how's she taking it?"

"Not great, but not terribly. They weren't really that close but it's still hard. Anyway, I guess they ran into each other a couple of years ago and her mother had just died. Apparently she and her husband are both only children and his parents died when he was young. Her dad died when she was young too, so she asked Sookie if she would be their emergency contact if something happened to them."

"And being Sookie she agreed right?"

"Exactly. So she gets a phone call yesterday from a social worker. Apparently they had five month old twin boys who have nowhere to go."

"Aww, that's so sad. But what is Sookie supposed to do about it? She can't take on two more kids, she has three already!"

"I know. That's why she called me." Loreali responded quietly.

"Wait, what?" Rory asked making sure she heard her correctly.

"That's exactly what I said when she first called. She said she knew Luke and I really wanted kids of our own and were scared to try again. She said she knew this wasn't the same thing but had we ever thought about adoption? I told her I didn't know and then she told me about this family and I told her we'd have to think about it."

"Wow. So what did Luke say?"

"Well after he got over the shock of it all he said he kind of liked the idea. He said you were never his biological child but he couldn't imagine loving you more and it could be the same for these boys. But he wanted us to talk about it together and ask you what you thought."

"Wow, Mom, this is huge. I mean I know you guys wanted kids but twins? Do you think you can handle it?"

"Well we will have April to help out some and I don't know, I just feel so badly for those two boys that don't have anywhere to go. Sookie said if they don't find a home they'll be put through the system in foster care."

"What does April think about all of this?"

"We haven't even had a chance to tell her- I just got the call from Sookie a little while ago and she was already at school, we're going to talk to her when she gets home and see if she's ok with it all."

"Well it sounds like you've almost decided. But how does that work? Isn't the adoption process pretty long with background checks and home visits and everything?"

"Yes. The social worker told Sookie that we could take the boys on a temporary foster care basis. We will fill out all the paperwork and have them look at our home as well as financial records and do background checks. Once all of that is approved, then we can officially adopt them. So what do you think?" She asked, fiddling nervously with her wedding ring.

"Well," Rory paused thinking, "I think you should do whatever you and Luke feel is right. I mean you wanted kids together and maybe this is the way to do it. The best for everyone."

"I think you may be right. Thanks for your input sweets. The social worker told us to let her know by Monday so I guess we'll keep thinking about it and let you know. I can't believe by the beginning of next week we could have twins!"

"And at least this way you won't have to do the splits on a crate of dynamite again." Rory joked. They both laughed as they got off the phone.

As Rory finished getting ready she filled Amber in on the call with her mom. She kept thinking that maybe this was the best situation for everyone. Her mom always thought she would have more kids if she found the right guy to have them with and she knew Luke wanted kids. And those poor little boys needed parents. She saw what Jess's life was like when he didn't have good parents to rely on and she could only imagine how much worse it could be for someone shuffled through the system.

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai went to work but was distracted all day. She kept thinking about how badly she wanted to give Luke a family. She knew they could try to get pregnant again, but she also knew she had been putting off even talking about it because she was scared of miscarrying again and she didn't think she could handle the pain. She also, not unlike her daughter, kept thinking about these two little boys who were tragically orphaned. Even if she didn't know them, she knew it wasn't fair for children not to have a family that loved them. Deciding she was too distracted to be of any help at work, she told Sookie and Michele she was taking the rest of the day off and headed towards Luke's Diner. When she got there Kirk was sitting at the counter while Luke wiped it down looking like he was trying not to usually annoying customer, while Lane helped the only other customer sitting at a table by the window.

"Hey Lorelai, this isn't your usual coffee break time is everything alright?" A concerned Luke asked while putting down his rag and leaning over to give his wife a quick kiss.

"Yeah, but can we go upstairs and talk for a little bit?" She asked seriously, she knew what she wanted to do if Luke agreed.

"Sure I'll grab some coffee." Luke responded equally as seriously as he grabbed a thermos of coffee and a mug. "Ok," he asked when they got upstairs to his old apartment. "What's going on?"

"Ok, I know that Sookie only called us this morning and that we have three more days to decide if we are interested in taking on five month old twins but I think I've made a decision as long as we are in agreement."

"Lorelai, I've already told you that I will do whatever you want."

"I know, but we have to both agree. If you really want to take on the responsibility I can't rob you of that if I don't think we can handle it. And at the same time if I really think this is what we should do and you don't think we can handle it that's not good either. So I want to know what you really want and then I'll tell you what I think and we can go from there."

"Ok Lorelai but this is not a goldfish, we have to decide for real and come up with what's best for everyone if we don't agree."

"Agreed. Now, you first."

"Ok. Honestly? I've always said kids were smelly and stinky and loud and annoying, but I also knew that if I met the right person, I did want kids someday. That's part of why I almost bought the Twikam house a few years ago. And then when April came along, it confirmed it for me. I liked having this girl that looked up to me in a way and for who I was responsible. But I was sad that we didn't get to bring her into this world together. And then when you got pregnant I was so excited, I know I don't show it cause I'm me but I was. So when you lost the baby, a part of me felt hopeless. I knew how hard it was for you and how much you wanted to avoid that heartache so I decided that us each having our own daughter that the other one loved as their own was good enough for me. I never even considered adoption or surrogacy or any other options because I know you can try to adopt for years and never be placed with a kid and frankly the idea of placing our kid inside someone else to grow freaks me out."

"As it should, it's creepy." Lorelai said, never one to care about interrupting someone.

"But then we get this phone call and I can't help but think, maybe this is our chance. And yeah, twins are a handful but look at Lane and Zach. I think we have it more together than they did when Steve and Kwan were born and they've turned out ok. So I guess," he said pausing slightly, "yes, I think this could be a good idea, but only if you want this. Because if you don't then I'm ok with it too." Luke said winded. he wasn't used to rattling off monologues that rivaled Shakespeare like his wife and step-daughter used on a daily basis.

"Wow, that was a lot coming from mono-syllabic man." Lorelai started as Luke just gave her an annoyed look at the nickname. "But I agree. I wanted to have kids with you, I did. And maybe it's not the same but raising these kids together would definitely be an adventure and I keep thinking that if something had happened to me when Rory was younger and I didn't have any family I would want someone to take care of her, someone to become her new mom. I can't deny these tiny babies a family. So I agree, I think we should do it, become a family of six."

"So we're really going to do this?" Luke asked hopefully.

"We're really going to do this. It's too late today and the social worker won't be in her office until Monday so I guess we should wait until then to call her." Loreali said trying to think details now. "Oh but first we have to tell April, I don't want her to think we don't want her opinion, and if she's not ok with it then we don't go through with it, we have to think of our kids first."

"Agreed," Luke said looking at his watch. "Her bus should be getting her in just a few minutes. She usually stops in here for coffee and fries, you really are teaching her bad eating habits already you know."

"I'm so proud." Lorelai joked. "How about I go down and meet her while you deal with Kirk and if the diner's not real full we'll sit at a table in the back and talk to her together."

Luke agreed and they both headed downstairs. The other customer had left and Lane was dealing with Kirk, so Luke went in the back to get April's food started. "Oh, make me some chili fries while you're back there!" Lorelai yelled. She heard a little bell and turned to see April coming through the door and waved her over to the farthest table in the back.

"Hi Lorelai what are you doing off so early?" April asked her step-mom. Step-mom and step-daughter had gotten very close in the past couple of months since April had moved in with them. She was a lot like Rory at her age and the two formed an instant connection.

"Hi April. Your dad and I have something we want to talk to you about. He's getting our food, oh and coffee of course." She responded trying not to sound nervous. As if on cue, Luke came carrying two plates of chili cheese fries and two mugs of coffee across the diner and to their table.

"Heart attack on a plate for two with a side of liquid death," he said sarcastically before hollering up front "Hey Lane! Have you got the front covered? I'm going to take a break."

"Sure thing Luke." She hollered back and Luke sat down looking more nervous than Lorelai.

"Ok what's going you two? You both look kind of pale." April asked a little worried.

"We're fine, we um, just um, well." Luke stammered.

"Mono-syllabic man strikes again." Lorelai joked. "Ok. April, we know you said you were ok with the baby when I was pregnant right?"

"Yes. Are you pregnant again?" She asked hopefully.

"No. But to make a very long story short, Sookie called today and she had a friend and her husband who were killed in a car accident recently and they had five month old twins and Sookie wanted to know if we wanted to take them in as foster kids with the intent of adopting them."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." April said shocked.

"Neither were we." Luke finally spoke up. "But we don't want to do this if it's not something you're ok with. You take first priority."

"Thanks." April said thinking. After a few minutes of slightly awkward silence she spoke up again. "I think you should do it. They need parents and I've always wanted a brother, two can't be so bad. But where will they stay? The upstairs room isn't done yet."

"Well they'll stay in our room for the first few months and hopefully the room will be done by the time they're ready to move to their own room. We'll have to get another crib and bassinette and a whole bunch of other stuff but we can go to Hartford to go shopping tomorrow. We're supposed to call the social worker Monday morning. But are you sure this is ok?" Loreali asked.

"Yes. To be honest I think it's great. And I promise I'll help some either around the house or with the boys or here at the diner, wherever."

"Thanks April. So we're really doing this." Lorelai repeated Luke's earlier question, this time as a statement rather than a question. Luke just smiled and got up to get back to work. "I need to call Rory and tell her we made a decision." Lorelai said to April who was headed home anyway.

Rory had just gotten back from the press conference when her phone rang. "Hi Mom. What did April say? Have you made a decision?" She asked excitedly.

"April loved the idea, apparently she's always wanted a brother, and Luke and I talked about and we're going to call the social worker first thing Monday morning and tell her we're willing to take the boys."

"That's great, I'm going to have brothers! Oh! What are their names, I forgot to ask earlier." Rory said laughing and excited.

"Justin and Daniel."

"Aww, cute names."

"I know and not all matchy like a lot of twins."

"I'm so happy for you guys, Luke is going to be great with sons; he can teach them to fish and play ball." Rory rambled full of energy from excitement, then stopped and continued more seriously, "Um, Mom? It's Friday."

"Well that's what it says on my days of the week underwear yes." Lorelai deadpanned.

"Mom, you have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa tonight."

"Thanks for the reminder; you know I try to block that out of my brain until the last minute!" Lorelai whined.

"Mom, I'm serious, you're going to have to tell them about the twins. How do you think they'll react?"

"Who knows. The last time I told them I was having a baby they were super excited. They may be mad they don't have time to prepare though, but it's not like it's my fault. Dang it, now I'm less excited. Thanks Debby Downer."

"Just trying to keep you realistic. Oh, Mom, Jess is beeping in, call me after dinner, love you."

"Love you too tell hoodlum I say hi."

Rory switched her phone over "Hi I was just about to call you." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Really? Well I just got a very interesting phone call from my uncle slash your step-father."

"So you heard you're getting two new cousins?"

"I did, and you're getting two new brothers. How crazy is that? I knew they wanted kids but good grief."

"I think it's great, and Mom sounded so happy on the phone, I haven't heard her that genuinely happy since the miscarriage."

"That's good. I'm happy for them I really am. So how was your day?"

"Good. I had a press conference and now I'm just working on more job applications and sending out my resume."

"Fun grown up stuff, gross." Jess joked. "Where are you applying?"

"The _Hartford Journal_, a couple of papers in Philly and I'm thinking about applying at the _Stamford Eagle Gazette_ except that's where Logan works and his dad and well," she trailed off.

"Look, I may think the guy's a dick, but I still think you should apply there. You worked there before and it's a good paper. I'm still rooting for the papers in Philly because I'm selfish but you need to do what's right for you too."

"And this is why I love you." She said smiling.

"Well I'm glad, because I love you too." He said. They continued talking for a little while until Rory decided she really did need to get more done on her article for the day and work on more applications.

Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was freaking out about talking to her parents, again. It seemed like all she ever did anymore was tell them big news that she was unsure of their reaction to. She supposed she should be used to it by now. Luke and April tried to talk her down as they made the trip to Hartford. "Are you sure we have to do this? Why don't we just show up next week with the twins and surprise them? Everyone loves surprises!" Lorelai tried to convince her husband and step-daughter.

"Yeah because your mother would appreciate that. No we are telling them. Oh look we're here, let's go." Luke responded as he pulled Lorelai toward the door.

"Oh, my head, I'm dizzy I think we should go back home." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Come on Lorelai, it won't be that bad. They were excited about the last baby and if things get too awkward I'll start talking about wanting to go to Yale or something, that'll distract them." April said with a grin.

"Fine, let's go to the dungeon." Lorelai responded still being dramatic. They got to the door and rang the bell. Surprisingly Emily answered the door.

"Good evening, it's nice to see you all, come on in." She said to the group with something odd in her voice. "We'll have drinks in a minute. First I need to tell you something. And before you get all mad, I just want you to know, I did not invite him as some ploy or anything, he just showed up and we couldn't very well tell him to leave." She started genuinely sounding sincere.

"Who Mom? What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Christopher is here."

AN: Sorry it took awhile, I was gone for a week and then life caught up with me. I know this was another chapter without a whole lot of Rory and Jess, but I like the Luke Loreali dynamic as well. Hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Christopher!" Lorelai said shocked. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked getting angrier as Luke just tensed up. Rory's father or not, he really couldn't stand the guy.

"Um, who's Christopher?" April asked Emily confused.

"Rory's father. And technically he's Lorelai's ex-husband." She answered concededly "If you consider that whole mess a real marriage," she muttered under her breath though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok Mom, enough of the judgment on my relationships, now why is Chris here?" Lorelai asked getting more upset.

"I don't know. He just showed up and we haven't even had a chance to ask him why he's here." Emily said and Lorelai believed her sincerity. This was shaping up to be one strange day. They all headed into the living room where Richard and Christopher were both sitting awkwardly, each with a scotch in his hand.

"Lorelai, Luke, April, nice to see you." Richard said. "Chris was just going to tell us what he was doing here." He finished awkwardly.

"Look, I forgot about Friday night dinners. I really did. I just came because my mom is really sick, she has cancer." He said actually choking up a little bit. "And I thought Richard and Emily should know. I was on the way to go see her so I decided to just stop by." He said then stopped looking at April. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Who are you?" He asked unintentionally rudely, still embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I'm April. Luke's daughter. I live with him and Lorelai now; I go to Chilton," she answered not sure what else to do in this situation.

"Great. Ok, well I'm sorry to interrupt. Emily, Richard thanks for the drink. If you get a chance give Mom a call, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"We will tomorrow. I'll walk you to the door." Richard said taking charge.

The rest of the group watched him leave the room and sat around awkwardly until April spoke up, "Ok what is with this family and exes showing up? How many awkward dinners can we have?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well you know Friday night dinners- never a dull moment." Lorelai deadpanned.

"Sorry about that." Richard said. "What can I get you all to drink?" He passed out their drinks and asked Luke about the diner and April about Chilton. "And what about you Lorelai, how's the Dragonfly doing?"

"It's doing really well. So well that I think I'm going to take a few weeks off."

"Really? Any big plans, a vacation perhaps?" Richard asked.

"Yes, you really must tell us if you're going to be out of town so we can plan dinners accordingly." Emily said in typical Emily fashion.

"No, we're not going out of town. Actually we wanted to talk to you about something." She said and then paused. Luke squeezed her hand and nodded to keep going. "As you know, Luke and I have wanted to start a family. And then when I miscarried we kind of put that on hold because we didn't want to deal with that hurt again." She paused again, trying to think of exactly what to say.

"So are you going to try again, are we going to get to be grandparents again?" Emily asked sounding hopeful for a change.

"No and yes." Loreali answered and then kept going. "What I mean is, we aren't trying again but you are going to be grandparents again. It's a long story but Sookie had a couple of friends that were killed in a car accident and they had five month old twin boys. Luke and I have talked about it a lot and asked April and Rory and we've decided to adopt the boys. We'll let the social worker know officially on Monday and then a couple of days after that we'll take the boys as foster children while we get approved to adopt."

"Wow. This certainly is news. And you've thought about all this? About the financial demands?" Richard asked, always the money conscious one. "I mean not only is raising twins expensive but the adoption process isn't cheap either."

"I have money saved away Richard." Luke answered. "And both our businesses have been doing well so money shouldn't be an issue."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. You'll need a good adoption lawyer, I can make some calls on Monday." Richard said. At that moment the maid came in to announce dinner.

They moved their conversation into the dining room and Emily asked "So what about supplies? Do you have cribs and a changing table and bassinettes? Babies need a lot of stuff and you only have a few days to get everything. And where are they staying?"

"We're going to put them in our room for the first few weeks while we finish the extra bedroom upstairs." Loreali answered annoyed that her mother didn't think they thought that through. "We can put things like the cribs in the garage until the room is finished. And we were going to go shopping tomorrow since April's out of school that way she can help pick stuff out. This isn't just a rash decision, we've thought everything through Mom." She finished defensively.

"I can see that." Emily said genuinely, then added as an afterthought, "If you'd like I could come with you and help you buy stuff; we want to help spoil our new grandsons. Oh what are they're names I'll get Catherine from the DAR to make them little blankets with their names on them, she does adorable baby blankets that we sell at auctions." Emily gushed sounding really excited.

"So you guys are ok with this? With me and Luke adopting twins?" Lorelai asked still shocked by the whole evening. First Christopher and now her parents actually getting excited? What universe was she living in?

"Well of course we're ok with it. You and Luke are adults. And I think adoption can be wonderful." Richard said surprising even April by his enthusiasm.

They continued their evening with dessert and boisterous chatter, evening making plans for Emily to go shopping with April and Lorelai. When they got back to the car Lorelai pulled out her phone and called Rory. "I've done something I think I'm going to regret." She said when Rory answered.

"Hi Mom. So I take it you told Grandma and Grandpa about the twins."

"Yes. I told them." She said exasperated.

"And, they took it well I take it?"

"Yes, they took it well. Dad is getting on the phone first thing Monday to call lawyers to find us a good adoption lawyer and Mom is calling Catherine from the DAR to get blankets with Justin and Daniel's names' put on them. Oh and they want to help us buy stuff. So now, I have a shopping date with my mother tomorrow to buy cribs and bassinettes and diaper bags and what ever else Emily Gilmore feels two five month old boys need. Shoot me now. Seriously, what have I gotten myself into? Shopping with my mother? Do you remember the last time we did that? She had a meltdown in the department store _after_ trying to buy me a wedding dress!"

"Mom, calm down. It won't be that bad. April's going with you right?"

"Yes but I can't believe I agreed to this." She whined.

"What's that? Sorry mom the hotel's going under a tunnel, I can't hear you." She said hanging up the phone and laughing. It rang almost immediately and she picked it up without checking the caller id assuming it was her mother again "Mom, I told you it would be fine. You can tolerate shopping with her for one day."

"Geez I know we haven't gotten to talk as much lately but confusing me with your mother? I'm hurt." Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess! Sorry. I just hung up with Mom, I thought she was calling to complain about Grandma some more."

"It's fine. Tell her I'll trade places with her tomorrow. I'll go shopping with Emily if she'll do my interview with Doyle."

"Doyle finally got back to you? Took him long enough, I was beginning to think you were off the hook."

"Yeah I wish. Tell me again how I got talked into this?"

"It was all so you could see your amazing girlfriend who you hadn't seen in a really long time. And it was worth it. And come on, it won't be so bad. You would really rather go shopping with my grandmother?" She said trying not to laugh.

"Ok no, but I still don't want to do the interview. I hate talking about myself."

"Maybe it will be good for business. Boston's got a good market for a place like Truncheon."

"You're probably right." Jess sighed knowing he should just accept that people actually liked what he wrote and wanted to talk to him about it. They continued talking for a little while until Rory had to get off to get ready for bed. Jess was very proud of his girlfriend and knew she was doing exactly what she should be doing but he was glad the campaign was going to be over in a month. Even if she got a job in Hartford or Stamford instead of Philadelphia at least she would be in the same place everyday and within driving distance. He could do driving distance.

The next day Rory got up and ready for the bus ride to the next stop on the campaign trail. She was excited she was going to be done soon but this last month was going to be an exhausting one. They had just gotten to New Mexico and checked into their hotel when Rory's phone rang. "Hey Mom, how's the shopping going?" Rory asked after seeing who it was.

"I'm at a car dealership!" Lorelai said frantically.

"You're what? You have a car."

"I know. Apparently it's not safe enough for infant twins so my mother insisted we look at more 'family appropriate' vehicles. What's worse is Luke is agreeing with her! And April too! Though that could be because then she'll get to drive my Jeep when she turns sixteen in January. Wait a minute. Mom! I am not buying a mini van! Safer, bigger SUVs are fine but I draw the line at mini vans!"

Rory laughed. "I hate to say it Mom, but they're probably right." Rory started.

"Ugh, not you too!" Lorelai groaned.

"Look, I love the Jeep but it's not new enough to have all the safety features babies need and Luke's truck won't work either. Look at the Honda CRVs- they're a nice family car. And since April will be sixteen soon you won't have to get rid of the Jeep and can still drive it when it's just you and not the boys." Rory finished while she started getting stuff out of her suitcase that she would need for the evening press dinner. Living out of a suitcase was starting to get old.

"Grr, I hate that you're right. But maybe a CRV won't be so bad; they are kind of cute. But I have to get a good feeling about it or I'm not buying it!" Lorelai said.

Rory just rolled her eyes while knowing she would probably be the same way, she wouldn't tell her mom that though. "So how has the rest of the shopping trip been?" She asked out loud.

"Not terrible. I had to talk my mother out of buying half the mall but we did get a lot of stuff we'll need. The social worker told Sookie that because the family still owed on their house and all, most of their things would be taken by the bank as collateral. Apparently they were struggling quite a bit after the boys were born and had a lot of debt. So we basically started from scratch. We already had one crib from when you were a baby that Luke checked to see was still safe when I was pregnant so we just needed one more crib."

"That's good, where are you going to put it while the new bedroom is finished?"

"We're having everything we can't fit in our bedroom or the garage being delivered in three weeks. Tom said he could have the room done by then. Hopefully all the hammering won't be too loud for the boys; if it is we'll stay at the apartment above Luke's for awhile."

"Makes sense. So you've got the extra crib, what else did you get?"

"Two baby bassinettes, two small strollers and a bigger one that both boys can fit in, plus one for when they get a little bigger that they can both fit it. The big stroller was a set with car seats, you know the baby sits in the carrier and it snaps in the car seat and on the stroller. Then lots of clothes, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, two diaper bags, and basic baby stuff. Oh and a changing table and your grandmother insisted they get baby swings, which I must admit is probably a good idea."

"Sounds like a productive day. Well, I better go finish getting ready. Let me know how the car shopping goes."

They hung up and Rory finished getting ready for the press conference while thinking about all the changes in hers and her mother's lives the past year and a half. When she graduated Yale if you had told her she would be traveling on a campaign for a front runner for president, have a long distance boyfriend (not to mention that it be the boy who stole her heart her senior year of high school), have a step-dad and step-sister and two new twin brothers? She would have told you that you had been watching too many movies or something. But things worked out the way they were supposed to and she wouldn't trade it for anything. She was just about to leave with Amber when her phone rang again. She looked at the caller id and was surprised by the number.

"Hey Dad. How's it going?"

"Hey Ror. Have you talked to your mother recently?"

"Yeah we just got off the phone. She's shopping with Grandma and Grandpa, so we didn't talk long. What's up?" She asked while trying to find the right shoes to go with her outfit for the press dinner.

"Well I know you were never close to my family, to my parents, but I just thought you should know that my mom, your grandmother technically, has cancer. I know you guys only met that one time and that you she wasn't very nice to you, but I just," He paused getting a little emotional which was weird for Rory to hear. "They say this kind of cancer can be genetic and I thought you should know so you could regular screenings and stuff."

"Wow, Dad. I'm, I'm really sorry. I know you were a lot closer to your mom than you were to your dad so I know this has to be hard. What kind of cancer does she have? Is there any kind of surgery or anything she can go through? What about Chemo? I know lot of people say it's really bad but it seems to work." She said putting the final coat of nail polish on her fingers.

"No chemo won't do anything. She has breast cancer but it's spread to a lot of her other organs. They didn't catch it until it was in the final stage so treatment won't be effective. They've given her about two months."

"I really am sorry Dad. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know you do. Thanks for listening kid. Tell your mom I hope everything is going well."

"Ok, good-bye Dad. Let me know if you need anything."

They got off the phone and Rory realized she had ten minutes until the dinner would start. She felt badly for her dad that his mother was dying. It was weird that she was technically Rory's grandmother but she didn't even really know her. The relationship, or lack thereof, that she had with her father's family was strained at best, but basically nonexistent. She supposed it could be worse; Jess's father was never around and when he was he was basically a jerk and Luke didn't even know April existed until she was twelve so he wasn't around either. It made her realize how lucky Justin and Daniel would be. Even though they lost their parents she knew that her mom and Luke would make amazing parents. They would have what neither she, nor Jess had growing up, two parents that truly loved and cared for them. She couldn't help but think that even though these two boys had huge a tragedy happen in their infant lives, they just won the lottery.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, it's been a crazy past few weeks. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Things have been super crazy and I really struggled with this chapter. It's a little shorter and I did something a little different with this chapter. Basically it takes the four main characters (Jess, Rory, Lorelai and Luke) and gives their thoughts on things. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 30

_Jess_

Jess got back from his interview with Doyle and felt exhausted. How one man could so completely drain him was still a mystery. One thing was for sure, Doyle and Paris were made for one another. He was glad because he didn't think he could spend more than a couple of hours with either one of them. He trudged up to the tiny four walls plus a door above Truncheon known as his bedroom and kicked his shoes off as he grabbed his notebook and sat down on his bed to write. The interview with Doyle wasn't as bad as he was expecting and actually made him think a little bit. Jess was getting softer as he got older and it used to bother him. He was supposed to be the rebel without a cause or the brooding, tortured author- not the guy who was looking to settle down and wanted a family. But lately, it didn't bother him as much. He was beginning to realize that it didn't make him weak to want to love and take care of someone. Scared of failure? Most definitely, but it didn't make him feel weak anymore and it didn't seem completely impossible for him to manage it either. He thought about Luke and Lorelai and their new family they were about to start. He always looked at Luke as like a father to him and felt they had similar commitment issues. If Luke could make this whole family man thing work maybe he could too. Thinking about Luke brought a new set of thoughts to his brain. Like how he couldn't shake the "home" feeling he got anytime he visited Stars Hollow. Or the thought that he secretly wished he could be around his younger sister more often and get to watch the twins grow up. He hated to admit it, but he missed the little family that he had, and a small part of him wanted to be back home- that home being Connecticut. Jess stopped writing and put away his notebook to head back downstairs. He needed to get started editing the latest manuscript he was given and thought about what would happen if he did go back to Stars Hollow. He loved his job at Truncheon and he liked living in Philly and a part of him hated to leave. But sometimes it just didn't seem to be enough. Sighing, he thought out loud, "how did I get to wanting to be two places at once?"

_Rory_

Back at her hotel room, Rory was feeling the same urge to be in two places. Despite her love of the days of the campaign, her favorite day of the year- her birthday- was fast approaching and she wished she could spend it with her best friend and her new little brothers, whom her Mom and Luke were picking up today. In an attempt to clear her mind of split wishes, she checked her email and saw responses from a couple of the newspapers where she had applied. Nervously she opened the one from the _Philadelphia Chronicle_. She immediately started smiling while reading they loved her articles but her lips quickly turned to a frown at the parting email statement that the paper currently had no openings for reporters. She sighed trying not to be too disappointed and clicked on the one for the _Hartford Journal_. It was much the same but they did have a couple of openings and wanted to do a phone interview with her that week and then schedule a face to face interview after the campaign. She responded with a time that was good for her and smiled. If she got a job in Hartford she would be close to her Mom and Luke and her new brothers but on the other hand she was kind of hoping for a job in Philadelphia. She wanted to be close to Jess and knew that he loved working at Truncheon. She knew she would eventually have to make a decision between living closer to Jess and living closer to her mom but secretly wished there was another way. She closed her email and started to get ready for the day full of press conferences, trying to focus on today and not worry so much about the future.

_Lorelai_

Lorelai and Luke picked April up early from school and went to meet the social worker to pick up the boys. "Oh my God, Luke what have we gotten ourselves into? We can't raise these kids! We have no idea what we're doing! Call the social worker now and tell her we changed our minds, I can't do this," Lorelai started freaking out.

"Loreali, calm down. You can do this. We ARE doing this. You raised Rory and look how she turned out."

"Yeah, she's dating the hoodlum nephew of yours!" Lorelai exclaimed, knowing she was being irrational but not caring at this point. "And there are two babies now! I don't know how to raise two babies!"

"Ok, first I'm ignoring the Jess comment because I know that you know that he's changed. Second, yes, there are two babies now but not only are you older and have a better handle on things this time around, but last time you raised Rory all by yourself. This time you aren't alone. I will be here every step of the way. Plus April will be a big help along with Sookie and Rory when she's done with the campaign in about a month. We will be fine. We made the right decision and it's what's best for not only these boys but for us too," Luke finished in a calm, reassuring voice.

"You're sure we can handle this?" Lorelai asked as the panicking began to subside.

"I'm sure." He said as they pulled their new green CRV into the Chilton parking lot. "Now let me go to the office and check April out early and then we'll go to the social worker's office. I'm sure once you see Justin and Daniel you'll fall in love and all your worries will go away."

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?" She asked giving him a quick kiss.

Luke just smiled and headed inside. Lorelai sat and thought about what Luke had said. She was terrified of failing as a mother to these boys but she also knew that if she had to do it, she would do it. And Luke was right; she wasn't alone this time. It might be frustrating at times and completely difficult to manage but at the same time would be an adventure. She also knew he was right about having help, and was glad that April would be around, though she couldn't help but miss her best friend, her daughter. She knew Rory was looking for jobs in both Connecticut and Philadelphia and that she was hoping for a job closer to Philadelphia since having a long distance relationship was so tough. Selfishly, though, Lorelai hoped she got something closer to Stars Hollow; she missed her first baby and though Philadelphia wasn't really that far away, it was still too far in her opinion. If that's what it came down too, she hoped she was okay with saying goodbye.

_Luke_

Laughing at his wife's crazy freak out, Luke walked into Chilton to pick up his daughter. He recalled coming to this school for Rory's high school graduation over five years ago. The place seemed so big and cold. He was enamored by the architecture but even it seemed over done and unnecessary. If you had told him then that in five years not only would he have a daughter, but she would be at this ridiculous school where someone as smart as Rory went, he would have told you to stop whatever you were smoking. He also didn't think he would ever get the privilege of calling Rory his step-daughter or have a wife to laugh at when she got over dramatic. As he approached the headmasters office he continued thinking about his still fairly new little family- a wife, a daughter and step-daughter; and now he was adding two more little boys to it. As Lorelai had put it once, Luke "table for one" Danes had finally found his family. And even though he would never admit it, he was scared too. Scared he would do something to mess it up; scared he would be a terrible father. But he had to believe that everything would work out. He and Lorelai deserved this. And they would love those boys just like they were their own children; they _were_ their own children now. April finally came to the office and he smiled at the daughter he had had grown to know and love over the past three years. He was so glad he had decided to form a relationship with her and even more pleased that he finally decided to let Lorelai be a part of that as well. The two got along almost as well as Lorelai and Rory and Luke realized he should never have been so scared that the two wouldn't get along. She approached him with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Dad. Are we going to get the boys now? I can't wait to meet them. I mean, I've always been an only child and I always wanted siblings. Then you married Lorelai and I got Rory as a step-sister, she's great, and now I get not one but two baby brothers? This is better than Christmas!" Luke just smiled at the exuberance of the young girl and walked her to the car. As they approached the vehicle, Luke smiled, noticing Lorelai looked much more calm.

"Okay, you both ready for this? Let's go meet the newest members of the Gilmore-Danes family," Luke said. Immediately, April let out a small, excited yelp accompanied by Lorelai's nervous "Yay!" Luke just smiled. He knew that no matter how difficult this next chapter of their lives may be, it was going to be worth it.

_Lorelai_

As Luke and April got back to the car, Lorelai started feeling a little bit better. She was still a nervous wreck, and convinced that she was somehow going to fail these poor little boys that already lost their first set of parents, however having Luke and April around made her feel better. She wasn't alone and she knew that they could handle this as a family. Suddenly her nervousness was turning into excitement and she couldn't wait to get these boys and take them home and start being their new mom. They pulled up to the social worker's office and went inside to finalize paperwork to become the boys' foster parents and potential adoptive parents before meeting the temporary foster parents who had been keeping the boys for the past few days. She started to feel nervous again but tried to pay close attention to all the instructions she was getting from the social worker as she and Luke finished filing out the needed legal documents. "Ok, now that's everything is signed, are you all ready to meet Justin and Daniel?" The social worker, Kathy, asked them.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Lorelai told Kathy. Kathy smiled at them and headed out the creaky door to find the boys in question. While she was gone Lorelai just smiled at her husband and step-daughter excited that they had decided to do this and wishing her daughter was here to share it with her. At that moment Kathy came back in hoisting the two sleeping little boys and at first glance, Lorelai knew Luke was right. As clichéd as it sounded, as soon as she looked into their faces, she knew she would love them forever.

AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short and a little different but the good news is, the next two chapters are written and just need to be edited so they should be up soon. Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rory woke up on October eighth to her phone ringing at 4:03 am. "Mom, really? It's four in the morning!"

"I know but Justin won't stop crying and I looked at the clock at it was exactly 4:03 and I had to call you and tell you happy birthday! Can you believe that you were born exactly twenty-four years ago?"

"No, what I can't believe is that you still insist on waking me up at the exact time I was born even when I'm hundreds of miles away and would enjoy my sleep."

"Hey you didn't mind keeping me up twenty-four years ago just so you could be born." Lorelai retorted.

"Yes, I forgot, how very selfish of me." Rory said sarcastically. She knew it was a moot point anyway, they had this conversation every year. "Anyway, now that I'm awake, how are the boys?"

"Well Daniel seems to be adjusting fairly well. He still looks around with a confused look on his face like he's not sure where he is. I didn't realize that babies got attached to their parents so quickly but Kathy assured me it was normal and we should expect that. He hasn't cried a whole lot though, no more than a normal baby anyway, and he and Luke have already formed a bond. It's really cute. Justin on the other hand," Lorelai paused to shift said baby to her other side, "well this stubborn little one is having a harder time. We've been taking turns the past two nights getting him up and taking him downstairs so he doesn't wake Daniel up and I think he's only slept a combined total of ten hours the entire time we've had him. Kathy assured me he would get used to us eventually."

"Well, that's good. And hey, you knew it would be hard right?"

"Yeah it's just been a while since I've had a baby to take care of, twenty four years actually."

"Yes, how could I forget, the reason for this phone call at a ridiculous hour."

"Oh! He's starting to fall asleep! I better go put him down before he decides to wake up again. Happy birthday eldest child."

"Thanks Mom. Tell my new brothers that I will be there to meet them officially in a few weeks. Oh and I got the pictures, they're adorable."

"They are aren't they? I'll have to send you one I just got earlier today of Luke holding Daniel, it's precious. Oh, he's officially asleep I'll call you later to see how your day is going. Love you kid."

"You too Mom."

A few hours later, Rory's alarm went off at the same time her phone started ringing. She shut the alarm off and then rolled over and looked at her phone, smiling when she saw the name on the screen. "I would be mad you woke me up except my phone rang at the exact same time my alarm went off so it's a toss up if you actually woke me up or not." She said forgoing a typical greeting.

Jess smiled on the other end and laughed lightly "I'll take that. Now there was a reason I called you so early in the morning, but now I can't remember what it was." He said jokingly. "Hmm, let's see, it's not Christmas. It's not my birthday, hmmm. Oh yeah. Happy birthday!" He said laughing.

"Remind me why I'm with a jerk like you again?" Rory said trying really hard not to laugh.

"Aww, come on you know I'm kidding. Seriously, I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday. Since your alarm just went of does that mean I even beat your mother?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kerouac, but actually she called me at exactly 4:03 this morning."

"Lorelai Gilmore was up at four in the morning? Wait, yep, I just saw a pig fly by." Jess retorted sarcastically.

"Actually it used to be a tradition. I was born at 4:03 in the morning so every year growing up that I can remember my mom would come in and wake me up to tell me happy birthday at exactly that time, and recount when I was born. It didn't happen after I graduated high school since I was at Yale. Though she did call me the first year like she did this year."

"That sounds exactly like something Lorelai Gilmore would do."

"You know her well. Plus she was up anyway because apparently Justin isn't adjusting as well as Daniel so he cries half the night."

"I still can't believe they have five month old twins."

"I can't either. So I know it's my birthday and we should talk about happy things but I've been avoiding telling you that I heard back from some of the places I applied." She said suddenly somber.

"Really? From your tone it doesn't sound good." Jess responded worried. He knew Rory would freak out if she couldn't find something pretty soon.

"Well it's good and bad. The _Hartford Journal_ wants to do a phone interview with me. I scheduled it for tomorrow actually. Then if that goes well they want to do a face to face interview after the election."

"Rory that's great news! The _Hartford Journal_ is a great paper. And you would be close to home so you would get to see your Mom and April more and get to know your new brothers. What's the bad news?"

"Well, I also heard from the _Philadelphia Chronicle_. It was really my first choice. And they said they loved my work and would love to have me on their staff but apparently their staff is pretty set. They don't have a single opening." She said dejectedly.

"Ok at the risk of making you mad on your birthday; are you crazy? I would love for you to be in Philly but the _Hartford Journal_ is a far better paper than the _Chronicle_. And Philly is only three hours away from Hartford which is much better than how it is now."

"I know. I just," she paused trying to not sound too needy, "I really wanted to be closer to you. Part of me is scared that our relationship has been long-distance for so long that it will be hard to actually be in the same town. If we keep being apart it will just get harder. I want this to work out Jess."

"I know you do. And it will, I promise. But you can't put your dreams on hold or settle for something less than best for me. I won't let you." Jess said. He knew he sounded like a sap but refused to be the guy that asked his girlfriend to give up everything just so they would be in the same town.

"So you think I should just take the job in Hartford if they offer?" She asked him.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you can't go in there already thinking you don't want it because you want a job near your boyfriend. Even if he is amazingly talented and good looking." He said and Rory could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ok. I'll give the Hartford job some serious consideration. But there is still the _Philadelphia Gazette_ and if they give me a good offer the pro/con lists will come out."

Jess just laughed at his girlfriend and her crazy pro/con lists and they talked a little while longer until Rory had to get off to start her day. After finishing the conversation she saw Amber coming into the room carrying Danishes from the hotel restaurant on a plate. She wished Rory a happy birthday and presented her with her present, a collection of CD's she and Lane picked out. The rest of her day was as good as a birthday away from the majority of one's closest friends and family could be. Jess surprised her by being super romantic and having flowers sent to the hotel. She called him and he reasoned that he would screw up sometime soon so he needed to be on her good side. She laughed it off, telling him he couldn't hide the fact that he truly was an old soft romantic. Her mom and Luke sent her a bunch of pictures of them with the boys and promised her real present would be awaiting her when she got home. Even her grandparents called her and told her they had put a nice amount of money into her savings account back in Stars Hollow. Rory talked to her mom again and recapped her day and also told her about her phone interview with the _Hartford Journal_. She left her freaking out about not finding jobs in Philly. Lorelai knew she was applying to papers in both Philadelphia and Hartford but she still didn't want to her hurt her mother's feelings. Amber took her out to dinner that night after the afternoon press luncheon and Rory was excited to get away and truthfully wanted Amber's opinion on things since she wouldn't be as biased. They talked about the upcoming _Hartford Journal_ interview and how torn she was about possibly getting the job. They finished the celebration with cake and drinks. Finally Rory decided that they should be responsible and head back to their room to prepare for the long day they had ahead.

Rory got up the next morning and prepared for her interview. The more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe this would be a good opportunity for her. She was wishing that she could be closer to the boys as they grew up and she did miss her mom like crazy. The only problem was the more she got excited, the more she got nervous. And in typical Rory fashion she started looking over all her notes and freaking out hours before the call. Amber finally made her go get lunch, without her note cards, and when they got back she had about an hour to stop freaking out in time for her interview. She was actually able to calm herself down and when her phone rang, she truly felt ready. They were very impressed with her resume and said they had looked up a lot of her articles from the campaign as well as some of her things from when she was at Yale and even Chilton. They asked the typical questions and wanted to know how she liked doing political reporting. They said there may be an opening in the political section but also an opening in the features section if that appealed more to her since that was her focus at Yale. She liked doing both and knew they overlapped at times so told them that if she was offered a position, she would do whichever they thought would be a better fit. The more the interview went on, the more Rory hoped she would get the job. As much as she was disappointed before, now she was really excited.

The next few weeks went by quickly for Rory as the campaign came to a close and she was really feeling the pressure all around her. Career wise, it didn't matter to her whether Obama won or not but she was really getting into all the speeches. Plus she really wanted to write a victory speech on Tuesday instead of one of defeat. It was easier for her to be unbiased when happy rather than when she was disappointed. She hadn't heard back from any other papers where she sent resumes but the _Hartford Journal_ had contacted her saying they wanted an in person interview as soon as she returned from the campaign. Her plan at this point was to stay with April at the Crap Shack until she found a job and a place to live on her own. Of course her mom said she was always welcome to live at home but it was getting crowded with April and the boys and she wanted some independence- to explore living on her own. She was jealous of Amber who not only found a job at a radio station in Philadelphia close to Chris, but also a friend of hers from college who agreed to be her roommate. Rory thought it might be kind of nice to live on her own but she really did wish she and Jess would be closer.

As fast as the past few weeks had been for Rory, for Jess they had been long and stressful. He was sitting in his office at Truncheon trying to write on his latest book but found himself getting distracted by his own thoughts. Rory was pretty sure the _Hartford Journal_ was going to offer her a job and he was really happy for her but disappointed too. And as much as he wouldn't tell anyone, he was a little jealous of her. She would get to be close to her family and the twins who Luke told him were really starting to be a part of the family now. Plus she would be really close to the one place she called home. Ironically, it was the place he had discovered was really like home to him as well. He was just about to give up on writing and help Chris in the shop when Matt walked in. "Hey Jess, I need to talk to you," he started, actually looking nervous. "Sarah decided to apply for an assistance program to get her masters in literature at Yale. She just found out she got in for the spring semester in January and she's taking it."

"Wow man, that's great. So does that mean she's moving to New Haven? Need some long distance relationship advice?" Jess joked.

"Not exactly. I want to go with her, get married."

"Wow. Um, wow." Jess couldn't think of anything else to say. He had to admit he was a little bit jealous though he felt like he should have seen it coming, Matt had been with Sarah for over two years and they were perfect for each other. "So, I hate to be the reasonable one for once but what does that do to Truncheon? You practically run this place."

"That's what Chris and I were just talking about. Look, I love it here I do, but it's not imperative that I be here for Truncheon to still function. I mostly do the editing and publishing side of things as well as some business stuff. I can do that from a satellite location in Connecticut. Chris is the one that does most of the coffee shop and art gallery stuff so he can handle things from here."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Jess started trying his hardest to not be emotional. Even with his best friends he was not comfortable showing his feelings. "Congrats man, I really am happy for you."

"Thanks. And I wanted to let you know that since you do mostly editing plus your own writing, you don't have to stay in Philadelphia either. Chris wants you to stay here but he's got some people he's going to hire for the coffee shop and art gallery stuff since he's been wanting to do more with that anyway and if you wanted to move to say, Connecticut, that would work. You could do stuff at the satellite location where I'll be." He said with a hinting tone in his voice. "I mean, Chris isn't trying to kick you out but we both know your heart may want to be in Connecticut if Rory takes a job in Hartford and it is perfect timing since I'll be moving there and setting up a place where you can come to do stuff. Plus so much that you do is on your own computer you wouldn't have even come to a satellite office you could work from home most of the time."

"Yeah, I guess it's something to think about isn't it?" Jess said suddenly overwhelmed. "So married huh? How did you ask her?"

"Well I haven't officially yet. I was waiting for her dad to call me back and I just got off the phone with him about an hour ago. I think I'm going to ask her tomorrow night at dinner."

"Well good luck man. And I'll let you know what I decide to do."

"Sounds great. And thanks, I'm completely nervous."

Matt left the room and Jess just sat thinking. Maybe this was perfect timing. He liked living with Matt and Chris and enjoyed Philadelphia but they were all in places in their lives where they had different responsibilities and weren't required to be in the same place anymore. Maybe he could move to Connecticut. This was definitely something for him to think about.

AN: I told you it wouldn't be long! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rory woke up on Tuesday, November forth ready for a crazy day. She was in Chicago gearing up for the big watch party in Grant Park. She spent the afternoon interviewing voters about what they thought about each candidate. That evening she and Amber went to the celebration at Grant Park and sat with other reporters awaiting word from the different states across the country for results. Rory fiddled with her martini, unable to calm down her nerves. She knew that this decision didn't really affect her future, but she couldn't help but want a win. She invested a lot in this campaign by reporting on it, and she had come to believe in the senator. Finally, the announcement was made that Barack Obama had indeed earned enough electoral votes to secure the election. A roar of excitement went through the crowd and Rory got out her notebook and started writing frantically on the moods of everyone in the room. As the new president-elect got on stage to make his acceptance speech, Rory got out her tape recorder and recorded the speech, in awe at the significance of the first black president being elected and even more impressed with his speech. She was glad that she was given the opportunity to experience all of this. She and Amber left a few hours later and went to have a drink as one last hoorah before they left in the morning. Rory was glad to be able to stop traveling and be at home for awhile but was really going to miss Amber. She had become one of her closest friends and she was sure they would keep in touch. Plus with her living in Philadelphia she was sure she would see her often. However every time Rory mentioned this, Amber was evasive as if unsure Rory would actually make it to Philly all that often. Rory just shrugged this off; there were just sometimes when Amber didn't make much sense.

The girls got up the next day and said a sad goodbye at the airport as they separated to catch their flights. Amber was heading home for a couple of days and then on to Philadelphia and Rory was flying into Hartford where her Mom and April would meet her to take her back to Stars Hollow. The flight wasn't very eventful and Rory was excited when they landed and she was almost home at last. She would have a couple of days of recovery and rest and then on Friday was going to interview officially for the job at the _Hartford Journal_. She had decided she would live at home until she found an apartment to live in after she got a job. She walked out of her gate and almost ran straight to her Mom and April.

"Mom! April!" She practically screamed as she ran up giving both girls a huge hug.

"Well it's nice to see you too, offspring. Now let's go get your bags and head to Stars Hollow- there are two adorable little boys who are dying to meet their other big sister," Lorelai said practically beaming. Rory could tell her mother looked more tired than usual. She was sure it was from staying up with the boys at strange hours of the night; but on the other hand she could also see how truly happy she was to be a new mom again.

"Oh my gosh Rory, the boys are so cute! And they'll love you I'm sure of it. Even though we've only had them a month they are already starting to know we're their family. And don't worry, we've been showing them pictures of you so they'll recognize you too." April rambled on. Rory smiled excited to be home and back with family.

They got her bags and went to the car. They had decided to bring the Jeep so they didn't have to take car seats out but Lorelai promised Rory she would show her the new CRV when they got home.

"So where are the boys? I thought maybe you would bring them with you." Rory asked surprised her mom had left them with anyone else yet.

"Well Justin was actually sleeping and we didn't want to disturb him and Daniel was in a mood and only Daddy Luke could calm him down." She said and Rory chuckled at 'Daddy Luke', "So Luke stayed home with them. You'll get to meet both of them when you get home."

"Ok. So who is watching the diner? Lane?"

"Oh. Yeah, and we forgot to tell you, Luke hired a new guy. I don't remember his name but he came into town a few days ago and apparently needed a job and a place to live so Luke hired him and is renting out the upstairs apartment to him."

"Wow. It's going to be weird with that apartment not being Luke's." Rory said mostly to herself and then the girls talked about the campaign and how going to the watch party was. April was really jealous and Loreali wanted to know if she met Oprah. They finally pulled into Stars Hollow and Lorelai called Luke.

"Ok, the boys are both sleeping so why don't we stop in the diner to get something to eat first. Maybe you can meet the new guy Rory." Lorelai said a little strangely.

"Ok. I don't know what the big deal is though." She said rolling her eyes at her mother's strange behavior.

They walked into the diner and grabbed a table and Rory sat facing the window, taking in the town she had called home but had been away from for a year and a half. Not much had changed, but that was part of why Rory loved it so much. Lane came over at that point.

"RORY!" She said squealing and giving her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Thanks Lane. How's everything going? Are you giving my mom advice on raising two little boys at once?"

"Yes, but miraculously hers aren't near as wild as mine. I think it's Zach's DNA. Anyway, we're pretty busy so let me take your orders. Then I'll have the new guy bring them out to you."

They gave her their order and Rory thought it was weird that everyone just referred to the new waiter as 'the new guy'. Though it was Stars Hollow after all; Jess was still called the hoodlum by a lot of people, even people who weren't even around when he actually lived here. That made her remember that she was supposed to call him when she got to town but she hadn't been able to get a hold of him on the way here. She pulled out her phone again. "You better hope Luke doesn't come in here and see you on your cell phone. Favorite step-daughter or not, he still hates those things," Lorelai said pointing to the no cell phones sign that still hung on the wall.

"I know but Jess told me to let him know when I got here and he's not answering his phone." Rory said a little frustrated.

"Well maybe he's in the middle of writing or something. Oh look, our food's here!" Lorelai responded once again sounding kind of strange. Rory didn't look up as the guy put her food in front of her, she was upset she couldn't get a hold of Jess and was starting to worry that something happened to him. "Rory, aren't you going to introduce yourself to Luke's new employee?" Lorelai said pulling Rory out of her thoughts. She looked up and almost fell out of her chair.

"JESS!" She said and jumped up to give him a hug. "Wait, was this all a joke? You aren't really the new guy working here and living in Luke's apartment are you?"

"We'll go to a different table and let you all talk." Lorelai said as she motioned April over to a different table.

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy but I've decided to move back."

"What? Jess, are you nuts? You love working for Truncheon, why would you leave?" Rory asked harshly.

"I do. But hear me out ok?"

"Ok." She agreed.

"Thank you. Ok when I was coming here back in March for Luke and Lorelai's wedding, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was coming home. I was actually excited to be coming to this psych-ward of a town. And I realized that I started growing up here. And while yes a lot of that happened in California and Philadelphia, it started here. And ever since then, I've just felt like this was really home. Luke is more like a dad to me than Jimmy could ever think about being and I really do enjoy seeing Doula growing up. And then when they decided to adopt the boys I couldn't help but wanting to be here. Not only to get to know them as family but I also knew how much help Luke would need. And after all he did for me when I was in high school I felt I owed him that. Plus I know that your life is here. Even if you don't get the job at the _Hartford Journal_- which I pretty sure you will- you'll want to find something closer to your Mom, to the rest of your family."

"Well I guess I understand that, but what about Truncheon? I mean you can still write from here I guess but what did Matt and Chris say?"

"That's the crazy part. A few weeks ago, around your birthday actually, I'm struggling with all of this not sure how I can be two places at once when Matt tells me he needs to talk to me. Apparently Sarah applied to a masters program at Yale. She got her undergrad at Columbia and has always wanted to get her masters. She was accepted to start in January and Matt decided he didn't want her to leave without him so he proposed and they're getting married next summer. Long story short, he wants to add a satellite location of Truncheon where he'll do all the publishing stuff from in the New Haven area. Matt will run the coffee shop and bookstore stuff from the original Philadelphia location and I can work wherever since I do editing and writing and both of those are done on my laptop anyway. The timing was perfect. I felt like it was a sign Rory."

"Wow Jess. So you're really moving to Stars Hollow, to Luke's old apartment?"

"Yes I really am. I know you want to live on your own in Hartford if you get a job there and I respect that, plus I figured that way I could open the diner most mornings and Luke could stay asleep a little longer since the boys have been keeping them both up at night."

"You know you're a complete sap right?" She asked him laughing.

"Yeah well I figured my street cred was destroyed so long ago that it doesn't matter anymore."

"I guess that's true. I can't believe we're going to be either in the same town or at least within thirty miles from each other!"

"There's the reaction I was looking for!" Jess joked. "Seriously though I'm excited too. We actually have the chance at a normal relationship. Not as much emotional baggage and instability as when we were in high school and we'll actually be in the same state unlike the past few months."

"That sounds perfect." She said and gave him a quick kiss. "Now I better let you get back to work, don't want you to get fired by your own uncle for fraternizing with the diners." Rory said joking.

Jess just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to help Caesar. Lorelai and April walked over, both with guilty looks on their faces. "How long have you known?" Rory asked the pair.

"Well I just found out when he moved here three days ago. And he made me swear I wouldn't tell. He even said he'd give me a sneak peak of his next book if I didn't say anything." April said trying really hard to justify herself.

"Um. I may have found out when he called Luke three weeks ago to ask him his opinion and if he could stay above the diner if he did move back." Lorelai answered sheepishly.

"Three weeks!" Rory exclaimed as she started eating her hamburger.

"I'm sorry. He made me swear not to tell. And I knew you liked surprises so…" She trailed off giving her daughter a hopeful look, "You aren't too mad are you?" She asked switching her look to pouty as she stole one of Rory's fries.

"No, more impressed actually. I don't think I've ever known you to keep a secret that long."

"It was very difficult. I think I deserve a new pair of shoes because of it actually."

"You think everything deserves a new pair of shoes." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"True. Now come on let's go home, you have to meet the boys!" Lorelai answered as she and Rory and April headed home so Rory could meet her new brothers. They were adorable just as April said and Rory was impressed at how close Luke had already gotten to them, especially Daniel. It was strange but nice that they were this large family now.

The next couple of days Rory spent seeing people around town, playing with the twins, helping Jess get settled, and getting herself ready for her interview with the _Hartford Journal_. By the time Friday came she was nervous but not near as much as she was with her phone interview.

The time arrived and she and Jess decided to go to town together so they could do some shopping in Hartford before meeting the rest of the family at the elder Gilmores for Friday night dinner. Jess dropped Rory off, promising to pick her up in an hour unless he heard differently from her. She walked in and met the editor, whom she remembered from her phone interview. This interview was much the same as the one on the phone except that it really served more to tell Rory about the paper and show her around than it did to find out much more about her. She left feeling confident and decided that maybe she should go ahead and start looking at apartments while she had a few hours before dinner. Jess came to pick her up and thought it was a great idea. They drove around some and found a place that was close to the paper, but also close to the college district and in a nice, safe neighborhood. They had a couple of vacancies and decided to let the landlord show them around a bit. He showed them a two bedroom with one bath, and a nice spacious living room and kitchen. Rory instantly loved it but knew that she should look around at a few more places before making a decision. Plus, she figured she should probably have a guarantee on a job. "I really liked it." She said to Jess as they were driving around some more.

"I can tell. But are you sure you don't want to just stay with your grandparents again? I'm sure they would love to have you." He said jokingly remembering that time when she was least like herself.

"Haha, you are so funny. But I think for the sanity of everyone involved I will live in a small but quaint apartment on my own. Are you sure you're ok with living above Luke's by yourself?"

"Yes. I know it might be easier for us to move in together, and don't get me wrong, I would love that. But I know how important it is to you to establish some independence. Plus I think it will be better for us. We've not lived in the same town the entire time we've been together this time around and I think we need to just try and have a normal relationship before rushing into anything."

"Well look at you being all mature. But I think you're right." They continued driving around and found a couple more places to look. The first one was not very nice and the neighbors seemed a little scary. It made her apartment in New Haven with Paris seem like a palace. The next place was nice, but only had one bedroom and was almost the same price as the two bedroom.

"Do you really need two bedrooms? There's only one of you." Jess pointed out.

"Yes but I thought the second bedroom could be an office. You know I'll do a lot of my writing at home. Plus you can use the office too if you want to get away from Stars Hollow to work on stuff. It's big enough to put two desks in there."

"I will need some place to work on things. So it's still the first place?"

"At this point yes. I want to wait and show my Mom and maybe look a couple more places after I find out if I got the job or not. Plus I have to make a pro con list!" She said getting excited.

"Oh jeez." Jess said rolling his eyes.

Rory playfully hit him when her phone rang. "Hello? This is Rory Gilmore. Really? Yes. Yes, that sounds very reasonable I accept. Ok I'll see you Monday." She hung up and then turned to Jess, "I got a reporting job at the _Hartford Journal_!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations Rory! I'm so proud of you. What section did you get? Political? Features?"

"Actually they said they needed a staff reporter. I'll report on several different things which is good and it's a little higher position than the junior reporter positions for the political and features sections that they had open."

"Very exciting. Plus then you get to write all sorts of stuff, so you won't get bored. Do you want to call your mom now or wait till we see them at dinner?"

"I should call her. If she doesn't find out before Grandma she won't be happy."

After screaming and jumping up and down in excitement on the phone with her mother Rory got off the phone so she and Jess could finish their errands before going to dinner at her grandparents. She smiled and thought about how everything was working out. She had gotten a job quickly, possibly found an apartment that would be great for her and most of all she would be close to her family of her mom, Luke, April and the twins, and also to Jess. It felt great to be home.

AN: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Wow, yes I know it's been forever! I am so sorry life has been truly hectic lately. But the good news is I'm almost done with the next chapter so it shouldn't be near as long as I update.

Chapter 33

Jess and Rory finished running errands and headed to the elder Gilmore house for Friday night dinner. "Do I really have to go? They aren't my family. And neither you nor your mom owe them money any more so why do you even have to go?" Jess complained on their way.

"We go because for once, they actually seem to care about our lives and Mom is actually getting along with them. And yes you have to go. You at least need to make an occasional appearance on Friday nights so that you aren't that boy that my grandmother thinks doesn't respect her. And you decided to move here, you had to know this was a part of the deal." Rory answered him.

"Ok, so maybe I just hoped I could get out of it."

"Nice try. Luke's been trying that for years with no luck."

"Ok fine. But if I'm working on a story or Luke needs someone at the diner you know I can't be here every week."

"That's fine. You just have to show an effort. Otherwise Grandma might get it into her head that she needs to try and get me back together with Logan and do we really want a repeat of that dinner disaster?"

"She wouldn't try that again would she?" Jess asked seriously, he really couldn't stand Logan.

"Um, do you know how many times she tried to get my mom together with my dad? It took her and Luke getting married to stop that. Actually it probably only stopped because she and my dad got married and divorced and that's just not acceptable so now she doesn't like my dad anymore."

"Oh jeez. You're making me feel real great about this dinner now."

" Hush you'll be fine. Oh look we're here! Lucky for you, the CRV is here which means Mom and Luke beat us so we don't have to endure the grandparents alone."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Jess muttered. Rory just laughed and led him to the front door.

Emily actually answered the door as she had been doing more so lately. "Hello, Rory it's so nice to have you back in town. And your mother told us we'd have an extra for dinner but I didn't realize it was you Jess. Come on in, both of you." She said leading them to the sitting room for drinks. Rory and Jess headed over to the couch to join April. Luke and Lorelai were on the love seat, Richard and Emily were each in a chair and the boys were both in their car seats. Rory was amazed at how many people were in this room and realized it was all family. Well except Jess, but he was basically family by this point.

"So Jess we didn't realize you were coming," Richard stated. "Are you here visiting Rory now that she's back?"

"Actually I've recently moved back to Stars Hollow. I'm staying in the apartment above Luke's Diner." He answered.

"Oh really?" Emily asked. "Did things not pan out for you in Philadelphia? You know it is so hard keeping a job without a college degree, even when one works for friends." She continued in a condescending tone.

"Actually, things are working great in Philadelphia with Truncheon. One of the main partners is moving to New Haven since his fiancé is starting the spring term in Yale's graduate program. He's opening a satellite location so I've decided to relocate as well. This way I can be closer to Rory and also help Luke out with the diner so he can devote more time to the boys. Plus this way I'll get to see my sister and Justin and Daniel grow up." Jess answered very maturely.

"Well that's splendid!" Richard answered enthusiastically. Richard truly liked Jess. He ignored his wife's prejudice; he knew Jess was a smart boy who took a rough past and made a life for himself. "Now you said this puts you closer to Rory. Does that mean you've decided to stay at home awhile Rory?" Richard asked his granddaughter.

"Actually, I was going to tell you all this at dinner but I guess this is as good a time as any. I was offered a staff reporting position at the _Hartford Journal_. I'll be reporting in several sections, basically wherever they need me."

"Rory that's wonderful! So will you commute here then?" Emily asked.

"Actually I'm looking at apartments in Hartford. I want to live by myself for awhile, establish some independence. Plus I've spent enough time on a bus the past year and a half to last a lifetime and I don't want to have to drive that commute everyday."

"Well that makes perfect sense. Do you have a realtor or someone to help you look at apartments? We can find someone for you if you'd like."

"Thanks Grandma. But I've actually already looked at some places today and I think I may have found a place."

"Wonderful! Oh I'm just so glad that you will be here again, we've missed having you around." Emily gushed.

"Thanks Grandma, I've missed being around too." Rory answered. She was about to add something when Daniel started screaming.

"Oh, I think they've been in their seats too long. They're getting old enough that they like to move around some or at least be able to move more. Let me get them in their swings." Loreali said. Rory was amazed at how her mom just knew what they needed. You would have thought she had been their mother all six months of their lives instead of just this past one. Emily helped her get the swings out and put them in the dining room. They all headed in to eat and Rory was again struck by how different and full the table was. Her mom and Luke sat at one end, a swing with a baby in it on either side of them; Her grandfather was at the head of the table as usual with her grandmother at the foot and the other side of the table had chairs for herself, Jess and April. It was strange to think that these dinners used to just be the four of them, and now they had more than doubled their size, including the boys.

"So Rory's got a new job and Jess is moving to Stars Hollow, what about the rest of you? Anything new and exciting going on?" Richard asked the group.

"Well actually, Tom just finished the construction part of the nursery this past week and I've been working on painting and putting finishing touches on it the rest of the week and if I can convince "Miss hot shot reporter" here to help me tomorrow I think we can get it done! The boys will finally have their own room!" Lorelai exclaimed. At the excitement and as if they knew it was about them, both boys started cooing happily. The group just laughed and watched the boys clap and giggle excitedly. They finished dinner and decided to head back to Stars Hollow.

The next morning Rory woke up to her mother hovering over her with a paint brush in hand.

"Mom what are you doing? I have two more days before I start my new job, why are you waking me up?"

"I've been up since 7:00 with the boys and I need daughter time! Plus we need to finish the nursery. April is in the kitchen getting you coffee. Have I told you I love being married to Luke? Now I don't have to go all the way to the diner to get coffee, because the guy with the best coffee lives here!"

"Ok fine. Coffee first. Then we can finish the nursery. Oh and I need to call the apartment complex and see if we can set up a time tomorrow so you can look at it and tell me what you think," Rory trailed off.

"Uh oh. That's the I've got a list in my head voice. Ok what's the plan?" Lorelai said knowing there was no stopping Rory after a list was made.

"Ok. First, coffee and breakfast. Followed by calling the apartment complex in Hartford. Then finishing painting the nursery," she paused and turned to her mother, "how long will that take?"

"Only a couple of hours if April helps too, three tops."

"Ok so after we finish that I want to go to the Dragonfly and see Sookie and stop by Andrew's to look at books while the paint dries. Then back here to put the finishing touches on the room and then movie night tonight?"

"Ok that sound great. I will warn you though that while the boys have been sleeping better at night, with it being their first night alone in their room movie night might be interrupted a few times."

"That's fine. Then tomorrow we go to Hartford to look at the apartment with April and Luke. I've already talked to Jess and he's agreed to watch the diner."

"What about the boys?" Lorelai asked noting how strange it was to have all these people to consider in their plans. All the other times Rory had a few days at home before going back to school or a job it had just been the two of them.

"We'll take them with us. I haven't seen them enough anyway."

"Ok but we'll have to take two cars, we can't all fit in one." Lorelai protested.

"Well then I'll take mine. It's been sitting for so long I'm sure it feels neglected anyway."

"Ok but we really can't keep them out long. We'll have to come back after we look at the apartment or they'll get too fussy."

"That's fine. You and Luke can go back home with the boys and April and I can hang out the rest of the day, get dinner together or go shopping or something. I haven't spent enough time with just her either."

"Wow. Our lives were a lot less complicated when it was just the two of us weren't they?" Lorelai realized out loud.

"Yes but since when have we ever really liked un-complicated?"

"Very true. Ok well we better get started or your list will never be completed." Lorelai said chuckling at her daughter's OCD tendencies.

Rory hurried off to get ready and the girls started their day. She ate her strawberry frosted pop tarts and drank her Luke's coffee (which really is so much better than her mother's attempts at coffee making) and went to call the apartment complex. After setting up an appointment for 11:00 the next morning, the girls set out to paint the room. "Wow, I can't believe all that's left is letting it dry so we can put up the wall stuff! This is so exciting!" April exclaimed two hours later as they were standing looking at the newly painted light green walls.

"Yup, the boys are going to love it." Lorelai responded. The girls all looked pleasedwith themselves and decided to go into town and see Sookie and go to Andrew's while it dried and they could finish the rest. Three hours later they were putting up the last picture on the wall, one taken just the day before of the whole family, Luke and Lorelai in the back with Rory and April standing just in front of them, each holding one of their brothers.

"There we are. Last picture's up, it's done!" Rory exclaimed.

"What do think Lorelai? Should we go relieve Jess of babysitting and see how Justin and Daniel like their new room?"

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea." Lorelai said sounding almost teary eyed. They brought the boys in who of course didn't really understand what was going on but cooed happily at all of the excitement. They showed Daniel his crib and then Justin his crib as well as the rocking chair and the changing table, and after Rory's insistence, their bookshelf full of children's books. They knew they didn't know what was going on at all, but it was still fun to show them everything.

After eating dinner Lorelai went and put the boys down in their cribs. They fussed at first but eventually both fell asleep. April insisted they put the baby monitor in her room while she did homework so that mother and daughter could have an uninterrupted movie night. They decided to watch all three _Godfather_ movies and watched the Sophia dying scene five times. There were only a couple of times, in between each movie, when Lorelai insisted on checking on the boys when it didn't feel like a normal movie night. Even with all these new people in their lives, it was good to know that some things never changed.

The next day Jess took over the diner while Luke, Lorelai and the boys piled into the CRV and Rory and April took the Prius to Hartford. Rory enjoyed the short ride with April, thinking that they really did need to spend more time together.

"So I haven't really gotten to talk to you much April, how's Chilton? Are you keeping up okay in classes?" Rory asked her step-sister.

"I really do like it. At my other schools I was always so nerdy and I got bored really easily. But not at Chilton. I'm not the smartest person there by far, which is fine by me, and I'm definitely challenged in my classes."

"So which ones are your favorite?" Rory asked, truly interested. It was rare that she met someone as into school as she was. Well except Paris but she was too intense even for Rory sometimes.

"Well I always like my science classes. But I actually really like my English class this year. Usually I don't like English as well, I mean I like to read, but I don't find the analysis or the writing near as enjoyable as a good scientific hypothesis. But we have this great teacher who actually makes it fun. I'm really looking forward to all my teachers having something nice to say at parent's night next week."

"Oh parent's week! I remember those, Mom always freaked out being around the other parents but secretly I think she really liked it."

"Well let's hope she calms Dad down, he's super nervous about standing out and not knowing what to do about it."

"I'm sure, I just can't believe Mom willing volunteered to go back there for a parent's thing. She's not in the boosters again is she?" Rory asked laughing.

The girls continued laughing about their parents mingling with the Chilton elite when they pulled up to the apartment complex in Hartford, followed by Luke and Lorelai in the CRV. They met the manager and she agreed to show them all the available apartment.

"Wow Rory, it's perfect." Lorelai said after touring around it for a few minutes.

"I know it's a little small, but since it will just be me I figure that's not a problem."

"No honey I'm serious I think it's great. And you can put your desk and some of your books in the extra bedroom, well along with a spare bed of course, I mean where am I going to stay when I visit?"

"Mom it's twenty minutes from Stars Hollow, why do you need to stay the night?"

"Well because we're going to be going to parties with tons of booze and I'll be unable to drive home."

"Well I just thought you'd stay with Grandma and Grandpa when that happened." Rory teased.

"Uh, mean!"

"Ok can you two stop for just a minute? Rory, I really do think it's a great place." Luke started and then turning to the manager "Now is there a twenty-four hour maintenance crew incase a water pipe leaks or something else happens? And what about security? Does that gate out front stay closed after dark?"

"Yes there is an emergency maintenance crew on call at all times and the gate closes after nine o'clock, residents can only get in with a pass key. I assure you we have a lot of young single women living here and it is very safe, your daughter should be just fine." She assured him.

Rory smiled at Luke's concern and also at the apartment manager mistaking him for her dad. As much as she loved her dad and knew he would look out for her also, Luke was always concerned about her. And whether he would admit it or not, Jess picked up the same trait. After talking with her family, Rory decided to take the apartment and the manager told her she could move in in two weeks. "I can't believe I'm going to have my own place!" She said excitedly to her mother, step-father and step-sister. They all cheered excitedly with even the boys yelling, not wanting to be left out of all the excitement. After deciding to go get lunch and then let Lorelai, Luke and the boys head back to Stars Hollow, Rory paused at the door while they were leaving and looked around at her new place. Her life wasn't anything like she thought it would be when she graduated Yale, but yet, it seemed just perfect.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next week Rory and Lane agreed to watch Justin and Daniel while April and Jess watched the diner so Loreali and Luke could go to parents' night at Chilton. Rory had asked Jess if he wanted to help her with the boys and Lane could help April but he insisted Rory spend some time with her best friend since she hadn't seen her much. Zach and Brian agreed to watch Steve and Kwan so it worked out perfectly.

As Luke and Lorelai walked into Chilton, Loreali couldn't help but think how much calmer she was about this parents' night than the first one she attended. Luke on the other hand was a total wreck. He changed his tie four times before coming and even had a jacket on. While normally not caring what people thought of him, his daughter was very important to him and he wanted to make sure he did his part in her education. They went to her science class where the teacher gushed about how quickly April was learning things and was so glad that she joined the science club. Next was history where the teacher also had great things to say. Finally they ended up in English. "Okay, now April usually isn't a big fan of English but she says this teacher is great and it's tied with science as her favorite class so we have to make a good impression here." Luke said nervously.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Loreali reassured him as they walked into the classroom. "Oh my god. Well, we'll make an impression alright." Loreali said shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked confused and then turned towards where she was looking. "Oh my, is that Max?"

"Yup, the one and only. I can't believe he's back at Chilton. And I can't believe we never asked April her teachers' names so we would know this! She's almost done with the semester we should have figured this out already."

"Well we didn't and he's coming over here." Luke whispered to her as Max walked over.

"Lorelai, hi. And it's Luke right? What are you all doing here?" Max asked surprised but genuinely nice.

"Um, yeah it's Luke, I'm April Nardini's father. She's in your fourth period lit class, says it's one of her favorites. And she's a science girl so that's saying something." Luke rambled on, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Oh I see." Max started. "And you two are…" He trailed off directing his implied question to Lorelai.

"Married, about eight months now. And April moved in with us so she could go to Chilton, her mom lives in New Mexico now."

"That's great. April really is great. I sometimes have problems with the students who are more science and math focused but she does a great job. Her drive and determination remind me a lot of Rory actually. How is Rory doing?"

"She's doing great. Just got finished covering the campaign for Barack Obama and now she's moving here to Hartford she just started a job at the _Journal_."

"Well good for her, I always knew that kid would go far. Tell her I said hello. Well, I better talk to other parents but it was nice seeing you both. I'm glad you're happy Lorelai I really am. And Luke, April really is doing a great job, you should be very proud of her."

"I am thanks." Luke responded still a little in shock, but pleased it wasn't an awkward situation.

They finished meeting with the rest of April's teachers and then walked to the Jeep to head back home. "Wow. I can honestly say I did not expect that one. I can't believe he's back at Chilton. And April's favorite teacher." Lorelai started.

"I know but Rory always liked him too, I'm sure he's a great teacher."

"I can't believe you aren't more freaked out about this. I mean, I was engaged to the man. When Chris and I were together any time your name even came up he flipped."

"Yes but you married me, not Max. And to Chris's defense, and for the record why I'm coming to his defense I'm not sure, you and I had just broken up. You and Max happened years ago. Would you freak out if we ran into Rachel or Nicole?"

"Well maybe since we keep running into exes and it would be freaky but no not in the jealous way. I guess you have a point."

"Exactly, now let's get home I'm sure Rory and Lane could use some relief from Justin and Daniel."

Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow, Rory and Lane were catching up after finally getting the boys to bed. "Wow, I forgot how hard it was to get babies to sleep." Lane said sounding exhausted.

"Aren't you forgetting that you have two babies of your own at home?" Rory asked laughing.

"Yes but mine are almost two, I have a whole different set of problems. It's not the going to bed that's a problem it's when they're up that I have issues. The terrible twos? Yup I've got them two-fold."

"Yikes."

"Yeah but we're dealing. So tell me about you, how's the new job? How are things with Jess? I feel like my whole life is consumed with potty training and keeping children off of my drums and birthday parties. I need adult conversation."

"Oh, well the job is good so far. It's strange being the new girl and I'm a lot younger than a lot of the other reporters so I feel like I should be getting coffee or something but I'm a real staff reporter and I have people who get me coffee which is weird."

"But you deserve it. I mean sure you're younger than most of them but look at what you've accomplished. You were editor of the Yale Daily news and followed the man who is going to be the country's first black president on his entire campaign. That deserves having someone get coffee for you."

"I guess you're right, but it's still weird. I'm starting to feel like a real adult. It's strange."

"So what about the apartment when do you move in?" Lane asked as she opened up a can of coke.

"The apartment's great, I move in this weekend. Most of my stuff is already packed up from when we moved April into my old room and my grandparent's insisted on buying me a bedroom set so I have a new bed and dresser and I found this great old desk on craigslist. Plus I still have the furniture that I had a Yale so the living room will be set as well. I don't have a ton of stuff for the kitchen but when am I really going to need much in the kitchen anyway? Jess is the only one who will do any cooking in there and he has his own stuff he'll probably bring anyway."

"And how is Jess? Are things going well now that you're in the same town?"

"They are. It's better than I expected. He's being so great about letting me spend time with Mom and the boys and Luke and April but we still get to see each other so much. And he's such a big help around the diner I know Luke has felt so relieved. And I think the town is finally warmed up to him."

"I still can't believe he moved here for you. To Stars Hollow, he used to hate this place."

"Well it's not just for me. He said it feels like home. And Chris has Amber to help him at the Philly location of Truncheon and he really felt like Luke could use him here."

"Oh don't kid yourself. Those things might all be true but the boy moved here for you. He knows how much being close to your mom means to you and he's a goner. When you were together when we were in high school I thought he was definitely the bad boy that you date but not the boy you marry. But I think he's matured and could be the settling down type. You don't move to a town like Stars Hollow without thinking about settling down and starting a family."

"Do you really think so? I mean this is Jess we're talking about. He doesn't seem like the settling down type. And he's seen so many marriages crumble I'm sure he's cynical about the whole thing. And that's fine with me really it is. I mean, I always pictured myself married someday but as long as we're together I don't think it really matters."

"Oh trust me, it does matter. And while he may appear cynical, so did Luke and those two are so much alike it's scary. Plus, he's an old romantic whether he'd admit it or not. Trust me, I bet he starts thinking about settling down and proposing sooner rather than later."

Rory smiled at the thought. "You know, when Logan asked me to marry him a year and a half ago, the idea seemed so far off. I thought about getting married someday but it seemed so soon. Now when I think about the possibility of it all it doesn't terrify me or seem like it's far off, it excites me. Do I sound crazy?"

"No you sound like you're in love. And like you're ready for that step in your life. It makes sense."

"But what if it's just because now I'm more settled and can see myself married? If Logan and I were still together would I be thinking about settling down with him instead of Jess."

"But if you truly love someone, if it's really meant to be you'll do whatever it takes to make it work. You weren't willing to give up the possibilities of what might come and Logan wasn't willing to do things long distance or try and figure it out. But with Jess, you guys lasted eight months doing the long distance thing and you started it out that way. And you were willing to move to Philadelphia if it meant being closer to him and he _did_ move to Stars Hollow to be closer to you. It's not just about the "good feeling" type of love it takes the "I'll do anything for you" type of love." Lane assured her.

"But do you really think we can make it work this time? I mean I know things have been good so far and everything but what about all the times we've hurt each other? Can we really ever stop?"

"Well look at your mom and Luke. I mean she got married to your dad and he didn't tell her he had a daughter! And yet here they are, married for the past 8 months and with two new little babies that they've taken in. And they couldn't be happier."

"I know. And I knew all this before. I guess I just needed a reminder. Thanks Lane you really are the best."

"Hey I kinda owed you after all you and your mom have done for me."

The girls continued their conversation and were quietly watching a movie when Luke and Lorelai came home. "Hey girls. Thanks for watching the boys how are they?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh they're great, went to bed a couple of hours ago and haven't woken up since." Lane said. "Well, I should really get going, relieve Zach and Brian some of the craziness that is Steve and Kwan."

"Ok, thanks so much Lane. Let us know if you need help with Steve and Kwan sometime and we'll reciprocate." Luke replied genuinely.

"Thanks, bye guys!"

"So, how was parent teacher night?" Rory asked.

"Well, April is doing really well, her science and math teachers of course love her and even her Lit teacher loves her." Luke started.

"That's great, are they some of the same teachers I had?" Rory asked, mostly directed at her mom since she had met Rory's teachers.

"I'm going to let you field that one Lorelai while I go to the diner and make sure April and Jess don't need any help." Luke said heading out the door.

"Well that was a little weird. Did something happen at Chilton?"

"Not exactly. But we did run into one of your old teachers. Your literature teacher actually." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"My literature teacher?" Rory paused. "Wait you mean Mr. Medina? Max is back at Chilton?"

"Yes and apparently April loves him and he thinks she's a great student."

"So was it weird between you guys? Did he even know April was Luke's daughter or that you were married?"

"No, he had no clue. He was completely confused as to why we were even there, because obviously he knew I didn't have any kids old enough for Chilton."

"Well yes unless he really did know nothing about you."

"Anyway, he asked us why we were there, we explained that Luke was April's dad and that we were married. He told us April was doing great, asked about you. It was all very civil."

"Was it weird for Luke?"

"No! He was perfectly fine with it, it was weird."

"He didn't react at all?"

"Well I mean he thought it was a little weird, felt bad we didn't ask April who her teacher's were. But he said I married him and not Max so he wasn't worried. Exes are going to come up and we just have to deal with it."

"Wow you guys have come a long way."

"We really have. And it's so much better than it was with your dad. I couldn't even drink a cup of Luke's coffee without him freaking out."

"Well Dad's always been the jealous type and you have to admit that he was right, you and Luke did end up together."

"That's exactly what Luke said. Anyway, how was the night babysitting with Lane?"

"It was really good. I'm glad that even though we're in such different places in our lives we're still best friends you know? I mean she's a mother of two two-year olds and I'm working on my career but we can still talk about things like we used to and I like that."

"That's really good. I love Lane I always have. Growing up is hard and I'm glad you guys have done it together. So what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I mean a lot of things just catching up you know." Rory said a little confused by her mother's curiosity.

"I'm sorry kid, I just, I just feel like ever since you've been home we haven't really gotten to talk. I mean when you were first home and we did movie night we did some but not like you and Lane got to tonight. I know things are so much different now that I'm married and with April living here and now with the boys. I just don't want you to think that I've chosen them over you. So talk to me kid, what did you and Lane talk about, how's life?"

"Mom it's fine, I understand. You have so much going on and I completely get it. Lane and I mostly talked about Jess actually."

"Yeah? What about him? Are you guys having problems?"

"No nothing like that. We were actually talking about how different it is this time and how I really think that he's the one. Does this weird you out? I mean I know you said that you know he's changed but it's still Jess."

"Oh honey, I have come to see a completely different side of Jess. And he would kill me for telling you this, but he and I sort of bonded when he first got here the week before you got back."

"Bonded? Bonded how exactly?"

"Well when he first got here he was really excited about the boys and wanted to help out. So he spent an entire afternoon over here helping out. Luke was at the diner and April was at school so it was just the two of us and we really kind of connected."

"Wow, I bet that was weird." Rory stated, still a little surprised at the whole thing.

"At first yeah. I realized that we had never really spent time just the two of us, unless you count that weird time when he was cleaning our rain gutters. But it was really good. He told me some about his writing, which of course I didn't really understand, but I've lived with you long enough to fake it some. And also about how glad he was that he could be here to help us, especially Luke after all he's done for him. He was real and open and honest with me and I felt like I finally saw the side of him that you and Luke kept telling me existed. And as much as I would have never admitted this before, I've always thought he understood you in a way no one else does, not even me. And while we were talking I could tell just how much he cares about you. The fact that he moved here without you asking him to, without Luke or anyone else suggesting it to him? Well that really says a lot babe."

"Yeah that's what Lane said too. And I guess it is pretty cool that he moved here."

"It's more than cool. He knew that you loved him and that eventually the distance would have to be bridged if you guys wanted it to work out. And instead of asking you to move away from your family, or find a different job, or even trying to find a compromise he took matters into his own hands and let you have your dream, but also still be together. You won't find many people willing to do that for you hon."

"Thanks. So does this mean it doesn't freak you out that I really do think I could marry this guy?"

"Oh no, it still freaks me out. I mean, it makes me feel old to have a daughter that could be getting married," she finished dramatically.

"Yes but having infant twins should help with that."

"Well yes, this is true. They certainly keep me on their toes. What am I going to do when they're teenagers?"

"Lock them in their rooms."

"I tried that with you, it didn't work."

"That's because you got bored and let me out so we could go shopping."

"This is true, you can't shop by yourself. Then you end up buying something ugly."

Rory just rolled her eyes as they continued their banter. She was glad that she talked with her mom. She didn't realize how much her being on the road and all the changes in their lives had affected their relationship. They were still super close but it was good to have a long, serious talk face to face again. And she was glad her mom was finally seeing Jess for who is really is; the guy she hopes to marry someday, someday soon.

AN: This is a bit of a transition chapter. More chapters with more storyline will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Yes, it's been awhile again. Life happens. I used to think once I graduated college things would get less hectic, but I was sorely mistaken, these past 2 years have been just as crazy at times! Anyway, I'm not sure I like this chapter, it seems a little disjointed but I was sick of staring at it trying to figure out how to make it mesh better so hopefully it's not too confusing.

Chapter 35

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of events. Rory had her first byline in the _Hartford Journal_, Luke and Lorelai were approved as adoptive parents by the state of Connecticut meaning they could start the process of legally adopting Justin and Daniel, and April had joined a competitive inter-city swim team located out of Hartford. Jess had even started on a new novel that he was editing and helped Matt find a place for the satellite location of Truncheon. By the time Thanksgiving rolled around it seemed as if everyone was starting to fit into their new routines. The elder Gilmores had decided to do their annual Thanksgiving dinner on Wednesday evening this year due to a conflicting DAR member's party. It was there that the Gilmore-Danes crew (which technically also included a Nardini and a Mariano) found themselves the day before Thanksgiving. They were accompanied by a few of Emily's friends from the DAR and a couple of Richard's business partners and their spouses. It really wasn't a bad evening, even Jess, who needed some real arm twisting to come, was having a decent time. They were sitting at the dinner table after the ceremonious carving of the turkey, (which Jess thought was even crazier than Lorelai had the first time she saw it) when Rory's phone rang. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought that was on silent," she said apologetically while checking to see who it was. "Oh it's Dad, I'll just call him back later. I really am sorry." She said addressing both her grandparents and their guests. They all went back to their eating and idle conversation when suddenly Lorelai's phone rang as well.

"Well at least we know where Rory gets it." Emily retorted.

"I'm sorry really I am, anyone who would usually call me is either in this room or knows where I am." She said trying to turn it off and see who could possibly be calling her. "Oh, it's Christopher. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry maybe I should get this if he's called us both now." She paused then got up and answered it. "Hello, Chris?"

"Lor, good. I'm so sorry to call but is Rory with you?"

"Yeah, we're all at Mom and Dad's for Thanksgiving, can it wait until later?"

"No, Lor, look I'm really sorry, it's an emergency can you put her on please?"

Lorelai walked back into the dining room and right over to Rory. "Sorry to interrupt really I am but Rory your dad wants to talk to you he said it's an emergency."

"Ok, sorry Grandma, Grandpa, everybody, I'll be right back." She said as both Luke and Jess looked concerned. "Dad?" She said in a questioning voice, concerned. "What's up?"

"Rory look, it's my mother. You remember I told you she was sick, that she had cancer?" He started and then continued not waiting for an answer. "Well she's not doing well at all and they're telling her she's only got a couple more days left, if even that. And the thing is, she's asking to see you. She said she feels terrible about the fact that she's never gotten to know you, especially since she knows GiGi now and she wants to see you before she dies."

"Wow. Um, wow, I'm really sorry Dad, that's got to be hard. And, um, when does she want me to come?"

"She asked if you could come over tonight so she knows it's not too late."

"Wow, that soon huh?"

"Look I know it's a lot to ask and it's really sudden and you don't owe her anything after the way she's treated you and your mother but I told her I'd call you. And she is your grandmother after all."

"Ok, well, give me all the details of where she is and let me think about it a little bit and I'll call you within the hour to let you know is that ok?"

"That sounds more than fair."

"Ok, I'll get back to you."

He agreed and Rory got off the phone and joined the rest of the group in the dining room. "I'm so sorry, it really was kind of an emergency; I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No it's fine. We were just discussing retiring to the sitting room for drinks to end the evening." Richard answered as everyone started to get up and follow him into the den.

Rory found her mother and filled her in. Loreali looked at her amazed. "Wow. That is a shock. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what do you think I should do?"

"Oh honey that's up to you. I mean she wasn't nice to you the last time you saw her but that was a long time ago and people change. But I can't make the decision for you."

"What decision?" Jess asked, just walking up and hearing the last part of their conversation. Luke also walked up behind him, curious as to what the mysterious conversation with Christopher was.

"My dad's mom is dying and she apparently is feeling badly about not being a part of my life and wants to see me, tonight. I'm not sure if I want to or not. I mean she's wanted nothing to do with me and now all of a sudden she does? Now that I'm grown and she missed all of it? Do I owe her that?"

"Do you want my opinion?" Jess asked. Rory nodded. "Maybe you don't owe her anything. You're right, she didn't want anything to do with you, and from what I understand the only time you met her, she was rude and horrible." He paused taking a breath. "But, at the same time, maybe you owe it yourself. When Jimmy came here all those years ago, I was so mad. I was mad at him for just showing up after not being there for me at all, but I was also mad at Luke for not letting me decide for myself if I wanted to see him. Now I realize that Luke really did want to protect me." He said looking over at Luke who smiled. "But I'm also glad that I went to California and saw who he was. Even though there was so much about him that made me so mad, I had to see for myself if I was anything like him. And I found out ways I am like him, and ways I'll never be like him. So I think you have to decide if you'll regret never really seeing her. Don't think about if you owe it to her or if she deserves it, think about whether or not you want the chance to see her or not."

"Wow, hoodlum, I think that was the most I've heard you say, ever." Loreali said impressed.

"Yeah well if it's important I'll say it."

"So, babe what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I think I want to go. Maybe then I won't have only bad memories of her. And I need to see her one last time I think."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Her mother said genuinely.

"Oh but I'm going to need someone to take me, I didn't drive and not everyone can fit in the CRV if I take Jess's car by myself."

"Well I'd love to but I really need to get home and get the boys to bed. Maybe April can go with you?"

"Don't worry about it Lorelai, I'll take her." Jess said, almost protectively.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't know my dad at all, is that going to be weird for you?" Rory asked him though secretly glad he had wanted to take her.

"I'm sure. You may need me, and I want to be there for you."

Rory smiled and then went over to tell her grandparents good-bye and what was going on. They assured her it was fine if she left and to tell Christopher to call them if he needed anything and when services might be after she passed.

Rory and Jess got in the car and headed to the hospital. "Jess, I love you. I really kind of wanted you here with me but didn't want to ask because I know how awkward it could be. And I didn't have to, you just offered. And I didn't realize it but you were the perfect person to give me insight into how to handle it. I never really compared the Jimmy relationship to mine with my dad's parents but it was exactly what I needed to hear. You really are proving that you're in this for the long haul."

"I love you too, Rory. And it's not just about proving I can be there for you anymore. It's that I want to be there for you. Before you even mentioned that you would need a ride I had decided I was going with you. I want to be there for you in the good and the bad, in the times when you need someone to lean on. Even if it means meeting your father." He ended with a slight smirk.

They pulled into the hospital and headed up to the oncology unit where Rory found her dad sitting in the waiting area, appearing to be asleep.

"Hey Dad," Rory said gently waking him up.

"Rory, hi, I'm glad you could make it." He said standing up.

"Oh, Dad, this is my boyfriend Jess."

"So your mom couldn't make it?" Christopher asked, ignoring Jess for the moment.

"No, she and Luke had to get the boys home so Jess offered to take me."

"The boys?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I forgot I haven't talked to you in awhile. Mom and Luke are in the process of adopting twin boys; they're about 6 months old. It's a long story, but anyway they are acting as foster parents now until the adoption is legal."

"Wow. I don't know what else to say. Twins? Wow." Chris said, clearly in shock.

"Look, I can fill you in later if you'd like, but doesn't Rory need to be seeing your mother?" Jess piped up.

"Yeah, right, she's right down that hall," Chris said sounding distracted, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Rory looked at Jess who nodded and said "I'll walk her down there and then come back to give her some space."

Chris just nodded and watched the young couple walk down the hall to his mother's room. He walked back to his seat in the waiting area, thinking about all that had transpired in the past few minutes. His mother was going to finally (hopefully) make some peace with his oldest daughter, whom she had never ever really given a chance. Said daughter had this protective, obviously doting boyfriend; a guy that by the look his daughter gave him would probably end up as his son-in-law, which frankly he just didn't feel old enough to have. And to top it all off, Lorelai, the one woman he thought he may never truly get over was not only married to the diner guy but apparently starting a family with him too. Twins? When they were married she didn't sound so sure that she even wanted to have any more children. When he brought it up she avoided the topic. But now she had not one but two little babies. And the fact that they were adopted almost made it harder to swallow. If she had gotten pregnant at least he could try to convince himself that they didn't really plan it. But there are no accidental adoptions. He sighed. He guessed she shouldn't be surprised. He knew that Lorelai never intentionally used him as a rebound and really thought that they would work, but he also knew that she was never really in it a hundred percent.

Meanwhile Jess and Rory were approaching Francine's room. "Are you ready for this?" Jess asked her quietly.

She looked up at him. "I guess so. This is just so weird. She's dying. She's my grandmother and she's dying. I should be more upset or sad or mad or something. But instead I just feel nervous."

"Well you haven't seen her in years. It makes perfect sense." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No, it's fine. Why don't you see if my dad needs any coffee or anything?" Rory replied and then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking into Francine's room.

Jess walked back to the waiting room to find Christopher. He realized as he made the trip past frantic nurses running around that this was the third time in a year that he and Rory had been in a hospital. First for his accident, then Luke and Lorelai's miscarriage and now this. He chuckled to himself; it was almost funny, you couldn't script the craziness that was the past year in his and Rory's lives. He reached Christopher who was dozing in his chair, and realized he had never officially met Rory's father. Not that Jess was used to meeting the parents of the girls he dated but Rory was different. It was Rory, the only girl he ever really cared about and her dad was important to her so he figured he should make a good impression. "Chris?" He said softly waking the older man up. "Rory's back in the room with your mom do you want me to get you some coffee or something?" He asked.

Christopher looked up at the young man, really taking in his appearance this time. He was dressed in a nice shirt and slacks, but over his shirt wore a leather jacket. He realized that they had come from the Gilmore's Thanksgiving meal so the leather jacket was probably more Jess's style than the button up shirt and pressed pants. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I guess we haven't officially met, its Jess right?"

"Yes sir, nice to meet you. Sorry it isn't under better circumstances."

"Call me Chris, and it's nice to meet you too."

Jess sat down in a chair across from Chris and the two men just sat kind of awkwardly staring at each other. Chris finally broke the silence. "Hey thanks for bringing Rory. I know it means a lot to my mom to see her and I really appreciate it."

"No problem. But for the record, I didn't do it for your mom, I did it for Rory. She needed to see her again, to hopefully not only have bad memories, or no memories of her." Jess said. He didn't know Christopher and he didn't have a problem with him, but he wanted to make sure he knew that the ball was in Rory's court, he was supporting what ever decision she made regarding her estranged grandmother.

"Understood. So Rory told me you're a writer is that right?"

"Yeah sort of. I've written a couple of books that have been published."

"And you work for a publishing company?"

"Well I co-own and run a small publishing house in Philadelphia. It also houses a small art gallery and coffee shop."

"So you're in Philly then? It's a great young scene there. I prefer Boston myself, but I enjoy Philadelphia anytime I go visit."

"Actually we recently opened up a satellite site where we do a lot of the publishing and editing in New Haven. I live in Stars Hollow now. I'm helping Luke with the diner too, especially now that boys take up a lot of his time and energy."

"That's right, you're Luke's nephew. So if you don't mind my asking, how did the whole twin thing happen?"

"Well, I don't know how much I can tell you leading up to the adoption. Most people don't know the whole story and frankly all I know about you is that you're Rory's dad and Lorelai's ex so I'm not sure where you fall in the need to know category. But I can tell you that Sookie, you know Sookie right?" Jess paused and Chris nodded. "Well she had this friend from culinary school who was married with 5 month old twin boys. Neither she nor her husband had any remaining family and they were killed in a car accident, leaving the boys without parents. So Sookie called Lorelai and she and Luke talked about it and decided that if it was alright with April and Rory that they would adopt the boys."

"Wow. But when did all this happen? I mean I saw them not even two months ago when I told Richard and Emily about my mom and they didn't have two baby boys with them, only April."

"It was right before Rory's birthday."

"Wow." Chris was still just in shock.

"Look, I really could use some coffee, are you sure you don't want anything?" Jess said, this conversation was awkward and he really needed to get up and walk around.

"No I'm fine. But you go ahead. I may go check on Rory here in a little bit anyway."

Jess left and walked around before finding the cafeteria and getting some much needed coffee. He also grabbed a bag a chips to eat and some for Rory. He knew she didn't eat a whole lot at dinner and really when was she not hungry?

Meanwhile, Rory finally worked up enough courage to go into Francine's room. She took a deep breath, she didn't like hospitals (especially since this was the third time she'd been in one this year she realized) and she really did know what her grandmother (it felt weird calling her that) wanted from her. Hell, she didn't know what she wanted to get out of this. "Um, hi, Francine. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Rory." She said as she approached the old, frail looking woman.

"Rory. I would know you anywhere; you look just like your mother." Francine said to her, sounding much kinder than the last time Rory remembered seeing her. Rory just blushed a little and didn't say anything. "Look, I know this is a little strange. And I don't want you to think that the only reason I wanted to see you was because I'm dying." Francine started. "I mean, in a way it is, but I've wanted to see you, to make peace with you, for some time now. I'm sorry that Strobe and I never got to know you. The truth is, we blamed your mother for ruining Chris's life and that manifested in you as well. I now realize that he probably would have messed up on his own if Loreali had never gotten pregnant." She paused. "Look, I know I don't deserve this, but I really do want to know a little about you. You went to Yale right? And your dad mentioned something about being on the press tour with Barack Obama?"

Rory sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Yes, I graduated from Yale with my journalism degree. Then I spent the next year and half on the campaign trail with a small online publication covering the campaign through the convention and then on into the general exam."

"Fascinating, and what do you do now?" She asked weakly.

"I'm working for the _Hartford Journal_. I'm a staff reporter so I report on whatever they need me to do at the time."

"That's great." She replied sounding really tired.

At that moment a nurse walked in to check on Francine and announce that visiting hours were over.

"Rory, thanks for seeing me. I don't expect you to come back, hospitals are no fun and you don't owe me anything. But I do appreciate you seeing me."

Rory said goodbye, gave her an awkward hug and went to find Jess. She didn't have to look hard as he was sitting in a chair not two doors down from Francine's room. He saw her and got up to meet her, giving her a hug as she approached. "How was it? Are you ok?" He asked gently, handing her the extra bag of chips.

"I'm ok. She was nice, it was strange and awkward, but I think I'm glad I did it." She responded opening the chips and popping one in her mouth.

At that moment Christopher walked up. "Hey kiddo, you ok?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine. But if you don't mind I think I'm ready to go back home. It's been a long day and visiting hours are over anyway."

"Ok, have a good Thanksgiving. Nice meeting you Jess." Chris said still seeming a little dazed.

Jess and Rory walked to the car in silence and Jess started the drive to Stars Hollow. She had arranged earlier to stay the night there with Jess since all of their Thanksgiving dinners would be in Stars Hollow anyway. Rory fell asleep on the short trip home and woke up as they were passing the diner. "Huh? Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I know you well enough to know that you're going to want to talk to Lorelai about everything so I figured we'd just go straight there."

She smiled at him, "You old sap." She said teasingly.

"Plus Luke called while you were talking to your," he paused not sure what call Rory's grandmother, "well to Francine. He said Lorelai was dying to know how you were with everything and wouldn't sit still until he promised to call me and beg to bring you over."

Rory laughed softly. Her mother was truly one of a kind. They pulled into the drive and Jess got out and opened Rory's door and they walked arm in arm up to the door.

"Hey Jess." Rory said right before she opened the door.

"Yeah Ror?"

"Thanks. For everything." She said giving him a hug and a small peck on the lips.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime." He whispered softly.

Lorelai heard the car door and was about to open the door when she looked out the window and saw the sweet embrace between her daughter and her "not so much a hooligan anymore" boyfriend. She smiled, it reminded her of how Luke would treat her when she came home from a bad Friday night dinner or anytime she needed a friend, even before they were dating. She saw them break apart and quickly let go of the curtain as they opened the door. "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Luke and the boys." Jess said leaving the Gilmore girls alone to talk.

Lorelai led Rory to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. "So, how was it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was weird. But I think I'm glad I did it. It's not like I've forgotten how they treated me or like suddenly I'm going to be all sad that we just connected and she's dying. Its life, it happens. But I'm glad that I got a chance to see a little bit more of who I am. I think it's kind of like kids who are adopted that want to find their real parents. You just have to appease your curiosity."

"A good analogy. Sometimes it makes me sad that Justin and Daniel won't get to do that even if they do want to someday."

"Yeah but then at least you won't have the birth parents verses the legal parents arguments. One of the girls I went to Chilton with used to talk about how her rich adoptive parents would get into arguments with her young birth mom that she tracked down. She would brag about how she could get away with anything because she would just threaten to go live with her instead of them if she didn't get her way."

"Those Chilton girls are crazy!" They both laughed. "But yes, I guess that is a relief. It's weird. I mean, I really love those boys the same as I love you, the same as I've grown to love April. But sometimes I feel bad that I'm so happy that someone died and now I get their children. It seems a little mean."

"Well maybe it's kind of like how a transplant patient or their family feels. They are so glad that their loved one is alive, but it's at the cost of someone else's life."

"Yeah I guess. Now enough serious talk, I want the dirt. How was it introducing your dad to Jess?"

Rory laughed. "I think it was pretty awkward. I feel asleep on the way home so I haven't talked to Jess about it but by the time I got out of Francine's room Jess was sitting outside the room again. And Dad came to find me not five minutes later. Oh and I may have accidently slipped to Dad that you and Luke are adopting twins. Sorry he just asked why Jess brought me instead of you and I said you had to get the boys home and well…" She trailed off hoping she wasn't mad. Her mom and dad's relationship was so strange now that she didn't really know how to react.

"No it's fine. He had to find out eventually right? Look I know you're a little old for the awkward divorced parents thing but I don't want you to feel like you're in the middle. I just hope he took it ok."

"He seemed kind of out of it. But his mom is also dying so I'm sure that could have a lot to do with it too."

The girls continued talking, mostly discussing their plans for Thanksgiving the next day as they finished their coffee. They had planned on going to Lane's as Mrs. Kim now came over there to help cook their tofurkey meal and over to Sookie's where they would have the now traditional deep fried turkey dinner. They were ending the celebration at the diner which was actually going to close this year but would host their small (though, really larger than it ever was) family dinner which would also include Liz, TJ and Doula. Rory looked at her watch after she finished her coffee and decided that she really did need to be getting to bed. She and her mom went upstairs to check on the guys. Rory saw Jess sleeping in the chair next to Justin's crib and looked over to see Luke doing the same next to Daniel's. The girls gently woke up the dozing uncle and nephew pair Lorelai leading Luke to their room and Rory leading Jess down the stairs and out the door to head back to the diner. She smiled as they walked toward Jess's car. It may have been weird seeing her dad's mother today but one thing was for sure, she always knew who her real family was.

AN: There you have it! Let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Two chapters in less than a week! This chapter is different, there isn't a ton of Jess and Rory in it (or Jess really at all until the end), but I had a ton of fun writing it. Enjoy!

Chapter 36

Two days after Thanksgiving, Francine passed away. Rory didn't go back up to the hospital beforehand but decided she would go to the funeral with her grandparents. She felt that her dad could use her there. Other than that, the next month was filled with keeping busy at the paper and getting last minute details ready for Paris's wedding the next month. Due them getting married so close to the holidays they decided to do her bachelorette party before the weekend before Christmas. The biggest obstacle was finding something that Paris would actually enjoy for her party. When Rory was planning Lane and Lorelai's they were pretty easy. But Paris? She was a whole different ball game. It was that topic that Rory and Lorelai found themselves discussing on a Saturday two weeks before Christmas while they were stringing together popcorn garland for the tree. "What about a drag club like we went to for my bachelorette party when I almost married Max? That was kind of fun." Lorelai suggested.

"Paris at a drag club? She'll probably start going off about how these transgenders have rights and that the government is restricting their freedoms. No thank you."

"Point taken. Well, what karaoke and drinking like at my last one?"

"Paris hates karaoke."

"Man this really is tough. Well what does Paris like? Is there something she likes but she doesn't get to do much of?"

"Well. You know she did grow up where she couldn't eat a lot of junk food. That night when Jess came over to bring me food while you were gone and Paris and I were studying he brought mac and cheese and fries and burgers and she freaked out she was so excited. And she hasn't seen many movies either." She paused and got a look on her face like she just had a great idea. "So what if we do a movie marathon of movies about getting married or engaged or whatever and couple it with junk food?"

"And alcohol too right?" Lorelai asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Well it's a bachelorette party for someone who is not pregnant I figured that was a given."

"Point taken. So who all is invited to this thing?"

"Well the wedding party only consists of me as the maid or honor and then Doyle's childhood best friend as the best man. So Paris told me to invite you, as well as Lucy and Olivia since they were fairly friendly our last year at Yale as well as a couple of girls from her classes at Harvard. I told her I would get the information to you and Lucy and Olivia and that she could tell her other friends the details."

The weekend for the party finally came. Since Friday night dinners were still happening, they had decided on Saturday. They were going to start the festivities at Rory's apartment in Hartford. She had arranged for takeout from a local restaurant that served macaroni and cheese as well as fries and all the other junk food Paris never got as a kid. They were going to plan on starting around 7:00 and Rory had planned on letting people stay over if they needed too. Paris showed up around 6:00 incase Rory needed any last minute help.

"Hey Paris, ready for your last hoorah as a single woman?" She asked as she put a bachelorette sash with blinking lights on her.

"Sure. Oh and I invited a couple of other people is that ok?"

"Sure, more people from school?"

"No, actually I ran into Madeline and Louise and they kind of invited themselves, I hope that's ok?"

"Sure. It will be nice to see them; I haven't seen them in awhile. I'll just call Mom and tell her to pick up a little more food; she's bringing it on her way here."

"Are you going to tell me now what we're getting?" Paris said acting annoyed.

"Nope. All part of the surprise." Rory said smugly.

Paris helped her rearrange her furniture and they were putting up decorations when there was a knock at the door. "Hurry up and let Mommy dearest in, I've got the food!" Loreali yelled from the hallway.

Rory just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hurry up and take the food to the kitchen, I turned the oven on low to keep it warm. Everyone else should be on their way."

Lorelai took the food to the kitchen while Rory made Paris sit down in her arm chair and wait to greet her guests. There was another knock on the door and Lucy and Olivia walked in, both carrying a couple of large gift bags. "Hey guys! Paris congrats, this is going to be a blast!" Lucy said coming in. They dropped off two of the bags on the table Rory had designated for gifts. Lucy grabbed Rory to ask her what to do with the stuff in the other two bags. Rory looked in them and told her to take the stuff they brought for margaritas and daiquiris to the kitchen and to keep the rest of the stuff out so they could pass them out once everyone got there. In the next few minutes Paris's friends Shannon and Brandi from medical school showed up.

"Madeline and Louise said they might be a little late if we want to go ahead and get started." Paris told Rory at fifteen after 7:00.

"Ok everyone lets get started. The food is ready but first Lucy and Olivia have graciously gotten a little something for everyone to remember the night by." She said as she grabbed one of the bags they brought and pulled out a black t-shirt that had green writing on it and said "To Paris with love" on the front and "Paris's last ado before "I do"" on the back. There was one specifically for Paris that also said "Bride to be" on the back above the catchy phrase and one for Rory that said "Maid of Honor". The rest said "I'm with the bride".

"Guys these are really great!" Rory told Lucy and Olivia. She had called them earlier knowing they were the perfect people to design and get their shirts.

"Thanks. And we got a few extras since we weren't sure how many people would get here so there should be plenty." Lucy said.

"Ok, now that we've got our shirts we need food and of course alcohol. We've got margaritas and strawberry daiquiris complete with…" she paused for dramatic effect as she reached into the other bag that Lucy and Olivia had brought with them. "Penis straws!" She said as she passed them around and everyone giggled. "Ok, so let's let Paris go first. Paris I know you were deprived as a child of all the great children's foods and being as this is your last real night of freedom we decided to serve all the best junk foods you didn't get to eat as a kid!"

Paris grinned as she saw the spread of mac and cheese and chicken nuggets as well as fish sticks, and tons of French fries. All the girls got their food and headed back to the living room to eat and start with the gifts. Paris was having a great time opening all the lingerie, naughty sex toys and various body oils when there was another knock on the door.

"That'll probably be Madeline and Louise. Keep opening presents Paris I'll let them in." Rory said getting up. "Madeline, Louise it's so great to see you!" She said excitedly.

"Rory!" Madeline exclaimed. "We're so excited to be invited"

"Yeah when Paris told us she was getting married we just had to help out." Louise said.

Rory got a little nervous by this and Madeline continued. "Yeah and we've brought a surprise!"

"Madeline and I have recently been doing passion parties. So we brought all of the stuff and decided to do one free of charge for Paris since we go way back."

"A passion party?" Rory gulped out. "You mean like sex toys and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, they're great. Totally classy if you do them correctly." Louise answered.

"A passion party? That sounds great; it will give this snooze fest some action!" Paris exclaimed from the living room.

"Right." Rory started hesitantly, "Come on in. Mom has the food set out in the kitchen if you want to grab some and then as soon as Paris is done opening her gifts you guys can set up I guess." Rory said all the while thinking this sounded like a terrible idea. She handed them each a shirt while they hurried up and ate as Paris opened up her last gifts. They then proceeded to get to the passion party. Rory went over and sat by her mom who was thoroughly enjoying seeing how red Rory was.

"Come on hon, you're not the innocent girl you once were. This could be fun!"

"Yeah, well I may not be virginal anymore but this is still embarrassing!" She said in a hushed whisper. She had never seen half of things Madeline and Louise pulled out of their bag. Paris on the other hand was having a great time, telling everyone just how excited she could get Doyle with the various things they were shown. Rory looked around to see how the other guests were taking it. Lucy and Olivia were laughing as Lucy "tried on" the thunder beads like the grandmother in _Made of Honor_. Shannon and Brandi were just examining everything and getting into a discussion with Paris about which things were medically proven to enhance pleasure. Lorelai on the other hand just kept looking at Rory's face and how red it got every time something new was brought to the table. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about an hour, the demonstration had ended and the girls were deciding which items they wanted to purchase. Rory looked at her mother "And how am I supposed to follow _that_ with girly movies about getting married?" She asked.

"So change it up. Act a little wild, it may be Hartford but it's got bars, lets go bar hopping!"

"You're just excited because you actually have a night out where you aren't carrying two screaming babies."

"Well maybe. I mean I love the boys, but I haven't done this kind of thing since before the boys."

"Fine." Rory said sighing. She was hoping for a semi-quiet bachelorette party but she guessed she should have known better with Paris. She told everyone the plans and they all let out a "woo!" and got ready to go. Madeline and Louise with the help of Lucy and Olivia got together a "suck for a buck" sign with candies all over Paris's t-shirt.

The evening actually went better than Rory expected. They went to four different bars and Paris got over $50 from guys wanting to suck candy off her shirt thanks to Lucy and Madeline bringing more candy to attach. Finally around 2:00 as the bars were starting to close and everyone except Rory and Lorelai were completely trashed they carefully guided everyone back to Rory's apartment and split up to sleep on various air mattresses with Paris taking the couch. After everyone was asleep Rory looked up at Lorelai and they both started laughing.

"Who would have thought Paris would be able to get so wild?" Lorelai said not able to keep in the laughter at all.

"I should have known. Alcohol does crazy things to her." Rory said, also still laughing. They finished cleaning up the living room and then headed to Rory's room where they were planning on sharing her king sized bed. As they were getting ready for bed Rory looked up at her mom. "Hey thanks for holding out on getting completely wasted so that I would have some help wrangling them all up."

"No problem. Plus I am forty," she said the last word in a whisper. "I figured I've got to grow up sometime.

They got into bed and were about to fall asleep when Rory leaned over to see if Lorelai was still awake. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"When I get married, whatever you do, don't invite Madeline and Louise to my bachelorette party!" She said and both Gilmore girls laughed until they fell asleep.

Rory woke up the next morning around 10:00 to her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw it was Jess. "You're lucky you're cute waking me up the morning after a bachelorette party." She answered playfully.

"Yeah. Well you better be nice to me, I have a surprise for you."

"Really? And that would be…" She trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. "Hang on, someone's at the door."

She went to answer it and saw Jess standing there his arms full of bags of groceries. She hung up her phone and went to grab one of his bags and give him a kiss on the cheek. "What's all this?" She asked lowering her voice since the living room was full of sleeping girls with hangovers.

"Well," he started, also whispering, "I figured that a bachelorette party would lead to several hung over ladies in need of a good breakfast."

"Aww that's sweet of you." She said helping him carry the bags to the kitchen.

"And I didn't want to succumb your hung-over guests to your cooking, that's just cruel and unusual punishment." He said with a smirk.

She playfully swatted him with his spatula. "Can I help?"

"Only if you promise not to actually cook, I don't want any of these girls getting food poisoning."

They spent the next forty-five minutes or so making pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and waffles. The smell woke Lorelai up who came to see who could possibly be cooking.

"Hoodlum!" She exclaimed. "Well aren't you brave to be the cock in the hen house!"

"Nice to see you too Lorelai." He said sarcastically but with a small smile. Rory smiled, still shocked sometimes at how well her mother and Jess got along now.

Lorelai let the young couple finish getting everything ready while Lorelai began the process of waking up the rest of the party. "Look ladies a nice, over-gelled gentleman came over and cooked us breakfast!" She announced as they started stirring.

One by one the girls started getting up and going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Paris was the first one in the kitchen demanding pancakes. "God Gilmore, why did you let me drink so much? Will this headache ever go away? And turn down the sunlight!" She said pouring copious amounts of syrup on her pancakes. She looked up, noticing Jess for the first time. "What's he doing here? Wasn't this supposed to be a _bachelorette_ party? As in no boys allowed." She said glaring at him like he was solely responsible for her hangover.

"He's here because he thought we might want a nice hangover breakfast. Now be nice or I'll open up the blinds!" She said in an annoyingly sweet voice as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey who invited the hunk? Is he for part two of the bachelorette party?" Louise said seductively as she and Madeline walked in looking in way better shape than Paris.

"Sorry to disappoint, the hunk's taken." Rory said as she deliberately gave Jess a long deep kiss in front of them.

"Damn Gilmore, you've got good taste. First that stud we met at the Chilton dance, then that other boyfriend you had while we were atChilton, though I never actually saw him. Heard from Paris he was a good piece of eye candy though. What was his name, Jesse?" Madeline said.

"Jess actually." Jess replied.

"You know about her ex-boyfriends? I'm impressed."

"He's the same guy you idiot! And why aren't you more hung-over? You drank at least as much as me and don't look half as bad as I feel!" Paris half yelled.

"Years of practice my dear." Madeline spoke up. "And you're the same boyfriend from before? Wow, he really is a fox Rory!"

"While I'm glad we've established that my boyfriend is good looking, you better get some food, I'm sure the rest of the group would like some too and you're in their way." Rory said as Madeline and Louise turned around and saw Lucy, Olivia, Shannon and Brandi standing behind them, all looking a little grumpy with Shannon and Brandi looking as bad if not worse than Paris. Lucy and Olivia looked a little better though not as good as Madeline and Louise. Rory was sure they had a lot of experience with holding their alcohol but not near as much as the other two. "Hey Jess!" Lucy said excitedly. Jess smiled and gave her a little wave then turned to Rory and gave her an annoyed look.

She chuckled. "Hey you came over here willingly." She whispered to him. "And it's not my fault that you are so talented that my friends just adore you!" She said giggling. He rolled his eyes. The girls all moved back to the living room to eat their breakfast and started watching _The Wedding Planner_ while Jess retreated to the study to work on some editing and avoid the craziness that was a bunch of women. Once the movie was over everyone seemed to be feeling better and they slowly started leaving. Shannon and Brandi left first with Lucy and Olivia following closely behind. Madeline and Louise started to leave too but not before Louise decided to pinch Jess's butt in a very obvious way that even Miss Patty couldn't rival. Finally it was just Paris, Lorelai, Rory and Jess.

"Thanks so much Rory, I had a blast. And thanks for breakfast Kerouac; it really did help the hangover. As always, great to see you Lorelai." Paris said as she was leaving.

"Well that just leaves the mommy and the boyfriend. How about I clean up the living room if you guys tackle the kitchen?" Lorelai said and Jess and Rory just agreed.

Jess started on the dishes while Rory took up all the extra food and started cleaning the counters. "Thanks for bringing breakfast Jess. It really was thoughtful." Rory said with a smirk. She knew Jess hated it when she made a big deal out him doing something for her.

"Well I knew if I didn't you'd just call me or Luke to bring you something anyway, and I couldn't have you starve, you really are a terrible cook." He said trying to justify himself.

Rory just shrugged it off. It reminded her a lot of how Luke was with her mom even before they were dating. He always was looking out for her best interests. "Oh and sorry about Madeline and Louise. And Lucy and Olivia for that matter. I haven't seen Madeline and Louise since spring break my freshman year at Yale and I almost forgot how crazy they are. And Lucy and Olivia are suckers for anyone who is a "famous artist" of any sort."

He laughed. "No problem. It did make me realize something though." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Really what's that?" She said wondering what he could find funny about the situation.

"I realized that I'm really glad that of all your crazy friends that one of my best friends could end up with it was Amber. Because next to the ridiculous girls I met this morning, she's totally normal." He said with a straight face.

Rory just laughed. It was true, Lucy and Olivia were a little like the artsy, more studious version of Madeline and Louise who hadn't changed much since high school. She looked over at Jess finishing the dishes that were only dirty because he came over to make her and her crazy friends a hangover breakfast. She smiled, glad some people _did_ change. Herself included.

AN: There you go! I had a ton of fun writing Paris's bachelorette party. I figured with Paris it would get awkward for Rory at some point. As always, let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	37. Chapter 37

AN: I know I keep saying I'll try not to make you all wait very long and then I fail. What can I say? Life keeps getting in the way. And trust me, at times I would much rather be updating this than dealing with life (two words: car wreck. ugh.). Alas, here it is, finally. Also, if Jess seems a little sappy or whatever, I tried hard not to make it that way but I really feel like with age he would grow a lot especially with Rory. We saw a little glimpse of that in the show and so that's the way he comes out in my story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 37

The Holidays were fast approaching and Rory realized that she had a lot more people to buy gifts for this year and she didn't really have any idea what to get them. With planning Paris's bachelorette party she didn't even really think about it until about three days before Christmas. She and Lane had decided to go shopping in Hartford. They met at Rory's apartment since Lane hadn't seen it yet and then headed to the mall. Lane had already gotten Zach a copy of a live recording of Vapor Rub from the tour where he was the lead guitar player and tons of gifts for her two boys. That just left finding something for Momma Kim plus all of Rory's gifts. Rory was able to find several things for Justin and Daniel as well as some kitchen things for Luke while Lane found a book on antiques for Mama Kim. That left Rory's mom, April and Jess. She finally found some great old classic books for April along with a catalogue about all the Ivy League colleges that Rory wished she had when she was trying to pick schools. She then found some great old 80's records on vinyl at a vintage record store for Lorelai. That left Jess. He was by far the hardest person on her list. He didn't care much about things and she really wanted it to be special. Last year he got her his book, before it was published, and they weren't even together yet. "I am seriously at a loss here Lane. I mean what do you give someone like Jess? I feel like we've been up and down this entire mall and I'm no closer than I was when we got here." Rory said frustrated.

"Well maybe we're looking in the wrong place. Why don't we go to a vintage book store or something?" Lane suggested.

"You know what? That's a great idea. Why I thought I would find the perfect gift for Jess Mariano in a mall I have no idea," she paused thinking for a moment. "And I know the perfect place!" Rory said a gleam in her eye as she pulled on Lane's arm and tugged her through the mall towards the exit. Once they got to her car she sped along the streets, past the big shopping areas and headed towards downtown.

"Rory where are we going? All the good stores are on the other side of town aren't they?" Lane asked a little worried as most of the shops they were passing looked a little sketchy.

"When I was living with my grandparents near the end after I was done with my community service I would get bored and so I came down to this part of town, I guess as a sort of rebellion to the life I let my grandmother get me sucked into."

"So you thought you'd come down here to re-live your rebellion days? Channel your inner Jess?" Lane asked confused and still a little spooked by the area.

"No," Rory answered chuckling. "Anyway, I would come down here and I found this great bookstore. It not only had lots of things for dirt cheap but they also carry a lot of early editions of novels. I was able to get a third edition of _Huckleberry Finn_. So I thought we should look here, see if they have any early edition Hemingway or anything like that."

"That's brilliant." Lane said. They got to the store and Rory looked all over using all the self-control that she could muster up to not just spend hours looking at all the rare and great books that were in the store. She finally asked the clerk if they had any early edition Hemingway.

"I'm sorry we don't currently. I can put your name on a watch list though?" The older gentleman running the store asked her.

"Thanks but it's a Christmas present so I'm running out of time. What other early editions do you have?" Rory asked disappointed that they didn't have Hemingway. The gentleman pulled out several old looking books from behind the front counter and displayed them for Rory to look at. She glanced at the titles for a few moments before her eyes stopped on two novels sitting next to each other. "Perfect!" She said picking up the two early editions and showing them to Lane. Lane grinned when she saw the titles. She knew Rory had found the perfect gift for Jess. Rory paid for the books, knowing that she may have to skip eating out a couple of times this week to make up for the hefty prices but believing it was worth it.

Christmas Eve found the suddenly large Gilmore-Danes crew at the elder Gilmore's for dinner in Hartford. Similarly to Thanksgiving to get the whole family there they needed two vehicles. Since it was the holidays and the first Christmas with the twins they were having dinner a little late so they were all sitting in the living room. Rory, Jess and April were on the couch, Rory and April each with a boy in their lap, while Luke and Lorelai sat on the love seat. Richard was in his arm chair and they were waiting for Emily to come downstairs. She claimed she had a surprise. They all turned around when they saw here carrying an armful of presents. Rory and April gasped.

"Well it's the boys first Christmas. I couldn't very well have my grandsons not have good gifts for Christmas. It's the grandparents' job to spoil them. Oh and we got everyone else gifts too."

"Mom you really didn't have to. We already got them way too much and if the huge stack of presents I saw at Rory's were any indication their big sister is spoiling them too." Loreali said.

"You haven't seen the apartment above the diner, Jess is just as bad." Luke said. "And I'm sure we just haven't seen April's stash."

Rory, Jess and April just looked away guiltily. Emily piped up again. "So they'll be the two most spoiled boys in Connecticut who cares?"

Loreali just laughed and grabbed Daniel from Rory while Luke grabbed Justin from April and they put the now crawling boys on the floor and helped them open their gifts. After opening what seemed like tons of toys and a few clothing items Emily announced that there was one more gift that couldn't be wrapped. She grabbed Justin while Richard picked up Daniel. "This is weird," Loreali whispered to Luke and Rory as they all followed them out to the back patio. She then gasped when they got out there. "Is that my old RadioFlyer wagon?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, we had it restored. We thought it would be nice in the spring time in that town of yours since you do a lot of walking around." Richard said, beaming slightly.

"That was very thoughtful Richard and Emily." Luke said sincerely.

"Yeah. Mom, Dad, I think this may be one of the best gifts you've ever given anyone." Lorelai said genuinely amazed.

"Shall we see how the boys like it?" Emily said. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement while she and Richard put their grandsons gently into the wagon. Both boys cooed and clapped their hands excitedly.

"Well I think they like it!" Rory said laughing. The rest of the crew joined in and spent a few more minutes outside watching the boys try to figure out the wagon before heading inside to eat dinner. The dinner went well and afterwards the elder Gilmores gave the rest of the group their gifts. Rory and April both got several books that Richard insisted they read. Luke and Lorelai received some nice towels and things for their house. Everyone was a little surprised though at the fact that they also got a gift for Jess. It was a nice leather bag that would hold books as well as a laptop.

"We figured that you could use it for your trips back and forth from Hartford to Stars Hollow. It will keep manuscripts or books or your laptop or whatever you need for your publishing business." Richard said sounding almost proud of the gift.

"Wow. Thanks Richard, Emily. This was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah Grandma and Grandpa thanks, you didn't have to." Rory told them still a little shocked.

"Nonsense." Emily said. Rory knew there was no use in arguing it so they just said thanks again and the small clan made their way to their cars to head back to Stars Hollow to prepare for Christmas the next morning. Lorelai insisted that Rory stay with them and even though Luke asked Jess if he was going to stay with his mom and TJ, Jess knew his mom was fine with him coming over later in the day so he was fine with staying on the couch at the crap shack. He'd rather be there anyway. It was more than just the fact that Rory was there. He felt more a part of the family with Luke, Lorelai, April, Rory and the boys than he did with his mom, TJ and Doula. TJ and Doula were like Liz's do-over family and as much as they tried to include Jess, it just wasn't the same. Jess didn't hold it against them, he used to, but he's grown a lot since then. Luke and Lorelai's family was the definition of a blended family. You had Lorelai's adult daughter that she had at age sixteen, Luke's almost sixteen year old daughter that he found about only three and a half years ago, and their two infant twin sons, who were actually not even legally adopted yet. Throwing in Jess, the nephew Luke took in and became like a father to when he was seventeen who also happened to be dating Lorelai's daughter, really didn't seem that out of place.

Christmas morning around 7:30 Daniel woke up crying, thus waking up Justin who started in and woke up the entire house. "Does this usually happen this early?" Rory asked tiredly to April.

"No, after about the first month it's been closer to 8:30 on weekends when they wake up. On weekdays Lorelai gets them up before she leaves for work. Maybe they know that it's Christmas." April said laughing as the two girls got up and got ready for the day.

"I'm going to go see if Jess is awake." Rory said as she walked from her room and into the living room couch. She smiled when she saw Jess still asleep curled up in a ball on the couch. She walked over and shook him gently. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She said playfully as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You know normally I would be mad that someone is waking me up before 8:00 on a day I have off but how can I stay mad at that face?" He said as he gave her a kiss. She smiled and then kissed him back.

"Hey mother in the room!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly and the two broke apart to see her coming down the stair case, Daniel in her arms with Luke following behind her holding Justin. They set the boys down in their gated off play area in the room and went to the kitchen to get coffee and breakfast started. Jess gave Rory another kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. Finally about twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room with coffee and breakfast and waiting to open up presents. "It's been while since I've had little ones around to do Christmas, should we let them open presents first and then do ours?" Lorelai asked the group. They all agreed and spent the next ten minutes handing the boys gift after gift and helping them open them up. Justin and Daniel seemed to like the attention and loved playing with all the wrapping paper and boxes. Finally the last of their presents were opened and it was time for the adults.

"Ok April how about you start." Lorelai said glad that her step-daughter got to spend the holiday with them. April's mom originally wasn't very happy about it but April argued that if she left right after Christmas she could stay longer because she would want to spend New Years with the parent she didn't spend Christmas with so she would have to leave after not as much time if she went earlier. That girl was smart and very persuasive and Lorelai loved that she wanted to spend Christmas with them, she had become such a part of their lives. April picked up the first gift which was from Loreali and Luke. She smiled when she saw a real science laboratory kit.

"Thank you so much this is awesome!" She said.

They continued opening gifts everyone getting things that weren't really surprising, lots of books for Jess and Rory, science stuff and books for April, kitchen supplies and tools for Luke and trinkets as well as some mother of babies stuff for Lorelai. The only gifts remaining were the couples' gifts to each other. Luke went first and smiled when he pulled out a blue baseball cap that said "my sons love me". The group all laughed as he put it on. A few years ago he would have seen something like that and not had understood it at all. But now he was an old softie, especially for his sons. Lorelai went next and opened up a small jewelry box. She gasped pulling out a ring with four stones on it. "It's called a mother's ring. It has a birthstone for all our kids the first two are for Rory and April and the last two are for Justin and Daniel." Luke explained.

"Wow. Luke that's so thoughtful. Now I have something that represents all my kids." She said beaming.

Rory opened Jess's next. It was a book written by one of their new authors. "It's not published yet but I was the editor on this one and I've read the final product, it's really good." Jess explained.

"Well, it's no Jess Mariano but I'm sure it's great. Thanks I love it." She said and then handed him her gift. He opened up the package and gasped pulling out the two old looking novels.

"A second edition of _Howl_ and a third edition of _Oliver Twist_?" He said in disbelief. "Where did you find these?"

"A small bookstore in Hartford. I was looking for early edition Hemingway but they didn't have any. Then I saw these sitting right next to each other on the counter and decided it was fate, I had to get them."

Jess just continued to flip through the pages, amazed by the finds. Realizing all the gifts had been open everyone started to clean up the living room. Once everything was cleaned up Luke headed to the diner to get dinner started. They were going to do dinner with Liz and TJ and Doula and with such a big group the diner really was the best place, even more so this year than last year. Jess and Rory were going to head over to Liz and TJ's first to do a few gifts and things with them first and April was going to help Loreali get the boys ready and meet everyone over at the diner in a couple of hours. "You know you didn't have to come to my mom's with me." Jess said as the young couple walked arm and arm across town.

"I know but I wanted to. I'm in this for the long haul Jess and that means doing things with your family. Eventually they'll be my family too right?" She said looking up at him.

"As long as that's what you want." Jess said a little uneasy.

"Of course it is. Trust me, I would not have endured a long distance relationship for the first months of our relationship if I didn't see it lasting."

"Well good. Because I'm pretty fond of you and I plan on sticking around."

Rory just smiled and snuggled a little closer to him as they continued walking. They had never really had the talk about marriage or being together for the rest of their lives. It was kind of assumed but it was nice to actually say the things she was feeling out loud.

They got to Liz and TJ's and Doula greeted them at the door. "Jess! Rory!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Well hi Doula! Merry Christmas!" Rory stated giving the sweet girl a hug.

"Yeah kiddo Merry Christmas." Jess said in a genuine sweet voice while giving her a high five.

"Come on, I HAVE to show you all my presents!" The little girl said excitedly as she grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to her room to show them the variety of books, toys and clothes that she received from her parents and various other Stars Hollow residents. Rory smiled as she took in the girl's energy. She thought about the conversation she and Jess had and thought about having Doula as a sister-in-law. It was funny since she was so much younger than her but she already had a soft spot for the girl. Liz came in a few minutes later and told them it was time for presents in the living room. Rory and Jess gave Doula the books they found they thought she would like and gave TJ a new tool belt for his upcoming work on their garage and Liz an organizer for all of her jewelry supplies. Liz and TJ gave Jess a gift certificate to Andrew's book store and Liz made a necklace for Rory that brought out her piercing blue eyes. After everyone had opened gifts and talked for a while they decided to head on over to the diner for their dinner.

At the diner they exchanged gifts with Luke and Lorelai as well as April and told them they would drop off the gifts for the boys later in the day. Jess and Luke finished up the final touches on the meal while Liz, April, and Rory put several tables together, put a tablecloth on them and set the table, even adding some Christmas decorations. TJ and Loreali watched the children, which mostly consisted of helping Doula know what was appropriate play with the twins and what they couldn't do yet. Finally they all sat around the makeshift table to eat. Even with TJ and all his craziness and Liz complaining again about how she couldn't cook like her big brother, Jess realized that as much as it made him cringe to admit it, he loved his crazy, dysfunctional, blended family. And he knew a lot of it was due to the fact that Rory was sitting next to him looking like there was no where else she'd rather be.

AN: There you have it! I do hope to update soon, the good news is I have a very detailed outline going for the next few chapters so it should be coming quicker. Let me know what you think!


End file.
